Das bewahrte Foto
by Alice1985
Summary: Die Story beginnt nach dem 1.Band. Bella glaubt das ihr Leben nahe zu Perfekt ist mit Edward. Doch dann passiert das schlimmste, was Bella sich je vorstellen könnte...liest es selbst!
1. Prolog

_**Alle Bucher und Charaktere gehören Stephanie Meyer!!!**_

**A/N: Hi Leute, ich habe diese Geschichte schon vor Monaten geschrieben und es ist so gut wie fertig!!! Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen!!! Lasst es mich bitte wissen, wie ihr es findet. Ich freu mich schon. Viel spaß beim lesen!!!**

_Prolog_

"Nein Bella, bitte geh nicht!... Bitte! ", flehte Edward. Ich beachtete nicht, den Schmerz in seiner Stimme. Es war nichts zu dem, was er mir angetan hat.

Ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Den Mann für den ich alles tun würde. Für den ich mein Leben jederzeit und überall bereitwillig geben hätte.

Der mich zerstörte.

Mit leiser und emotionsloser Stimme sagte ich, "_Sie_ nahm mir nur das Leben. Du hingegen...du hast mich getötet."

Ich kämpfte mit den veräterrischen Tränen, die drohten zu fallen und ging ohne ein weiteres Mal zurück zu blicken, hinaus. In eine Welt, in der ich für immer allein sein werde und mein einziger Begleiter mein Schmerz und meine Leere sein wird.


	2. Kapitel 1: Perfekt

**_Alle Bücher und Charaktere gehören Stephanie Meyer!!!_**

**A/N: Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Kapitel 1- Perfekt

Mein Leben war einfach perfekt. Mein Gips kam vor ein paar Tagen endlich ab und ich war mit der wichtigsten Person zusammen, das meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hat, Edward. Nach der ganzen James Sache, hat mich Edward so gut wie nie alleine gelassen. Wir verbrachten die meiste Zeit zusammen. Wir gingen zu unserer Wiese, oder zu ihm nach Hause, oder wie heute Abend zum Essen in Seatle, wovon wir jetzt nach Hause fuhren. Naja, eigentlich hab ich nur etwas gegessen.

"An was denkts du, Liebste?", seine honigsüße Stimme brachte mich wieder zur reellen Welt zurück. In der mein grieschicher Gott neben mir in seinem silbernen Volvo saß und mich so lieblich anguckt, das ich schon fast vergessen haben, dass er mir eine Frage gestellt hat. Ich merkte wie plötzlich meine Wange wieder dieses verräterische Rot annahm.

"Ich dachte daran, wie sehr du mich glücklich machst...wie sehr ich dich liebe", sagte ich ihm.

Er gab mir eines seiner schönen schiefen Lächeln und ich spürte wie mein Herz anfing zu schmelzen, bei dem schönen Anblick.

Er guckte mir tief in die Augen. Wie ich diese Augen liebte. Sie waren so schön. Ich könnte in seinen honiggoldenen Augenfarbe regelrecht versinken. Er nahm meine Hand in die seiner und ohne dabei seinen Blick von mir zu wenden, küsste er sie so zärtlich das mein Herz regelrecht rasste. Ich bemerkte wie seine Augen noch heller wurden. Sie leuchteten regelrecht.

"Ich liebe dich Bella. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Ich liebe dich mir jeder Phaser meines sein. Ohne dich wäre ich eine leere Hülle, die durch eine bemitleideswerte Exsistenz für die Ewigkeit leben müsste. Du gabst mir meiner Exsistenz eine Bedeutung...einen Sinn."

Er beugte sich näher zu mir und nahm mein Gesicht in seine schönen kühlen Hände. Sein Gesicht war nur noch einige Zentimeter von mir entfernt.

"Ich liebe dich Bella", sagte er und strich sanft mit seiner Nase, mein Kinn entlang und flüsterte, "Ich werde dich für immer liebe, Bella...für immer", und dann trafen seine lieblich kalten Lippen auf die meiner.

Zu kurz war, der schöne Moment, als er den Kuss brach. Jedoch entfernte er sich nicht ganz von mir. Sein Gesicht war so nah das sich unsere Lippe, fast wieder berühren könnten. Er schmiegte seine kühle Wange an meine.

"Ich liebe dich.", kam meine leise Stimme herraus. Ich wusste das er mich hören konnte und er küsste mich am Hals, unter meinem Ohr.

Wenn er mich nur verändern würde. Dann braucht er keine Angst zu haben, dass er mir weh tun könnte und vorallem könnt ich mit ihm für immer zusammen sein.

"Du könntest mich ändern Edward?", sagte ich so leise, dass ich es kaum hören konnte. Doch Edward hat es gehört und machte entwas Raum zwischen uns, ganz im gegenverständnis von mir. Ich weiss, das er mir jedes mal sagt das er mir diesen Schmerz und Verlust (Mensch zu sein) nicht antun konnte.

"Bella," seine Stimme klang ernst und traurig. "lass uns bitte dieses Thema nicht wieder aufmachen und unseren Abend nicht ruinieren." Er guckte mich mit seinen wunderschönen Augen an, die mir ganz wackelige Knie bescherten und dann sagte er so süßlich "bitte Bella, es ist so ein schöner Abend" er küsste mich kurz auf die Lippen. Zu kurz.

"Na gut", sagte ich benommen von seiner Schönheit, seinem Geruch.

Manchmal frage ich mich, warum er sich mit sowas wie mir abgab? Warum ich? Ich seh noch nicht mal besonders schön aus und konnte nicht imn geringsten, mit seiner atemberaubenden Schönheit mithalten. Doch er sagt jedes mal das Gegenteil.

Manchmal plagte mich der Gedanke, dass ich eines Tages erwache werde und bemerke, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Das Edward nur ein Traum war.

Oder, und davor habe ich am meisten Angst, ist, dass er eines Tages einsieht und merkt, das er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht in mich verliebt ist. Das ich nicht gut genug für ihn bin.

Das würde mich innerlich umbringen.

"Danke Bella.", sagte er mit seiner harmonisch klingelnden Stimme. Wie könnte ich denn dieser Stimme, diesen Augen je widersprechen?!

Wir waren plötzlich vor meinem Haus angekommen, ohne das ich es bemerkt habe. Er stieg aus und öffnete meine Tür, so schnell das ich nicht mal Zeit hatte meinen Sitzgurt zu öffnen.

Er hielt mir seine rechte Hand entgegen, um aus dem Wagen zu helfen, welche ich natürlich annahm. Er schaute mir die ganze Zeit liebevoll in die Augen. Oh, wie ich seine Augen liebe.

Er zog mich etwas näher zu sich und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich schön an, diese kühle seiner Lippen und diese Sanftheit zugleich, versetzt tausende kleiner Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und mein Herz fing, wie verrückt an zu rasen.

Dann löste er wieder den Kuss. Oh, wie ich wünschte nur einmal in richtig zu küssen. Nur einmal ohne hindernisse. Damit ich ihn zeigen kann, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Doch ich fürchtete das dies niemals passieren wird.

"Ich komme gleich und warte bei dir im Zimmer", sagte Edward.

"Okay. Bis dann" sagte ich und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange schnell. Vor der Tür angekommen, sah ich noch zu, wie er wegfuhr und ging anschließend rein.

Als ich die Tür öffnete sah ich Chalie auf der Couch vor dem Fernsehr sitzen. Er schaute sich irgent ein Football spiel ein.

"Bin zu Hause, Dad!", rief ich durch das Haus.

"Oh, Hey Bells! Wie war dein Abend heute Schatz?" sagte er ohne die Augen vor dem Fernsehr zu nehmen.

"Richtig gut, Dad. Wir hatten richtig viel spaß."

"Das ich schön", noch immer die Augen am Fernsehr angeheftet.

"Ja. Dad, ich geh mich fertig machen und dann gehe ich schlafen. Ich bin richtig müde", sagte ich. In Wahrheit wollte ich in meinem Zimmer, so schnell es geht. Edward wird gleich kommen und ich will meine Zeit mir ihm nicht mit meinen "Menschlichen Momenten" verschwenden.

"Danke, dir auch gute Nacht Dad." Und ging damit schnell in meinem Zimmer um meine Pyjamas und Bad Sachen zu nehmen und ging schnell ins Bad, um eine Dusche zu nehmen und mich fertig zu machen.

Als ich endlich fertig war, ging ich in meinem Zimmer und da lag er, in seiner vollsten Pracht und ganzer Schönheit, auf meinem Bett. Edward. Die Augen geschlossen, die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und sein berüchtigtes schiefes Lächeln umspielt seine schönen Lippen. Er sieht so perfekt aus. So unbeschreiblich schön. Ich fragte mich, ob ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen würde?

"Willst du nicht zu mir kommen, Liebste?", fragte er liebevoll und öffnete seine Augen. Ich lächelte zurück und kletterte zu ihm ins Bett und kuschelte mich an seine Seite. Sein kalter Körper stört mich überhaupt nicht. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich sehnte mich nach dieser kälte...nach seiner kälte.

"Edward?", fragte ich leise. Wie ich es liebe seinen Namen auszusprechen.

"Ja, Bella?!"

"Darf ich dich etwas fragen, ohne das du auf mich sauer wirst?" Ich spürte wie sein Körper unter mir sich etwas verspannt und so schnell es kam so schnell ging es wieder.

"Ja Bella. Frag mich." Sagte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

"Warum willst du mich _wirklich_ nicht verändern?" Für einem Moment sagte er nichts und ich dachte das er meine Frage nicht beantworten wird oder möchte. Dann sagte er ernst "Ich will dich nicht zu diesem Leben verdammen, das ich führen muss. Ich will nicht das du deine Seele wegen mir verlierst, Bella. Du sollst die chance haben ein normales erfülltes Leben zu führen."

"Mein Leben wäre nicht verdammt und erst recht nicht meine Seele, Edward! Ich wäre bei dir, das ist alles was ich will!", sagte ich beklommen. Ich wusste das es nichts bringen würde, aber ich wollte irgentwie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

"Bella, Ich liebe dich wie niemanden zuvor! Ich kann es dir nicht antun. Ich kann dein Leben nicht von dir nehmen. Du wirst es bereuen, dieses Leben. Ich nehme Leben um selbst zu Leben und so ein etwas wünsch ich mir für dich nicht."

Daraufhin nahm er meine linke Hand und strich es langsam über seine Wange. Ich guckte weg. Ich wollte nicht das er sieht, wie traurig seine Entschluss mich machte.

"Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nichts ändern!", sagte Edward und küsste daraufhin die innen Seite meiner Hand, die er an seiner Wange hielt.

Ich konnte ihn immer noch nicht ansehen. Ich wünschte er würde es verstehen, wie viel es mir bedeutet. Das ein Leben ohne ihn kein Leben ist.

Edward ließ meine Hand, die an seiner Wange ruhte los, so dass sie langsam hinunter glitt. Er griff mit seiner Hand sanft mein Kinn und drehte langsam mein Gesicht zu sich, so dass er sehen konnte.

"Bella...Ich kann dir nicht weh tun. Du weisst nicht was du da verlangst. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, um dich zu diesem Leben zu verdammen."

Ich sagte nichts. Ich war es Leid, dass er so Stur war.

"Du bedeutest mir mehr als du es dir vorstellen könntest.", sagte er und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Er nahm mich schließend in seine Arme.

Ich legte mein Kopf auf seine Brust und atmete tief, sein berrauschenden Duft, ein.

Nach einer Weile musste ich gähnen und natürlich bemerkte er das.

"Es ist spät geworden, meine Liebe. Du solltest schlafen."

"Ich bin nicht müde", protestierte ich, doch dann fing ich an ein zweites Mal an zu gähnen und er lächelte daraufhin triumphierent.

"Schlaf meine Schatz.", beharte er und ich gab schließlich nach. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Seite unter der Decke und dann fing er an mein Lied zu hummen.

Kurz bevor ich einschlief sagte ich zu ihm "Ich liebe dich Edward... für immer".

Ich spürte bevohr ich einschlief, das er mich auf meine Stirn küsst und dann sagt "Ich liebe dich auch Bella, für immer und ewig".

Wenig wusste ich, dass sich bald alles ändern wird und zwar nicht zum Guten.


	3. Kapitel 2: Vermisst

**_Alle Bücher und Charaktere gehören Stephanie Meyer!!!_**

Kapitel 2 – Vermisst

_Beep Beep Beep_

Was ist das?? Warum geht dieses nervige geräusch nicht weg?

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ist das mein Wecker? Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich das es wirklich mein Wecker war.

Es ist 7 uhr. Wo ist Edward? Ich streckte meine Hand zum Wecker aus, um es endlich aus zu machen.

Mmh...vielleicht ist er gestern Abend jagen gegangen, aber dann, würde er mir nicht wie immer ein Zettel hinter lassen? Und hier lag keins. Ich hoffe es ist ihm nichts passiert. Dann wieder, was soll ihm passieren, er ist ein Vampir, ist unsterblich und hat über menschliche Kräfte. Dennoch ließ ich mich selbst nicht wirklich überzeuegen. Ich habe immer Angst, das jemandem aus der Cullen/Halle Familie etwas passiert kann.

Ich geh mich lieber fertig machen, bevor ich noch zu spät komme.

Also nahm ich meine Sachen und ging ins Bad. Ich brauchte ungefähr 15 Minuten bis ich fertig war und ging runter. Noch immer ist er nicht gekommen. Komisch?

Vielleicht bin ich zu weit gegangen mit dem ganzen Fragen, das er mich verändern soll??

Beruhig dich Bella, sagte ich mir, es ist bestimmt nicht so wie du denkts. Vielleicht ist er wirklich jagen gegangen oder musste nach Hause oder was anderes?! Ich hab absolut kein Appetit auf Frühstück.

Wenn ich noch länger warte, werde ich zu spät kommen zum Unterricht. Also machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Cruiser. Es ist merkwürdig mein Auto nach so langer Zeit wieder zu benutzen, da ich meistens mit Edward zu Schule oder zu ihm fahre.

Ich war in Rekortzeit von 10 minuten bei der Schule und hielt ausschau nach einem Silberenen Volvo auf dem Schulparkplatz. Doch da war nur Rosalies rotes BMW. Das heißt er ist nicht da. Aber warum? Das klingeln zum Unterricht, reißte mich von meinen Gedanken und Sorgen um Edward fort.

Wenn ich mich nicht beeile, komm ich noch zu spät zu Englisch. Ich frag einfach in Lunch die anderen wo Edward ist, falls er bis dahin nicht auftaucht. Ich schaffte es noch rechtzeitig, befor die Tür zuging, zur Ersten Stunde.

Die Stunden gingen schrecklich langsam vorbei. Meine Gedanken waren nur um Edward...God, vermiss ich ihn. Es ist als würde jede Phaser meines Körpers nach ihm schreien. Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Mehr als mein Leben selbst. Was wäre mein Leben ohne ihn? Nichts. Ich wäre nichts! Wenn er mich jemals verlassen würde...es wäre mein Ende! Das ist mein eigentlicher Grund warum ich will, dass er mich ändert. Warum kann er das nicht einsehen?

Endlich klingelt es. Ich war die erste die aus der Tür war, und ging schnell zur Cafeteria und da saßen sie. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmette. Edward fehlte. Ich ging zu ihnen rüber und sah das Alice in ihren Gedanken vertieft ist.

"Hi, Alice" versuchte ich mit einer ruhigen Stimme zu sagen, doch ich konnte selbst hören das es nicht wirklich überzeugend war und ich wette Jasper konnte den tumult und sorge die in mir herrscht spüren. Er sendete eine Welle Ruhe zu mir und gab ihm ein lächeln, den er erwiederte.

"Hi, Bella" sagte sie. Sie hörte sich etwas zu glücklich an, das schon ziemlich künstlich anhörte. Sie war irgentwie komisch, nicht die Alice die ich kenne und liebe. Normaler weise würde sie mir sagen, dass ich mich zu ihr setzten soll, doch irgentwie blieb dieser Satzt aus.

"emm...Ich frag mich wo Edward ist? Ist er jagen oder ist etwas passiert?", ich spürte wie die Panik in mir langsam aufstieg, doch Jasper sendete wieder eine Welle der Ruhe zu mir. Ich war noch nie dankbarer für seine Gabe, wie in diesem Moment.

"Nein, nein...Edward hat vergessen jagen zu gehen und ist diesen Morgen sofort gegangen."

Ich merkte das sie mich anlog. Sie ist eine schrecklich schlechte Lügnerin. Die anderen sahen sie verwundert an, sogar Rosalie sah sie total geschockt an. Anscheint war sie, wie ich, überrascht das sie log. Wahrscheinlich merkte sie auch, das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sie sagt jedoch nichts weiteres und guckt wieder weg.

"Wisst ihr wann er wieder kommt?", es tut richtig weh, das meine beste Freundin mich so anlügt und sich so zu mir verhält. Ich versuchte die Enttäuschung mir nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Weiss ich nicht, vielleicht in ein paar Tagen. Er wird sich schon melden, wenn er da ist Bella", was ist nur los?? Warum ist Alice so gestellt, so unnatürlich und vorallem so kalt und distanziert zu mir. Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?

Ich spürte wie meine Augen sich mit tränen füllten. Ich blinckte sie schnell weg. Das letzte was ich wollte war eine Szene zu machen.

"Okay" war das einzige was ich herraus bringen konnte und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen.

"Hey, warum setzt du dich nicht zu uns?", dies kam nicht von Alice sondern von Emmett. Ich konnte sehen wie Rosalie ihn ein Blick zuwarf und sein Verhalten nicht verstand. Ich versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, ihm zu danken das er mir es anbot, doch ich wusste nicht ob ich es wirklich tat.

Ich schüttelte mein Kopf und sagte leise "Nein, danke Emmett. Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn ich gehe."

Ich gab ihm keine Gelegenheit mir zu antworten. Ich drehte mich um und ging schnell aus der Cafeteria, raus aus der Schule, hinaus ins Freihe. Sie könnten mich schnell einholen, doch das taten sie nicht und dafür war ich dankbar.

Die tränen fielen nur so.

Warum lügt mich Alice an? Sie ist wie eine Schwester, die ich nie hatte und doch kümmert es sie nicht. Und am aller wichtigsten ist, wo ist Edward?

Ich fühl mich so einsam ohne ihn, so verlassen. Als würde etwas in mir fehlen. Ich konnte und wollte hier nicht bleiben. Es ist besser wenn ich nach Hause gehe und mich beruhige. Das letzte was ich will, ist in Biologie neben ein leeren Stuhl zu sitzten und mich jede Sekunde daran zu erinnern, das er nicht da ist. Mir vorstellen das er wahrscheinlich genug von mir hat und mich verlässt, ist schon eine einzige Tortur.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Cruiser und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Doch vergebens. Sie fielen unkontrolliert. Es ist irgentetwas passiert und keiner kann es mir sagen. Zumindest will es mir eine nicht sagen.

Ich war in 20 minuten zu Hause. Ich hatte es nicht eillig, niemand wird da sein. Besonders der Teil, den ich sehnsüchtig vermisse. Wenn Charlie da sein sollte, sag ich ihm einfach das es mir nicht gut ging und deshalb nach Hause gekommen bin.

Als ich ins Haus ging, war niemand da. Es war leer, so wie ich. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer und stolperte bei 4. Stufe. Niemand war da um mich aufzufangen, es zu verhindern. Ich blieb da, auf dem Fuße der Treppe liegen und ließ meinen Tränen freien lauf.

Ich konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los werden, das etwas schlimmes passieren wird. Das Edward zu seinen Sinnen gekommen ist und mich verlässt. Das er eingesehen hat das ich ihm nicht würdig bin. Das er weitaus besseres bekommt als mich. Er ist perfekt in allem und ich kann noch nicht mal auf einer geraden Fläche laufen, ohne an meinen eigenen Füßen zu stolpern.

Irgentwann hörten meine Tränen auf zu fließen. Kurz daufhin fing ich an müde zu gähnen. Ich nahm meine ganze Kraft, die mir blieb, zusammen und stand auf um in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Ich legte mich erschöpft auf meinem Bett und zog meine Beine an mich herran.

Vielleicht, ist es doch nichts und ich steiger mich in irgend etwas hinein. Ich hoffte das es das ist. Er fehlte mir so...war das letzte an was ich dachte, bevohr ich in ein Traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

----------------------------------------------------

Es sind 2 Tage vergangen, seit dem ich Edward das letzt mal gesehen habe. Er hat mich nicht angerufen oder sich sonst gemeldet. Ich bin auch nicht zu den Cullens gegangen. Nachdem Alice so kalt zu mir war und wahrscheinlich nicht in ihrer Nähe haben will, ist es das beste wenn ich ihrer leisen Bitte folge.

Ich fühl mich so enttäuscht von ihr. Sie hat mich, nachdem ich mit ihr in der Cafeteria sprach, ignoriert. Sie hat mich nicht angerufen oder ist vorbei gekommen, wie sie es normalerweise macht, wenn Edward jagen geht. Ich vermisste sie sehr, sie fehlte mir richtig. Ihre aufmunternde Art, ihr witziges Wesen, ihre Verständlichkeit. Wenn sie mich anrufen würde und fragen würde ob ich mit ihr Shoppen gehen will, würde ich ja sagen, um nur bei ihr zu sein. Ich vermisse sie wirklich.

Ich bin dankbar das ich Wochenende habe und jeden aus dem Weg gehe.Charlie war wie immer auf der Arbeit und ich bin alleine in diesem Haus.

Zumindest hab ich eine Menge zu lesen, das mir die Zeit vertreibt.

Jedoch konnte es mir nicht die Leere nehmen, die in mir kontinuierlich wuchs. Egal was ich auch tue, meine Gedanken finden immer einen Weg zu Edward und es macht mich verrückt. Ob es ihm genau so geht?? Ob er das gleiche fühlt, wie ich zu ihm? Ob er mich vermisst? Was wenn nicht? Ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber nach denken. Ich würde zerfallen vor schmerz. Doch Edward würde soetwas mir nicht antun, oder doch? Empfindet er wirklich Liebe zu mir?

Doch plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch von unten, dass mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Was war das? Ich ging leise und zitternt runter. Es war zu dunkel, daher machte das Licht an und da stand eine Frau im Wohnzimmer.

Sie war so wunderschön, das sie sogar Rosalie eine konkurenz sein könnte. Sie war groß, mindesetens 1,70m, hatte langes blondes Haar, eine perfekte fehlerfreie Figur, als wäre sie von einem Magazin entsprungen. Ihr Gesicht war so makellos, so schön. Sie hatte volle rote Lippen, eine feine Nase und ihre Augen...Ihre Augen waren Rot. Sie ist ein Vampir und trinkt Menschen Blut.

Ich spürte wie die Angst in mir stieg und sie konnte es sehen. Sie lächelte so süß, das jeder Mann sofort dahin schmelzen würde.

"W-wer bist du?", brachte ich zitternt herfor.

"Oh, wo bleiben meine manieren...Mein Name ist Evelyn.", sie guckte mich so bösartig an und ihr lächeln war so teuflich, dass ich zurück wich vor Angst.

"W-was willst du?", meine Stimme verriet mich. Man konnte es hören das ich Angst habe.

Sie lachte kurz und sagte "Nun, Isabella. Ich habe einen Grund warum ich hier bin. Ich möchte dir einiges sagen und erzählen"

Woher wusste sie meinen Namen? Ich hab es ihr nie gesagt. Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen sagte sie "Oh, ich weiss so einiges über dich, Isabella Marie Swan"

"und was willst du mit mir sagen?"

"Nun", sagte sie und nahm ein Schritt zu mir zu.

"Ich will dir die Wahrheit erzählen über Edward und...mir"


	4. Kapitel 3: Verrat

**_Alle Bücher und Charaktere gehören Stephanie Meyer!!!_**

Kapitel 3- Verrat

Ich guckte sie geschockt an. Woher wusste sie das alles? Woher kannte sie Edward? "I-ich versteh nicht?!", ich war zu geschockt um zu sehen, dass sie näher zu mir kam. Sie hatte dieses teufliche lächeln, das mir eiskalt den Rücken runter lief.

"Nun, ich denke. Du sollst die Wahrheit erfahren zwischen mir und Edward." Sie stand jetzt vor mir und flüsterte in meinem Ohr. "Wir haben uns geliebt." Ich war unter schock. Ich schaute sie erstarrt an, als ich versuchte ihre Worte zu verstehen. Edward war mit ihr zusammen. Edward liebt sie. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Er hat mir gesagt, das er vor mir keine hatte und das er niemals eine andere lieben könnte. Er würde so etwas nicht machen.

"Nein, das stimmt nicht. Du lügst" sagte ich Evelyn mit so viel Überzeugung und Zuversicht in mir wie möglich. Doch sie lächelte nur und sagte herrausfordernt

"Ach Wirklich Isabella. Wo ist den dann _dein_ Edward?"

"Er ist jagen und kommt bald wieder", ich versuchte überzeugend zu klinegen. Doch sie lachte nur. "Dumme, naive Isabella. Glaubst du das Wirklich?" Ich konnte nichts sagen, ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

"Hast du dich jemals gefragt, warum er dich nicht verändern möchte? Warum er so verbissen daruaf ist, dich als ein Mensch zu lassen? Hasst du das dich nie gefragt Isabella?" Ich habe mich das mehr als einmal gefragt.

"Er will mir nicht weh tun.", sagte ich nicht gerade voller Überzeugung.

"Hat er dir das gesagt?" sie lachte. Als hätte ich ihr den Witz des Jahres erzählt. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte...ich war einfach Sprachlosigkeit.

"Willst du die Wahrheit wissen Isabella? Warum dein kostbarer Edward dich wirklich nicht verändern will?" sie strich eine Haarsträne von meinem Gesicht und erst dann bemerkte ich, wie nah sie mir eigentlich war. Ich nahm hastig ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

"Er liebt dich nicht Isabella, das ist der Grund?" Sagte sie als wäre es das logischste und offensichlichste auf der Welt. Ich spürte wie ihre Worte, mich innerlich täubten.

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr!", sagte ich mehr zu mir als zu ihr.

"Ach wirklich?! _Er_ soll dich lieben können? Du bist noch nicht mal hübsch, geschweige denn Attractiv. Denkst du wirklich im Ernst, Edward würde dich im vergleich zu mir bevohr ziehen? Du bist ihm nicht würdig.", ihre Worte waren wie ein scharfes Messer, dass mich regelrecht innerlich zerfetzte. Es tat so weh. Mein Herz fing an zu rassen, selbst ich konnte es hören. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

Sie hat recht. Es ist wahr. Warum sollte Edward ausgerechnet mich lieben, wenn er sowas wie sie haben kann. Sie passt mehr zu ihm, als ich es je sein werde.

Sie sieht mein Tumult und Zweifel. Sie gab mir ein triumphierendes Lächeln, welches mir ein Gänsehaut gab.

"Warum?" sagte ich so leise, dass ich es kaum hören konnte "Warum, hat er mir gesagt das er mich liebt, wenn er es nicht ist?"

"Oh, er liebt dich, oder soll ich besser sagen, er liebt nur deine menschliche Seite. Nicht dich!"

Ich spürte wie etwas kühles meinen warmen Wangen lief und merkte das ich weinte. Es macht alles einen Sinn. Er liebte nicht mich und hat es nie. Ich spürte wie in meinem Hals sich ein Knoten bildet, so dass es mir mein Atem erschwerte. Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als wurde es aus mir herraus gerissen. Wieso habe ich es nicht früher erkennen können, wo doch die Wahrheit die ganze Zeit vor meinen Augen lag?

"Oh, und natürlich die Kleinigkeit, das er deine Gedanken nicht lesen kann. Es war für ihn eine Herausforderung. Eine Art Abwechslung. Du hast ihm nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet."

Ich stand still, wie angewurzelt und ließ die schmerzliche Wahrheit in mich sinken. Es ist war. Es ist alles war.

"Wie konntest du jemals denken, das er dich jemals lieben könnte? Wirklich Isabella?!", tadelte sie mich, wie ein kleines Kind.

"Warum sagts du mir das alles?"

"Ich möchte das du die Wahrheit kennst und vorallem will ich Edward nicht Teilen, besonders nicht mir einer wie dir!"

"Woher weiss ich das du mir die Wahrheit sagst?"

Ich wollte nicht an die grausame Wahrheit glauben, die Anfing mich langsam innerlich zu zerfressen. Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles nur eine Lüge war. Das ich in einer Illusion gelebt habe und Edward mich nur anlog. Das alles eine Lüge ist. Das unsere liebe eine lüge ist.

"Ich habe gehofft, das du diese Frage stellst" und sie lächelte wieder teuflich und herrausfordernt zu mir. Ich spürte wie mir die Nackenhaare vor Angst standen.

"Komm mit Isabella, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!", sagte sie mit richtiger Freunde in ihrer Stimme.

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, girff sie nach meinem Handgelenk, zog mich mit sich ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich auf die Couch sitzen. Ich protestierte gar nicht erst. Meine Welt brach zusammen. Ich brach innerlich zusammen. Wie konnte er mir so weh tun? Wie nur?

Sie hielt eine CD in der Hand und lächelte süffisant zu mir. Es gefiehl ihr mich zu quälen und den Leid in mir zu sehen. Es berreitet ihr richtig Freude und sie genoß offentsichtilich jeden Moment davon.

"Ich will die zeigen, wie dein kostbarer Edward wirklich ist und wo er vor 2 Tagen wirklich war. Es wird dir gefallen...naja, mir gefällt es!" und dann legte sie die CD, oder eher eine DVD, in den DVD-Player und dann öffnete sie mit der Fernbedienung den Fernseher.

"Jetzt geht der Spaß richtig los!". Evelyn setzte sich neben mich auf die Couch und fixierte ihre Augen auf dem Bildschirm.

Es war ein Raum, vielleicht ein Hotelzimmer. Die Kamera war so gerichtet, das es den ganzen Raum zeigen konnte. Es war leer, niemand war da.

Dann ging die Tür auf und da kam Edward und Evelyn aneinander geschlungen ins Zimmer. Sie küssten sich so leidenschaftlich, wie ich es nie mit Edward teilen konnte. Ich spürte wie mein Herz in tausend kleinen Stücken zerbrach und die Tränen immer mehr wurden.

Warum? Warum tut er mir das an? Meine Sicht wurde durch meine Tränen etwas verschwommen, doch ich konnte immer noch alles sehen. Wie er in ihr Mund stöhnt und ihr die Kleidung vom Leib förmlich riss und sie überall küsste. Wie konnte er mir das antun, wie nur?

"Warum weinst du kleine Isabella. Gefällt dir der Film nicht?", fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Ton, "Keine sorge es wird besser!"

Sie lachte schadenfreudig. Sie genoß jedes so kleine Moment meines Leidens. Ich spürte nur noch wie mein Herz, welches unkontrolliert rasst, in mir zerschmettert, wie sich in meinem Hals ein größeres Knoten bildete. Es tat so weh.

Ich sah wie Edward immer weiter befriedigent in ihren Mund stöhnt. Ich kann mir das nicht mehr ansehen. Ich will es mir nicht mehr ansehen. Es war alles eine Lüge, alles! Wie konnt ich nur glauben das er mich liebt könnte, wie nur? Ich hörte mehr gestöhne und wollte meine Ohren zu machen, um es nicht mehr anhören zu müssen.

Doch Evelyn war schneller, sie hielt meine Hände. "tz tz tz...wir wollen doch nichts vom Film verpassen Isabella. Sie hin, das ist dein wahrer Edward", doch ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen, ich wollte es mir nicht mehr ansehen.

"SIEH HIN, HAB ICH DIR GESAGT!!", zischte sie mich wütend an und griff hart nach meinem Kinn und hielt es gerade zum Fernsehr hin und ich furcht öffnete meine Augen. Ich wünschte ich hät es nicht getahn. Was ich sah, brach mich immer mehr.

Er zog sie fast gänzlich aus und stöhnte immer mehr. Er küsste Evelyn so voller Leidenschaft, so voller Sehnsucht wie er es nie mit mir geteilt hatte. Seine Hände wandern über ihren ganzen Körper. Er läuft mit ihr, ohne den Kuss zu brechen, zum großen Bett hin, bis Evelyn Rückwerts zum Bett fiel. Er kletterte über ihr und versucht den Rest der Kleidung oder besser gesagt Unterwäche auszuziehen.

Ich konnte es mir nicht mehr ansehen. Mein Herz rasste so unkontrolliert das es schon wehtaht, als würde es in mir langsam und qualvoll sterben. Ich schloß meine Augen und mit meiner, neu frei gewordenen Hand, drückte ich sie so fest gegen meine Ohren, so dass nichts mehr hören konnte. Es war ein Moment des Glücks, doch das nahm sie mir schnell von mir, so wie sie es mit Edward tat.

"Warum willst du es dir nicht anschauen Isabella? Es wird immer besser, wirklich!" ihre Stimme klang so zufrieden und schadenfreudig. Es gefiel ihr mich so verletzten.

"Nein, nein, nein bitte! Hör auf bitte!" meine Stimme brach durch das weinen. "Bitte, hör auf!" fleht ich immer und immer wieder, zwischen Tränen erstickenden Schluchzen, sie an. Ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen, diese Geräuche und diese Bilder. Sie werden mich für immer jagen. Für immer verfolgen, mein ganzes Lebenlang.

Sie ließ meine Hände loß und stand auf. Ich hielt meine Augen geschloßen. Ich wollte nichts mehr sehen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meine Hände und merkte wie ich unkotrolliert zitterte. Ich versuchte den Schmerz in mir hinaus zu weinen, so das es mir eine Art Erleichterung, gar Lösung gewerte.

Doch dies geschah nie. Dieser Schmerz ist unbeschreiblich und es zerfrass mich. Ich wollte das dieses Gefühl verschwindet, doch es wuchs mehr und mehr. Ich hatte nur eine Frage, die mich nicht mehr losließ, die ich nicht verstand.

Warum? Was hab ich ihn je getahn?...Warum?

Plötzlich war es still. Die Geräusche waren weg. Ich blickte zum Fernsehr und sah das es ausgeschaltet war. Evelyn kam zu mir mit einem zufrieden Lächeln. Ich konnte nichts sagen. Ich fühlte mich so leer. Leblos. Tod.

Ich fühl mich so Taub. Betrogen. Hintergangen.

Die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fallen und ich kümmerte mich nicht darum, sie mir wegzuwischen. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Meine größte Angst und mein schlimmster Albtraum ist wahr geworden. Er hat mich nie geliebt. Ich war für ihn nichts und er war für mich alles. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? So dumm, das ausgereichnet er mich lieben könnte? Mich, das pathetische Mädchen von neben an.

"Schade das du den Rest nicht sehen möchtest, wirklich. Naja, es ist auch nichts für kleine Kinder." Sie strich mir ein Haarsträhne, das mir ins Gesicht gefallen ist, hinter mein Ohr. Ich wich ihr diesmal nicht zurück.

Ich fühlte nichts mehr. Der Schmerz in mir war einfach zu intensiv, zu reell. Dieser Schmerz wird nicht verschwinden, nie mehr.

"Er hat es richtig genossen. Jeden kleinen Moment, hat er genossen. Wir machten Liebe bis zum Morgengrauen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum er nicht mehr zu dir kommt. Er hat genug von dir. Er will dich nicht mehr! Er wollte dich nie und das ist der Grund, warum er dich nicht verändern wollte, Isabella."

Sie hatte Recht. Es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ich grub mein Gesicht in meine Hände und wünschte, dass das alles nur ein schlimmer Albtraum ist und ich, jeden Moment, neben Edward erwache würde. Wie er mich wach küssen würde und mir beteuert wie er mich liebt.

Doch mein wünsch, mein flehen wurde nicht erhört. Ich spüre wie Evelyns kalte Hand mein Haar entlang strich. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Ich wollte nicht mehr fühlen. Ich wollte das das alles Endet.

Ich spürte, wie sie immer näher zu mir kam, aber es spielt keine Rolle mehr.

"Ich hab noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich, meine Teuerste.", flüstere sie mir ins Ohr. Sie nahm ihre Hand um meine Augen zu zu halten und sagt,

"Wir wollen ja nicht die Überraschung verderben,oder?!"

Ich sagte nichts. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich war Leblos. Mein Herz starb. Mein Leben spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich wollte nur noch, dass das alles Endet. Ich wollte nicht mehr fühlen können.

Sie neigte mein Kopf zur Seite. Ihre Hände lagen immer noch auf meine Augen. Ich wusste das sie mich töten wird, das sie mich leer trinken wird. Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich wollte nur noch, das es schnell endete um endlich nichts mehr zu fühlen... um nicht mehr zu spüren zu müssen... um nicht mehr zu sein.

Ich sehne mich nach stille und frieden, wo ich nicht mehr fühlen und denken musste, gar konnte.

Plötzlich spürte ich den stechenden Schmerz an meinem Hals und wie das Leben in mir ausgesaugt wurde. Ich war dankbar für das. Ich werde bald nichts mehr spüren können und frieden finden...bald...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Nun, wie findet ihr es?? Bitte sagt mir bescheid, was ihr davon hällt und bevor ihr anfängt mich anzuschreihen was ich hier gemacht habe, oder wie Edward das ihr antun konnte...es wird alles bald erklährt UND diese Geschichte wird ein Happy Ending haben...nur mit hinternissen!!!**

**Sagt mir bescheid wie ihr es findet...BITTE!!!**

**Schaut auf mein Profil nach, da findet ihr eine Link, die euch zeigt wie Evely aussehen könnte.**

**Eure Alice1985**


	5. Kapitel 4: Schmerz

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Bücher, etc...gehören Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Danke an alle, die so lieb waren und mir eine Review geschickt haben. Es freut mich das euch die Story gefällt!! Also viel spaß beim lesen und bitte lasst es mich wissen, wie ihr es findet. **

**Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse, geht auf mein Profil. Dort findet ihr eine Link-Seite, die euch zeigt (bzw. euch eine Vorstellung davon gibt) , wie ich Evelyn aussehen könnte!**

**Danke nochmals...Eure Alice1985**

* * *

Kapitel 4- Schmerz

Es wird bald zu ende sein. Mein Leid. Mein Schmerz. Mein Leben.

Ich spürte wie das Leben von mir ausgesaut wurde und ich sank und sank immer tiefer in die endlose Dunkelheit. Ich kämpfte nicht dagegen, ich erwartete mein Tod mit offenen Armen.

Ich trieb immer mehr, im dunklen Wasser und es sog mich immer mehr in die Dunkelheit der kalte Tiefe. Für ein Moment spürte ich nichts.

Kein Schmerz. Kein Leid.

Doch dann hörte ich auf zu sinken und spürte plötzlich, wie sie aufhörte, mir das Leben auszusauegen.

War ich schon Tod?

"Ich hoffe, dir wird mein Geschenk gefallen", sagte Evelyn mit einer befriedigter Stimmer, "Du hast eine Ewigkeit mir zu danken".

Plötzlich brach das bekannte Feuer in meinem Nacken aus. Nein, das konnte sie mir nicht antun. Das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht ewig leben und diesen Schmerz in mir spüren. Ich versuchte es ihr zu sagen, versuchen zu flehen, mich nicht zu veränder. Doch ich kam nicht so schnell aus dem dunklen Wasser hinnaus.

Das Feuer breitete sich schneller und schon bald, lag mein ganzer rechter Arm under Feuer. Ich stieg immer höher an die Oberflächer der Dunkelheit, bis ich gänzlich raus kam. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah sie geschockt an. Der Schmerz war unerträglich.

Ich will nichts spüren. Ich will nur etwas frieden, etwas stille.

"N-nein bitte, töte mich" flehte ich Evelyn an. Sie hatte nur dieses teufliche Grinsen an und dann lachte sie wieder.

"Warum nicht Bella? Das ist doch immer dein Wunsch gewesen. Ich gab dir das, was Edward dir nie geben wollte. Unsterblichkeit."

"Nein bitte, ich will es nicht. Töte mich, Ende dies!"

Das Feuer breitete sich immer mehr aus. Meine ganze rechte Körperhälfte stand jetzt, regelrecht unter Feuer.

Sie lachte einmal kurz auf und nahm mich in ihre Arme und sagte zu mir, mit ihrer niemals enden wollenden glücklichen Stimme, die mich Krank machte,

"Komm, lass uns zu den Cullens gehen. Sie werden sich sicherlich freuen dich zu sehen. Ganz besonders Edward. Aber keine Sorge, das Venom ist zu weit in deinem Blutsystem. Er kann es diesmal nicht aussagen... so wie das letzte Mal."

Ich spürte nur noch, wie ein starker Wind durch mein Haar strich und ich wusste, sie rannte zur Cullens Villa.

Ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte nicht ewig leben, nachdem ich weiß das ich nichts für ihn bedeutet hatte. Ich wollte die Unsterblichkeit nur wegen ihm, um so den Rest meines Lebens mit den Mann meiner Träume, den Mann den ich mein Herz so willig gegeben habe, verbringen zu könne.

Es ist nichts geblieben. Nichts ausser den Schmerz der in mir ist. Den er mir gab.

"Nein, nein, nein bitte ende dies. Töte mich. Ich will dieses Leben nicht.", doch sie ignorierte mich und ran weiter.

Das Feuer wanderte bis zu meinem linken Bein über. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen... wir sind angekommen. Sie ließ mich zu Boden fallen und noch etwas das ich nicht sehen konnte.

"Grüß Edward von mir." , und dann war sie weg.

Die Tränen liefen unkontrolliert meinen Wangen hinunter, ich kämpfte dagegen erst gar nicht an. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf

"Bella?", es war die Stimme zu der ich mich einst sehnte, doch jetzt wünschte ich die sie wäre weg.

"Oh Gott, Bella! Wer hat dir das angetahn?"

Er kam zu mir und wollte mich in seine Arme nehme, doch ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen und wich ihm aus. Das letzte was ich wollte, war, das er mich anfässt.

"NEIN! Wage es nicht mich anzufassen. Wage es nicht mich jemals wieder anzufassen" schrie ich und fing an laut zu weinen.

Er schaute mich geschockt und total verwirrt an. Plötzlich stand die ganze Familie vor der Tür, vermutlich hatten sie gehört, wie ich ihn angeschriehen habe.

Es fing an zu regnen und es wurde immer stärker. Es war mir recht. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal wohl im Regen. Es gab mir Trost, indem es mein Schmerz, mit mir teilte. Carlisle war plötzlich bei meiner Seite und sah die Bisswunde an meinem Hals. Er schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Ich hörte wie Esme zu weinen anfing.

"Bella, was ist passier? Wer hat dir das angetahn?" fragte Edward und kam dabei näher zu mir, doch ich kroch weiter nach hinten. Ich wollte nicht von ihm berührt werden. Niewieder.

Die tränen liefen immer mehr und mehr, sowie der Regen. Ich wurde klitsche Nass, doch es machte mir nichts aus.

"Warum hast du mir das angetahn? Warum? Wie... konntest du mir das antuhn Edward?",es tat weh seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Ich sah die totalle Verwirrung in allen Gesichtern. Doch er verstand von was ich redete. Von wem ich redete.

"Bella lass mich dir helfen.Es-"

"NEIN!! Fass mich nicht an!" schrie ich ihn an, unter den nie enden wollenden Tränen die meinen Wangen hinunter liefen.

"Was ist das für eine CD?" hörte ich Rosalie fragen, doch niemand antwortete ihr.

"Bella, ich werde dich ins Haus tragen ok!?" Ich antwortete nicht, als Carlisle mich ins Haus trug. Ich konnte nicht, die Flammen umarmten meinen ganzen Körper. Doch sie waren nichts, im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz den ich in mir habe, in meinem Herzen, meiner Seele.

Er legte mich vorsichtig auf die Couch und ich sah wie Alice zu mir kommen wollte und da wurde mir alles klar. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es die ganze Zeit und hat mir nichts gesagt.

"D-du wusstest es die ganze Z-zeit, nicht wahr Alice?" sie stoppte in ihrem Gang und schaute mich traurig und endschuldigend an. Jeder guckte sie geschockt an, mit ausnahme von _ihm_.

"Alice ist das wahr?", fragt die geschockte Stimme von Jasper. "Was meint sie Alice? Wovon redet sie?" er hörte sich verwundert an.

"Bella, es tut mir Leid" ihre Stimme brach ab. Sie wollte zu mir kommen doch ich wich ihr aus.

"NEIN!"

"Alice, lass sie!" sagte die autoritäre Stimme von Carlisle. Jemand strich mütterlich meine Haare, von meinem Gesicht. Als ich aufschaute sah ich es Esme. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen wie traurig und besorgt sie war. Ich spürte wie ihr Körper anfing zu schluchzen. Es tat mir weh, sie so zu sehen. Das sie wegen mir so leiden musste.

"Was hast du da Rosalie?" fragte Carlisle.

"Ich weiss nicht. Es lag auf der Verander. Ich denke, es ist eine DVD."

Ich wusste was es war und dann fingen wieder diese Geräusche an. Wie sie sich küssen, wie er anfängt zu stöhnen. Ich konnte es nicht sehen, doch das was ich hören konnte, brachte mehr Schmerz in mir, als ohne hin schon. Ich wollte nichts mehr spüren. Ich nahm meine ganze Kraft zusammen und schloss meine Ohren mit meinen Händen, um die schmerzvollen Geräusche zu blockieren. Ich fing immer mehr an zu weinen, immer mehr an zu schluchzen.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein b-bitte", meine Stimme brach ab und dann verschwanden die Geräusche.

Es herrschte eine totenstille. Man konnte nichts hören, ausser meinen weinen und die Regentropfen, die gegen die Fenstegläser klopften. Dann sagte jemand, von der ich es nicht erwartet hätte. Rosalie.

"Wie konntest du Edward? Du...vor allem _du_ weisst am Besten, was sie ist. Wie sie ist." Rosalie was ausser sich vor Wut, "Ich werde dieses Miststück zerfetzen!"

"Nein, Rose. Lass mich das erledigen" sagte Emmett.

"Nein, Emmett. Es ist meine Aufgabe. Du wirst gegen sie keine Chance haben und das ist mein letztes Wort Emmett, du bleibst hier."

Sie knurrte so voller Rage, voller Wut, wie ich es noch nie zuvohr von ihr gehört hatte und dann wurde die Eingangstür zugeschlagen.

Ich versteh nicht was sie meinte. Emmett und keine Chance gegen ein Vampir? Und warum kümmert sich Rosalie um mich? Sie hasst mich doch?

"Bella, es tut mir Leid. Lass mich es dir erklären-", flehte _er_ mich an.

"NEIN!!", schrie ich, um nicht seine Stimme zu hören.

Nur der Klang seiner Stimme, brachte mehr schmerzen in mir. Wie konnte er mir das antun? Warum? Was hab ich ihn getan, um das zu verdienen?

"JASPER!!" schrie Alice und Emmett, gleichzeitig.

"S-so v-viel schmerz" stotterte Jasper.

Ich wusste es war wegen mir. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, das er wegen mir das spüren musste. Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken, es war zu real, zu intensiv, zu schmerzvoll. Ich wusste nur einen Weg, um dies ein Ende zu machen.

Ich nahm meine ganze Kraft zusammen und saß aufrecht. Esme wollte mich wieder hinlegen lassen. Doch ich schüttelte mein Kopf, um ihr zu sagen das es in Ordnung sei. Ich stand auf und machte mich auf dem Weg zu Emmett, der nur einige Schritte neben mir stand.

"Bella?", Ich konnte sehen, wie irritiert er war, warum ich zu ihm kam. Ich griff nach seinem Shirt um nicht zu fallen.

"B-bitte ende dies. T-töte mich. Ich w-will n-nicht dieses L-leben. I-ich will n-nicht mehr s-püren.", meine Tränen liefen immer mehr und trübten so meine Sicht zu Emmett. "B-bitte töte mich...B-bitte."

Er guckte mich geschockt an. Ich konnte sehen das es ihm weh tat, mich so zu sehen. Ich denk wenn er weinen könnte würde er es. Als ich in seine Augen blickte, sah ich das er es nicht tun würde "B-bitte Em-mett. Bitte T-töte mich...I-ich will dieses L-leben nicht."

Er nahm mich in seine Arme und ich spürte wie er innerlich zu schluchzen anfing.

"Nein, ich kann das nicht. Versuch dich zu beruhigen. Es wird bald alles vorbei sein. Bald Bella, bald", sagte er mit der Absicht mich zu tröstest.

"N-nein. Bitte. I-ich will sterb-ben. Es w-wird nicht w-weggehen. E-es wird n-niemals weg-gehen."

Er verstand von was ich redete, sagte nichts. Er legte mich wieder auf die Couch. Carlisle nahm Esme in die Arme, um sie zu trösten.

"Nein, Alice. Lass mich." Jaspers Stimme war voller Zorn und Wut, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und vorallem gegen über Alice.

"Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du wusstest, was er getahn hat und hast es vor Bella verheimlicht. Du hast es vor MIR verheimlicht. Kannst du dir den Schmerz vorstellen, den sie insicht trägt. Der Schmerz der Transformation ist nicht mal annähernt so schlimm, als der den sie insicht trägt."

Er kam zu mir näher mit einem Sorgenvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Seine Augen waren pech Schwarz. Schwärzer als alles andere was ich je gesehen hatte. Ich konnte mir das nicht mehr ansehen, den Schmerz in seinen Augen.

Es sind meine. Ich wünschte, es würde alles verschwinden. Mein Leid. Mein Schmerz. Mein Leben. Es bedeutete mir nichts mehr.

Ich war es nicht Wert, das andere mein Schmerz leiden mussten. Ich bin es nicht Wert. Ich war es nie Wert. Ich will das das Ended. Ich blickte zu Jasper, er hielt ein wissenden Gesichtausdruck, er weiss wie ich mich fühtle.

"Jas-sper...b-bitte...t-töte mich" es fiel mir immer schwerer zu reden.

Er guckte mich traurig an, jedoch verstand er meine Bitte, mein Flehen. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Doch er schüttelt wehmütig den Kopf und guck verschämt zu Boden.

"C-car-lisle...b-bitte", schock und trauer füllte sein perfekten Antliz.

Es ist meine einzige Erlösung. Meine einzige Freiheit und jeder verwehrt dies mir. Es ist die einzige Lösung die ich hatte. Tod.

Ich konnte mir ihre Gesichter nicht mehr ansehen. So voll von Schmerz, Betrug, Sorge, Wut, Scham, Schock. Ich schloss meine Augen und betete leise in mir, um die Erlösung zu der ich mich so sehnte. Stille. Ruhe. Frieden. Tod.

"Bella...Ich...Es...", der Klang seiner Stimme. Edward's Stimme und sie war so nah zu mir, als würde er direkt vor mir stehen. Ich wagte es nicht meine Augen zu öffnen und in sein Gesicht zu blicken. In mir brach eine Welle des Schmerzes aus.

So schmerzvoll. So intesiv. So real.

Es war als würde in mir tausend Messer, immer und immer wieder einstechen. Ich fing an zu schluchzen und gleichzeitig versuchte ich, nach Luft zu ringen, welches zusammen nicht gut funktionierte.

"Edward! Geh von ihr weg. Du bereitest ihr noch mehr schmerzen, als sie ohne hin schon hat." , sagte Jasper. Er hörte sich an als würde er ebenfalls nach Luft ringen. Es ist meine Schuld, das er so leiden musste. Das er es fühlen musste.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand, die mir sanft die Tränen von meiner Wange strich. Es war _seine_ Hand. _Edwards_ Hand. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde es von Innen und von Außen verbrennen und gleichzeitig in Stücke zerissen. Ich versuchte die Hand von mir wegzuschieben, doch ich hatte keine Kraft mehr in mir.

"JASPER!!" schrie Esme und Alice gleichzeitig. "L-lasst mich. Edward geh weg, du tust ihr weh." Seine Stimme klang ermüdet, wahrscheinlich von dem ganzen Gefühlen die er spüren musste. Vorallem Meine.

Ich konnte den Schmerz, der in mir immer mehr wurde nicht mehr ertragen. Ich schrie mit voller Kraft, mit der Hoffnung, dass es schwächer würde, gar verschwinden würde. Doch es war vergebens.

"Es tut mir Leid. Oh God Bella es tut mir so Leid."

Ich wollte nicht mehr seine Stimme hören. Meine Schreie und Tränen wurden immer mehr und mehr.

Ich wünschte ich könnte Erlösung in meinem Schmerz finden. Niemals endenden Frieden und Ruhe.

Doch es wurde mir bewusst, das ich dies niemals erreichen werde. Ich werde bald unsterblich sein und für immer in diesen Qualen Leben müssen. Es sind Wunden in mir, das die Zeit niemals heilen könnte.

Ich bin verdammt. Verdammt um zu Leiden in meiner Einsamkeit.

"Nein. Emmett lass mich-"

"NEIN!! Du hast genug angerichtet, siehst du nicht wie es ihr geht? Wie Jasper darunter leiden muss?" Ich hab ihn noch nie so wütend gehört.

"Du kommst nicht in ihre Nähe, hast du mich verstanden."

Und dann war seine Hand weg, dieses schreckliche Gefühl den er mir duch die Berührung mit seinem Hand gab verschwand und ich hörte auf zu schreien, doch dafür ließen die Tränen mich nicht los.

Plötzlich spürte ich wie eine andere männliche Hand meine Wange entlang strich. Ich kannte sie nicht, doch sie gab mir ein ruhiges Gefühl, jedoch schafften sie es nicht meine Tränen zu stoppen, gar zu lindern.

"Shh...Bella. Ich bins Jasper. Versuch dich zu beruhigen."

Seine Stimme klang ruhig, doch mein Körper reagiert kaum auf seine Bitte. Als er dann seine Hand von meiner Wange nahm, kam alles wieder zurück. Der ganze Schmerz. Dann legte er wieder seinen Hand auf mein Gesicht und das vorherige Gefühl kam wieder.

"Das ist Merkwürdig...", sagte er, "Meine Kraft funktioniert nicht von der Enfernungen, wie üblich... Ich hab es die ganze Zeit versucht, aber es ging nicht. Nur wenn ich sie berühre, kann ich sie einigermaßen beruhigen,... jedoch nicht vollständig", seine Stimme klang verwirrt und voller Sorge.

"Das ist in der Tat Merkwürdig. Was meinst du damit, du kannst sie nur einigermaßen Beruhigen, Jasper?" fragte Carlisle, seine Stimme klang sehr nah zu mir, wahrscheinlich war er neben Jasper.

"Ich meine...Normalerweise kann ich die Gefühle von jemaden, komplett manipulieren und bei Bella... es ist einfach zu viel schmerz da. Ich kann es nicht stoppen...es ist es als würde sie in einem Ozean voller Qualen und Leid regelrecht ertrinken und ich kann nur ihr Kopf so weit hochhalten, das sie atmen kann...verstehts du was ich damit sagen will, Carlisle?"

"Ja, ich verstehe. Ich gebe ihr Mophium damit ihr Physikalischer Schmerz gelindert wird, vielleicht kannst du sie dann mehr beruhigen. Bring sie bitte in mein Zimmer und versuch ihr den Schmerz so weit es geht zu lindern Jasper. Ich komme gleich hinterher, ich muss mein Koffer holen.

Alice, Edward, ich möchte mit euch beiden später reden, nachdem ich Bella das Morphium gegeben habe. Ausserdem verlange ich eine plausible Erklärung, von euch beiden. Für das alles hier." Carlisle, meist ruhig und Kollgetive Stimme klang wütend und enttäuschend.

"Bella? Ich werde dich jetzt ins Esme's und Carlisle's Zimmer bringen ok?!"

Ich konnte nicht sprechen oder mich sonst auf eine Art und Weise bemerkbar machen, um zu zeigen das es ok war. Doch ich denke das es keine Rolle spielte, denn er nahm mich in seine Arme und lief den Gang hinunter.

Die Tränen liefen und liefen, wenigstens konnte ich so mein Leid etwas lindern. Ich spürte nur den Schmerz in mir.

In meinem Herzen.

Meiner Seele.

In mir wuchst mehr und mehr die Leere.

Das einzige das mir Treu geblieben ist, waren meine Tränen.

* * *

**A/N: Und wie findet ihr es!! Sagt mir bitte bescheid!!**

**Und vergisst nicht... Auf meinem Profil findet ihr eine Link, das euch zeigt, wie Evelyn aussehen könnte.**

**Danke für all diejenigen nochmal, die so freundlich waren und mir eine Review geschrieben haben.**

**Eure Alice1985**


	6. Kapitel 5: Veränderung

**Disclaimer:** **Alle Charaktere und Bücher (Twilight, New Moon) gehören Stephanie Meyer!!!**

**A/N: Hi Leute...Ich wollte mich an all diejenigen bedanken, die so nett waren und mir eine Review geschickt haben... DANKE SCHÖÖÖN!!!!**

**Ich hoffe euch wird dieses Kapitel ebenfalls gefallen.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen...eure Alice1985.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Veränderung 

Ich wünschte ich würde sterben und einfach nicht mehr fühlen können. Das Feuer ist nicht mal annähernt so qualvoll, als der Schmerz, den ich in mir trage. Es tötet mich innerlich und es wird immer schlimmer und schlimmer.

Ich lag auf dem Bett von Carlisle und Esme seit, wer weiss schon wie lange und es ist als würde ich immer tiefer und tiefer in die Dunkelheit treiben.

Jasper war die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite gewesen und hielt meine Hand, um so seine Fähigkeit an mir anzuwenden.

Am Anfang hatte seine Kraft einigermaßen geholfen, es milderte nur den physikalischen Schmerz in mir. Doch jetzt ist es nahe zu wirkungslos. Es ist als könnte er mich nur noch, mit einer Hand, vom ertrinken halten.

Esma kam oft und lag neben mir. Sie nahm mich in ihre Arme und versuchte gegen ihre eigenen Tränen zu kämpfen, die niemals ihr wunderschönes Gesicht berühren konnte. Das sie wegen mir sich so fühlte, bekümmerte mich nur noch mehr.

Es war meine Schuld das sie sich so fühlte. Sie strich liebevoll meine Tränen weg und hummte ein Lied, das mir fremd war. Sie hörte hin und wieder auf zu hummen, wahrscheinlich um ihr schluchzen und weinen vor mir zu verbergen.

Es tat mir weh sie so zu sehen. Esme ist normaler Weise eine Person, die immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und immer fröhlich war, welches jetzt, mit ist Kummer, Trauer und Sorge ersetzt wurde.

Emmett kam nur gelegentlich und dann war es meisten nur von kurzer dauer...ich fühlte mich jedesmal schuldig darüber.

Jasper konnte meine Gefühle spüren und erklärte sein Verhalten. Er sagte das Emmett es nicht ertragen kann, wie ich Leide. Es ist zu viel für ihn. Er meinte, das Emmett außen eine harte Schale hat und innen einen weichen Kern.

Carlisle kam oft, um zu sehen wie es mir ging. Er bliebt ebenfalls nicht lange. Er fragte jedes mal Jasper, wie es mir ginge und wie ich es mache. Bevohr er meistens das Zimmer verließ, versuchte er mir tröstende Worte zu geben...Doch sie halfen nicht.

Edward und Alice kamen nicht ein einziges Mal. Ich war dankbar dafür. Es würde mir nur noch mehr Qualen und Schmerzen berreiten.

Doch was mich am meisten schockte, war Rosalie. Sie war die ganze Zeit da. Sie ging nur gelegentlich und kam kurz danach wieder. Sie sagte nicht viel und saß meistend an einem Stuhl neben dem Bett.

Ich öffnete meine Augen nicht ein einziges Mal, dennoch konnte ich spüren wie ihr Blick auf mir lag.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht öffnen. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich hoffte, dass das alles nur ein schlimmer Albtraum war, doch tief im innersten, wusste ich, das ich nie wieder aufwachen würde. Ich lebte in meinem Albtraum. Ich war darin gefangen

"Warum?", weinte ich, "W-warum?". Meine Tränen hörten nicht auf, sie fielen und fielen und fielen. Ich war dankbar für dieses Geschenk.

Ich ließ meine Tränen, meinen Schmerz hinnausschreien.

Es war meine Sprache, für die Qualen in mir. Es war mein Schrei, für den Leid in mir.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und schloß sich kurz darauf wieder. Jemand machte sich auf den Weg zu mir. Die Geräusche kamen immer näher und das Bett sank leich zu meiner linken. Eine zarte kühle Hand strich meine Tränen weg. Es war Esme.

Ihre Hand fing an leicht zu zittern und wusste daraufhin, das sie versuchte, ihr Weinen mir gegenüber nicht zu zeigen. Sie versuchte für mich stark zu sein. Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Ich fühlte mich schlecht...Schuldig. Ich bin der Grund, das sie so leiden musste. Das Jasper so leiden musste. Das die Familie so unglücklich war...nur wegen mir.

Ich bin es nicht Wert, das sie so etwas fühlen mussten. Ich bin ein Niemand. Ein Nichts.

_Er_ sah es ein.

Ich spürte wie ein leichter Kuss auf meine Stirn gelegt wurde.

"Ich komme später wieder", ihre Stimme klang so anders. Sie war nicht mehr unbeschährt oder sorgenlos. Sie klang so traurig... als hätte sie die ganze Zeit geweint. Dann ging sie wieder und die Tür fiel leise ins Schloß.

Es brach mir mehr das Herz. Sie sollte so nicht leiden. Nicht Esme. Ich bin es nicht Wert, das man wegen mir so leidet. Ich bin es nicht Wert von Esme geliebt zu werden. Sie verdient besseres, das nicht ihr Herz brach.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte das früher erkannt. Das ich eine Person war, die es nicht Wert war geliebt zu werden. Die nicht geliebt werden kann. Vielleicht hätte ich mir diesen Schmerz und Schicksal ersparen können.

Ich gab _ihm_ mein Herz und er hat es einfach in tausend kleine Stücke zerfetzt...einfach so.

Der Loch in mir wuchs und wuchs. Mein Herz starb mit jeder weiteren Sekunde. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie zu meiner Rechten Jasper anfing zu schluchzen.

Als ich meine Augen zum Ersten Mal wieder öffnete, sah ich wie er weinen. Die Tränen fielen um so mehr und liefen meine Wange entlang, als ich ihn so sah.

Er war unfähig seine Tränen fallen zu lassen.

Er war verdammt. Unsterblich.

Wegen mir fühlte er sich so. Nur wegen mir leidete er. Jasper weiß was ich fühlte. Er spürt wie mein Herz langsam in mir starb, wie es in tausend kleine zerrissen wurde. Er weiss das mein Schmerz, meine Wunden die ich in mir trug niemals geheilt werden können. Niemals. Nicht einmal die ewige Zeit, kann diese Wunden heilen. Jasper weiss es, er spürt es.

"J-Jasper...bitte...Ende d-dies...t-töte mich...bitte", er dreht sein Kopf zur Seite, um meinem Blick auszuweichen. Er versucht seine Kraft an mir anzuwenden, doch es half längst nicht mehr.

"D-du weisst...wie i-ich mich fü-ühle...es...es wird n-nicht weg-gehen".

Er verstand von was ich redete. Jasper blieb ruhig, den Kopf immer noch von mir abgewendet. Er war meine einzige Hoffnung die mir geblieben ist, um Erlösung zu erlangen... Um mein letzte Ruhe zu finden.

"Nein, Bella.", er klang so als hätte er die ganze Zeit geweint, als hätte er keine Kraft mehr. "Ich kann das nicht und ich will das nicht. Ich kann meine Schwester nicht umbringen...ich kann es nicht."

"B-bitte Jas-per...B-bitte!!!" weinent brach ich ab...ich schloss meine Augen, denn ich konnte sein quälendes Gesicht nicht mehr ansehen.

"Ich weiss was du fühlst, glaub mir ich spüre alles...und ich habe so etwas noch nie gespürt...so viel Schmerz...es zerfrisst dich innerlich und dann dieses Feuer...glaub mir ich fühle es auch...ich werde versuchen dir so gut es geht zu helfen, Bella...Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen".

Ich versuchte seine hoffnungsvollen Worte glauben zu schenken, doch die Leere in mir nahm sie von mir. Ich konnte nicht mehr hoffen. Ich habe die Hoffnung in allem verlohren. Plötzlich strich seine Hand die Tränen von mir sorgsam weg.

"Ich weiss wie du dich fühlst...gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, Bella".

Wie sollte ich nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben? Meine ganze Hoffnung lag in _Edward_, sowie meiner Liebe zu ihm und _er_ betrog mich.

"A-alles...w-war eine lüg-ge...al-les".

Seine liebe zu mir war alles eine Lüge, er hat mich nie geliebt...nicht einen Moment. Ich wurde nur ausgenutzt. Ich war für ihn nichts...wie konnt ich so dumm sein und ihm glauben, das _er_ mich lieben könnte.

_Er_ war so perfekt, so makellos. Und ich? Ich bin ein ordinäres Mädchen, dessen Träume und Hoffnungen, mich auf das schlimmste zerstört hatten.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragt die sorgenvolle Stimme von Carlisle. Seit wann ist er hier, ich kann mich nicht erinnern etwas gehöhrt zu haben, wie er hier reinkam.

"Mir kommt es so vor, als würde es schlimmer werden. Ich kann fast nichts mehr mit meiner Kraft machen...es ist so schwer."

"Nimm eine Pause und geh jagen, um dich zu stärken, Jasper. Du hast viel Kraft verlohren.", sagte Carlisle besorgt.

"Ich kann Bella so nicht alleine lassen. Sie braucht meine Hilfe.", erklärte Jasper.

"Du bist ihr von keiner großen Hilfe. Du hast kaum noch Kraft und deine Augen sind pech Schwarz. Geh Jasper, wir werden auf sie achten...Esme, Rosalie und ich werden hier bleiben und ausserdem dauert es nicht mehr, lange bis die Transformation endet...nur noch etwa 6-7 Stunden"

"Vielleicht hast du recht...Bella?" ,sagte er ruhig. Seine Stimme klang nah. Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, um ihn so zu antworten, leider konnte ich es nicht. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr in mir.

"Ich geh kurz jagen und komme gleich wieder...versuch dich zu entspannen, okay?", er wusste das ich ihm nicht antworten konnte und dann spürte ich, wie seine weichen kühlen Lippen leicht meine Stirn berührten und mir einen sanften Kuss gaben. Dann ließ er meine Hand los, die er von Beginn an hielt und ging.

Das Gefühl innerlich verbrannt zu werden wurde intensiver. Die Leere stieg in mir und der Loch in meinem Herzen wurde größer. Ich sank immer tiefer in meinem Schmerz... in meine Agonie... in meine Einsamkeit.

Ich wünschte _er_ hätte mich nur einen Tag wirklich geliebt. Nur ein einzigen Tag.

Jedesmal, wenn _er_ mir diese drei Worte sagte, hatte mein Herz jedesmal regelrecht ein sprung gemacht. Ich wünschte nur das diese drei Worte nur einmal ehrlich gemeint war. Nur einen Tag.

Doch es war alles nur eine Lüge.

Ich sank tiefer und tiefer. Die Dunkelheit ängstigte mich nicht mehr, ich heißte sie mit offenen Armen wilkommen. Sie umschlang mich mehr und mehr. Ich wehrte micht mehr, vielleicht würde ich so meine Erlösung finden.

Ein taubheitsgefühl breitet sich an meinem ganzen Körper aus. Langsam verschwanden die Geräuche im Raum und dann herrscht pure Stille. Ich hörte auf zu weinen, nur noch meine Tränen fanden ihren Weg nach draußen.

Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen, ist das einzige was ich fühlen konnte. Ich weiss das es niemals heilen wird...es wird für immer gebrochen und tod sein.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Oh, wie nur?

Wie konnte ich nur glauben das er mich lieben könnte?

Ich sank und sank und sank...mich kümmert es nicht mehr, was mit mir passierte. Ich bin schon lange verdammt. Ich lebe schon in der Hölle, was macht es da noch aus zu kämpfen? Für was? Für wem?

_"Bella? BELLA, komm wach auf...CARLISLE!!! KOMM SCHNELL!!"_

Sie klangen so weit entfernt, ich wusste nicht wer es war Esme oder Rosalie?!

_"Was ist Rosalie?" _

_"Sie wacht nicht auf, sie ist ganz ruhig geworden...nur noch ihre tränen fallen. Sie reagiert gar nicht mehr."_

_"Was ist passiert?"_

_"Ich weiss es nicht Emmett."_

_"Bella? Bella kannst du mich hören...Es ist merkwürdig. Ihr Puls ist ungewöhnlich langsam...sie reagiert gar nicht... Es ist als wäre sie in einem Koma. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen...Esme ruf bitte Jasper an, er soll so schnell wie möglich kommen."_

_"Bella!!! Oh, nein Bella...Emmett lass mich durch!"_

_"NEIN!!! Du kommst nicht in ihre Nähe. DU hast genug angerichtet...Lass sie in Ruhe!!!"_

_"Nein...Emmett ich muss sie sehen, es ist meine Schuld."_

_"Nein Edward. Jasper hat gesagt, das deine Nähe und Berührung, ihren Zustand nur noch weiter verschlimmert. Du und Alice seit nicht erlaubt, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Hast du mich verstanden?!"_

_"Aber Carlisle...ich will nur sehen wir es ihr geht...es ist meine Schuld ich weiss es...bitte lass mich nur kurz zu ihr."_

_"Nein Edward, ich möchte nicht, dass sie noch mehr leidet. Sie braucht ihre Ruhe. Bitte verlaß das Zimmer...Emmett bring ihn bitte zu Alice... Es tut mir Leid Edward, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Sie braucht ihre Ruhe."_

Ich war dankbar für Carlisle. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen wenn _er_ mich berührte. Ich wollte nicht das _er_ mich mit seinen Händen oder gar Lippen berührt. _Er_ hat _Sie _damit berührt und geliebt, nicht mich... _Er_ hat mich niemals geliebt.

_"Jasper ist auf dem Weg hier her, Carlisle."_

_"Danke Esme. Bleibt bitte bei ihr, ich will schnell in meinem Büro nach sehen, ob ich etwas ähnliches finden kann, wie Bellas Transformation. Ich hab soetwas noch nie gesehen oder gehört. Es ist eigenartig, sie hat die ganze Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal geschrien, stattdessen hat sie ununterbrochen geweint. Sie hat nur geschriehen als Edward sie berührte...Ich versuche etwas aus meinen Büchern zu finden, vielleicht steht da etwas...Ruft mich falls etwas sich ändert."_

_"Bella darling...bitte wach auf...Es bricht mir das Herz dich so zu sehen...bitte."_

_"Esme...weine nicht! Es wird alles gut. Ihre Veränderung dauert nur noch 1-2 Stunden und dann ist es vorbei."_

_"Ich hoffe du hast Recht Rosalie...ich hoffe es."_

Ich fühlte mich schlecht dafür, das Esme wegen mir so traurig ist. Ich wünschte sie würde es nicht.

_"Was ist passiert?"_

_"Jasper endlich! Wir wissen es nicht...sie reagiert zu nichts mehr und sie ist so ruhig geworden... Carlisle sagt das sie in eine Art Koma ist"_

_"Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen...Weiss er, wie sie daraus kommt, oder wie lange es dauert?"_

_"Nein, er weiss es nicht"_

_"Lass es mich mal versuchen...er hat Recht, sie ist in eine Art komatösen Zustand...Ich versuche ihren Schmerz zu lindern"_

Plötzlich spürte, wie ich nach Oben gezogen wurde...und dann kam der Schmerz zurück und die Taubheit, die meinem Körper umhüllt, verschwand.

Nein! Das will Ich nicht. Ich will nichts spüren. Ich will nicht aufwachen. Er soll mich loslassen. Ich hielt fest an die Dunkelheit, die um mich war und zwang mich tiefer. Dann dann spürte ich erneut dieses wohlige taube gefühl, welches sich um mein ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Ich war sicher in meiner Dunkelheit. Keiner konnte mir weh tun. Ich war alleine. Ich wollte nur noch vergessen...aber das war eine unmögliche bitte.

_"Jasper was ist?"_

_"Sie will nicht...raus. Sie kämpfte gegen meine Kraft an...sie hat sich aufgegeben."_

_"Nein, Jasper! Versuch es weiter. Du kannst nicht zu lassen, dass sie sich aufgibt...versuch es weiter. Ich möchte sie nicht verliehren, sie ist wie eine Tochter zu mir...bitte versuch es."_

Plötzlich sah ich so etwas wie ein Lichstrahl...etwas entfernt neben mir. Doch ich konnte es nicht annehmen. Sie würden über mich hinweg kommen und mich vergessen, so wie _er _es tat.

Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn ich hierraus komme. Aus der Dunkelheit, die mich umsorgt und beschützt. Ich habe meine Ruhe und Frieden hier gefunden. Ich sank tiefer und das Taubheitsgefühl, nahm immer mehr Besitzt von mir. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Ich wollte es.

_"Sie sollte schon seit 3 Stunden erwachen Carlisle, warum tut sie es nicht?"_

_"Ich bin nicht sicher Rosalie...Ich habe nichts finden können...ich denke das die Transformation, da sie in eine Art Koma liegt, länger dauert, was denkst du Jasper?"_

_"Ich bin mir nicht sicher...es könnte sein. Ich kann nur spüren wie sie sich selbst aufgegeben hat und nicht mehr aufwachen möchte...sie lässt mich nicht ihr helfen...sie will nicht das ich ihr helfe"_

Ich möchte nichts mehr hören und ließ mich weiter in die tiefe treiben.

Ich spürte nur noch wie mein Herz schmerzt...wie es auseinander fiel, wegen _ihm_. Wenn es doch aufhören könnte...und vollkommenden Frieden fände.

Ich sank und sank und sank...das Licht war immer noch da.

Warum geben sie nicht einfach auf? Ich will in meiner Welt bleiben. In meiner Dunklen sicheren Welt. Wo mir keiner weh tun konnte.

_"Bella!" _es war Jaspers Stimme, _"lass mich dir helfen...bitte"_

Ich konnte es nicht.

_"Sie sollte schon seit über 17 Stunden erwachen, warum geht es nicht?"_

_"Sie will nicht Emmett...Sie ist an einem dunklen Ort, wo sie nichts fühlen kann, und es gibt ihr eine Art Frieden und Ruhe"_

_"Bella...ich bins Rosalie. Hör zu, ich weiss du kannst mich hören und ich weiss, wir sind nicht gerade die Besten Freundinnen...bitte kämpfe dagegen an. Komm zurück...Jeder macht sich sorgen und wir haben Angst um dich, Bella!_

_Lass Jasper dir helfen, bitte Bella...Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich weiss ich habe dich miserabel und schrecklich behandelt und das tut mir mehr als leid...du bist meine kleine Schwester...es tut mir einfach Leid...für alles was passiert ist" _ihr Stimme brach ab und ich wusste, das sie wegen mir weinte.

Es ist meine Schuld das sie so leiden mussten. Ich habe ihnen nur Kummer zugefügt. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zu dem Licht der immer noch zu meiner Rechten war.

Kurz vor dem Licht, blieb ich stehen. Die Angst überkam mich. Das wenn ich aus meiner Dunkelheit raus käme, der ganze Schmerz zurück kehren würde. Ich konnte jedoch nicht sie weiter so wegen Leiden lassen. Sie haben nichts verbrochen. Ich nahm mein Mut zusammen und ging in das Licht hinnein.

Es zog mich aus der Dunkelheit. Der Schmerz kam zurück und das wohl geliebte Taubheitsgefühl schwand langsam. Ich spürte wie ich in den Armen von jemanden lag.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht öffnen, ich hatte Angst, das wenn ich deren traurigen Gesichtern sah, mich mehr schuldgefühle plagen würde, als ohnehin. Stattdessen umarmte ich die Person zurück, mit der ich am weinigsten gerechnet hätte.

"Oh, Bella...du bist wach!"

Es war Rosalie.

* * *

**A/N: UND? Wie fandet ihr es...lasst es mich bitte wissen!!! BITTE!!!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	7. Kapitel 6: Entscheidung

**Disclaimer:**** Die Charaktere und die Bücher (Twilight, New Moon und natürlich die kommenden Bücher) gehören nur Stephanie Meyer...schade eigentlich!**

**  
A/N: Hi, Leute! Danke an alle die so nett waren und mir ein Review geschrieben haben...Ich hoffe euch allen wird dieses Kapitel gefallen, lasst es mich wissen!**

**Eure Alice1985...viel spaß!!!**

Kapitel 6 - Entscheidung

Ich lag in Rosalies Armen. Die Transformation war vorbei. Das brennende Gefühl verschwunden und mein Herz hörte letzendlich auf zu schlagen.

Es ist tod, leblos und leer... Sowie ich es bin.

"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Bella.", sagte Rosalies erleichtert.

Ich spürte wie die andere Bettseite leicht sank und dann strich eine Hand, sanft meinen Rücken entlang.

"Wir geht es dir meine Liebe?", es war Esme. Ich schüttelte nur mein Kopf entgegen Rosalie und wagte es nicht meine Augen zu öffnen.

Ich spürte wie die Umarmung, die ich mit Rosalie teilte, sich langsam löste und sie leicht nach meinen Schultern griff.

"Bella? Öffne bitte deine Augen", ihre Stimme war so liebevoll so sorgsam. Es war so untyptisch Rosalie. Normaler Weise, war sie diejenige die mich hasste, die mir immer böse Blick zuwarf und unhöfflich zu mir war, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war. Jetzt...jetzt klang sie nett und freundlich...als würde ich ihr etwas bedeuten.

Ich öffnete meine Augen letztendlich. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch dann brach purer Schock in ihrem Gesicht aus und sie starrte direkt in meine Augen.

Was war los? Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um. Im Zimmer waren Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme und Rosalie. Ich war erleichtert das die beiden nicht da waren, die fehlten.

Emmett stand nah bei der Tür, Carlisle einige Schritte neben Esme, die links von mir auf dem Bett saß. Jasper saß auf dem Stuhl rechts von mir, neben dem Bett. Als ich jeden ansah, schauten sie mich alle mit den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck an wie Rosalie. Mit einem puren und blanken Schock.

Warum gucken die mich an, als hätten sie ein Geist gesehen??

"Warum starrt ihr mich so an?", meine Stimme war so anders. Sie war so sanft, wie Seide oder Samt und es hatte einen angenehmen Klang.

"Deine...Deine Augen sind blau!?", sagte Rosalie unsicher, als wüste sie nicht recht, ob sie die Farbe richtig beschrieb, oder ob sie richtig sah.

Diesmal schaute ich sie geschockt an.

Warum sollten meine Augen blau sein? Ist es nicht üblich das Vampire rot, schwarz oder topaz farbende Augen haben?

Die anderen kamen näher, um sich womöglich zu vergewissern, dass sie mir ihrere Behauptung richtig lag und meine Augenfarbe tatsächlich blau ist. Ich sah sie nur unglaubwürdig und verwirrt an. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Dann gab mir Esme einen kleinen Handspiegel, es sah sehr Antik aus mit silberner Musterung und Verzierung um den Rahmen. Ich drehte den Spiegel um und blickte hinnein. Ich war absolt geschockt, bei dem was ich sah.

Meine Augenfarbe war wirklich blau. Es war nicht irgentein blau, es sah aus als wäre es eine Art... Kristal blau und es sah so klar aus, so rein und pur. Nicht nur meine Augenfarbe schockte mich, auch mein Gesicht. Es war makellos. Es war Perfekt. Meine Nase ist jetzt feiner und schmaler, meine Lippen sind voller und sehen blutrot aus. Meine Augen noch größer, mein Haar noch glanzvoller und meine Haut sah aus als hätte man ein leicht weißes Puder aufgetahn. Es war ebenmäßig und glatt. Als ich dann meine Gesicht unglaubwürdig berührte, fühlte es sich so weich an, wie nie zuvor.

"So etwas habe ich noch niemals zuvor gesehen...es ist merkwürdig", wunderte sich Carlisle. "Wie fühlst du dich Bella?"

Ich guckte auf meine Hände.

Wie sollte ich mich fühlen, nach dem ich erfahren habe, dass der Mann, dem ich so willig mein Herz geschenkt habe, mich niemals geliebt hat und ich verdammt bin, eine Ewigkeit mit der Einsamkeit zu Leben. Niewieder fähig zu sein, zu lieben. Man konnte das heulen des Windes hören, welches immer stärker wurde.

Ich schloss meine Augen für einen Momen, um mich zu fassen. Sobald ich das tat, kam die Erinnerungen der vergangen Tage zum Vorschein. Evelyn. Das Tape. Edward.

Ich spürte auf einmal wie sich ein schmerzhaftes Leere in mir ausbereitete. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? Wie nur? Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, fing ich an zu weinen.

Tränen liefen frei meine Wange entlang. Ich hörte wie das getöse des Windes immer stärker wurde. Man konnte sanftes klopfen am Fenster hören, welches vom Regen verursacht wurde.

"Bella?" Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ein völlig verwunderten Carlisle vor mir.

"Soetwas habe ich noch nie gesehen", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir.

Ich verstand nicht was er meinte und guckte zu Rosalie und Jasper, um zu verstehen, was nun schon wieder los ist. Doch die sahen mich ebenfalls, mit dem voherigen geschockt und verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Es frustrierte mich so sehr, dass noch mehr Tränen fielen. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf die meine und dann fühlte ich mich, auf einmal, völlig ruhig. Der Wind hörte ebenfalls auf zu heulen und ebenso der Regen.

Carlisle sah von mir, zum Fenster und dann wieder zu mir. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, von totaler Verwirrung zur Erleuchtung und Einsicht.

"Ich glaube ich weiss, was Bellas Gabe sein könnte. Jedoch, bin ich mir nicht absolut sicher, da ich selber von so einer Fähigkeit weder gehört, noch gesehen habe." Er schaute mich direkt an, als würde er nach einer Antwort suchen.

"Ich denke, ich sollte besser im meinem Büro gehen und Nachforschungen über ihre mögliche "Gabe" betreiben. Vielleicht kann ich auch etwas über ihre Augenfarbe finden.", dann verließ Carlisle leise das Zimmer.

Rosalie starte mich immer noch an. Es war ein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck, dennoch konnte man die Bewunderrung ihn ihren Augen sehen.

"Du bist wunderschön Bella.", gestand Rosalie. Ich guckte verlegen zur Seite, wenn ich erröten könnte, wäre ich sicherlich knall rot gewesen.

Ich verstand nicht, warum sie auf einmal so nett zu mir war? Erst hasste sie mich, für das was ich bin, ein Mensch und jetzt mag sie mich aufeinmal. Ich wollte keinen Mitleid.

"Du musst nicht nett zu mir zu sein, Rosalie. Ich möchte kein Mitleid!" Meine Stimme klang Leblos... sowie ich es bin. Ich schaute sie an und berreute sofort, was ich zu ihr sagte. Sie sah mich traurig und verletzt an.

"Es tut mir Leid, das ich so gemein zu dir war Bella. Wirklich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und alles wieder gut machen. Ehrlich gesagt, weiss ich nicht warum ich so zu dir war. Ich denke, ich war eifersüchtig auf dich und es tut mir Leid... Eifersüchtig auf die Möglichkeiten und Chancen, die du als Mensch vor dir hattest und ich nicht... Ich weiss, es ist selbstsüchtig was ich tat, aber was kann ich sagen, ich bin nicht Perfekt... Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen Bella. Ich hoffe es wirklich. Ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du es nicht tun würdest."

Ich konnte es nicht glauben was ich hörte. Vor mir stand Rosalie und entchuldigte sich für ihr verhalten. Wie konnt ich ihr nicht verzeihen? Ich lächelte zu der Idee, endlich befreudnet mit ihr zu sein.

"Natürlich verzeih ich dir Rosalie", sagte ich glücklich. Ich war seit langem wieder, irgentwie glücklich. Ich hatte schon Angst das sie, wegen der ganzen Sache mich noch mehr hassen würde, als ohne hin schon. Plötzlich umarmte sie mich so stark, das wenn ich noch ein Mensch gewesen wäre, ich schon längst erstickt hätte.

Aber ich war kein Mensch mehr.

"Nebenbei gesagt, Bella", sagte sie mit mit einem glücklichen Ton in ihrer Stimme und lösste ihre Umarmung von mir, um mich anzugucken. "Du siehst wirklich wunderschön und... atemberaubend aus". Ich guckte erneut verlegen weg.

"_Du_ siehst atemberaubend aus Rosalie!! Wie soll und kann ich denn da mit halten?!"

Als ich mein Blick wieder zu ihr richtete, hatte sie dieses teufliche glitzern in ihren Augen.

"Du hast vollkommen Recht", sagte sie abrupt arrogant,

"Ich bin die Schönste, Atemberaubendeste Schönheit die diese Welt je gesehen hat. Ichm Rosalie bin inbegriff, der wahren Schönheit und-"

"Grazier, Anmut und so weiter, und so weiter... Wir wissen es Rose", immitierte Emmette exakt, ihre mittlerweile versnopte Stimme.

Ich konnte mein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als ich daraufhin Rosalies falsches ernsten Blick sah, den sie zu Emmett rüber warf. Ich konnte sehen wie sie ebenfalls versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrückte.

Es war einfach zu viel, ich konnte es nicht länger nicht halten und fing, unkontrolliert, an zu lachen. Die anderen in Raum teilten meine Freude und genossen es mit mir, sogar Rosalie.

Es war merkwürdig und neu, Rosalie so anders zu sehen, so liebenswert. Ich hätte mir sie, als solch eine Person nie vorgestellt.

Esme nam meine Hand in ihre und drückte sie leicht. Ich drehte mich zu ihr und sah die Erleichterung, die sie in ihrem liebevollen Lächeln hielt.

"Ich bin so erleichtert, das es dir besser geht Bella" und dann umarmte sie mich, so wie es eine Mutter üblich tut.

"Du hast mir solche eine Angst bereitet, Bella". Ich konnte die Sorge förmlich spüren, die sie hatte, als sie dies zu mir sagte. Ich umarmte sie stärker.

"Es tut mir Leid Esme.", flüsterte ich.

Sie lösste die Umarmung und nahm mein Gesicht, in ihre liebevollen Hände. Einen Moment lang, schaute sie mich voller Güte an und dann gab sie mir, einen mütterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Indertat meine liebste, Rosalie hat recht. Du bist wunderschön." Ich gab ihr ein kleines lächeln, als dank. Es ist so ungewöhnlich, es von anderen zu hören ausser von _ihm_.

Dann kam Emmett. Er nahm mich in seine kräftigen Arme und gab mir eine kräftige Umarmung. Ich kam mit vor, wie ein kleines Kind, in seinen Armen.

"Schön das es die wieder besser geht, kleine Sis!"

Ich fühlte mich, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder, so glücklich. Es war schön, als seine kleine Schwester beszeichnet zu werden, obwohl es rein biologisch gesehen nicht stimmte. Er löste freundlich seine Umarmung und dann kam Jasper zu mir.

Er nahm mich ebenfalls in seine Arme. Sie war ebenfalls stark und angenehm. Es war merkwürdig. Nie zu vor kamen wir uns nahe. Er hatte immer darauf geachtet, in meiner Gegenwart, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Eine Welle der Ruhe kam durch meinem ganzen Körper, wie eine große Welle hindurch. Ich lächelte in seine Umarmung und versuchte ihm es zu zeigen...ihm fühlen zu lassen, dass ich ihm für alles dankbar bin, für das was er für mich gemacht und getahn hatte.

Er ist die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite geblieben und hat mir durch den schlimmsten Schmerz, den ich je hatte, geholfen. Ich spürte, wie meine Schuldgefühle langsam aufkamen und verdrängte es schnell. Ich konzentrierte mich voll und ganz darauf, wie dankbar ich ihm für seine Hilfe war.

Er löste die Umarmung und sah mich liebevoll an.

"Nichts zu danken, Bella".

"Bella?" Ich drehte mich zu Rosalie. Sie sah mich mit einem ernsten und traurigen Blick an.

"Kannst du uns sagen, was genau passiert ist? Ich weiss es ist hart, aber glaub mir", sie nahm meine Hand in ihrer und schaute direkt in meine Augen, "es ist besser, wenn du darüber redest."

Ich schloß für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen und die ganze Erinnerung mit Evelyn spielte sich wie ein Film vor mir ab. Ich spürte wie Kummer und Trauer in mir aufstieg. Eine einzige Träne lief leise meine Wange entlang. Das leise Klopfen des Regens am Fenster, war das einzige was man hören konnte.

Ich fühlte, wie erneut eine Hand sich auf die meine legte und dieses grausame Gefühl, verschwanden etwas. Ich drehte mich zur Seite, wo meine Hand gehalten wurde und sah Jasper dankend an.

"Danke Jasper."

"Nichts zu danken."

Ich drehte mich zu Rosalie um und erzählte ihr von dem gesamten Abend mit Evelyn, was sie mir gesagt, gezeigt und angetahn hatte. Esme fing an zu schluchzen. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig für ihren Kummer, das ich sie in meine Arme nahm und meine eigene Gefühle zu Seite schob. Nach einen kurzen Moment, hörte sie auch auf.

"Bella, ich muss dir einiges über Evelyn erzählen", Rosalie sah mich besorgt an und fuhr fort. "Wir lernten sie vor etwa 20 Jahren in England kennen."

"Sie hat erwähnt das sie euch kennt.", meine Stimme klang leblos und leer, das mich ohne jeglichen zweifel wiederspiegelte.

"Ich weiss wie du dich fühlst Bella", sagte sie so leise das ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie es auch wirklich gesagt hatte.

"Ich weiss wie du dich fühlen musst."

"Du weisst gar nichts, Rosalie!", sagte ich harsch.

Ich war so wütend. Wie konnte sie es wagen zu behaupten, sie wüsste wie es mir geht? Obwohl wir erst angefangen haben uns zu verstehen, ging mein temperament mit mir durch.

"Du weisst nicht das geringste! Musstest du eines Tages feststellen, dass die Person, den du mit deinem ganzen Herzen liebst, den du mit dein eigenen Leben anvertrauen würdest, dich so hintergeht und betrügen würde? Hast du jemals das Gefühl gehabt, dass dein eigenes Herz, aus deinem inneren rausgerissen und in tausend kleine Stücke zerfetzt wurde?" schrie ich sie an.

Sie sah mich verletzt und mit verständnis an. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so angeschrien und es tat mir leid. Aber sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie wüsste wie ich mich fühle. Keiner kann das sagen, ausser vielleicht Jasper und das nur mit Hilfe seiner Gabe.

"Ich fühle mich so leer und leblos, Rosalie" flüsterte ich.

Ich spürte wie sich die Tränen sich bilden, bis schließlich eine fiel. Dicht gefolgt von einer anderen.

Ich konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht schauen. Ich schämte mich für mein Verhalten, dass ich sie so angeschriehen hatte.

Sie strich mit ihrem Handrücken, sanft meine Tränen weg.

"Doch Bella, ich weiss wie du dich fühlst."

Fragend schaute ich sie an und verstand nicht was sie meint.

"Rosalie, ich geh und schaue ob ich Carlisle helfen kann. Ist es Okay?" fragte Emmett sichtlich nervös.

Rosalie schaute ihn verständlich an und nickte. Er gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln... und irgentwie sah er auch erleichtert aus. Er ging zu ihr hin und küsste ihre Stirn liebevoll und sagte ihr aufrichtig,

"Ich liebe dich, Rosalie".

Sie schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein liebevolles Lächeln und sagte nur, "Ich weiss, Emmett". Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Tür und kurz bevohr er gehen konnte, sagte Esme das sie ihm ebenfalls helfen möchte und begleitete ihm.

"Wie gesagt Bella, ich weiss wie du dich fühlen musst, da ich es ebenfalls, mehr oder weniger, durch leben musste."

Ich sah sie verwirrt und geschockt an. Was meinte sie damit?

"Vor etwa 20 Jahren lebten wir alle, für einige Jahre, in England, London. Wir lernten eines Tages beim Jagen, zwei andere Vampire kennen. William und Evelyn. Zuerst dachten wir das die beiden zusammen sind oder verheirtet, jedoch waren sie weder das eine noch das andere.

Die beiden begleiteten sich nur und lebten jeweils ein anderes und eigenes Leben. Sie waren neue "Vegetarianer" und Carlisle bot den beiden an, dass sie bei uns bleiben könnten, um so den neuen "Lifestyl" besser kennen zu lernen und zu kontrollieren.

Wie auch immer, am Anfang verstanden wir uns gut und sie zeigten Erfolge, in ihrer neuen Ernährungsweise. William war ein Gentleman, freundlich und hatte Respekt gegenüber Frauen, seine Gabe ist schwer zu deuten, man könnte sagen etwas von Carlisle und etwas von Jasper. Er kann keine Emotionen manipulieren, jedoch kann er sie lesen. Nur Evelyn konnte ich nicht vertrauen und keiner wusste ihre Gabe, wir dachten letztendlich das sie keine hatte.

Doch dann sah ich jedesmal wie sie Emmett diese Blicke zu warf, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe war, oder wenn ich abglenkt war. Manchmal tat sie es auch bei Jasper, komischerweise tat sie es nie zu Carlisle, oder zu Edw-..._ihm,_ aus Angst denke ich. _Er_ mistraute den beiden, da sie, nach dem die beiden wussten, was _seine _Gabe war, sie ihre Gedanken kontrolliert oder blockiert hatten.

Emmett bemerkte ihre Blicke ebenfalls und gestand mir das selbe, dennoch beließen wir es dabei.

Eines Tages wollte ich Emmett überraschen, um mit ihm ein schönen Abend zu verbringen. Nur er und ich. Als ich dann zu unserem Haus ankam waren Edw- _Er_, Jasper und Alice jagen. Esme, Carlisle und Wiliam waren im Wohnzimmer und diskutierten über etwas. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zu unserem Schlafzimmer und sah wie Emmett und Evelyn... sich küssten."

Sie schloß ihre Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief durch. Oh mein God. Wie konnte Emmett das ihr nur antun? Ich dachte er liebt sie über alles?

"Die beiden konnten mich nicht sehen. Ich sah wie Emmett sie wütend von sich stoßte und ihr sagte, dass er mich liebt und das sie ihn in Ruhe lassen soll. Sie ingnorierte was er sagte und ging auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn zu küssen, doch er wiedersetzte sich und schrie sie an. Das was auch immer sie mit ihm macht, sie damit aufhören soll und das er nur mich liebt und nicht sie.

Ich konnte sehen wie er innerlich kämpfte und war ausser mir vor Wut. Ich war verletzt und irritiert. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass er mir das antun konnte, aber vorallem war ich auf diese _Evelyn_ wütend.

Als die beiden mich dann bemerkten, kam Emmett sofort zu mir und plädierte, dass es nicht so ist wie es ausschaut. Ich war ausser mir vor Wut, solch ein Zorn hatte in meiner ganzen Exsistenz nicht gespürt. Ich hörte nicht auf hin, ich wollte es nicht. Ich fragte ihn nur, wie er mir das antun konnte. Er wollte mir es erklären, doch ich gab ihm keine Chance dazu und griff Evelyn an.

Die anderen hörten die Laute und Geräusche und kamen zu uns. Sie rissen mich von ihr weg, bevor ich sie vollständig zerstören konnte.

Sie fragten natürlich was passiert sei und ich schrie das mein Ehemann mich mit diesem Miststück betrogen. Jeder war geschockt und Emmett versuchte es mir erneut zu erklären und sich zu entschuldigen. Doch ich konnte und wollte es nicht hören. Ich fühlte mich, als würde meine Welt zusammen fallen. Calisle ging zu Evelyn um ihr zu helfen und roch die Luft für ein kurzen Moment und stellte fest, dass sie so was wie Pheromone ausschütet konnte.

Nach der Sache gab es einen gewaltigen Streit. William entschuldigte sich unzählige Male, für das was sie getan hatte und versprach uns, am darauf folgenden Tag zu verlassen. Doch bevor _sie _das Haus verlassen konnte, gab ich ihr eine letzte Wahrnung mit und zwar falls sie es wagen würde meine Familie auch nur nahe zu kommen, oder ihre Weh zu tun, ich dann die Sache erledigen werde und sie mit Freude in der Luft zerfetze werde.

Tja, das hat sie nun davon", sagte plötzlich mit einer bösartig und einem leisen Knurren.

"Du hast sie umgebracht?", fragte ich geschockt.

"Ja", erwiderte sie kurz und dann sagte sie nach einem Augenblick,

"Ich habe das nicht für _ihn _getahn, sondern für dich Bella. Ich habe dich schon nach kurzer Zeit akzeptiert, doch mein Sturheit und Stolz verhinderten es, auch zu zugeben."

Ich war sprachlos und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

"Wo war ich...ach ja, das sie uns verlassten. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, war nichts mehr das selbe. Ich konnte Emmett nicht verzeihen, es war einfach zu schmerzhaft. Ich ging ihm, so gut es ging, aus dem Weg und später auch meiner Familie. Sie versuchten mir einzureden, wie sehr er mich liebte und wie sehr es ihm leid tat.

Also verbrachte ich, so wenig Zeit mit ihnen als notwendig. Ich zog mich immer mehr zurück, manchmal ging ich für einige Tage einfach weg, um einfach nach zu denken. Es war schließlich so schlimm, das ich kaum noch mit jemanden geredet habe.

Es vergingen etwa 4 Monate, als ich von einem meiner unzähligen einsamen Spaziergängen zurück kam und bemerkte, was ich eigentlich meiner Familie und vorallem Emmett angetan hatte. Es war ein Anblick, welches ich niewieder vergessen werde.

Als ich kam, war niemand da. Das Haus war leer. Ich dachte zunächst, das alle wieder einmal jagen gegangen waren, wie so üblich. Doch dann hörte ich, wie jemand weinte. Ich folgte den Geräuschen und fand, das sie aus Emmetts und mein Zimmer kamen.

Ich hatte Angst die Tür zu öffnen...versuchte zu gehen, mein Rücken zu kehren und einfach zu ignorieren. Doch ich konnte es nicht und öffnete die Tür...es war das schrecklichste, was ich je gesehen hatte.", ihre Stimme brach beim letzten Wort und schaute auf ihre Hände.

"Auf dem Bett, lag Emmett...überall um ihn waren Fotos von uns und mir. Er lag zusammengerollt im Mitten der Fotos und klammerte sich fest, an unser erstes Hochzeitsfoto...er weinte während es an seiner Brust hielt.

Ich...ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen...so verletzt und...gebrochen. Er hat noch nicht mal gemerkt, das ich da war. Es tat weh, was ich ihm angetahn...wie ich ihn durch meine Sturheit verletzt hatte.

Als ich dann zu ihm ging, legte ich meine Hand auf sein Gesicht. Ich konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie er sich quält und... schließlich vergab ich ihm." Sie schaute mich wieder an.

Ich konnte sehen, wie diese Erinnerung ihr immer noch weh tat. Wie sehr sie darunter litt. Ich kann verstehen, wie sie sich gefühlen hatte...wie sehr es ihr weh getan haben musste.

"Es ist _ihre_ Fähigkeit, Bella.", fuhr sie fort, "Sie konnte es nur mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeit."

"Doch Emmett konnte ihr dennoch, auf eine Art und Weise widerstehen...er kämpfe dagegen." sagte ich leise und sank mein Kopf, "Er liebt dich, Rosalie...und deshalb kämpfte er dagegen."

"Edward liebt dich auch", als sie ihren Namen erwähnte, wich ich unwirkürlich zurück. Es tat weh, seinen Namen zu hören.

"Er wurde verführt Bella."

"Nein...er liebt mich nicht. Er hat mich nie geliebt...nicht für die Person die ich bin. Falls er mich nur für einen Moment geliebt hätte...er hätte ihr widerstehen können, Rosalie.

_Er_ wusste _wer_ sie ist und was sie in der Lage sein könnte. _Er_ kann Gedanken lesen, er könnte mit nur einem Blick erkennen, was sie vor hatte...und er tat es doch." Meine Stimme brach beim letzten Satzt.

Ich kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ich wollte nicht mehr wegen _ihm_ weinen. Jasper nahm wieder meine Hand in die seine und half mir, meine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Ich war ihm dankbar für seine Hilfe.

Rosalie sagte nichts mehr und auch Jasper schwieg. Sie wussten, das ich recht hatte...das alles eine Lüge war. Ich wünschte ich hätte es früher erkannt. Ach was mach ich mir vor! Ich war dumm anzunehemen, das _er_ mich lieben könnte.

Jetzt bin ich verdammt, eine Ewigkeit alleine zu leben...mit dem Schmerz zu kämpfen, den ich wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit bekommen habe.

Doch was mach ich jetzt? Ich kann nicht mit den hier Leben...allein wenn sein Name erwähnt wird, spürt ich wie die Leere mich regelrecht innerlich zerfrisst.

Ich werde von hier weggehen...einfach nur weg. Wo ich alleine sein kann...wo ich einfach versuche ihn zu vergessen. Also stand ich fest entschlossen vom Bett und löste den griff an Jasper's Hand.

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben."

"Was meinst du, 'du kannst nicht hier bleiben'?", fragte Jasper verwirrt.

"Ich...ich muss einfach weg...Weg von hier."

"Wohin willst du hin?", fragte Rosalie besorgt.

"Ich weiss es nicht...ich kann nicht hier bleiben", gestand ich und für einen Moment herrschte Stille und dann sagte Rosalie:

"Ich komme mit dir und ich bin mir sicher, Emmett würde auch mit kommen."

Jasper und ich schauten sie überrascht an. Mit das hatte ich nicht gereschnet.

"Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Ich will nicht das deine...eure Familie auseinander bricht, wegen mir."

"Die Familie bricht nicht wegen dir auseinander...es war _seine _und Alice's schuld", sagte Jasper. Man konnte die Entäuschung und Wut in seiner Stimme hören,

"Sie haben uns alle angelogen und vor uns allen es verheimlicht, was passiert ist"

"Jasper hat recht", stimmte Rosalie zu, "Ich denke es auch besser, wenn wir etwas Abstand von einander halten und ausserdem, kann ich Forks nicht mehr sehen."

"Du brauchst wirklich nicht-"

"Ach was," unterbrach mich Rosalie, "Emmett und ich haben zwei Häuser und eine menge Platz, mindestens für 10 Personen, und du weisst noch nicht mal, wo du hin willst. Du kommst mit Emmett und mit mir. Ende der Discussion!"

Ich sagte nichts mehr. Irgentwie war ich auch froh, das sie mit mir kamen...so war ich nicht ganz alleine.

"Ich geh dann mal, Emmett, Carlise und Esme holen", sagte Rosalie und ließ mich mit Jasper alleine. Mein Blick fiel auf ihn. Ich konnte sehen wie er versucht seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

"Sie hat dir damit weh getan, nicht war Jasper."

Er zögerte für einen Moment und sagte:

"Ich habe ihr vertraut Bella. Ich habe niemals etwas vor ihr verborgen...nichts! Ich gestand ihr sogar, von meiner gelegentlichen Blutlust, die ich gegenüber Menschen hatte... Ich habe für sie alles getan, egal was sie wollte...auf jede Bitte gehört, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen gelesen... Dann bricht sie mein vertrauen, in dem sie mich anlügt und sachen verheimlicht... vor mir, ihrem Ehemann.

Ich frage mich einfach...ob sie mich nicht schon viel früher angelogen hatte, oder andere Geheimnisse verbarg. Ich frag mich, ob ich ihr jemals das Gefühl gab, mir nicht zu vertrauen. Doch ich weiss nicht, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte, ausser sie zu lieben."

Man konnte die Enttäuschung deutlich in seiner Stimme hören. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig, wenn ich doch bloß nicht hier nach Forks gekommen wäre, dann wäre nichts von dem passiert.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Bella!", sagte Jasper

"Ich fühl mich aber irgentwie schuldig...wär ich nicht hier her gekommen, wäre dies alles nicht passieren."

Er wollte was sagen, doch dann ging die Tür wieder auf und rein kamen Rosalie mit Emmett, Esme und Carlisle.

"Rosalie erzählte uns das du uns verlassen möchtest", sagte Carlisle.

"Ja...es tut mir Leid...ich kann einfach nicht hier bleiben."

"Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Esme besorgt.

"Ja, Esme...ich kann nicht hier bleiben."

"Was ist mit Charlie?"

Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nach gedacht. Was soll ich tun? Ihn einfach verlassen, so wie es Mum vor Jahren getan hatte und sein Herz erneut brechen? Warum muss das Schicksal, so gegen mich sein?

"Ich möchte mein Tod ihm nicht vortäuschen...er verdient das nicht", meine Stimme war nicht lauter als ein flüstern, doch sie konnten mich hören.

Nach einem Moment sagte Carlisle:

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm sagen, das du von einer Privat Schule aus Europa eine Art Stipendium bekommen hast. Du sagst einfach, das ich deine, Rosalie's und Emmett's Unterlagen, als Bewerbung zu der Schule geschickt habe. Nach dem Abschluss finanzieren sie ebenfalls, den kompletten studium.

Da ausserdem, die Leitungen und Verkehrswege, seit drei Tagen zusammen gebrochen waren, konntest du ihn nicht früher bescheid sagen. Die Antwort habe ich ebenfalls, sehr spät bekommen und jetzt muss du schon übermorgen da sein. Flugticket ist schon reserviert und musst daher in ein einigen Stunden am Flughafen sein. Natürlich wirst du mit Rosalie und Emmett woanders hingehen, wo keine Menschen sind, bis du so weit bist."

Ich war beeindruckt. Wie konnte er so schnell, auf solch eine brilliante Idee kommen? Vorallem klang sie genial. Ich würde Charlie so am wenigsten verletzen. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen können. Er ist ein guter Vater, der sich immer um mich gekümmert hatte. Auch wenn es nur, eine kurze Zeit gewesen war.

"Was ist wenn er sich erkundigt, oder die Schule anruft und feststellt, das ich gar nicht da bin? Was mach ich dann?", fragte ich besorgt, als ich die Lücke im Plan bemerkt hatte.

"Mach dir darüber keine sorgen Bella", vergewisserte mich Carlisle, "Wir geben ihm eine Telefon Nummer, die direkt auf ein anderes Anschluss automatisch weiter geleitet wird. Keine Sorge ich kümmer mich um alles."

"Eine Sache noch Bella...fühlst du dich durstig?", fragte er zögernt. Ich wusste was er damit meinte, doch ich spürte rein gar nichts und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Dein Körper ist noch voll mit deinem Blut, daher hast du noch keinen drang danach." ,sagte Carlisle, "Rosalie und ich werden dich begleiten, da du, so zu sagen, ein neu geborener Vampir bist, bezweifel ich, dass du kaum kontrolle habe wirst. Versuch einfach die Luft an zu halten, wenn wir da sind."

"Wir sollten uns auf dem Weg machen", sagte Rosalie.

"Ja...du hast recht.", stimmte ich leise zu und machte mich auf dem Weg, zu der einen Person, der mich über alles geliebt hat. Der sich immer um mich gesorgt und gekümmert hatte...um ihm das Herz zu brechen.

**A/N: UND??? Wie fandet ihr es?? Lasst es mich BITTTEEEE wissen, ich habe nämlich ziemlich lange daran gesessen!!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	8. Kapitel 7: Goodbye

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight, New Moon gehören Stepahnie Meyer!**

**A/N: HI, Leute, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich möchte mich an all die jenigen bedanken, die so nett waren und mir ein Review geschickt haben...und zwar:**

**blu3rose3,**

**Edward fan club member,**

**BlueHyacinth,**

**Blood Freesia,**

**Is,**

**LunaNigra,**

**Anonymen (Chantal, diedalone)...DANKE LEUTE!!!**

Chapter 7- Goodbye

Die Fahrt zu meinem Haus, war wohl die längste und schwerste die ich je hatte. Wie sollte ich meinem Vater, den ich nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum kennen lernen durfte, abschied nehmen. Für den ich das einzigste war, was zählte.

Ich kann mich noch an die harten Worte erinnern, die ich ihm sagte, als James hinter mir her war. Wie ich ihn verletzt hatte. Sein verletzte Blick werde ich nie vergessen.

Es war einfach nicht gerecht. Es war meine Schuld das dies alles passierte. Das ich Charlie für immer verlassen musste...ich wünschte ich könnte einfach die Zeit zurück drehen und alles ändern...Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so gekommen, wie es kommen musste.

"Bella?", kam die sanfte Stimme von Carlisle, die mich aus meinen Gedanken nahm. Ich merkte das wir nicht mehr fuhren und als ich aus dem Fenster schaute, sah ich das kleine Haus, in dem ich mich einst wohl fühlte...in dem meine Welt zusammen brach.

"Ich denke wir sollten rein gehen", sagte Carlisle ruhig. Ich nickte nur zustimmend.

"Wir machen es so wie wir es ausgemacht haben in Ordnung, Bella. Sobald wir vor der Verander sind hällst du deine Luft und gehen dann wie geplant. Okay?"

"Ja.", sagte ich leise, wusste aber das sie mich hören konnten.

Carlise und Rosalie stiegen als erste aus. Ich blieb noch einen Moment im Wagen.

Wie konnte ich ihm das erneut antun. Ihn verlassen. Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich...er verdiente es nicht so gemein behandelt zu werden. Ich wünschte zum ersten Mal das er jemanden hatte, der ihn so liebt, wie er es verdient. Er ist ein liebvoller Mensch...ein guter Vater und was mach ich, ich bring ihm nur Kummer und Sorge...Ich hasste mich darfür.

Meine Tür ging plötzlich auf und blickte in das schöne Gesicht von Rosalie.

"Komm, Bella. Wir sind bei dir, wenn es zu schwer wird, gehen wir.", sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich nahm sie dankent an.

Wir gingen langsam zum kleinen Haus rüber. Ich wünschte so sehr, das es einen anderen Weg gab...einen anderen in dem ich ihn nicht verlassen muss...aber es gab keinen.

Ich hatte nie den Vater, den ich eins wollte. Mit dem ich aufwachsen, spielen, lachen oder sogar weinen konnte. Das Schicksal war dagegen, so wie es aussieht. Ich wünschte einfach, das ich mehr schönere Erinnerungen an ihm hätte, als die, die ich jetzt in dem kurzem Zeitraum bekam...ich wünschte es wäre alles anders gekommen...doch ich machte den Fehler mich in jemanden zu verlieben, der mich nicht liebte.

"Bella? Halt die Luft an!", sagte Carlisle, welches ich darauf hin tat.

Rosalie klingelte kurz und ich konnte die schweren Schritten von Charlie hören, die immer näher kamen. Dann ging die Tür auf und ich sah wohl die einzige Person, die mich mit ganzem Herzen liebte...mein Dad.

"Oh Bella! Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht. Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

"Ja Dad, mir geht es gut."

"Dr.Cullen, was beschafft mir die Ehere?"

"Können wir rein kommen und bitte nennen sie mich Carlisle, Mr. Swan."

"Nur wenn Sie mich Charlie nennen. Nun kommt schon rein!", wir gingen in das Haus rein und sofort kam die Erinnerung von _ihr. _  
Als hätte Rosalie gehant, wohin meine Gedanken mich führten, drückte sie meiner Hand sanft, welches immer noch in ihrer lag.

Ich blickte kurz zu ihr auf und gab ihr ein kleines dankendes lächeln.

"Danke Charlie", als wir im Haus waren und Charlie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Als er dann zu uns kam, sah er mich geschock an. Ich sah verwirrt zu Rosalie und guckte erneut zu Charlie.

"Bella? Du...du siehst so anders aus und deine Augen. Hast du Kontaktlinsen an."

Misst wie konnte ich das nur vergessen.

"Oh, das! Ähmm...Rosalie und ich, hatten ein kleines Make-over und sie gab mir, die Kontaktlinsen als Geschenk.",sagte ich und hoffte, das man nicht hören konnte, wie nervös ich war und vorallem, das meine Stimme anders war.

"Mr.Swan, wir wollte sie damit nicht aufregen," sagte Rosalie so süßlich, das jeder Mann in die Knie versetzten würde. Sie guckte ihn tief in die Augen und ich konnte sehen, wie er regelrecht von ihrer Schönheit hypnotisiert wurde.

"Bella und ich hatten schöne Mädchen-Abende und habe so einige Make-up und Kosmetik Produkte benutzt. Ich hatte vor einigen Tagen ihr auch diese schönen Kontaktlinsen gekauft und wollte unbedingt, das sie sie trägt. Ich hoffe sie haben nichts dagegen, Mr.Swan."

Wie hypnotisiert, sagte er, "Oh, nein...macht nichts aus!"

"Danke, Mr.Swan" und dann wante sie den Blick von ihm und es sah aus, als würde er zu sich kommen und blinzenlte einige Male bevor er wieder zu Carlisle blickte. Ich konnte sehen, wie verlegen er wurde. Seine Wangen nahmen ein leichten pink ton an.

"Möchten sie etwas trinken. Ich mach schnell Kaffee, sie können so lange platz nehmen, bin gleich da."

"Oh nein, machen sie sich keine Umstände. Wir haben es eilig und müssen daher mit ihnen dringend reden. Es geht um Bella.", sagte Carlisle und bekam sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von Charlie, als er mein Namen erwähnte.

Man konnte deutlich die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht sehen, als er mich fragend anchaute. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Wie konnte ich ihm ein zweites Mal sagen, das ich ihn verlasse?

"Charlie könnte ich mit ihnen für einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?", bat Carlisle. Chalie wante schließlich den Blick von mir und sah ihn an.

"Ja natürlich."

"Ich bin mit Rosalie in meinem Zimmer Dad.", sagte ich und ging ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten in meinem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Rosalie.

Als ich vor meiner Tür stand, konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen, sie zu öffnen. Es war alles so anders jetzt. Das letzte Mal, als ich durch diese Tür ging, war ich ein Mensch.

"Bella? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rosalie besorgt.

Ich nickte nur und griff schließlich nach dem Türgriff. Die Tür öffnete sich leise. Mein Zimmer war genau das selbe, wie ich es verließ, um nach zu schauen wer da war. An dem Tag, in dem sich mein Leben für immer verändert hatte. Ich hätte mir nie vorgestellt, das ich wenn ich das nächste Mal in meinem Zimmer komme, ein Vampir sein werde.

Mein Blick fiel auf mein Bett. Ich fragte mich wann _er_ zuletzt bei mir gewesen war, neben mir gelegen und mir mein Lied gehummt hatte. Es kam mir vor, wie eine Ewigkeit.

Mein Leben war so anderes. Ich habe in einer Illusion gelebt...Ich war dumm zu glauben, das _er_ mich lieben könnte...

"Bella? Wo ist dein Koffer?", Rosalies Stimme holte mich aus meinem Gedanken.

"Mmh? Oh, unter meinem Bett."

Ich bückte mich hinnunter und holten das kleine Koffer herraus. Rosalie hatte schon mein kompletten Kleiderschrank entleert und die meisten Sachen zusammen gefalltet.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das alles hinnein passt.", gestand sie. "Zum Glück habe ich eine große Tasche im Kofferraum. Bin gleich wieder da.", dann sprang sie aus dem Fenster.

Als ich beobachtete wie sie, aus meinem Fenster hinnaus sprang, erinnerte es mich inwillkürlich an _ihn_. Wie ich so oft auf seine Wiederkehr von seiner Jagt wartete...wie ich mich an sonnigen Tagen wie so oft am Fenster gessesen habe und nach dem Sonnenuntergang sehnte um _ihn_ endlich zu sehen.

Wie konnte ich nur so Blind sein? Wie konnte ich seinen Worten glauben?

Erneut wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Rosalie wieder hinnein kletterte. Sie sah mich verständisvoll an und kam zu mir.

"Wir sind bald weg Bella. Es wird alles wieder gut."

"Es wird sich nichts bessern Rosalie?", sagte ich bekümmert. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. Ich will nicht mehr wegen _ihm_ weinen oder an _ihn_ denken. Was hat es mir gebracht ausser Schmerz? Nichts.

"Hast du die Tasche?", fragte ich sie schließlich, um das Thema zu lenken. Sie gab mir ein kleines Lächeln und hob eine große Schwarze Sporttasche hoch.

"Wieso hattest du so eine Tasche, in deinem Auto?"

"Emmett und ich gehen gerne Abends weg und da nehmen wir meistens eine Decke mit, um uns darauf zulegen. Die Decke ist jetzt im Auto. Naja, was willst du noch mitnehemen?"

Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um und bemerkte, das ich eigentlich nicht so viele Sachen hatte.

"Ich nehme noch meine Bücher, CD's und meine Fotoalben mit."

Rosalie packte die Bücher und die CD's ein, während ich eines der Fotoalben nahm. Ich ging dieses eine Album erneut durch, so wie ich es oft getan hatte. Jedoch nahm ich diesmal, alle Fotos raus wo _er_ oder Alice darin vorkamen. Ich wollte an die beiden nicht mehr erinnert werden, oder sie sehen.

Als ich fertig war, blieben kaum noch Fotos in ihm. Ich nahm die Bilder und zeriss sie, ohne ein weiteres Mal darauf zu schauhen und warf sie weg.

Rosalie, die mir dabei zusah, sagte nichts. Sie wartete geduldig bis ich fertig war und das Album zu machte.

"Bist du fertig?",fragte Rosalie verständnisvoll.

"Ja...ich habe alles."

Rosalie ging, mit zwei Koffern, vorraus und ließ mich in meinem Zimmer alleine. Ich konnte nicht den Gedanken verlieren, das ich das letzte Mal in meinem Zimmer bin. Die Tränen traten mit in die Augen. Ich wollte nicht wegen _ihm_ weinen. Mit einem letzten Blick, nahm ich die kleine Tasche vom Boden, ging leise aus meinem Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter mir leise.

Ich ging langsam die Treppe hinunter und fand, das Charlie unten am Treppengeländer mit Carlisle wartete. Rosalie ging, wahrscheinlich zum Auto.

Sein Blick war sofort auf mich gerichtet, als er mich bemerkte. Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr es ihm verletzte und dennoch hielt er ein lächeln für mich. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, als ich unten angekommen war, ebenso Charlie.

"Ich lass euch beide alleine", sagte Carlisle, "Ich warte im Auto Bella."

Keiner von uns beiden sagte etwas, als Carlisle leise die Tür hinter sich schloß.

"Das ist wirklich toll, Bella", sagte Charlie schließlich und brach die Stille. Man konnte hören, das er sich nicht wirklich darüber freute.

"Frankreich ist bestimmt schön."

Das muss wohl Carlisle erzählt haben, "Ja Dad, freu mich schon drauf." Ich versuchte gelassen zu klingen.

"Ist es wirklich, das was du willst, Bells?", fragte er traurig.

"Ja, Dad...Es ist eine einmalige Chance. Ich möchte wirklich gehen."

Ich hasste mich dafür. Wie konnte ich ihm so weh tun?

"Was ist mit Edward? Carlilse sagte nur was von Emmett und Rosalie, das die beiden mit dir auf diese Schule kommen?"

Ich unterdrückte den Schmerz und Hass, der in mir aufstieg, als er _seinen_ erwähnte. Mit kühler Stimme erwiderte ich:

"_Er_ und ich haben schon darüber geredet.", ruhiger fuhr ich fort, "Ich habe beschlossen, ohne ihn zu gehen. Es ist eine gute Schule, die mir vieles ermöglicht."

Ich hasste mich für die Lügen, die ich ihm sagen musste. Er hat so viel vertrauen in mir, das er jedes einzelne Wort aus meinem Munde glauben schenkte. Das sein geliebte unschuldige Tochter, niemals lügen würde und jetzt...jetzt kommt aus mir nichts als Lügen raus. Ich verabscheute mich dafür.

"Wenn es das ist was du willst Bells, werde ich dir natürlich nicht im Weg stehen", sagte er traurig. Er gab mir ein tröstendes Lächeln, doch seine Augen waren voller Sorge und Kummer, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei ihm bleiben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit ihm gehabt. Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit mir...oder mit Charlie. Jahrelang war er alleine gewesen, nach dem Reneé ihn verlassen hatte und jetzt verlasse ich ihn...Es ist einfach nicht fair.

"Es tut mir leid Dad", ich sank mein Kopf und spürte wie sich meine Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. Ich kämpfte dagegen nicht an. Ich schämte mich, für das was ich ihm an tat.

Warme Finge, die unter meinem Kinn war, hoben mein Gesicht und ich sah in seine warmen liebevollen braunen Augen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung Bells. Du wirst doch sicherlich deinen alten Dad besuchen kommen, oder nicht? Vorallem hoffe ich doch das ich von dir regelmäßig Briefe bekomme."

Er nahm mich daraufhin in seine warmen Arme und umarmte mich, welches ich ihm gleich tat. Leise liefen Tränen über meine Wangen entlang, als ich mein Gesicht in seiner Umarmung vergrub.

"Ja Dad. Mindestens jede Woche!", versprach ich ihm.

"Eins musst du mir versprechen.", seine Stimme klang freundlich.

"Alles!"

"Keine Jungs. Du konzentrierst dich nur auf deine Schule, versprochen."

Ich musste lachen, als er das erwähnte. Ich war meilenweit entfernt etwas mit einem Jungen anzufangen...Ich denke nicht das ich mich zu irgend jemanden öffnen konnte.

"Versprochen!", sagte ich ehrlich und ich meinte es auch.

"Das ist mein kleines Mädchen!"

Nach einem Moment lösste er seine Umarmung und guckte mich liebevoll an.

"Ich werde dich vermissen Bella."

Er lächelte die ganze Zeit, doch eine Träne lief seine Wange entlang.

Ich umarmte ihn erneut und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die andere Wange.

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen Dad. Ich hab dich lieb.", flüsterte ich in seinen Ohr.

"Du kannst jeder Zeit nach Hause kommen, wann immer du willst."

Ich wusste, dass das nie passieren wird.

"Danke Dad", sagte ich und lösste die Umarmung von ihm und nahm meine Tasche, die ich unbemerkt zu Boden fallen ließ. Ich ging zu Tür und öffnete sie.

"Ich hab dich lieb Bells und bitte pass auf dich auf."

"Werde ich Dad...hab dich auch lieb."

Dann ging ich hinnaus, in die regnerische Nacht. Ich habe nicht mehr zurück geschaut...Ich konnte es nicht mehr, als ich zum Wagen ging.

Mein Leben hat verändert...und da kann ich nicht mehr zurück blicken.

**A/N:UND? Wie fandet ihr es? Lasst es mich bitte wissen.**

**Eure Alice1985**


	9. Kapite 8: Hass

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight, New Moon + deren Charaktere gehören Stephanie Meyer...schade eigentlich!**

**A/N: Hi, Leute. Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird. Lasst es mich BITTE wisse. **

**Ich bedanke mich vorallem an die jenigen, die so nett waren und mir ein Review, fürs vorherige Kapitel, geschickt haben, und zwar danke an:**

**LunaNigra**

**BlueHyacinth**

**blu3ros3**

**Edward fan club member**

**Liss92**

**Danke Leute...nun, viel spaß beim lesen!!!**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 8 – Hass

Während der Fahrt zurück zur Villa, sprach keiner im Auto. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken vertieft, was mir recht war. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Was sollte man sagen, oder wie sollte man reagieren, wenn man die einzige Person verließ die ein nur geliebt hatte und man sein Herz bricht, in dem man ihn verlässt?

Sowie ich es mit meinem Vater getan hatte.

Ich fühlte mich so schuldig, so... grausam.

Als das Auto zum stehen kam, bemerkte ich erst dann das wir angekommen waren. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und blieb im Auto sitzen, während Rosalie und Carlisle ausstiegen. Doch dann kam Esme an meine Autotür-Seite und gab mir ein liebevolles Lächeln.

"Warum kommst du nicht rein, Liebes?"

Ich schaute auf meine Hände und sagte leise:"Ich will die beiden nicht sehen, daher warte ich hier im Auto auf Rosalie und Emmett."

"Du brauchst keine Sorgen zu haben Bella, sie sind nicht da."

Als ich dann wieder in ihr Gesicht sah, hatte sie ein liebevolles Lächeln um die Lippen.

"Komm doch rein Bella.", bat sie mich höflich, "Du kannst drinnen auf sie warten. Glaub mir wenn Rosalie anfängt zupacken, kann das doch schon eine Weile dauern."

"Okay.", sagte ich und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Esme nahm mich mütterlich in die Arme und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich wünschte es wäre anders gekommen.", sagte Esme leise.

"Das wünschte ich auch.", gestand ich.

Sie nahm mein Hand in ihre und gleitete mich durchs Haus. Jasper war mit Carlisle zusammen im Wohnzimmer und beide blickten in unsere Richtung, als wir rein kamen.

"Bella,", sagte Carlisle ruhig, "Ich wollte mit dir über deine Fähigkeit reden, welches ich denke, das du besitzt und ich in meinen Recherchen gefunden habe, die dies Bestätigen."

Aufmerksam setzte ich mich auf die Couch, gegen über von Carlisle und Jasper. Neben mir setzte sich Esme hin und nahm erneut meine Hand in ihre.

"Ich fand herraus, das deine einzigartige Augenfarbe, etwas mit deiner Fähigkeit zu tun hat. Sie...man könnte sagen, das sie, das Wetter wiederspielgelt und das du es, ebenso kontrollieren kannst.

Momentan sieht es so aus, als würdest du es unbewusst mit Hilfe deiner Emotionen beeinflussen.

Warscheinlich wirst du einige Zeit brauchen, bis du in der Lage bist es zu kontrollieren."

Ich war sprachlos und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich starrte Carlisle geschockt an. _Ich_ sollte solch eine Fähigkeit besitzen??

"Was...Wie??", versuchte ich zu sagen.

Carlisle gab mir ein sanftes Lächeln und sagte: "Ich kann mir vorstellen, das du verwirrt sein musst. Ich habe in diesem Buch," er gab mir ein sehr altes braunes Ledergebundenes Buch, welches auf dem Tisch lag, den ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Es gab nur einmal solch ein Fall...Sie hatte ebenfalls die selben Augenfarbe, wie du."

"Und wo ist sie, wo lebt sie? Weiss sie wie man..._das _kontrollieren kann?"

Carlisle schaute für einen Moment auf seine Hände und dann wieder zu mir. "Sie wurde vor etwa 200 Jahren von Wölfen umgebracht... Ein Bekannter, der dieses Buch geschrieben hatte, schrieb das... sie selbst zu den Wölfen ging."

"Es gibt Werwölfe?", fragte ich geschockt.

Jasper gab mir ein bekümmertes Lächeln und sagte: "Wenn sowas wie Vampire exsistieren, warum sollte es auch nicht Werwölfe geben?! Sie sind unsere Feinde und sie können einen Vampir ebenfalls vernichten."

Es waren so viele Information, die ich versuchte zu begreifen. Für einen Moment sagte keiner etwas und ich schaute auf das Buch, welches in meinem Schoß lag.

"Warum...Warum wollte sie...warum begann sie...", ich wusste nicht wie ich es sagen sollte. Sterben, Umbringen oder Suizid begehen, wenn man schon längst Tod war.

Anscheid bemerkte Carlisle, wie ich mit dem richtigen Wort rang.

"Du meinst, warum sie nicht mehr weiter leben oder besser gesagt weiter exsistieren wollte."

Ich nickte nur zustimmend.

"Sie hatte sehr viel durch gemacht und gelitten, während sie ein Mensch und Vampir war. Es steht nichts näheres darüber, was genau sie bedrückte, da sie niemals mit einer Person darüber sprach...Sie behielt es für sich, bis ans Ende.

Es wird berichtet das ihre Transformation ebenfalls 4 Tage andauerte. Leider konnte ich nicht mehr herraus finden, warum dies Zeitspanne mit der die deiner identisch ist. Warscheinlich hatte sie, einen ähnliches Schicksalsschlag erlebt, so wie du Bella und ihr innerer emotionaler Schmerz, den der Transformation überragte.

Ich kenne den Vampir, der diese Aufzeichnungen gemacht hatte. Ich habe ihn während meiner Reise zu der neuen Welt, oder besser gesagt nach Amerika getroffen. So bald es geht, werde ich ihn kontaktieren und mehr herraus finden."

"Danke Carlisle", sagte ich.

"Keine Ursache. Ich denke das dir dieses Buch helfen wird. Es ist in Englisch geschrieben und falls du etwas nicht verstehen solltest, ruf mich einfach an. Ich würde mcih freuen dir zu helfen, Bella."

Ich gab ihm ein dankendes Lächeln und nickte ihm zu.

"Jasper!", rief Emmett von Oben, "Weisst du wo meine Spiele sind?"

Er lachte leise und sagte zu uns, als er aufstand: "Ich geh und helf ihm beim packen. Nicht das er uns hysterisch wird.", und dann war er auch weg.

"Bella eins wollte ich dir noch geben, bevohr du uns verlässt", sagte Carlilse.

"Du brauchst mir nichts zu geben, wirklich.", erwiderte ich hoffnungslos. Er ignorierte meine Bitte und ging dennoch zu einer Komode, welches in der Nähe des Fernseher stand.

Er holte ein großes weißes Umschlag und kam zu mir. "Ich möchte, das du dies bekommst Bella. Ich weiss, wie sehr sie dir weh getan haben, trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn du ein Teil unserer Familie werden würdest.", und dann reichte er mir den Umschlag.

Als ich es öffnete fand ich ein Passport, Kreditkarte, Führerschein und eine Geburtsurkunde. Geschockt schaute ich von Esme zu Carlisle. Nicht die gefälschten Dokumente waren es, die mich so schockten, sondern der Name der dadrauf stand. 'Isabella Marie Swan Hale'. Verwurdert schaute ich ihn an.

Als ob er wusste was mich so überraschte, sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: "Der Name war Rosalies Idee. Sie war der Meinung, das du es bevor ziehen würdest, Hale statt Cullen zu heißen."

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das sie an so etwas denken würde und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich dankbar dafür. Als ich ihn ihre liebevolle Gesichte blickte, fühlte ich mich überflüsstig und nicht Wert ihrer Liebe und Führsorge.

"Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Ich meine...ich verdien das nicht."

"Du verdienst vielmehr als dies, meine Liebste", sagte Esme sanftmütig.

Ich war gerührt. Sie wollten wirklich mich in ihrer Familie haben, trotz dem ganzen Kummer den ich ihnen bereitet hatte. Ich blickte erneut auf die Dokumente auf meinem Schoß und wollte eins defenetive nicht annehmen.

"Ich kann nicht euer Geld annehmen.", und wollte die Kreditkarte zurück geben, doch Esme drückte sie fest in meine Hand, natürlich nichts so fest, das sie brach.

"Nein, Bella. Ich möchte es das du es bekommst. Du bist ein Teil unserer Familie und dafür gehört sie dir ebenfalls. Wir haben mehr als genug Geld, vertrau mir."

"In Ordnung", gab ich niedergeschlagen wieder. Doch wer sagte, das ich es auch benutzen werde.

"Nun, da das geklärt ist", sagte Carlisle freundlich und stand auf, "Ich habe ein paar Bücher, bei meiner Recherche gefunden, die dir sicherlich helfen werden. Ich hole sie für dich."

"Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Macht wegen mir nicht noch mehr Mühe.", bat ich.

"Sie werden dir helfen, Bella. Wie man die Fähigkeit und vorallem den Durst, unter Kontrolle halten kann. Da ich nicht da sein werde, um dir zu helfen, bestehe ich darauf, das du sie nimmst. Das ist das mindeste was ich tuen kann." Er sah mich bittent an und wieder gab ich nach und nickte zustimmend zu ihm.

Er gab mir ein dankendes Lächeln und ließ mich mit Esme alleine.

"Bella," kam die sanfte Stimme von Esme, die neben mir saß, "du kannst auch hier bleiben, wenn du möchtest. Edward liebt-"

Ich stand aprubt auf. Die Bewegung was so schnell, das ich mich sogar wunderte. "Nein Esme, ich kann das nicht. _Er_ liebt mich nicht. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was er von mir wollte."

"Bella, Liebes. Er liebt dich wirklich. Ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie er es mit dir war. Hör ihn an und gib ihm eine zweite Chance Bella. Er berreut es zu tiefst.", flehte sie mich an.

Ich blickte auf den Bode und versuchte, den Drang erneut in Tränen aus zu brechen zu verhindern. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr an ihn denken, oder über ihn reden. Ich war es Leid. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen wie es mir geht, was ich durch machen muss.

"Esme...wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Carlisle dich so hintergehen würde. Wenn eines Tages, die Frau vor deiner Tür steht und dir zeigt, was die Liebe deines Lebens wirklich für dich fühlt... und zwar nichts. Wenn du mit Anshen musstest wie _er_... wie Carlisle, eine fremde Frau leidenschaftlich Küsst, sie überall anfässt und vor Erregung stöhn. Wie er ihre Kleider vom Leib reisst und sie gegen das Bett wirft...wie würdest du dich fühlen Esme? Könnest du ihm verzeihen? Könntest du ihm eine Zweite Chance geben??"

Sie sagte nichts. Ich hob mein Blick, welches die ganze Zeit nach unten gerichtet war und schaute zu Esme. Sie sah aus als würde sie in Gedanken, woanders sein. Ich wusste das sie es sich vorstellen musste. Ich wünschte ich hätte es ihr nicht gesagt, nachdem ich bemerkt hatte wie sich ihr Gesicht schmerzvoll verzog.

Doch dann schaute sich mich verständnis voll an und ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, wie sehr es ihr weh getan haben musste. Es brach mir das Herz sie so zu sehen. Schämend schaute ich weg. Ich wollte nicht das sie so etwas fühlen musste.

Sie verdiente nichts anderes ausser Liebe und hier steh ich. Bereite der Person, die Liebevoll und Gütig ist, seit Tagen nur Kummer und Leid zu. Ich verdiente ihr verständnis nicht, weder ihre Liebe, noch ihre Sorge.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine sanfte Hand auf meiner linken Schulter.

"Ich verstehe, Liebste.", erwiderte sie nur sanftmütig. Das war alles was sie sagte. Mehr brauchte sie auch nicht. Welche Worte konnten mir noch trost schenken, oder Hoffnung?

Ich schwieg und schaute aus dem Fenster, welches vor mir war. Sie wiederspiegelte Esme und mich. Ich versuchte das Mädchen zu erkennen die mich zurück blickte. Eine Ähnlichkeit zu finden. Doch ihre trüben blauen Augen sahen Leer aus. Obwohl sie mir mackellos erschien, sah sie gebrochen und verletzt aus.

Ich konnte an der Fensterspiegelung erkennen, wie Esme mich traurig anschaute. Es bedrückte mich, sie so zu sehen. Ich konnte an ihrem Anblick sehen, wie sehr sie darum kämpfte nicht zu weinen. Ich wollte es ihr nicht erschweren und schaute deshalb streng nach vorne.

Ich hasste mich für, das was ich dieser Familie angetahn hatte. Sie waren so glücklich ohne mich. Dann kam ich und war so dumm zu glauben, das _er_ mich lieben könnte. Wie konnte ich nur? Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und nie Fuß in Forks legen, oder vielleicht hätte ich weniger versucht James abzulenken und ihn direkt gebeten mich umzubringen. Ich hätte jeden, diesen Leid und Kummer erspart...Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Sie würden alle über mich hinweg kommen.

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie sanfte Lippen einen mütterlichen Kuss auf meine Schläfe gaben.

"Ich geh Rosalie beim packen helfen, falls du einverstanden bist?!"

Ich nickte nur verständnisvoll zu und sah, vom Spiegelbild des Fensters zu, wie sie die Treppen hoch ging. Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte meine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen, die drohten aus zu brechen.

Ich blickte vom Fenster weg und ging zum Treppengelände. Ich wollte dort auf sie warten.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und als hinschaute, wollte ich nur noch wegrennen. Dort standen die beiden, die ich auf keinem Fall sehen wollte. Sie bemerkten mich sofort und blieben geschockt stehen. Es tat weh _ihn _zu sehen. Ich spürte wie die Leere in mir stieg und wie sich in meiner Brust ein brennedes Schmerz aus bereitete.

'Ich muss hier raus!', war der einzige Gedanke den ich hatte.

Ich blickte von den Beiden weg und schaute zieltrebig zur Tür, um raus zu gehen. Doch dann spürte ich, eine Hand auf meinem Arm. _Seine_ Hand.

"Bella, bitte lass es mir erklären. Es ist-", sogar seine Stimme tat weh.

Ich riss mein Arm von seinem Griff und sah ihn voller Hass an. Ich hasste _ihn_ für das was er mir angetan hatte. Ich hasste _ihn_ für die Lügen. Ich hasste _ihn_ das er mein Leben zerstört hatte... mein Herz zerstört hatte.

"_Wage es nicht mich anzufassen oder meinen Namen in deinen widerlichen Mund zu nehemen."_, zischte ich wütend.

Er stand vor mir und blickte mich traurig an.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat. Du musst es mir glauben. Ich liebe dich, Bel-"

"_LÜGEN!",_ sagte ich wütend. "Aus deinem Mund kommt nichts raus ausser Lügen. Du hast mich niemals geliebt. Wenn du mich nur für einen Moment geliebt hättest, würdest du mich deines gleich machen. Du hättest mich verändert und-"

"Ich wollte dich beschützen. Ich wollte dich nicht zu diesem "Leben" verdammen. Bitte Bella, gib mir eine Chance. Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich."

Wütend schaute ich an. Ich hörte wie es anfing drausen zu donnern und ich wusste, das es wegen mir war. Es war mir egal.

"Das einzige was du fühlst sind die Schuldgefühle, nichts weiter. Du hast MICH nie geliebt. Du hast meine Menschlichkeit geliebt. Ich war für dich nichts weiter, als ein Spielzeug, ein Zeitvertreib. Es hat dir gefallen wie schwach ich war, oder das ich schalfen, essen oder trinken konnte.

Du hast meine Tolpaschigkeit geliebt, wie ich erröten konnte, wenn du mir jedes Mal komplimente gemacht hattest, oder meine wärme. Das ist das einzige was du an mir geliebt hast. Jetzt habe ich nichts mehr von dem. Jetzt bin ich ein _Vampir_, so wie_ du_ es bist." Ich ging von ihm und dann hörte ich ihn rufen,

"Nein, Bella. Das ist nicht war.", plädierte er, "Ich habe DICH geliebt und werde dich für immer lieben."

Ich blieb stehe und drehte mich um. Ich ignorierte den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Sie waren Lügen. Nichts ausser Lügen die mich glauben ließen das er mich lieben könnte.

"Wie konntest du mir das antun?", sagte ich leise, nahe zu flüsternt, "Als du _Sie_ geküsst und überall angefasst hast, ist dir nur für einen Moment durch den Kopf gegangen, was du mir dabei antun könntest. Wie ich mich dabei fühlen würde?"

"Bella, es tut mir Leid. Ich-"

"Du denkst wirklich, das du mit deiner pathetischen Entschuldigung alles wieder gut machen kannst? Weisst du wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du erfahren musst, dass die Person dem du das Herz so willig geschenkt hast, dich auf das schlimmste betrogen hat?

Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen muss, wenn dein Herz, in deinem inneren, in tausenede kleine Stücke zerfetzt wird? Wenn deine Welt zusammen bricht und dir nichts sehenlicher als den Tod wünschst?"

Eine veräterrische Träne lief meine Wange entlang. Ich machte nicht den anstand es, weg zu wischen. Ich bemerkte wie die anderen von oben nach unten kamen und alles beobachteten. Esme sah aus als würde sie kurz vom weinen sein.

Draussen donnerte und stürmte es gewaltvoller, als vorher.

"Bitte...Bitte verzeih mir, Bella.", sagte er und seine Stimme hörte sich an als würde er weinen, "Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich wünschte ich könnte es wieder gut machen. Ich wünschte es wäre anders gekommen. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun... Verzeih mir Bella." Seine Stimme brach bei meinem Namen.

Ich ignorierte es und erwiderte kühl,"Du hast alles zerstört. Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen." Ich hörte wie er schluchzte, als ich zu Tür gehen wollte. Doch dann bemerkte ich Alice und blieb stehen. Ich blickte sie hasserfüllt an.

"Es tut mir Leid Bella. Ich wollte nicht das es so kommt.", sagte sie traurig, doch ich ignorierte es.

"Wie konntest du? Ich habe dir vertraut Alice. Du warst wie eine Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Ich hätte dir jederzeit mein Leben in deine Hände gelegt...wie konntest du?"

Schämend wich sie meinem Blick und schaute nach unten, "Ich...es tut mir so leid Bella. Ich berreue es mehr als alles andere."

"Wir alle berreuen die Fehler, die wir machen, nicht war?!"

Mein Fehler war es _ihn_ zu lieben

Ich machte mich auf dem Weg raus zu gehen. Ich musste raus von hier.

"Nein Bella, bitte geh nicht!... Bitte! ", flehte Edward. Ich beachtete nicht, den Schmerz in seiner Stimme. Es war nichts zu dem, was er mir angetan hatte.

Ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Den Mann für den ich alles tun würde. Für den ich mein Leben jederzeit und überall bereitwillig geben hätte.

Der mich zerstörte.

Mit leiser und emotionsloser Stimme sagte ich, "_Sie_ nahm mir nur das Leben. Du hingegen...du hast mich getötet."

Ich kämpfte mit den veräterrischen Tränen, die drohten zu fallen und ging ohne ein weiteres Mal zurück zu blicken, hinaus. In eine Welt, in der ich für immer allein sein werde und mein einziger Begleiter mein Schmerz und meine Leere sein wird.

Die kalte und mittlerwile stürmische Nacht, war mir willkommen. Ich atmete die kühle Luft ein und versuchte nicht hier in Tränen zusammen zu brechen. Leises Schluchzen und Weinen konnte ich hören, die vom Haus kamen. Ich wusste zu wem sie gehörten. Das bedrückende Gefühl der Schuld, versuchte ich so gut es geht zu verdrängen.

Ich wollte nur noch weg von hier. Weg von dem Ort, welches ich zuhause nannte. Wo ich mich wohlfühlte... Ich hasste es hier.

Die Tränen traten mir ins Auge und drohte zu fallen. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, doch leider entwischen einige und liefen warm meine Wange entlang.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und ein ruhiges Gefühl breitete sich in mir auf. Dankent blickte ich zu Jasper, der mich in seine Arme nahm. Er sagte nichts, das brauchte er auch nicht.

Nach einem Moment löste er seine Umarmung, nahm meine Hand und gleitete mich zu Emmetts Jeep, welches schon voll bepackt war. Er half mir in den Rücksitzt hochzukommen. Ich ignorierte, die Erinnerung das ich mit _ihm_, in diesem Auto schon mal war.

Nach einem kurzen Moment kamen auch Emmett und Rosalie die vorne saßen. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig, das wegen mir diese Familie auseinander ging. Das ich der Grund bin, für dieses ganze durcheinander.

Jasper ging zu Rosalies Seite und stütze sich am Fenster und ander einen Stufe die zum Einsteigen half. Sie redeten schnell und leise. Ich wollte nicht zu hören, dafür war ich zu sehr in meinem Elend vertieft.

Ich wollte nur noch mein Leben, wenn man es so nennen konnte, beenden. Es bedeutete mir nichts mehr. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu meiner Transformation und dieses betäubende Gefühl, welches ich am Ende spürte. Ich sehnte mich danach. Einfach nicht spüren müssen. Nicht da sein. Keine Gedanken, die einen plagen.

Aufeinmal stieg Emmett aus und holte mich so aus meinen Gedanken. Dann ging die Tür neben mir auf und Jasper kam rein. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an und fragte: "Was machst du hier? Ich dachte Emmett kommt mit."

"Er kommt später nach und bringt meine Sachen mit. Du brauchst mich dringender und werde daher bei dir bleiben. Ich möchte dir helfen mit deiner Fähigkeit und Emotionen zu Recht zu kommen."

Rosalie stieg kurz aus. Warscheinlich um Emmett auf wiedersehen zu sagen.

"Ich möchte nicht, das wegen die Familie noch mehr auseinander geht."

"Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, du bist ein Teil unserer Familie, Bella. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, für das was passiert ist. Wir brauchen einfach abstand von einander", sagte er und versuchte die Schuldgefühle von mir zu nehmen. Er nahm meine Hand in die seiner.

"Was ist mit...Alice?"

Rosalie kam wieder und startete den Jeep und fuhr aus der Ausfarhrt.

"Sie hat mich genau so verletzt, wie sie dich Bella. Ich brauche Abstand und um über alles nach zu denken."

Ich nickte nur bekümmert.

"Emmett kommt am Morgen nach.", sagte Rosalie und sah kurz zu Jasper, "Er sagt das er einfach alles einpack was nicht stich und nagel fest ist."

Jasper lachte kurz und erwiderte, "Dann wird er alles mitnehmen, so wie es ausschaut."

"Du bist dir sicher?", fragte sie plötzlich ernst.

"Ja, Rosalie", sagte Jasper zuversichtlich, "Ich brauch einfach Abstand von Alice und von..._ihm_."

Ich war dankbar dafür das er nicht _seinen_ Namen erwähnte. Jedesmal wenn ich es hörte, fühlte ich etwas schmerzvoll stechendes in meiner Brust. Ich schaute kurz Jasper an und gab ihm ein dankendes Lächeln, welches er erwiderte.

Kurz darauf fing ich an laut zu gähen. Jasper und Rosalie starrten mich perplext an. Ich verstand nicht was ich gemacht hatte. Ich habe nur...gehänt.

Als ich begriff und bewusst wurde, was ich tat, sah ich sie geschockt an.

"Warum habe ich gegähnt?", fragte ich geschockt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Fühlst du dich müde?", fragte Rosalie.

"Ja?!", es hörte sich an, wie eine Frage.

"Ich ruf mal Carlisle an", sagte sie und nahm ihr Händie raus, um die Nummer zu wählen.

"Carlisle", sprach sie,"emm...ich weiss nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Bella fühlt sich irgentwie müde. Hast du eine Erklärung für das?"

Dann war sie für einen Moment leise, "Wirklich?", fragte sie verblüffent und kurz darauf sagte sie, "Ist in Ordnung, das sag ich ihr." Und dann legte sie auch wieder auf.

"Carlisle meinte das es in Ordnung sei. Es hängt mit deiner Fähigkeit zusammen. Er wollte es dir sagen, bevor wir gingen, aber... naja. Auf jeden Fall, wirst du jedes Mal müde, wenn du dich Emotional überanstrengst oder wenn du sehr oft deine Fähigkeit einsetzt. Carlisle war der Meinung, das es heute einfach zu viel für dich war. Also kannst du ruhig schlafen, Bella. Er meinte, das es dir danach besser geht."

Erstaunt schaute ich zu Jasper, der seine Verwunderung ebenfalls nicht unterdrücken konnte und dann fing ich erneut an zu gähnen. Jasper gab mir ein sanftes Lächeln und nahm mich plötzlich in seine Arme und sagte, "Na dann schlaf Bella. Ich habe schon lange niemanden schlafen gesehen."

Er klang so sorgenfrei, wie ich ihn schon lange nicht gehört hatte. Ich konnte kein Lächeln unterdrücken und legte mein Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss meine Augen.

Seine Hand lief langsam meinem Rücken auf und ab. Dank seiner Gabe bereitete sich ein beruhigendes Gefühl in mir aus.

Wir fuhren in aller Stille in die dunkle Nacht, auf eine Zukunft die uns unbekannt war. Auf eine neue Hoffnung, die wir sehnlichst erwarteten. Auf eine Heilung die unseren Schmerz nimmt.

**A/N: Und? Wie fandet ihr es?? Lasst es mich wissen!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	10. Kapitel 9: Einsam

**DISCLAIMER: ****Leider gehört mir nicht Twilight oder New Moon ODER deren Charaktere...schade!**

**A/N: Ich bedanke mich diejenigen die so nett waren und mir geschrieben haben:**

**Blu3ros3**

**Edward fan club member**

**Blue Haycinth**

**Miesch**

**Liss92**

**LunaNigra**

**BlaX XuN**

**Und den Anonymen schreiben (Bunny, anonüüm)**

**Schreibt mir bitte wie ihr es findet...eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 9 – Einsam

Der Wind tanzte durch die Bäume und Büschen. Sie gaben ein wohl klingenden rascheln von sich. Das silbrige Schimmer des Mondlichts schenkte dem ganzen, ein angenehmes und beruhigendes Bild.

Ich betrachtete behaglich die Weite vor mir, während ich auf den Stufen der Verander, auf Emmett und Rosalie wartete. Sie waren auf dem Weg von ihren 100. Jahrestag. Ich freute mich für sie. Die beiden liebten sich innig und mit purem Herzen. Manchmal beneidete ich Rose und alle anderen Frauen, die glücklich mit ihrem Partner waren, welches ich nie haben durfte. Ich schämte mich für meine Gedanken und versuchte daher, so gut es geht nicht daran zu denken.

Ich war verdammt allein zu sein. Einsam durch die Ewigkeit zu gehen.

Es sind so viele Jahre vergangen und dennoch konnte die Zeit keine Wunde heilen. 39 Jahre sind vergangen und immer noch fühle ich mich einsam und verlassen.

Ich denke nicht, das diese Leere und Schmerz mich jemals verlassen werden. Sie werden mich auf Ewig begleiten. Die Hoffnung auf Erlösung habe ich schon längst aufgegeben.

Ich wünschte nur, das ich alles vergessen könnte. Das ich _ihn_ vergessen könnte. Doch leider wird mir meine Bitte verwehrt. Also blieb mir nur noch eins, mein Schicksal zu akzeptieren.

Am Anfang war es jedoch sehr schwer, besonders die ersten 3 Jahre. Ich konnte meine Gefühle, ohne Jasper nicht in den Griff bekommen. Es war einfach zu viel. Diese Leere, Selbsthass, Trauer, Schmerz, Leid.

Obwohl wir, nach dem was _er_ mir angetan hatte, nach England gingen, wurde ich von Leid, Kummer und Schmerz begleitet. Manchmal habe ich Tage lange nur geweint, nicht einmal Jasper konnte dies mit seiner Gabe verhindern. Es regnete daher in England an solchen 'Tagen', besonders stark.

Natürlich wussten _sie _wie es mir durchgehen ging. Nicht nur durch den Wetterbericht, oder das England seit mehr als 200 Jahren nicht so viel Regen erlebt hatte, sondern, da Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper immer an meiner Seite waren und so ihnen erzählten wie es mir ging.

Nach einigen Monaten meines Zusammenbruches, lernten wir, mit Hilfe von Carlisle, den Mann kennen, welches das Buch geschrieben hatte. Sein Name ist Joshua. Er kam extra von Bulgarien nach England, um mir zu helfen. Sein Name war Joshua und war mehr als 300 Jahre alt. Natürlich sah er nicht älter aus als 20 und sehr attraktive, wie alle Vampire. Er hatte Schulterlanges braunes Haar und eine athletische Figur.

Joshua kannte Emily. Die Frau die dieselben Fähigkeiten besaß wie ich. Die Frau die ihren Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen konnte und zu den Wölfen ging, damit sie sie töten.

Keiner wusste was genau passiert war. Was ihr Schmerz verursachte. Es ist geht nur das Gerücht um, das ihr Mann ihr kleines Kind vor ihren Augen, mit einem Messer, umgebracht haben soll. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren, da er sie an einem Stuhl gefesselt hat und so musste sie es sich mit ansehen, wie er sie tötete.

Ein Vampir hatte wohl das Blut, welches aus der kleinen Hütte kam, gerochen und den Mann und später Emily angegriffen. Ihr Mann war sofort Tod. Er griff ebenso Emily an, jedoch konnte er sie nicht töten. Warum? Das weiss keiner. Vielleicht aus Mitleid, oder das sie nicht geschriehen hat, als er sie biss? Wer weiss.

Der Vampir ließ sie in ihrer Transformation, alleine in ihrer Hütte. Als Joshua während er auf der Jagt war, hatte er das Blut gerochen und ging hinnein. Er fand Emily Blutüberstömt. Es war nicht nur ihr Blut, sonders hauptsächlich, das von ihrer Tochter, da Emily ihren leblosen Körper fest in ihren Armen hielt und sie, unter Tränen, hin und zurück schaukelte.

Sie schrie nicht einmal, in ihrer Transformation. Sie weinte nur und bat um den Tod. Sie wollte zu ihrer kleinen Tochter. Joshua war geschockt, als er sie so sah. Es war das schrecklichste was er je gesehen hatte.

Als er bemerkte, das sie gebissen wurde, wollte er ihr helfen. Von der Verwehsung der Leichen konnte er sagen, das es gerade mal einige Stunden her sein musste. Er nahm sie zu sich.

Etwa 10 Jahre nach diesem Vorfall, ging sie zu den Wölfen um ihre exsistenz zu beenden. Es war der Jahrestag ihrer verstorbenen Tochter.

Joshua fühlte sich schuldig. Das er es hätte verhindern können. Diese Schuldgefühle plagten ihn bis heute.

Ich denke, das war der Hauptgrund, warum er so verbissen darauf gewesen war, mir zu helfen.

Mit der Zeit und sehr hartem Training konnte sie ihre Fähigkeit in den Griff bekommen. Jedoch geschah es hin und wieder, das ich etwas die Kontrolle verlohr, wenn ihre Gefühle mit ihr gingen.

Wir alle verstanden uns gut mit Joshua, oder wie ich ihn nannte "Josh". Wir fragten ihn ob er mit uns leben möchte, doch er schlug die Einladung dankent ab. Er meinte, das er es liebt um die Welt zu reisen. Zu beobachten wie sich die Welt verändert, doch vorallem liebt er die Geheimnisse und Mystik die sie verbarg. Er versprach jedoch, das er uns oft besuchen würde und er hielt sein Wort.

Josh lernte natürlich auch die anderen Cullens kennen und _ihn_. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, was passiert war redeten wir darüber. Er war davon überzeugt, das _er _sich schuldig fühlt und mich _liebt._ Doch ich konnte seinen Worten kein Glauben schenken und wir hatten ein großen Streit darüber.

Tage lang haben wir mit einander nicht geredet, bis er sich schließlich entschuldigt hatte. Ich habe nicht auf eine Entschuldigung gewartet, ich wollte nur das er mich versteht, warum ich _ihn _nicht verzeihen kann. Nach diesem Vorfall, vermied er ganze das Thema, worüber ich sehr dankbar war.

Jedoch war nicht nur Josh der einzige, der versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, das _er_ mich immer noch _liebt _und berreut was er getan hatte. Ich ignorierte sie alle, stritt mich mit ihnen und einmal verschwand ich für einige Tage. Ich konnte nicht die Vergangenheit vergessen. So sehr ich es auch wollte, ich konnte nicht vergessen was er mir angetan hatte.

Nur Rosalie verstand mich. Sie wusste wie es mir ging und hielt zu meiner Seite.

_Er _wollte sich so oft entschuldigen und versuchen zu erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist, doch ich hörte nicht auf ihn._ Er_ rief mich an schickte mir Briefe, jedoch beachtete ich es nicht. Ich konnte es nicht. Es war nur eine ausrede, mehr auch nicht. Ich weiss das er mich nicht liebt, _er _fühlt sich nur schuldig für das was er gemacht hat, das ist alles und ich habe nicht vor mein Herz erneut zu brechen. Erneut eine Dummheit zu begehen. Also tat ich das einzige was ich in diesem Fall am besten tun konnte, ich ignorierte _ihn_.

Doch Leider, hielt dies _ihn_ nicht ab. Eines Abends stand er plötzlich vor dem Haus in England und ich öffnete auch noch die Tür.

_Er_ sah so traurig und schmerz erfüllt aus, das es mir sogar weh tat. Ich spürte wie der ganze Kummer und Leere in mir wieder aufstieg.

Ich kann mich daran erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich stand da und sagte nichts. Ich konnte einfach nicht. _Er _kam näher zu mir und ich nahm ein Schritt zurück. Doch das hielt ihn nicht ab und _er_ griff nach meinem Arm, so das ich ihm nicht ausweichen konnte.

Ich spürte den ganzen Schmerz, es war so intensive, so reell. Gewaltsam riss ich mein Arm aus seinem Griff und schrieh ihn an, warum er hier her gekommen ist. _Er _flehte mich nur an und sagte immer und immer wieder, wie sehr es im Leid tat.

Die anderen haben es natürlich mitbekommen und waren bei unserer Seite. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie wütend und ausser mir war vor Wut. Es Stürmte und Donnerte wild, draußen doch es hielt mich nicht auf. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr kontrollieren.

Womöglich hat es Jasper auch bemerkt und nahm mich in seine Arme. Er rannte weg von _ihm_, in mein Zimmer. Nach einer Weile, beruhigte ich mich wieder, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt fing ich an zu weinen. Ich war so frustriert, über diese ganze Sache. Über _ihn. _

Später kamen auch Rosalie und erzählte uns, das Emmett _ihn_ zum Flughafen bringt und ihn ins Flieger setzt. Doch am Ende musste er _ihn_ ganz bis nach Forks bringen, da er sich gewehrt hatte.

Ich wollte nur noch das _er_ mich vergisst. Vergisst das ich exsistiere und das ich je exsistiert habe. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, das dies alles nur ein böser Albtraum war, doch ich wachte nicht auf. Ich lebte in meinem Albtraum.

Nach etwa 2 Jahren ging Jasper zum ersten Mal wieder nach Forks, zu Alice. Er wollte zunächst nicht, da er mich alleine liess. Ich wusste das er Angst hatte, das ich die Kontrolle verliehren könnte, oder wieder in meine Depression verfiel. Doch ich wollte das er geht. Ich wusste, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Wie sehr er sie liebte. Ich wollte nicht das er wegen mir so leiden musste. Ich bestand darauf das er geht. Nach einigem zögern willigte er ein und flog nach Forks.

Sie kamen zwar wieder zusammen, jedoch kam Jasper mindestens alle 3 Wochen zu uns nach England und blieb einige Tage, bis er wieder zurück flog. Aus liebe zu Jasper sprach ich wieder mit Alice. Naja, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Ich begrüßte sie, antwortete wenn sie anrief, um mit Jasper zu reden, mehr auch nicht. Es war nicht mehr das selbe, wie früher. Ich denke sie weiss auch, das ich nur mit ihr "redete" wegen Jasper.

Gelegentlich kamen der rest der Cullens, um uns zu besuchen. _Er _kam nicht mit. Ich war dankbar dafür. Später fand ich herraus, dass Carlisle dafür gesorgt hatte, das er nicht mitkommt.

15 Jahre später zogen wir nach Alaska, zu den Denali Klan. In den Klan waren Tanja, Irina, Kate, Carmen und ihr Ehemann Eleazar.

Sie waren sehr nett und gastfreundlich. Wir blieben mehr als 22 Jahre bei ihnen, bis wir vor 2 Jahren nach Main umgezogen sind. Es erinnerte mich an Forks. Es regnete nur und es gab kaum Sonnenlich, wenn nicht noch weniger, als in Forks. Emmett und Rosalie besaßen ein zweites Haus in Ashland, einer Kleinstand am Rande des Waldes.

Ich wollte eigentlich, das Rosalie und Emmett wieder zu den anderen gehen. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, das sie so fern von einander leben mussten und das nur wegen mir. Ich bat sie so oft, das sie wieder zu den anderen zurück kehren sollte, doch sie wollten mich nicht alleine lassen. Insgeheim war ich dankbar dafür.

Neben Jasper kam auch Esme sehr oft, um uns zu besuchen. Sie kam mindestens einmal im Monat. Esme war mitlerweile wie eine Mutter zu mir. Sehr lange hat sie versucht mich davon zu überezeugen, _ihm_ erneut eine Chance zu geben. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Mitlerweile hat jeder es aufgegeben, mich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Alle bis auf _ihn._

Ich bin nicht mehr die naive dumme Person, in die _er_ einst verliebt war. Selbts ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr ich mich verändert habe. Ich bin viel ruihger geworden, habe kaum ein Grund noch zu lachen. Meistens verbring ich die Zeit gerne in meinem Zimmer, mit meiner Musik und Zeichnungen.

Ich spiele mitlerweile Gitarre. Eigentlich ist es eine Spanische-Gitarre. Als wir in Alaska waren, zeigte mir Carmen wie man damit spielen kann. Ich merkte schnell wie es mich beruhigte und eine Art... Zufriedenheit schenkte. Meine ganzen Gefühle und Emotionen konnte ich darin ausleben.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Jasper setzte sich zu mir. Nach einem kurzen Moment brach er die Stille und fragte: "Wie geht es dir?"

"Blendent!", erwiederte ich sarkastisch und schenkte ihm ein falsches breites Lächeln. Er lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe sie sehr vermisst", gestand ich kurz darauf., "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es so...bemerkbar sein würde. Ich meine, es ist nicht das erste Mal, das sie an ihrem Hochtzeitstag weg fahren."

"Sie kommen ja wieder heute.", tröstete er mich und legte sein Arm, um meine Schultern.

"Danke das du hier geblieben bist...Das Haus ist ziemlich groß und man fühlt sich schnell einsam."

Er küsste meine Schläfe und sagte liebevoll: "Keine Ursache Bella. Ich würde es jeder Zeit für dich tun, das weißt du."

Ich nickte zu stimmend zu. Nach einem Moment fragte ich: "Blockiert Alice immer noch ihre Visionen?" Ich konnte sehen wie er in Gedanken gelegentlich verlohren war.

Er sorgte sich um sie, seit dem er erfahren hat, das sie ihre Visionen blockiert. Es sind mittlerweile mehr als 30 Jahre geworden, das sie es versucht. Sie hat niemanden erzählt, warum sie das tat.

Sie könnte mir egal sein, nur wegen Jasper macht ich mir sorgen und fragte gelgentlich nach, wie es ihr ging.

"Sie blockiert sie immer noch. Die meiste Zeit verbringt sie in unserem Zimmer und versucht ihre Visionen zu verhindern. Ich mach mir sorgen Bella. Sie ist so zurück gezogen und geht kaum noch raus, höchstens wenn sie jagen muss...Ich mach mir sorgen Bella."

"Hat sie den nicht gesagt, warum sie es macht...es sind so viele Jahre vergangen und sie versucht immer noch sie zu blocken. Warum?"

"Bevor ich her gekommen bin, hatte ich mit ihr eine Auseinandersetzung, wegen dieser Sache...Sie erzählte mir, dass sie die Vision von...du weisst schon...der Sache, zu spät sah, nachdem ...es geschah. Oder das sie nicht sehen konnte, was mit dir passierte.

Es ist ihr nie zuvor passiert und sie gibt sich die Schuld dafür. Vorallem jedoch berreut sie, was sie getan hat, das sie für _ihn_ gelogen hat."

Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Warum bekam sie die Vision so spät? Was hat das zu bedeuten?

"Sie berreut es sehr."

Ich wusste was er meinte. Das sie es berreut, das sie mich angelogen hat, das sie ihn beschützt hat und mir damit weh getan hat. Doch es änderte nichts an den Tatsachen, sie wusste es und hatte mich angelogen. Ich habe ihr mehr als vertraut. Sie war wie eine Schwester zu mir und dennoch hat sie mich so angelogen.

"Es ändert nichts an den Tatsachen, Jasper.", flüsterte ich, "Ich werde weiter hin, höflich zu ihr sein, aber ich kann es nicht vergessen."

Er verstand was ich meinte und sagte: "Ich weiss Bella."

Nach einem kurzen Moment fragte er: "Und? Wie gefällt dir die Schule?" Ich konnte in seiner Stimme hören, wie amüsiert er dabei war.

Emmett hatte ihn wohl erzählt, wie viele Kerle hinter mir her waren und warscheinlich von Kevin. Er war 10mal schlimmer, als Mike Newtone. Einmal hat er sich sogar, während wir Lunch hatten, einfach an unserem Tisch neben mir gesessen. Ich konnte nicht den Gesichstausdruck von Rosalie und Emmett vergessen. Die beiden sahen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.

Erst nach dem Emmett sich wieder eingekriegt hat, drohte er Kevin von unserem Tisch. Naja, er lies sich darauf hin nicht mehr an unserem Tisch blicken. Aber irgentwie hat er es geschafft, das er fast jede Stunde mit mir hatte. Gott, dieser Kerl ist eine totale Nervensäge.

"Als hättest du davon nicht erfahren.", erwiderte ich genervt.

Daraufhin fing er laut an zu lachen. "Erzähl mir, was hat er diesmal gemacht. Vorgestern kamst du ziemlich angepisst nach Hause und hast dich den ganzen Tag in dein Zimmer verschlossen. Was ist passiert?"

Jasper versuche ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren, doch ich konnte sehen, wie schwer er sich unter kontrolle hielt.

"Er war wie ein verrückt gewordener verliebter französische Buldoge. Er hat mich überall begleitet und sogar neben mir am Tisch gesessen. Das war noch nicht mal das schlimmste. In Englisch, sollten wir ein Gedicht schreiben und er trällerte plötzlich ein Liebeslied vor der ganzen Klasse. Oh Gott...das war soo peinlich. Dann holte er eine Rose, aus seiner Jacke herraus und kniete vor mir hin. Er bat mich seine Freundin zu sein."

Als ich fertig erzählt habe, konnte Jasper sich nicht mehr beherrschen und rollte regelrecht vor lachen auf der Verander.

"Ha ha...sehr wirtzig", erwiderte ich bitter. Naja, okay es ist witzig. Ich konnte ein lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als ich Jasper betrachtete. Er lachte so heftig das er noch nicht mal mehr atmete. Nicht das er es nötig hätte.

Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte er sich wieder und schaute mich amüsiert an: "Oh man, da hast du ja was am Hals. Emmett wird sich totlachen."

"Nein, das tust du nicht!", sagte ich drohent. "Auserdem bist du schon tot."

Er lachte leise und erwiderte schälmisch: "Nicht das unser Sunshine unsere Bella entführt, Emmett muss dich doch beschützen."

Ich hob unglaubwürdig eine Augenbraue hoch, "Als ob er mich entführen könnte. Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen."

"Wir wollen doch nichts riskieren, nicht war Bella?!"

"Du bist heute wieder so witzig Jasper!", sagte ich sarkastisch. Er lachte nur darauf.

Dann hörten wir ein Auto in unsere Richtung kommen. Wir wohnte so weit von der nächst liegenden Stadt enfernt, das nur die Cullens, der Denali Klan hier her kamen. Jedoch wusste ich das es Rosalie und Emmett waren. Das Auto hatte ein sehr leises Motor und das konnte nur Rosalies sein.

Nach einem kurzen Moment konnte ich ihr Auto sehen. Als sie vor der Verander ankamen rannte ich zu Fahrer Seite und öffnete die Tür. Sofort schmiss ich mich in Rosalies Arme.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst.", gestand ich.

"Du hast mir auch gefehlt Bella."

"Bekomm ich keine Umarmung?", fragte Emmett, der hinter mir stand.

"Wie könnte ich dich vergessen.", und schmiss mich in seine Arme.

"Ich möchte dich jemanden vorstellen Bella." Sagte Rosalie. Klang sie nervös?

Ich löste die Umarmung und schaute zu Rosalie. Sie öffnete die Rücksitztür und raus kam ein sichtlich nervöses Mädchen. Sie hatte lange kastanienbraune Haare, große rötlich-topaz farbende Augen und ein schön geformtes Mund. Sie war höchstens 14 oder 15 Jahre alt. Ich wusste sofort das sie ein Vampir sein musste. Nicht nur wegen ihrer Augenfarbe, sondern wegen ihrer unnatürlichen Schönheit.

Verlegen schaute sie auf den Boden, nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, das ich sie verwundert betrachtete.

"Ich möchte dir Clair Caur de Maire vorstellen."

"Bonjour.", sagte sie verlegen.

Ich ging langsam zu ihr und sagte freundlich. "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Bella."

"Ich 'offe es is in Ordnung, daz ich 'ier bleibe." Man konnte deutlich den französischen Akzent hören. Sie war so süß und verlegen, ich wollte sie einfach in meine Arme nehmen, welches ich am Ende tat.

"Natürlich ist es in Ordnung. Ich freu mich dich hier zu haben.", ich löste die Umarmung sanft und nahm ihr kleine Hand in meine. "Komm ich zeig dir das Haus und dein Zimmer."

Ich freute mich, sie in unserer Familie zu haben. Vielleicht wird die Zeit doch nicht so Einsam werden, wenn ich meine Familie um mich habe.

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich habe auf meiner Autor Seite Fotos von Clair Caur de Maire, Joshua, Emily und Kevin. **

**Sagt mit bescheid, wie ihr mein Kapitel findet!!**

**Danke an blu3ros3, die mir behilflich mit der Namenssuche von Clair geholfen hat. Danke süße!!**


	11. Kapitel 10: Hoffnung

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight, New Moon etc. gehören nur Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N.: Hi Leute...als aller erstes wolle ich mich entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat zu Udaten. Ich war ziemlich krank und es hat länger gedauert gesund zu werden, als ich es erwartet habe. **

**Dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch schön lang. Eigentlich wollte ich es gestern hochladen, doch leider hat meine Internetverbindung echt rum gespinnt. Naja... Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht sauer auf mich...sorry nochmals. **

**Danke an die jenigen die so nett waren und mir ein Review geschickt haben... Danke an...**

**Blu3ros3**

**Edward fan club member**

**LunaNigra**

**Liss92**

**BlaX Xun**

**Miesch**

**Mona**

**Danke Leute...also viel spaß beim lesen**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 10 – Hoffnung 

_Claire POV_

Wow, das Haus, oder besser gesagt Villa war der reinste Wahnsinn. Es war so groß und schön.

Doch worüber ich mich am meisten freute, war meine neue Familie. Ich konnte mein Glück nicht fassen. Sie waren so freundlich und großzügig.

"Claire?," sagte Bella, "Das ist dein Zimmer. Sie ist genau neben meins. Rosalies und Emmetts Zimmer ist den Gang unten."

Sie öffnete mein Zimmer und es war einfach traumhaft. Es war riesig und es hatte ein Bücherregal, an der rechten Wand, es gab ein Bett welches an der Linken lag. Eine weiße Couch und ebenfalls ein Fernseher. Ich war überweltigt, doch sie kannten mich kaum und gaben mir dennoch so viel.

"Ich kann daz nicht ane'men, Bella. I'r kennt mich doch gar nicht!"

"Ach quatsch," sagte Bella, "Du gehörst ab sofort zur Familie."

"Merci, Bella! Ich weiss nicht, wie ich mich bedanken soll?"

"Das brauchst du nicht. Komm die anderen warten bestimmt schon."

Bella nahm meine Hand und fürhte mich von der Treppe runter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort waren Rosalie, Emmett und der Blonde, der mit Bella zusammen war. Ich schaute ihn fragent an, hat er mit sein Namen gesagt? Ich glaube nicht.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er zu mir: "Wo bleiben meine Manieren." , er stand auf und kam langsam zu mir, "Ich heiße Jasper.", und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Bonjour Jazper!", ich nahm seine Hand und schütelte sie kurz, bevor ich sie wieder los ließ.

Bella führte mich zur Couch und setzte sich neben mich.

"Nun, wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?", fragte Bella Rosalie.

Rosalie und Emmett schauten sich kurz an, bis ihr Blick auf mich fiel. Ich wusste was sie mir sagen wollte und nickte kurz.

"Ich denke ez izt besser, wenn ich erzä'le wie wir unz kennen gelernt 'aben.

Ich komme eigentlisch auz einer kleinen Provinz aus Bordeaux. Meine Eltern 'atten eine klein Beautique. Zie verkauften zelbst gemachte Parfumes. Ich 'atte eine kleine Schwester, Angela. Sie war 6.

Vor 3 Jahren wurden wir zu einer 'ochzeit eingeladen in Toulouse. Ez war an einem Frühling, als wir unz auf dem Weg mit dem Auto machten.

Befor wier anka'men, machte ein Papa einen Unfall. Er izt eingeschlafen und izt gegen einen Baum gefa'ren. Papa 'at se'r schlimm geblutet am Kopf. Meine Maman 'atte am ganzen Arm geblutet, das Fenster 'atte ir Arm geschnitten.

Angela und ich 'atten kaum etwaz. Wir gingen auz dem Auto, es war dunkel drausen und kein Auto war in der Nä'e. Doch dann 'örten wir Geräusche die auz dem Wald kamen. Papa meinte wie zollten inz Auto gehen und dort auf i'n warten.

Dann 'örten wir schrei'e, die auz dem Wald kamen."

Es war so schrecklich gewesen. Ich konnte sie nicht vergessen, diese schreckliche schreie. Auf merkwürdige weise, fühlte ich mich ruhig und erzählte weiter.

"Maman 'atte Angzt bekommen und zagte unz, daz zie schnell nach schauen möchte. Wir zollten im Auto auf zie warten. Angela fing an zu Weinen und ich na'm zie in meine Arme.

Ich wuzte nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Doch dann klopfte jemand an unzerem Fenzter. Ez war ein Mann mit, er 'atte schwarze 'aare und war etwaz kleiner alz mein Papa. Er lächelte zu unz freundlich, doch ich 'atte Angzt vor i'm.

Trotz daz ez dunkel war, konnte ich zeine Augen se'en. Zie waren blutrot."

Ich hörte wie Bella plötzlich sich anspannte und geschockt die Luft zog. Nach einem Moment fragte sie: "Was ist dann passiert?"

"Er wollte unz helfen und fragte, wo unzere Eltern zein. Ich 'atte Angzt vor i'm, sowie Angela. Natürlich war ich zo naive, und zagte i'm wo zie waren.

Er bot unz zeine 'ilfe an, daz er unzere Eltern finden würde. Ich wuzte, daz er unz anlog und daz er waz anderez vor 'atte. Ich zagte i'm er zolle verschwinden und daz meine Eltern gleich kommen werden.

Darauf'in lachte er nur und dann riz er die Autotür komplet auf. Ich 'ielt Angela fest in meinem Armen und verzuchte die andere Tür zu öffnen. Doch Maman hatte alle Türen abgeschlozen, alz zie ging.

Angela und ich fingen an zu weinen. Ich schrie diezen Fremden an, daz er verschwinden und unz in ru'e lazen zoll. Doch er lachte nur.

Dann zog er plötzlich Angela auz meine Armen. Ich konnte ez nicht ze'en und er war zo ztark.

Ich ging schnell zu i'n und verzuchte zie auz zeinen Armen zu ne'men...er war einfach zu ztark."

Es war das schlimmste was ich je gesehen hatte. Wie sie geweint und nach mir geschriehen hatte.

"Ich war zo 'ilflos... Dann zah ich wie er in i'r 'alz biz. Angela 'at zo geschrie'en und geweint. Ich schlug i'n mit all meiner Kraft, doch er bewegte sich nicht und langsam hörte Angela auf zu schreien.

Zie bewegte sich nicht mehr. Ich wuzte daz diezer Mann meine kleine Schwezter und meine Eltern getötet 'atte. Er liez i'ren Körper einfach zu Boden fallen. Ich kniete mich zu ihr und na'm ihr kleinez leblozez Körper in mein Arme.

Ich schrie' i'n an, daz er ein Monzter zei. Er lachte nur und zagte daz er wirklich einz izt und dann na'm er Angela von mir und zog mich zu zisch. Dann biz er mich in meinem 'alz, zo wie er ez mit Angela getan 'atte... Ez war zo schrecklich.

Ich dachte daz ich, wie meine Eltern zterben werde, alz er von mir trank, doch dann kam Joshua und riz i'n von mir."

"Josh hat dich gerettet?", fragte Bella überrascht, "Ich habe ihn letztes Jahr zuletzt gesehen, er hat mir gar von dir erzählt...Wann hat er dich... gefunden, Claire?"

Besorgt nahm Bella meine Hand in die ihrer und drückt sie sanft.

"Ez war am 22. Mai."

"mmh...Ich habe ihn letzten Februar gesehen, ich meine letztes Jahr...Stimmt ja," rief Bella plötzlich und ihre großen blauen Augen leuchteten förmlich auf, als ihr etwas einfiel. Rosalie erzählte mir von ihren atemberaubenden Augen. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, das sie so schön sein könnten.

"Josh hat mir erzählt, das er vor hatte wieder einmal in Frankreich zu reisen.", sie drehte sich wieder zu mir um.

"Oh, entschuldige bitte Claire. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen."

"Non Bella!", protestierte ich, "Ez izt in Ordnung, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

Sie schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln. Sie war so hübsch. Genau so hübsch wie Rosalie...nur mit schoko-braunen Haaren und diesen atemberaubenden Augenfarbe. Ich glaube nicht, das ich jemals so ein schönes blau gesehen hatte.

"Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Jasper und holte mich von den Gedanken. Ich überlegte kurz wo ich stehen geblieben bin und erzählte weiter:

"Josh töte i'n, als er i'n von mit rizz. Er na'm mich danach in zeine Arme und rannte zu zeinem Hauz, welchez er in den Bergen 'atte...I'r könnt euch ja vorztellen waz dann pazziert zein könnte."

Diese Schmezen werde ich wohl niewieder vergessen können. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mein ganzer Körper unter Feuer stehen...es war schrecklich.

Bella verstand worauf ich hinnaus wollte und fragte nicht nach. Für einen kurzen Moment sagte niemand etwas, bis Jasper die Stille brach.

"Claire, hat Josh dir gesagt, wer dich und deine Familie angergriffen hat?"

Ich schaute Rosalie und Emmett fragend an. Ich wusste nicht ob ich es sagen sollte. Rosalie bemerkte mein zögern und gab mir ein zustimmendes Lächeln.

"Nach meiner Tranzformation erzä'lte mir Josh wer, oder bezzer gezagt "waz" wir zind und wer der Vampir war. Er zagte mir, daz eine zeiner Fä'igkeiten sei zu wizzen, wie jemand 'eißt und von wo er 'erkommt. Da'er wuzzte er auch meinen Namen.

Alz ich Josh gefragt 'abe, wer es war, sagte er mir...daz der Name des Vampirs...Laurent war."

Bellas Augen weiteten sich, als ich den Namen erwähnte.

"War...war er alleine unterwegs?", fragte Bella sichtlich besorgt.

"Ja. Josh meinte, daz er allein war. Er konnte keinen anderen Vampir spü'ren oder se'en."

Erleichtert schaute Bella zu mir und nahm mich in ihre Arme.

"Es tut mir so leid, Claire. Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein."

Ich schaute auf meine Hände, nachdem Bella ihre Arme um mich löste. Mir kommt es immer noch so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als ich mit meinen Eltern und Schwester, zusammen am Tisch saß und einen Spieleabend hatten. Mir fiel es immer noch so schwer zu glauben, das ich sie nie wieder sehen werde.

Auf einmal spürte ich wieder, diese ungewohne wohlige Ruhe in mir aufstieg

"Hat dir Josh erzählt, das einige unserer Art besondere Fähigkeiten hat", fragte Jasper.

"Ja. Er 'at mir davon erzä'lt...naja er 'at ja auch einige"

"Hast du herraus gefunden, ob du eine Fähigkeit besitzt?", hackte Jasper neugierig nach.

"Ja...ich weizz, wenn mich jemand anlügt oder die Wa'r'eit zagt."

Für einen Moment sagte keiner etwas. Jeder schaute mich überrascht an, sogar Rosalie und Emmett. Ich habe ihnen nicht davon erzählt, was meine Fähigkeit ist oder ob ich eine habe. Josh hat es auch nicht getan. Er lies mir die Entscheidung.

Als ich nach meiner Transformation aufgewacht bin, war Josh an meiner Seite. Er erklährte mir, was mit mir passiert ist und das ich jetzt ein Vampir geworden bin. Da wusste ich einfach...besser gesagt fühlte, das er mir die Wahrheit sagte.

Doch dann fragte ich nach meinen Eltern, wo sie waren und was mit ihnen passiert sei. Insgeheim wusste ich, das sie nicht mehr lebten, doch ich wollte mir sicher sein. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blieb in mir dennoch, das es ihnen gut ging...ich hoffte es wirklich.

Nun, Josh meinte nur, das er nichts darüber weiss. Ich bekam sofort das Gefühl, dass er nicht ehrlich zu mir war...ich weiss nicht wie ich das erklähren soll? Es fühlte sich, wie ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend an...nur noch schlimmer und intensiver. Ich wusste einfach, das er lügt.

Als ich Josh gestand, das er mich anlog, schaut er mich für einen Moment irritiert an und sagte plötzlich, das sein Nachname Montez sei. Wieder einmal bekam ich dieses Gefühl und wusste das er mich erneut anlog.

In dem Moment war ich so wütend auf ihn und fragte ihn, warum er mich schon wieder anlog. Warum er mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen will. So kam es das er mir über die Fähigekeiten der Vampire erzählte.

"Wow", erwiderte Emmett begeistert, "Das heißt, wenn ich dich jetzt anlüge weißt du es sofort...aber woher weißt du es?"

"Ich kann ez nicht genau zagen...ich fü'le ez, wenn mich jemand anlügt." Anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben.

"Okay", sagte Emmett freudig, "Du hättest doch nichts dagegen, wenn wir es mal ausprobieren...nur aus neugier natürlich."

"Non Emmett. Du kannzt mich ru'ig fragen."

"Also...natürlich werde ich und ich denke die anderen werden mitmachen," er schaute durch die Runde und jeder gab ihm ein zustimmendes Lächeln, "etwas der Wahrheit entsprechen sagen und dir etwas vorlügen...dann sagst du uns, welches stimmt oder nicht, okay?"

"Oui, in Ordnung."

Emmett hatte ein breites grinsen und dann sagte er: "Ich liebe Schakespear Dramen, besonders Hamlet."

"Du lügst!"

Alle fingen darauf an zu lachen. Ich konnte ein leises kichern nicht unterdrücken.

"Du hast recht," erwiderte Emmett, "Ich bin kein...FAN von seinen Stücken. Sie sind einfach zu...komplex und voll von Tragödien."

Jasper verdrehte die Augen darauf und murmelte: "Man braucht eine Portion Hirn, um seine Werke zu verstehen."

Natürlich konnten wir es alle hören und konnten ein lachen nicht unterdrücken. Emmett schmiss ein Kissen in Jaspers Richtung. Er hat es nicht kommen sehen und es traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht, bevor es zu Boden fiel.

Emmett brüllte vor Lachen, als er den geschockten Blick von Jasper sah.

"Okay Jungs, jetzt bin ich dran," sagte Rosalie "Ich finde französische Männer total atraktive, besonders wenn sie beim reden ein deutlich französischen Akzent haben, so wie du es hast Claire."

Emmett starte Rosalie geschockt an. Seine Augen wurden langsam, aber sicher immer mehr dunkel. "Du...WAS? Claire stimmt das?"

Rosalie versuchte kühl zu wirken, als wäre es keine große Sache dabei, das sie Franzosen atraktive findet. Doch man konnte sehe, wie sichtlich amüsiert sie bei Emmetts verhalten war, besonders nach dem mich gefragt hat, ob das stimmt was sie behauptet hat.

"Non Emmett. Es Stimmt nicht." Keiner konnte sich ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Sichtlich entspannt schaute er Rosalie an. "Das war ganz schön gemein Rose!"

"Naja, ich steh nicht auf Franzosen...Ich finde Italiener sehr Atraktive."

Emmetts Augen wurden erneut riesig, bei Rosalies neuester Bekenntnis. Ohne ein Wort dreht er sich wieder zu mir um und schaute mich fragend an.

Ich biss mich auf die Lippe und nickte mit dem Kopf, bevor ich sagte: "Oui Emmett...zie zagt die Wa'r'eit!"

"WAS? Du stehts auf Italiener? Seit wann?", Emmett war mehr als wütend und regelrecht grün vor Eifersucht.

"Ach mach dir darüber keine Gedanken," beruhigte Rosalie Emmett und setzte sich auf sein Schoß. Sie schlung ihre Arme um sein Hals und schaute ihn in die Augen. "Die können mit dir nicht mithalten...mein großer, starker knuddel Bär", sie gab ihn ein kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und man konnte sehen, wie langsam er sich breuhigte, "Und ausserdem liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, um mit ein Italiener durchzubrennen."

"Zie zagt die Wa'r'eit Emmett", vergewisserte ich ihn.

Er gab ihr ein weitern Kuss, bevor er ihr sagte: "Italien ist in unserem Reiseplan für die nächsten Jahrzehnte gestrischen Schatz." Rosalie lachte nur darauf und sagte nichts weiter als sie sich in seinen Armen einkuschelte.

"Jetzt bin ich dran", erwiderte Jasper, "Also... Bella und ich führen eine Liebesbeziehung."

Jeder starrte ihn geschockt an. Bellas Augen wurden noch weiter als die von Emmett. Ich brauchte meine Fähigkeit nicht, um zu sagen, das er log. Anscheint bemerkte er sein Fehler und seufzte genervt auf:

"Warum musst ihr alle so überrascht drein schauen? Allein an euren 'erstaunten' Gesichtsausdrücken, erkennt man das ich lüge."

Bella lachte kurz, "Der war gut."

"Ich weiss", sagte Jasper, "Also ich bin nochmal dran und bitte versucht das nächste Mal nicht so verwundert aus zu sehen... okay... Ich bin Schwul."

Emmett konnte sich nicht beherschen und brüllte vor Lachen. Rosalie und Bella fingen ebenfalls unkontrolliert an zu lachen. Ohne gebrauch von meiner Fähigkeit zu machen, wusste ich das er mich wieder anlog.

"Euch ist echt nicht zu helfen", genervt seufzte Jasper auf und versuchte selber nicht zu lachen. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigten sich alle wieder. Emmett hatte ein grinsen im Gesicht und zwinkerte Jasper verspielt zu, bevor er mit einer gestellten schwulischen Stimme sagte: "Hey Jazper... Ich finde du sieht in den Hosen... echt Sexy aus... dein popo ist so...Grrr."

"Halt die Klappe Emmett.", erwiderte Jasper genervt, "Würdet ihr euch entlich mal wieder einkriegen...also... Ich hasse das Tetris Spiel. Es ist total Sinnlos."

"Oui. Du zagzt die Wa'r'eit."

"Okay Leute", sagte Bella, "Wir können später unsere tiefsten Geheimnisse herraus finden.", sie versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren, welches ihr nicht recht gelang.

Dann schaute sie Rosalie und Emmett fragend an: "Wie habt ihr eigentlich Josh und Claire gefunden oder besser gesagt, kennen gelernt?"

"Wir waren im Wald jagen, in der Nähe von Liore.", anwortete Rosalie, "Wir haben die beiden dort gesehen und eines führte zum anderen."

Rosalie schenkte mir darauf ein kleines lächeln, welches ich erwiderte.

"Josh erzählte uns was passiert war und so blieben wir die restlichen 3 Wochen bei den beiden und lernten uns so besser kennen.", sagte Emmett.

"Wir haben sie sofort ins Herz geschloßen und wollten unbedingt, das sie mit uns lebt," entgegnete Rosalie freundlich, "Du weißt wie Josh ist, er liebt es zu reisen und genau das ist nichst für ein kleines Mädchen, die vor kurzem verändert wurde...Nicht das du dich angegriffen fühlst Claire."

"Non Rozalie. Ich bin fro' 'ier zu zein.", gab ich ehrlich zu.

Bella legte behutsam ihr Arm um meine Schultern, "Ich bin auch ziemlich glücklich, das du hier bei uns bist Claire. Du kannst hier so lange bleiben, wie du möchtest...es ist jetzt auch dein zu Hause."

Ich war überwältigt von ihrer Güte und Freudlichkeit. Obwohl sie mich nicht kannte, akzeptierte sie mich, als wäre ich ihre eigene Schwester. Ich war so über glücklich, das wenn ich weinen könnte, unkontrolliert Tränen meinen Wangen entlang liefen würden.

Erneut spürte ich, wie diese angenehme Ruhe in mir aufstieg.

'Warum fühle ich so etwas... merkwürdiges?', fragte ich mich verwundert.

" 'abt i'r auch...Fä'igkeiten? Ich weizz nur, daz Emmett ze'r ztark izt. Rozalie erzä'lte mir, daz du Bella blaue Augen hast wegen deiner Fä'igkeit, aber nicht waz zie izt."

Bella nickte nur zu stimmend.

"Ja Bella und ich habe Fähigkeiten.", vergewisserte Jasper.

"Ich kann die Emotionen andere spüren und auch manipulieren."

"Ach zo, dez'alb fü'lte ich mich auf einmal zo ru'ig vor'in."

Jasper lachte kurz auf und nickte nur.

"Und waz izt mit dir Bella? Waz izt deine Fä'igkeit?", fragte ich neugierig nach.

"Wie Rosalie gesagt hat, meine Augenfarbe hängt mit meiner Gabe zusammen. Ich kann das Wetter kontrollieren. Wenn ich möchte kann ich es Gewittern lassen, regnen, wolkig oder stürmen lassen. Doch Leider ist diese Fähigkeit auch mit meinen Emotionen, verbunden. Falls ich mal wütend werde und mich nicht schnell unter kontrolle halte, fängt es an zu Stürmen und zu Gewittern.

Wenn ich jedoch glücklich bin, kann es vor kommen das es auf einmal sonnig wird. Natürlich kann ich es sofort blocken...meine Emotionen zu meiner Fähigkeit. Es ist ziemlich kompliziert und schwierig es zu beherschen."

Mir fehlten die Worte.

"Mon dieu! Daz izt unglaublich!", gestant ich nach einem Moment der Sparchlosigkeit.

Bella und die anderen lachten leisen, auf meine Reaktion. Jasper schaute plötzlich auf seine Uhr und sagte: "Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe. Die Sonne geht in einigen Stunden auf und ich möchte schon im Wald sein, bevor dies geschieht."

Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an, "Ich verzte' nicht ganz...Wo'in gehst du Jazper?"

"Ich geh nach Forks, Washington zu meiner Frau und anderen Familie. Ich komme gelegentlich her und besuche Bella und die anderen."

"Warum lebt i'r nicht alle zusammen? Wieviel leben dort? Werde ich zie auch kennen lernen?", die Fragen kamen nur so raus.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte Claire.", sagte Rosalie und schaute besorgt zu Bella, die neben mir saß. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie angespannt sie war. 'Habe ich was falsches gesagt?', fragte ich mich verwirrt.

"Ja es leben auch andere in Forks. Vier weitere um genau zu sein. Ich bin sicher das sie sich sehr freuen würden dich kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht in den nächsten Wochen kommen wir dich besuchen und nächstes Mal kommst du zu uns."

"Wirklich?! Daz wä're wundervoll!", erwiderte ich überglücklich.

"In den Ferien konnen wir unsere Freunde in Alaska besuchen gehen," rief Emmett enthustiastisch, "Dir wird es dort auf jedenfall gefallen. Da ist alles voller Schnee und an manchen Stellen ist es sogar bis zu meiner Brust hoch...naja okay du würdest da glatt verschwinden—Hey!"

Rosalie schlug ihn einmal hart auf den Hinterkopf, "Wofür was das denn Rose?", fragte Emmett verwundert.

"Das war dafür das du nicht denkts bevor dur redest!"

Bella und Jasper lachten leise darauf, "Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber," vergewisserte Bella belustigt, "Das passiert ständig!"

"Ich denke ich sollte besser gehen!", erwiderte Jasper. Er ging schnell nach oben und kam kurz darauf mit einem schwarzen Rucksack zurück.

"Grüß die anderen von mir!", sagte Rosalie bevor er aus der Tür ging.

"Mach ich!" Jasper gab jeden eine Umarmung, mit ist es nicht entgangen das er Bella kurz etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hat...aber es geht mich ja nichts an. Dann kam er zu mir und nahm mich in seine Arme.

"Pass auf dich auf Claire! Wir sehen uns bald wieder!"

"Au revoire Jazper!"

Jeder verabschiedete sich schnell und dann rannte er in den dichten Wald.

Plötzlich verließen meine Füße den Boden, als ich darauf von Emmett über seine Schulter gerworfen wurde. Überrascht schrie ich kurz auf, als er mich aprubt auf die Couch fallen ließ.

"Emmett! Behandelt man so unsere Gäste?", schimpfte Rosalie

"Nee, aber Mitglieder unserer Familie!", gab Emmett wieder als er sich neben mich hinsetzte.

"Also, wir müssen jetzt überlegen wie wir jetzt weiter machen werden. Josh meinte das du dein Hunger ziemlich schnell in den Griff bekommen hast und so gut wie keine Probleme mit der Nähe von Menschen hast...das könnte einiges erleichern."

"Sie fühlt sich nicht zu Menschenblut hingezogen?", fragte Bella überrascht.

"Nun ja... Menschenblut ist nicht ganz ihre vorliebe.", versuche Rosalie zu erklären, "Sie hat sich ziemlich unter Kontrolle."

"Das ist ja großartig! Aber wie kommt das? Hat Josh etwas herraus gefunden?", neugierig setzte Bella sich gegenüber mir.

"Vielleicht, ich bin nicht zo vertraut mit dieser ganzen...Zache", gestand ich, "aber vielleicht 'at ez waz damit zu tun, daz ich alz Mensch ein Vegetarier war."

"Mmh...könnte wirklich damit zu tun haben", sagte Bella leise vor sich hin. "Ich ruf später Carlisle an und frage ihn, ob dies möglich ist."

"Wer izt Carlizle?"

"Er ist eine von den viern, die Jasper erwähnt hatte, die mit ihm Leben in Forks.", erwiderte Rosalie merkwürdig. Wer waren diese vier und warum sagen sie nicht wie sie heißen.

Als hätte Rosalie meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie: "Wir reden später näher über sie, es ist eine lange Geschichte...Nun, Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn Claire mit uns nächste Woche zur Schule geht."

"Meinst du das ist das Beste?", fragte Bella besorgt.

"Ja ich denke schon. Wir würden keine unötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns richten, wenn sie nahe zu versteckt im Haus bleiben würde. Ich denke es würde Claire gut tun, in die Schule zu gehen. Was hälst du davon Claire?"

"Daz wäre wundervoll!" Ich war ausser mir vor freude. Ich war noch nie auf einer Schule wo es gemischte Schüler gab. Meine Eltern schickten mich auf eine rein Mädchenschule. Ich bin gespannt wie es hier sein wird.

"Was ist wenn sie die Kontrolle über ihren Durst verliert-"

"Das wird sie nicht Bella", vergewisserte Emmett, "Rosalie und ich haben ihre Stärke gegen ihren Durst getestet und glaub mir es war ziemlich voll in Paris."

"Naja, dann ist es beschloßen. Nächste Wochen gehst du zur Schule.", stimmte Bella zu.

"Aber da ist noch etwas.", sagte Rosalie, "Ich wollte dich das die ganze Zeit fragen, jedoch habe ich gewartet bis du Bella kennen gelernt hast. Es gäbe ein Problem, wenn du mir deinem Nachnamen dich zur Schule registrieren würdest. Die Menschen würden einfach zu viele Fragen stellen und das Beste ist einfach ihnen zu sagen, das du eine halb Schwester von Bella und mir bist. Daher wollte ich dich fragen ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn du den Nachnamen Hale statt De Maire nehemen würdest."

"Oui! Natü'rlich, ez izt in Ordnung." Es machte mir nichts aus ihren Familien name zu nehmen. Sie gaben mir das Gefühl, ihre wahre Schwester zu sein.

"So dann sag ich Carlisle bescheid, so dass er die Papiere und deine Unterlagen berreit hält.", sagte Bella und stand auf um auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen, "Ich erzähl ihn von dir, Esme wird sich sehr freuen dich kennen zu lernen. Sie ist Carlisle Frau...Ich frag ich auch gleich mit deiner Theorie warum du nicht so anfällig für Blut bist, wie wir. Wenn du etwas braucht, zöger nicht mich zu fragen. Du weisst ja wo mein Zimmer ist."

"Danke Bella."

"Keine Ursache Claire."

Ich konnte mein Glück nicht fassen. Vor einem Jahr habe ich alles verlohren was mir wichtig war und jetzt habe ich eine Familie bekommen die mich akzeptiert und möchte. Ich konnte seit langem wieder etwas Hoffnung in meine Zukunft sehen.

**A/N: Zu Claire...Ich hoffe es hat euch nicht irritiert, wie Claire spricht. Falls euch dieser Akzent stört sagt es mir einfach, dann lass ich mir etwas einfallen.**

**Ansonsten würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt wie ihr dieses Kapitel fandet? **

**Danke nochmals, **

**Eure Alice1985**


	12. Kapitel 11: Geheimnis

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight, New Moon gehören nur Stephanie Meyer. Claire und die neuen Charaktere, gehören nur mir! **

**A/N: Hi Leute. Ich wollte dieses Kapitel schon am Freitag hochladen, jedoch spinnte meine Internetverbindung. Sorry nochmals, dafür habe ich dieses Kapitel SEHR lang gemacht!**

**Vorallem möchte ich mich noch, an die jenigen bedanken, die so nett sind und mir wieder einmal ein Review geschickt haben.**

**BlueHyacinth**

**Blu3ros3**

**Liss92**

**LunaNigra**

**Edward fan club member**

**Blood Freesia**

**... danke Leute!**

**Also viel spaß beim Lesen!**

Kapitel 11 – Geheimnis

Claire POV

Es sind 4 Tage vergangen, seit dem ich Bella kennen lernte. Wir beide verstanden uns auf anhieb richtig gut. Jedoch, verbringt sie sehr viel Zeit alleine in ihrem Zimmer. Manchmal hört man aus ihrem Zimmer, angenehmes und wunderschönes Gitarren Spiel. Sie spielte manchmal Stunden lang ununterbrochen und dann wiederrum hörte man Stunden lang rein gar nichts.

Emmett hingegen liebt es mit mir Playstation3 zu spielen. Meine Eltern habe mir nicht erlaubt, solche Spiele zu spielen, sie waren eher besorgt, das meine schulischen Leistungen darunter Leider könnten.

Ich muss zugeben, das es ziemlich Spaß macht. Aber nach etwa 1-2 Stunden wird es doch ziemlich langweilig. Nun, nicht für Emmett. Er kann Stunden, wenn nicht Tage lang non-stop an der Kiste hängen.

"Emmett?", fragte ich mitten im Spiel, "Wann kommen zie den?"

Heute würden die Cullens kommen und ich war ziemlich aufgeregt darüber... Naja und auch ziemlich nervös.

"Bald Claire. Sie müssten gleich da sein?", als hätte er meine Nervösität gespührt sagte er aufmunternd,

"Mach dir keine sorgen. Sie werden dich lieben."

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Aufgeregt sprang ich von der Couch und schaute aufgeregt zu Emmett, als er zur Tür ging. Doch dann bekam ich auf einmal selbstzweifel. Was wenn sie mich nicht mögen? Oder mich nicht wollen?

"Mach dir keine Sorgen.", rief Rosalie ruhig, während sie zu mir kam und leicht ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legte, "Emmett hat recht, sie werden dich mögen."

Ich war viel zu nervös, um etwas zu sagen und dann ging die Tür auf. Hinnein kamen vier Personen. Ein atemberaubender großer Mann mit blonden Haaren. Er sah aus als wäre in seinen Mitte zwanzig, als er ein Vampir wurde.

Neben ihm stand eine kleine und schlanke Frau. Sie hatte karamellfarbende Haare und ein herzförmiges Gesicht. Sie schaute zu mir hin und gab mir ein warmes lächeln, welches ich etwas angespannt erwiederte.

Ebenso war Jasper dabei und er gab mir ein kleines Lächeln. Warscheinlich konnte er schon spüren, wie aufgeregt ich war.

An seiner Seite stand ein kleines Mädchen. Sie sah nicht älter aus, als Bella. Sie war elfenhaft, extrem dünn und hatte schöne zarte Gesichtszüge. Ihre Haare waren pech schwarz kurze und ging bis zu ihrem Nacken. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie wirkte irgentwie trübe.

"Rosalie!", rief plötzlich die dunkelhaarige Frau, als sie zu ihr ging, "Wie schön dich zu sehen."

"Hallo Esme. Ich habe dich vermisst. Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut meine Liebste", sagte Esme und löste langsam ihre Umarmung von Rosalie. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf mich, "und das muss wohl Claire sein."

"Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen," und dann nahm sie mich in ihre Arme und gab mir eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Mir fehlten einfach die Worte und ich glaube ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben, so nervös gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Ich nickte nur nervös, während sie langsam die Umarmung löste.

"Wo bleiben meine manieren. Ich bin Esme.", und dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf den unbekannten blonden Mann, wo sie vor einigen Minuten stand.

"Darf ich dir mein Mann vorstellen. Carlisle."

"Freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen Claire. Jasper hat uns viel von dir erzählt." Mit ruhiger Stimme trat Carlisle mit langsamen Schritten auf zu. Ich ging ihm entgegen und ergriff seine Hand, die etwas schütern ausstreckte.

Irgentwie habe ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden und erwiderte ich: "Schön Zie kennen zu lernen Carlizle."

Dann richtet Esme ihren Blick auf das kleine Mädchen, "Hi, mein Name ist Alice", sagte Alice bevor Esme die Chance hatte, sie vor zu stelle. Sie kam leicht tanzent zu mir und nahm mich fest in ihre Arme. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so ein zarte Person so kräftig sein kann, selbst für ein Vampir.

"Wollen wir uns nicht ins Wohnzimmer setzen?", fragte Rosalie höflich und führte den Weg. Esme legte mütterlich ihren Arm um mich wärend wir zum Wohnzimmer gingen. Es war ganz genau so, wie meine Mutter es so oft mit mir getan hatte.

Gott, ich vermisse sie so. Auf einmal spürte ich ein ruhiges Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. Dankend schaute ich zu Jasper und gab ihn ein kleines Lächeln.

"Wo ist Bella?", fragte Esme. Sie klang irgentwie besogt, als sie sich neben mich setzte.

"Ich bin hier.", kam ihre Stimme von der Tür des Zimmers.

"Oh, Liebste", Esme strahlte regelrecht vor Freude, als sie Bella sah. Sie rannte schnell zu ihr und nahm sie in ihre Arme.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst. Wie geht es dir?" Esme gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ganz gut Esme. Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, gut. Komm setz dich Bella."

"Hallo Bella, schön dich wieder zu sehen.", rief Carlilse und gab ihr ebenfalls eine Umarmung.

"Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Wie läuft die Arbeit?"

"Die Praxis ist mehr als voll. Ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung?"

Fragend schaute ich sie an und versuchte zu verstehen, über was sie redeten. Als hätte Jasper Gedanken gelesen, sagte er:

"Carlilse ist ein Arzt und arbeitet daher im Krankenhaus. Dort hat er ein eigene Praxis. Das Menschenblut hat nicht den Effekt, wie zu andere Vampire, genau so wie es bei dir ist. Doch er musste es sich über die Jahre an trainieren, um dagegen Immun zu werden."

"Hi Jasper.", grüßte Bella und ging auf ihn zu.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und gab ihr ein kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen Bella.", erwiderte er nach dem er seine Umarmung löste.

"Hallo Bella", sagte Alice nervös.

Bella drehte sich kurz zu ihr um. Ihre Stimme klang emotionslos, ja man könnte sage neutral als sie sie begrüßte. Dennoch klang es freundlich. Bella machte auch kein anschein Alice zu umarmen. Sie kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. Ich schaute sie nur fragend an, sagte aber nichts.

Warum war sie so kalt zu Alice? Verstehen sie sich nicht? Sie scheint nett zu sein, also was war los?

Tausend fragen schoßen mir durch den Kopf, doch ich sagte nichts. Ich wollte nicht unnötig neugierig sein. Vielleicht ist etwas passiert, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte? Also ließ ich es dabei.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, das eigentlich noch eine Perso fehlte. Jasper meinte doch, dass es 3 weitere Personen sind die in Forks leben, oder nicht? Mmh... Ich denke ich sollte ihn später fragen.

Also ließ ich meine tausend und eine Fragen bei Seite und richtete mich ganz der Unterhaltung.

So erfuhr ich so einiges über die Cullen/Halle Familien. Sie lebten dort seit fast 40 Jahren in der Stadt. Nun, um genau zu sagen sind es offiziel nur Carlilse und Esme die dort leben. Sie haben den Stadtbewohnern erzählt, dass ihre "Adoptivkinder", im Ausland studierten und dort leben. Alice und Jasper gingen nicht mehr, in die Nähe der Menschen und blieben die meiste Zeit im Haus oder im Wald.

Als ich fragte, ob die Menschen nicht sich wunderten, warum sie nicht alterten, lachte Carlisle kurz auf und erklährte mir, das sie sich dank Make-Up und Haarfarbe, sich ihrem alter entsprechend herrichteten.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr einkriegen, als ich ein Foto von Carlilse und Esme gesehen hatte. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie 60!

Doch ich konnte das Gefühl nicht los werden, dass sie mir etwas verheimlichten. Besonders Alice irritierte mich. Sie sagte kaum etwas und schaute gelegentlich zu Bella. Selbst ich konnte sehen, das etwas sie bedrückte, doch keiner bemerkte es. Sie taten alle so, als wäre es etwas ganz normales.

"Ich habe noch etwas zu tun", sagte Bella und holte mich so aus meinen Gedanken, "Ich muss noch diesen Aufsatzt fertig schreiben."

"Ach komm schon Bella.", rief Emmett, "Wir haben erst nächste Woche Schule."

"Du weisst ganz genau, das ich es hasse, Arbeit stehen zu lassen, Emmett. Ich komme später dann runter."

Bella wollte sich schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machen, doch dann hielt Esme sie auf, "Warte Bella."

Sie schaute von den Treppen zu Esme, "Ich muss dir etwas geben, könntest du für ein kurzen Moment kommen?"

Aufeinmal wirkte sie etwas frustriert, doch ihre Stimme verriet es nicht. Freundlich erwiderte sie, "Ja natürlich.", und folge ihr raus.

Nach etwa 5 Minuten kamen sie raus. Bella ging sofort auf ihr Zimmer und Esme kam mit einem trüben Lächeln wieder zurück. Keiner fragte sie, warum sie so bitter drein schaute. Sie ignorierten ihr verhalten, während Emmett uns erzählte wie Rosalie ihn gefunden hatte, als er von einem Bären angegeriffen wurde.

Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht, das stand fest. Doch eine Frage nagte in meinen Gedanken. Ich wusste nicht ob ich Jasper falsch verstanden hatte, oder ob ich richtig lag. Als hätte Jasper mein inneren Tumult bemerkt, fragte er neugierig:

"Was irritiert dich Claire?"

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, das ich nachdenklich auf meine Hände geschaut habe, als er mir die frage gestellt hat und ich aufblickte. Jeder betrachtete mich schweigend. Ich kam mir so dumm und lächerlich vor, als ich an meine Frage denken musste.

"Ez izt nichtz.", flüsterte ich.

"Du kannst uns alles fragen, Liebste.", beteuerte Esme.

"Nun", begann ich unruhig, "Ich...ich dachte daz drei weitere, neben Jazper in Forkz lebten. Ich 'ab dich wo'l mizverztanden."

Ich glaub ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht so idiotisch gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Doch zu meiner Überraschung, sagte keiner etwas. Sie sahen eher nachdenklich aus.

Nach einem Moment der der Stille, sagte Carlisle nachdenklich:

"Du hast Recht Claire, da gibt es noch ein Familienmitglied in Forks, der mit uns nicht gekommen ist."

"Warum?"

"Nun, das ist ein lange Geschichte, die wir dir ein andern mal erzählen, in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte nur. Es muss irgendetwas passiert sein, dass sie nicht darüber reden möchten und das stand fest. Aber was war da passiert?

Nach 3 Tagen machten sich Carlisle, Esme, Alice und Jasper wieder auf dem Weg nach Forks. Sie waren mehr als freundlich zu mir. Esme und Carlisle sahen mich, wie ihre eigene Tochter und ich war dankbar dafür.

Alice war eine witzige Person, sie hatte immer ein Lächeln um die Lippen, wenn sie mich sah und zugleich war sie wiederum irgendwie sehr ruhig. Sie wirkte irgendwie insich gekehrt und anchdenklich, sobald sie dachte, dass sie alleine im Zimmer ist.

Manchmal war sie so in Gedanken verlohren, das sie uns noch nicht mal bemerkt hatte, sobald wir den Raum betreteten. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie sich richtig konzentrieren. Als wir über das Thema "Fähigkeiten" redeten, wurde Alice plötzlich unruhig und meinte, das sie kurz etwas holen muss. Nun, als sie später zurück kam, hatte sie nichts mitgebracht. Ich bin nicht mehr darauf eingegangen.

Ebenfalls war mir aufgefallen, das Bella mit Alice so gut wie gar nicht redete. Sie antwortete nur auf ihre Fragen und meistens waren sie so kurz wie möglich.

Ich sagte nichts dazu. Es muss irgendetwas passiert sein, das Bella nicht so freundlich mit Alice umging. Das würde auch erklären warum Edward nicht mit gekommen ist.

Carlisle erzählte mir von Edward. Doch ich konnte das Gefühl nicht los werden, das er nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählte. Das er bewusst einige Details nicht erwähnte.

So weit ich weiss, kann Edward Gedanken lesen und war auch das erste Mitglied seiner Familie. Angeblich bevor zieht er, alleine zu sein und kam aus komplizierten Grund nicht mit nach Main.

Mir ist aufgefallen, das Carlisle mit bedacht erzählte. Anscheind hat Jasper von meiner Fähigkeit erzählt.

"Ich hoffe das du uns bald besuchen kommst Claire Schatz.", sagte Esme liebevoll, als sie mütterlich ihren Arm um mich legte.

"Oui, Ezme. Daz würde ich liebend gerne.", gestand ich.

"Nun, in zwei Wochen haben wir wieder eine Woche Ferien. Die Lehrer haben ein mehr tägigen Seminar. Da können wir zu euch kommen.", rief Emmett begeistert.

"Das wäre Wundervoll." Esme bebte vor Freude, "Oh, Claire du wirst das Haus lieben. Wir haben ein großen Garten und es ist ganz nahe zum Wald und-"

"Esme liebste,", unterbrach Carlisle, "Warte bis Claire zu uns kommt, dann kannst du ihr alles zeigen."

"Du hast recht, Schatz.", dann wante Esme sich wieder zu mir, "Wir sehen uns dann in 2 Wochen Teuerste." Sie nahm mich in ihre Arme und gab mir liebevoll ein Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann kam Bella runter und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von ihnen. Als es dann zu Alice kam, war sie erneute so distanziert wie die anderen Tage. Sie umarmte Alice nicht, so wie sie mit Carlisle, Esme und Jasper gemacht hat.

Ich verstand nicht, wie Bella, die so liebevoll und herzlich ist, so... man könnte sagen, kalt zu ihr sein kann. Da _muss_ etwas passiert sein. Aber warum wollen sie nicht, dass ich davon erfahre? Vertrauen sie mir nicht?

Mein Selbstzweifel hat wohl Jasper gespührt als er mich fragte: "Claire, könntest du für einen Moment mit mir kommen zum Auto, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Ich nickte nur zustimmend und folgte ihn raus zum Auto.

"Was hast du Claire? Und fang gar nicht erst an, das da nichts ist, ich spühre das dich etwas bedrückt, also raus damit."

"Ich...", fing ich zögerlich an, "Ich habe das Gefü'l, daz i'r mir etwas ver'eimlicht. Ich meine, Bella... zie ist zo anderz zu Alize und zie bleibt die meizte Zeit in i'rem Zimmer. Dann izt da noch Edward, von dem Carlizle mir erzä'lt hat... Ich kann einfach nicht daz Gefü'l loz werden, dazz Edward etwaz damit zu tun hat."

"Du hast recht." Gestand Jasper nach einem Moment, "Es ist etwas passiert. Jedoch habe ich nicht das Recht, dir davon zu erzählen Claire. Wenn die Zeit kommt, wirst du davon erfahren. Bis dahin... bitte ich dich den anderen, besonders Bella, nicht danach zu fragen. Sie wird es dir selbst sagten, wenn es so weit ist."

"In Ordnung.", vergewisserte ich ihn.

"Nein Claire. Versprech es mir...Versprich mir, das du es nicht erwähnst. Es ist wichtig."

"Ich verspreche ez."

Die anderen kamen raus und stiegen ins Auto. Jasper schaute zu mir noch einmal bittend an und ich gab ihn ein kleines Lächeln. Ich hatte nicht vor, jemanden nach meiner Vermutung zu fragen. Das Geheimnis würde ich in mir tragen, bis Bella berreit ist, mir zu erzählen, was passiert war.

Wir winkten ihn zu, während sie aus der Einfahrt raus fuhren und in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

"Komm Claire.", sagte Bella und nahm meine Hand, "Morgen hast du dein ersten Schultag. Gehen wir uns vorbereiten."

"Oui, Bella. Daz zollten wir."

Dann machten wir uns auf dem Weg, um uns für meinen ersten Schultag fertig zu machen. Mir fiel auf, das Bella jetzt viel ruhiger und gelassener wirkte, als die Woche zuvor.

Was war da nur passiert, das Bella so... so wurde. Ebenfalls fand ich die Gesichte wie Bella gefunden wurde, ziemlich merkwürdig. Angeblich wäre sie von einem unbekannten Vampir gebissen worden und die Cullens hätten sie kurz darauf gefunden.

Es war klar, das sie ein Geheimnis wahrten, welches von größte Bedeutung sein musste...aber was nur?

"Claire!", rief Emmett, "Komm endlich wir kommen sonst zu spät!"

Ich rannte schnell die Treppen hinunter, "da bin ich!"

"Dann können wir ja gehen.", sagte Rosalie und stieg in ihr Auto ein. Es war ein schwarzes Mercedes. Ich hatte keine Ahnung welches Model es war, jedoch sah es ziemlich teuer und neu aus.

Bella und ich stiegen in den hinteren sitz ein. Emmett saß in den Beifahrersitzt und Rosalie fuhr das Mercedes, mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit.

Innerhalb von 5 Minuten waren wir vor der Schule. Rosalie parkte neben ein kleines blaues Auto.

Aufeinmal packte mich die nackte Panik. Was wenn die Schüler mich nicht mögen, oder was passiert wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere??

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertieft, das ich noch nicht mal bemerkt hatte, wie alle ausstiegen und ich immer noch im Auto saß.

"Claire?", kam die Stimme besorgte von Bella, "Stimmt was nicht?"

Irgentwie fand ich meine Stimme nicht und schütelte daher den Kopf. Jedoch konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen aus dem Auto zu steigen. Ich glaube das war das zweite Mal, das ich mich so nervös Gefühlt hatte.

Bella öffnete plötzlich meine Tür und nahm behutsam meine Hand in ihre, "Claire, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind für dich da und wenn du dich irgentwie unwohl fühlst oder gehen möchtest, brauchst du es uns nur einfach sagen, okay?!"

Ich nickte nur und stieg schweigend aus dem Wagen. Bella hielt immer noch meine Hand, während wir uns auf dem Weg zum Schulgebäude machten.

Die Schule war ein großes Gebäude, welches drei Stockwerke hatte. Vom aussehen her könnte man sagen, dass sie schon mindestens 20-30 Jahre stand, also war es noch in einem ziemlich guten Zustand. Neben dem Gebäude stand eine geschlossene Turnhalle, die vom weitem ziemlich groß aussah. Im groben und ganzen, sah es ziemlich in Ordnung aus, für das ich dankbar war.

Ich hasste es, wenn Schulgebäude zu alt, moderig oder kaputt waren. Ich meine, man muss sich doch irgentwie wohl fühlen wenn man mehrere Stunden in einem Gebäude sein muss, um einen vernünftigen Abschluss zu machen. Ich finde solche Gebäude ziemlich depremierend.

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass wir auf einmal vor dem Sekretariat standen.

"Wir sehen uns dann in Englisch Bella!", rief Emmett als er Rosalies Hand nahm und die andere Richtung ging, "und Claire viel Spaß noch."

Nervös schaute ich zu Bella und als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie beruhigend:

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sagen, das was wir zu Hause besprochen haben, in Ordnung? Glaub mir, es wird alles Gut.", und dann kopfte sie kurz an die Tür bevor sie rein ging.

"Guten Morgen Mrs. Nors. Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Bella höflich.

"Ah Bella.", sagte Mrs. Nors, als sie von ihrem Buch aufschaute, "Guten Morgen Kind. Mir geht es ganz gut und wie geht es dir? Wie waren Ihre Ferien?"

"Ganz Okay, danke. Ich bin hier, um meine Halb-Schwester an zu melden. Ich bin sicher das mein Dad sich gemeldet hat."

Ihr Blick wanderte darauf von Bella zu mir, und ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas. Anscheind hat sie mich gar nicht bemerkt, als ich mit Bella rein kam.

"Oh, Guten Morgen. Du musst wohl Claire Hale sein?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle."

"Du kommst aus Frankreich stimmts? Ich hoffe du wirst dich hier wohl fühlen, meine Kleine.", sie schaute mich mitfühlenden Blick an. Ich wusste daher, dass Carlisle wohl meine Cover-Story erzählt haben muss. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit zu spielen.

"Oui, ich komme auz Paris", erwiderte ich. Bella und die anderen waren der Meinung, das ich meine ganze Identität ändern sollte, so dass nicht auf mein wahren früheren Leben zurück führen kann.

"Ich freue mich, bei meiner Schwezter zu zein."

"Nun, meine Liebste. Hier ist dein Stundenplan, da stehn die Räume und in welchem Stockwerk. Lass es ausserdem von jedem Leher, zu deren jeweiligen Fach, einmal Unterschreiben. Bring mir einfach später den unterschriebenen Bogen, bevor du nach Hause gehst, wieder zurück.", Mrs. Nors schenkte mir noch ein warmes Lächeln, bevohr sie freundlich sagte: "Na dann wünsch ich dir, viel Spaß Claire."

"Merci Mademoiselle Nors."

"Nichts zu danken, Liebste."

Dann gingen wir aus dem Zimmer. Bella nahm den Zettel aus meiner Hand und studierte es für einige Sekunden, bevor sie es mir zurück gab.

"Leider haben wir keine Stunden mit einander, da du jetzt in der 9.Klasse bist und wir in der 12.. Aber wir sehen uns beim Lunch. Es ist fast eine Stunde zusammen."

"Müzzen wir etwaz ezzen...beim Lunch?", fragte ich entsetzt. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie ich versucht hatte normales Essen zu essen, als ich noch bei Josh war. Es war sowas von ekelerregend.

Bella lachte darauf hin und vergewisserte mir, das wir nur so tun als würden wir essen. Sie begleitete mich zu meinem ersten Fach. Französisch.

Naja, so schlimm sah es bis jetzt nicht aus.

Bella verabschiede sich kurz und ließ mich alleine vor der geschlossene Tür. Anscheind hat es schon geklingelt. Wie konnte ich das nur überhören?...Man, ich muss ja ziemlich nervös sein.

Ich nahm unnötig einmal tief Luft und klopfte drei mal kurz, bis jemand rief: "Komm rein!"

Ich öffnete die Tür leise und ging hinnein. Jeder, im Klassenzimmer, starrte mich an. Einige hatten sogar einen offenen Mund dabei. Selbst der Klassenlehrer schaute mich für einen Moment zu lange an.

"Bonjour. Mein Name izt Claire Hale, ich bin neu 'ier."

Nun erwachte der Lehrer von seiner Starre und blinzelte ein paar mal kurz. "Ah, ja natürlich. Du musst Claire sein. Ich habe total vergessen, das du heute kommst. Komm rein. Mein Name ist Mr. Vernd." Irgentwie wurde er immer röter um die Wangen.

Liegt das etwa an mir?

Ich ging zu seinem Tisch und gab ihn mein Zettel, welches er unterscheiben sollte. Nachdem er dies tat, lies er mich an einem Leeren Tisch vor in der ersten Reihe sitzten.

Anscheind, mögen die Kinder hier kein Französisch.

Bevor ich mich setzten konnte fragte Mr. Vernd, ob ich mich vorstellen konnte. Gott, wie ich das hasste.

"Bojour...Mein Name ist Claire Hale. Ich bin von Paris 'ier 'er umgezogen und lebe jetzt mit meinen Geschwiztern Rosalie und Bella und meinem Adoptivbruder Emmett...Waz wollt i'r noch wizzen?", fragte ich nervös. Ich wusste nicht was ich noch sagen sollte und früher oder später musste ich meine "Story" erzählen, also warum es nicht gleich hinter mich bringen?

Ein Schüler meldete sich. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare und betrachtete mich mit lüsternden Augen an, welches mir überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Ja Mike?", sprach ihn Mr. Vernd an.

"Nun Claire...warum bist du den eigentlich von Frankreich hier her umgezogen?"

Das war mein Zeichen. Ich schaute theatralisch auf mein Füße und fing an zu erzählen:

"Mein Vater 'at ein zweitez Mal ge'eiratet, alzo zind Bella und Rozalie meine Halbschwestern. Vor einem Monat 'atte mein Vater und meine Mutter einen Autounfall...zie zind dabei umegkommen. Die Tante von Rozalie und Bella, Ezme 'at daruf 'in beschlossen mich auf zu ne'men...Zo bin ich jetzt 'ier 'er gekommen."

Als ich wieder aufblickte schaute mich jeder geschockt und voller Mitleid an. Ich fühlte mich schlecht sie so an zu lügen, aber im großen und ganzen, ist es ja halb gelogen. Im endefekt waren meine Eltern nicht mehr am Leben.

"Das tut mir so Leid Claire.", sagte Mr. Vernd aufrichtig, "Ich glaub das reicht mit den Fragen heute. Wir haben noch viel zu tun."

Nach weiteren drei Stunden hatten ich endlih Lunch. Ich ging schnell zur Cafeteria und fand auch gleich Bella, Rosalie und Emmett an einem Tisch sitzen, welches ziemlich weit entfernt von den anderen Schülern lag.

Bella kam schnell zu mir und hackte ihren Arm in meinen.

"Komm, wir gehen uns was zum Essen holen."

Nachdem wir fertig waren, gingen wir zu unserem Platz.

"Und? Wie läuft dein Tag so weit?", fragte Emmet.

"Ez izt wirlkich nett 'ier...Nur die Schüler schauen mich zo merkwürdig an. Zogar mansche Lehrer."

In Biologie, Englisch und Mathe war es wirklich nicht besser gewesen. In Mathe war es sogar so weit gekommen, das mich die Lehrerin, Mrs. Suzan, woanders setzten musste, da mein Nachbar mich ununterbrochen schwärmerisch anstarrte und kurze Zeit darauf mit kurzen Nachichten, die er auf ein Zettel geschrieben und regelrecht vollbombadiert hatte.

Es war der gleiche Junge von Französisch. Mike Maxwell.

"Das passiert uns ständig.", sagte Rosalie darauf. Sie klang ziemlich genervt, "Die Schüler und die meisten Lehrer sind ziemlich, wie soll ich es am Besten sagen...Hormongeladen. Voll mit Testestoron."

Plötzlich lege Emmett seinen Arm um Rosalie und sagte mit einer etwas tieferen Stimme: "Ich bin auch voll von...Testestoron Rose und du weisst du liebst es." Er küsste ihren Hals entlang und Rosalie hatte einen verträumten Blick.

"Gott!", rief Bella angwiedert, "könnt ihr nicht warten, bis ihr in eurem Zimmer seit. Ehrlich Leute! Ihr seit ein schlechtes Vorbildl für die Kids hier."

Ich war sowas von dankbar, das Bella die beiden gestoppt hatte. Wer weiss was die beiden sonst gemacht hätten.

"Und ausserdem, haben wir eine Minderjährige unter uns, die WIRKLICH nur 17, okay fast 18 ist", flüsterte sie den letzten Part so leise, das niemand ausser ein Vampir es hören konnte.

Emmett lachte kurz und entschuldigte sich nüchtern. Rosalie fragte Bella irgentetws zu Mathe, es ging um ein Projekt, während ich mein Blick um die Cafeteria wandern lies.

Da bemerkte ich wie Mike mich die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Genervt schaute ich schnell weg und fand einen Jungen an einem einzelnen Tisch sitzen. Vor ihm lag ein dickes Buch, aus dem er eifrig las.

Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die etwas länger waren und bis zu seinen Nacken reichten. Sie waren etwas wuschelig und einige Strähnen fielen ihm ins Auge. Er hatte ein schönes jungehaftes Gesicht und war einfach durch und durch schön.

"Claire?", sagte Emmett. Widerwillig schaute ich von diesem gut aussehenden Jungen weg und blickte zu Emmett. Er sah ziemlich angespannt aus.

"Du hast gleich Unterricht, beeil dich lieber bevor du zu spät kommst."

Rosalie und Bella waren immer noch in ihrem Gespräch vertieft und haben nicht mitbekommen, wie ich diesen fremden Jungen betrachtete. Ihrgent wie war ich auch froh darüber. Erst als ich aufstand bemerkten sie wie spät es geworden ist.

Bevor ich gehen konnte, erinnerte mich Bella daran, das ich nach der Schule zum Auto kommen soll.

Als ich mich auf dem Weg zum Kunstraum machte, kam dieser Mike Maxwell zu mir.

"Hey Claire, warte mal für einen Moment.", rief er durch die Halle.

Widerwillig blieb ich stehen. Ich wollte schon nicht an meinem ersten Tag schlecht rüber kommen, oder unfreundlich sein.

"Oui, Mike. Wie kann ich dir weiter 'elfen?"

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nach der Schule Zeit hast? Ich könnte dir die Stadt zeigen und vielleicht könnten wir danach etwas essen gehen."

"Oh...Non Mike. Ich 'abe keine Zeit nach der Schule. Auzzerdem wollen meine Schweztern allez Zeigen."

Ich wartete nicht auf seine Reaktion oder Antwort und machte mich daher schnell auf dem Weg. Ich wollte nicht zu spät kommen, aber so wie es ausschaut, werde ich es noch, wenn dieser Idiot mich nicht in Ruhe lässt.

"Warte Claire! Wir könnten ja auch ein anderes mal gehen. Morgen vielleicht oder am Samstag?"

"Pardon Mike, aber ich werde keine Zeit 'aben. Ich habe mit meinen Schweztern viel vor, in den nächzten Tagen."

"Aber, aber einen Tag wirst du doch wohl Zeit haben. Bitte! Nur eine Stunde Claire."

Bevor ich erneut protestrieren konnte, sagte eine unbekannte Stimme: "Kapierst du nicht, das sie mit dir nicht gehen will Maxwell!"

Als ich mich umdrehte blickte ich in ein paar unbeschreiblich schönen grauen Augen. Es war der Junge, der alleine gesessen und gelesen hatte. Gott, er sah viel schöner aus, als von weitem.

Er schaute mich ebenfalls verwundert an, so wie es mitlerweile jeder in dieser Schule getan hatte.

Doch er schaute mich nicht mit diesen lüsternden Blick an, so wie die anderen. Nein, er blickte mich mit purer Neugier und Interesse an.

"Was geht dich das an, mit wem ich rede oder nicht Carter", rief Mike wütend zurück. Dann wante er seinen Blick von mir und sagte genervt.

"Merkst du nicht wie du ihr auf die Nerven gehst, Maxwell. Ausserdem klingelt es gleich zur Stunde, also solltest du dich besser auf dem Weg machen. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"

"Wir reden später weiter Claire, bis dann.", wütend ging er den Korridor entlang, von dem er gekommen war. Dankend schaute ich zu den Jungen den Mike "Carter" nannte.

"Merci", sagte ich nervös.

"Kein Ursache. Du bist neu hier stimmts."

"Oui, heute ist mein erster Schultag." Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihn wenden. Er war einfach so schön und seine Stimme war so angenehm.

"Oh, wo bleiben meine Manieren. Mein Name Nickolas Leonardo Carter. Wir sollten besser gehen bevor wie noch zu spät kommen."

"Oui, daz zollen wir. Dann geh-"

"Was hast du denn jetzt? Ich... ich könnte dich zur nächsten Stunde begleien- nur wenn du es möchtest." Er klang ziemlich nervös und seine Wangen erröteten leicht. War das etwa wegen mir?

"Nun, ich 'abe Kunzt Unterricht, im Raum 231. Wenn ez zu weit für dich izt, brauchzt du wirklich mich nicht zu bringen."

Er schenkte mir ein atemberaubendes Lächeln, und sagte:

"Es macht mir nichts aus- Wie war dein Name?"

"Oh, pardon...Mein name ist Claire Hale. Ich bin die Schwezter von Rozalie und Bella."

"Du hast ein schönen Namen", sagte er wärend er noch weiter erötete, ich würde warscheinlich so rot wie eine Tomate sein, wenn ich noch ein Mensch gewesen wäre. "Wo war ich stehen geblieben", fuhr er hastig fort, "Ah, genau...du brauchst dir wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen, ich habe jetzt auch Kunst in Raum 231...Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen Claire, bevor wir noch zu spät kommen."

Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht glauben, ich hatte mit ihn ein Fach zusammen und wer weiss vielleicht hatte ich auch andere mit ihn.

Wie in Bann gezogen, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Was war es, das mich so sehr an ihn anzieht? Er war anders als die Anderen, aber warum?

Wir machten uns schweigend auf dem Weg zum Kunst raum. Was war es, das mich so sehr an ihm faszinierte? Es gab so viele Geheimnisse, die zu lösen waren.

**A/N: Und? Wie findet ihr dieses Kapitel? **

**Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie Nickolas Leonardo Carter aussieht, schaut einfach auf mein Profil rein. Dort findet ihr eine Link, die euch zeigt wie er aussieht**

**Eure Alice1985**


	13. Kapitel 12: Illusion

**DISCLAIMER: ****Twilight und deren Fortsetzung gehören nur Stephanie Meyer! Ausser Claire, Nickolas und die anderen neuen Charaktere.**

**A/N: Hi Leute. Ich hoffe euch wird dieses Kapitel gefallen... da Edward wieder da sein wird GRINS! Ich hatte viel spaß beim schreiben und wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen. **

**Ich bedanke mich wieder einmal an all die jenigen die so nett und treu sind und mir ein Review geschrieben haben: **

**Blu3ros3, Liss92, LunaNigra und Miesch... danke Leute!**

**Viel spaß, **

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 12 – Illusion

Claire POV

"Claire kommst du?", rief Rosalie vor meiner Tür.

"Ja ich bin gleich fertig.", erwiderte ich und schloss mein Koffer. Es wog so gut wie nichts, als ich es hinnaus trug. Naja, man könnte sagen, es war ein Vorteil ein Vampir zu sein.

Drausen warteten mit Koffern bepackt Rosalie, Emmett und Bella auf mich. Heute würde wir nach Forks fahren und die Cullens besuchen. Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten.

Plötzlich umarmte Bella Emmett und dann Rosalie. Ich schaute sie fragend an, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu mir machte.

"Kommzt du nicht mit?"

"Nein Claire. Ich bleibe hier."

"Wiezo nicht?"

Bella schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln, bevor sie sagte:

"Ich kann nicht. Jemand muss auf das Haus aufpassen, wärend ihr fort seit und ich habe noch 3 Referate zu erledigen."

"Ich bin zizcher daz nichtz pazzieren wird. Auzerderm haben wir doch Ferien, du könntezt doch zpäter deine Referate machen. Bitte Bella, komm mit.", pledierte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Rosalie und Emmett schauten mitfühlend zu mir, jedoch sagten sie nichts.

"Nein, Claire. Ich kann wirklich nicht mit kommen. Du wirst sehen", erwiderte Bella ruhig und legte ihren Arm um mich, "die Woche wird sehr schnell vorrüber gehen, als es dir lieb sein wird und schnur stracks bist du wieder hier."

Daraufhin nahm sie mich in ihre Arme und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ihr müsst jetzt los, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät.", sagte Bella, nachdem sie ihre Arme von mir lösste.

Niedergeschlagen nahm ich die Tatsache und stieg ins Auto. Wieder einmal saß Rosalie am Steuer und Emmett beim Beifahrersitz. Naja, Rosalie liebt nun mal Autos.

Es sind mitlerweile 2 Wochen vergangen und immer noch, bin ich nicht dahinter gekommen, was sie vor mir verheimlichten, oder warum Bella sehr viel Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbrachte. Ich war nur einmal in ihren Raum und das war auch nur für einige Minuten.

Rosalie erklährte mir, dass Bella gerne alleine ist und ihre Privatsphäre schäzt, deshalb nahm sie selten uns in ihren Zimmer.

Doch was mich am meisten wunderte, geschah vor 2 Tagen.

Es klingelte an der Tür und nur Bella und ich waren da. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, als dies Geschah. Ich wollte sie nicht stören und antwortete daher die Tür. Es war der Postbote. Er gab mir einige Briefe und ein kleines Packet.

Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht und schaute durch die Briefe. Fast alle waren Rechnungen und einige waren Werbungen. Doch ein Brief war an Bella adressiert. Es war Cremefarbend und wurde mit einer sehr eleganten Schrift geschrieben. Ein Absender war nicht angeben und ebenso war das kleine Packet an Bella gerichtet.

Ich wollte mit den beiden Sachen schon hoch gehen, als plötzlich Bella vor mir stand. Als sie bemerkte was ich in der Hand hielt, wurde sie plötzlich sauer. Sie schrie mich nicht an, jedoch hinterfragte sie mich, was ich damit vor hatte.

Ich war geschockt und auch verletzt, auf ihre raue Art. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie getan hatte, entschuldigte sie sich kurz und nahm die beiden Sachen mit zu ihrem Zimmer. Ich habe Rosalie und Emmett nichts davon erzählt. Es war mir einfach zu peinlich und ich schämte mich dafür.

Anscheind hatte Bella ebenfalls nichts erwähnt und ich beliess es dabei. Ein sanftes Vibrieren holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte sich um meine Lippen, während ich mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche, welches Emmett mir kurz nach meinem Schulbeginn geschenkt hatte, herraus holte.

Es war eine SMS von Nickolas.

_Hi Claire. Du sitzt bestimmt jetzt im Auto auf dem Weg nach Forks. Es ist wirklich schade das du gehen musst. Naja, Ich hoffe das du viel spaß haben wirst...Ich vermissen dich jetzt schon. _

Lächelt schrieb ich schnelle zurück.

_Bonjour Nickolas. Wir werden in einigen Stunden ankommen. Ich schreibe dir, sobald ich dort bin und natürlich wie es hier ist... Ich wünschte nur, das wir beide mehr Zeit hätten... Ich vermisse dich auch._

Nickolas und ich verstehen uns richtig gut. Unsere Interesse sind nahe zu identisch. Er hatte etwas das ich nicht beschreiben kann. Wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin, gibt er mir ein wohliges Gefühl... so als wäre ich vollkommen.

Wir beide habe drei Klassen zusammen und da immer ein Sitz neben ihn frei war, saß ich mich Freude neben ihn. Merkwürdiger weise hatte Nickolas so gut wie keine Freunde. Was ich absolut nicht verstehen konnte. Es war ein liebenswerter und freundlicher Mensch.

_Mensch._ Das ist warscheinlich, der Grund warum ich bis jetzt meiner Familie, von ihm nichts erwähnt hatte. Es bedrückte mich immer, ihn so alleine, mit seinem Buch, beim Lunch zu sehen. Jedesmal schaute er in meine Richtung und ich gab ihn ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sauer oder wütend auf mich sein würde, aber er war verständnisvoll und fragte nicht nach. Vor einigen Tagen, sah er so traurig aus, dass er mehrere Minuten auf eine Seite starrte. Seine Augen bewegten sich nicht, wie man normalerweise täte, wenn man lesen würde.

Er starte es nahe zu leblos an... es beängstigte mich.

Ich nahm mein ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte meiner Familie, das ich jemanden etwas fragen musste, wegen ein Projekt. Naja, es war auch nicht gelogen. Nickolas und ich hatten ein Physik Projekt, welches wir am letzten Schultag abgeben mussten. Ausserdem wollte ich ihn fragen, wie wir vor hatten dies zu schaffen... Ich weiss es war eine Ausrede, jedoch wusste es meine Familie nicht.

Als ich mich neben ihn saß, schenkte er mir eines seiner traumhaften Lächeln, welches mir ein angenehmes Gefühl schenkte.

Doch etwas war in seinen Augen, das mich beunruhigte.

Sie war nicht bedrohlich oder sonst der gleichen... seine Augen sahen so bedrückend aus, so... traurig. Diesen Blick hatte er jedesmal, wenn er in Gedanken vertieft war.

Natürlich hatte ich ihn darauf angesprochen. Ich fragte ihn, was ihn so bedrückte, oder ob es ihn gut ging. Er schenkte mir jedesmal daraufhin ein kleines Lächeln und meinte, es gäbe schlimmeres. Als nach hackte meinte er nur, dass er damit klar kommen würde und dass das keine große Sache sei.

Ich wusste das er mich nicht anlog, das hat er auch sonst nicht einmal gemacht. Dennoch, konnte ich das Gefühl nicht los werden, das da etwas war.

Manchmal kam ich mir richtig bescheuert vor, mit diesesm "Gefühl", aber so ganz konnte ich es nicht los werden. Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren und habe mich ganz auf Nickolas konzentriert.

Unsere Freundschaft war einfach wundervoll. Er brachte mich immer zum Lachen und konnte mich die Welt um mich einfach vergessen lassen... Ich glaube ich fange an mehr zu erfinden, anstatt nur Freundschaft und das besorgte mich.

Was wenn er nicht das gleiche für mich enpfand, wie ich für ihn? Wie würde meine Familie darauf reagieren? Würden sie es akzeptieren? Würde Nickolas mich akzeptieren, für das was ich bin, ein Vampir?

"Claire? Alles in Ordnung?" Rosalies Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie sah mich besorgt an.

"Non, mir geht ez gut... Ich war nur in Gedanken vertieft."

"Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte Emmett.

"Ich... Ich denke an Bella.", antwortete ich zögerlich, "Warum kann zie nicht mitkommen?" Naja, gelogen ist es ja nicht. An sie gedacht habe ich ja.

Rosalie seufzte leise und sagte ruhig:

"Du hast sie gehört Claire. Sie hat zu tun." Man konnte in ihrer Stimme herraus hören, dass sie darüber nicht wirklich reden wollte und ausserdem habe ich Jasper versprochen auf das Thema "Bella" nicht ein zu gehen. Also ließ ich das Thema stehen.

"Habe ich dir jemals von Emmetts Schlamm Erlebnis erzählt, als er und ich jagen waren?", fragte Rosalie gelassen. So wie es aussah, wollte sie die Stimmung heben und es funktionierte.

Emmett stöhnte genervt auf, als ich erwiederte:

"Non, davon hazt du nichtz erzählt."

Und so verbrachten wir die nächsten Stunden mit lachen und peinlichen Stories zu erzählen. Ich muss schon sagen, dass Emmett peinliche Situationen nahe zu magnetisch anzog. Besonders wenn er beim Jagen ist.

Es war Abends als wir in Forks ankamen. Ich musste zugeben, es hatte eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Main, Ashland. Doch was mir die Sprache verschlagen hatte, war das wunderschöne weiße Haus, welches nahe an der Lichtung stand.

Das Haus hatte seine eigene elegante Schönheit und sah sehr klassisch aus. Es hatte drei Etagen und einen rechteckigen Grundriss. Obwohl die Autotür noch geschlossen war, konnte man ein angenehmen Rauschen eines Flusses, welches tief im Wald liegen musste, hören.

Bevor wie aussteigen konnten, ging die Vordertür auf und raus kamen Esme und Alice. Sobald die Autotür aufging wurde ich von Alice in eine gewaltigen Umarmung genommen.

"Du hast mir so gefehlt Claire!", sagte Alice, während sie die restliche Luft aus mir raus drückte.

"Ich...dich... auch!", brachte ich atemlos hervor.

"Alice! Das arme Ding bekommt ja keine Luft mehr.", erwiderte Esme halb belustigt und besorgt.

"Oh," Alice löste ihre Umarmung, "Tschuldige." Sie gab mir ein kleines Kuss auf die Wange, welches ich ihr gleich tat.

Dann kam Esme und umarmte mich ebenfalls. Nach einigen Minuten, schafften wir es schließlich ins Haus und da wurden wir wieder von Carlisle und Jasper begrüßt. Zum Glück fiel es nur dezent aus.

Schließlich gingen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer. Es war sehr schön eingerichtet, doch mein Blick war auf das große Klavir gerichtet, welches auf der linken Seite, auf ein kleines Podest, stand.

Wir setzten uns auf eine Cremefarbende Ledercouch hin, Esme saß wieder neben mir, Alice saß neben Jasper und Carlise saß mir gegenüber. Kurz darauf unterhielten wir uns, über die Schule wie ich es soweit fand und so weiter.

Carlisle interessierte sich besonders über meine Abneigung zu menschlichen Blut und fragte mich darüber näher aus.

Doch dann stand jemand vor dem Wohnzimmereingan. Er sagte nichts und stand einfach nur da. Er hatte bronz-farbendes Haar, war groß und hatte ein jungenhaften Aussehen. Er müsste so alt wie Bella sein. Er sah gut aus.

Er schaute direkt in meine Augen. Sie waren leblos und leer. Sie hatten keinen glanz... nur ein... man könnte sagen, ein stumpfes gold.

Sie erinnerten mich an Bellas.

Sie waren genau so leblos wie der ihre.

Langsam kam er auf mich zu und streckte langsam seine Hand mir gegenüber.

"Hallo. Mein Name ist Edward." Seine Stimme klang emotionslos.

Ich kam ihm etwas entgegen und nahm seine Hand und schütelte es kurz.

"Bonjour Edward. Mein Name ist Claire Caur de Maire.", erwiderte ich freundlich.

"Ich weiss.", sagte er knapp und setzte sich neben Carlisle, der gegenüber mir saß.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu noch sagen sollte und beließ es dabei. Esme fing erneut an mich mit weiteren Fragen zu überhaufen. Warscheinlich wollte sie mich ablenken, naja so ganz half es nicht.

Ich bemerkte das Edward, gar nicht redete. Er schaute nur aus dem Fenster. Sein Gesicht war leblos. Man hatte den Anschein, dass er sich langweilte und lieber woanders sein wollte.

Die anderen ignorierten dies voll und ganz. Als wäre es das normalste für sie... so wie mit Bella.

Plötzlich drehte er sein Blick zu mir und sah mich eindringlich an. So schnell es geschah, so schnell schaute er weg. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er vom Wohnzimmer, die Treppen hoch. Warscheinlich in sein Zimmer.

Fragend schaute ich mich um, doch sie alle waren in einem Gespräch vertieft, was Shopping anging. Ich liebte es zu shoppen, doch momentan plagte mich nur der Gedanke, was los war. Warum Bella und Edward so... gleich waren.

Jasper schaute mich verständnisvoll an und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. Er konnte sich sicher vorstellen, wie durcheinander ich momentan war.

"Alice, Schatz.", sprach Jasper liebevoll zu Alice, die sich von Esme wante.

"Ja, Jazz."

"Ich denke, du solltest Claire durchs Haus führen."

Alice schaute Jasper wissend an und kam freudig zu mir.

"Komm Claire!", sie nahm meine Hände und zog mich von der Couch, "Du wirst es lieben. Besonders der Garten. Esme hat fast einen Monat gebraucht um es so einzu richten, so wie es ihr gefiel. Oh, und dann zeig ich dir unsere anderen Zimmer."

So machten wir uns auf alles an zu sehen. Indertat, der Garten war einfach Atemberaubend schön. Es hatte einen wunderschönen Brunnen in Mittendrin und Steinpflaster, welches ein ermöglichte über die Wiese zu laufen. Vorallem verschönerte die Aussicht, von den vielen schönen Pflanzen im Garten. Eine Aufwendige Beleuschtung war ebenfalls um die Bäume angebaut. Es müsste unbeschreiblich schön sein, bei Nacht.

Es war so schön, so das Alice mich davon weg zerren musste, um mir das Haus zu zeigen. Sie zeigte mir Ihr und Jaspers Schlafzimmer, Rosalies und Emmett und Carlisle Büro mit den hunderten, wenn nicht tausenden Büchern.

Nur noch ein Zimmer blieb, welches am Ende des Flurs war. Alice erklärte mir kurz, dass das Zimmer von Edward sei. Jedoch machte sie kein Anschein dorthin zu gehen, also ließen wir es aus und gingen wieder zu den Anderen.

Wir unterhielten uns wieder über alles mögliche. Es war aufregend soviele Dinge zu erfwahren, was sie über die Jahre und Jahrhunderte erlebt hatten.

Leider kam Edward nicht hinnunter. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Um ehrlich zu sein, machte ich mir Sorgen, nicht einmal Bella blieb so lange in ihrem Zimmer. Doch den Anderen störte es anscheind nicht und erwähnte es nicht. Gelegentlich ging eine von ihnen kurz nach oben und kam nach einer halben Stunde oder einer wieder runter.

Ich denke mitlerweile waren schon 3 Tage vergangen, seit dem ich ihm das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Als ich Jasper darauf angesprochen hatte, meinte er nur, dass es sich bald alles klären wird und ich nur etwas geduld haben sollte.

Nun das hat er vor 2 Tagen gesagt und jetzt sitzt ich in deren Gästezimmer mit einem Buch in der Hand, welches sie mir gegeben hatten und meinten, das es absofort meins sei.

Seit 10 Minuten starrte ich auf eine Seite und konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Normalerweise hätte ich Nick angerufen oder eine SMS geschrieben, doch es war schon ziemlich spät und warscheinlich schlief er schon.

Dann klopfte es leicht an der Tür und hinnein kam Alice, die etwas verwirrt und besorgt aussah.

"Alice? Izt allez in Ordnung?", fragte ich besorgt.

"Mmh? Oh, ja", erwiderte sie und diesmal schaute sie mich mit einem Lächeln an, "Komm, ich möchte dir was zeigen Claire."

Daraufhin folgte ich ihr aus dem Zimmer.

Den ganzen Weg über sagte sie nicht ein Wort. Warscheinlich war sie in Gedanken vertieft. Ich wollte sie schon fragen wohing wir gingen, als ich dann merkte das wir zu dem Zimmer zu liefen, in dem ich noch nicht war. Edwards Zimmer.

Als wir davor standen, schaute ich Alice nur fragend an, doch sie beachtete es gar nicht. Sie klopfte leise und wartete einen Moment.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür, um einen kleinen Spalt und Edward schaute Alice an und dann zu mir. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, öffnete er die Tür ganz und wartete darauf das ich hinnein ging. Unsicher schaute ich zu Alice, die zu mir nickte, das es in Ordnung sei.

"Wir sehen uns später dann.", und dann war sie auch weg.

Edward stand immer noch halb hinter der Tür, welches er noch offen hielt. Also ging ich nervös hinnein und was ich sah, hielt mir den Atem weg.

Es war das Schönste und Traurigste, was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Jetzt verstand ich alles.

Jetzt wurde mir alles Klar.

Langsam ging ich auf die Wand zu, die mich Sprachlos ließ.

Überall waren Fotos. Die ganze Rechtewand war überseht von Fotos. Einige waren übereinander, andere waren extra groß. Es war nur von einer Person... von Bella.

Einige sahen alt aus... ja, sogar Bella sah anders aus. Sie hatte auf einigen braune Augen und errötete Wangen. Sie war bestimmt ein Mensch gewesen, als diese Aufnahmen gemacht wurden.

Auf fielen Fotos konnte man sehen wie herzhaft sie lachte, wie liebevoll sie lächelte. Sie sah so glücklich aus... so verliebt. Sie sah so wunderschön aus.

Dann waren da noch, andere Fotos. Sie lächelte immer weniger und sah so traurig aus... so leer. Einige Bilder wurden gemacht, wärend sie gedankenverlohren, aus dem Fenster schaute, oder an der Verander saß. In einigen hielt sie sogar ihre Gitarre in ihrem Arme, es sah so aus, als würde sie spielen.

Sie sah genau so atemberaubend schön aus, so wie sie immer war, doch sie sah so leblos aus... so voller Kummer.

Man konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, Bella an zu starren. Ich merkte gar nicht, das Edward sich auf den Boden saß und seine Beine leicht an sich zog. Ich konnte sehen, wie seine Augen um jedes kleine Bild wanderte.

"Oft sitze ich hier und schaue mir sie an.", sagte er leise und den Blick immer noch an die Wand mit den hunderten Fotos geheftet,

"Manchmal vergess ich die Zeit und schaue sie mir Tage lang ununterbrochen an. "

Sein Gesicht blieb emotionslos, doch seine Augen tanzten freudig über die vielen Bilder. Als würde er jedes kleine Detail versuchen sich ein zu prägen.

Ich sagte nichts und setzte mich leise neben ihn auf den Boden.

"Gelegentlich bringen mir Emmett oder Jasper Fotos von Bella. Ich hatte nur welche, wo sie noch ein Mensch war...", seine Stimme brach am Ende, und man konnte sehen, wie sehr es ihm weh tat.

Verwirrt dachte ich daran, wie ich ihn vorstichtig fragen konnte, was wirklich passiert war. Was alles veränderte?

"Ich habe das schlimmste getan, was man machen konnte.", erwiderte er, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen... naja, dass hat er auch warscheinlich.

"Ich habe alles zerstört", sagte er so leise, das ich es kaum hören konnte, "Sie schenkte mir ihr Herz, ihre aufrichtige liebe und ich... ich habe, den größten Fehler meiner Exsistenz gemacht."

Ich schaute ihn fragend an, doch sein Blick war auf Bella gerichtet, die traurig aus dem Fenster schaute.

"Sie hat mich geliebt", flüstere er und zum erstenmal sah ein ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen,

"Obwohl sie wusste, was ich war, liebte sie mich. Ich verstand es nicht. Wie konnte eine so wundervoller Mensch, wie sie es war, mich, einen Monster, lieben... Ich liebe sie dafür, für ihre Güte, ihre Liebenswerte Art, ihren Humor, ihr Lächeln, ihr Lachen... Ich liebe sie einfach und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Sie hält für ewig mein Herz in ihre Hände und ich möchte es auch nicht zurück."

Ich starrte ihn verwundert und geschockt an. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich sagen sollte. Warum sagte er es ihre einfach nicht, sicherlich würde Bella ihn verzeihen?!

Er lachte humorlos kurz auf und sagte trübevoll:

"Ich habe alles zerstört Claire... Vieles habe ich versucht um es wieder gut zu machen, bis heute sogar... es ist hoffnungslos. Sie hasst mich für das was ich gemach hatte, für das was ihr angetan hatte."

Was? Was hast du getan, das Bella so war?

Doch er blieb stumm und sagte nichts. Er starrte einfach auf die Bilder. Ich ließ ihn in seinen Gedanken weilen. Mein Blick wanderte durchs Zimmer. Er hatte eine alte Leder Cauch, einige CD's, ein CD-Player und einen Schreibtisch. Auf dem lagen nur leeres Papier und ein Stift, welches mir nicht unbekannt war.

"Das einzige was mir geblieben ist,", sagte Edward leise und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, "ist die vergebliche Hoffnung... das Bella eines Tages mir verzeihen wird... mir für meinen Fehler vergeben wird."

Zum ersten Mal wante er sich von den Fotos und schaute mit geschlossenen Augen zum Boden. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte traurig:

"Es ist vergeblich...und das einzige, was mir geblieben ist... Ist es nicht absurt," finge er an und schaute erneut zur Wand, "dass das Warten und Hoffen, die jenigen sind die einen wirklich zerstören können. Die einen Illusinieren und glauben lassen, das alles besser wird und in Wirklichkeit, macht es nur noch alles schlimmer.

Hoffnung... sie ist eine Einbildung, vor der wir Angst haben, es los zu lassen...Angst davor, was geschen würde, wenn wir es nicht mehr hätten...es ist eine Illusion und dennoch halten wir daran fest und hoffen auf das Gute... Sie blendet einen und dennoch kann und will ich nicht davon ablassen. Die Angst ist größer zur Erkenntnis zu kommen, das man alles verlohren und nichts hatte... das es nie eine Chance hatte."

Ich schaute ihn nur an. Das einzige was mir durch den Kopf lief, war, ob man dagegen nicht machen kann? Ob die beiden sich nicht wieder finden können?

Er tat mir so leid...keiner hätte es verdient so zu leiden.

"Ich habe alles zerstört Claire... Ich verdiene viel schlimmeres... Doch meine Selbstsüchtige Art, kann es nicht ertragen in einer Welt zu exsistieren, wo sie nicht da ist... falls es eine gab."

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich begriff von was er sprach... Spielt er mit dem Gedanken... sich... umzubrigen? Das konnte er nicht! Wie würden sich die anderen fühlen?

Er lachte emotionslos kurz auf und sagte kühl:

"Sie würden darüber hinweg kommen, schließlich haben sie sich ja gegenseitig. Ich war und bleibe immer der Aussenseiter... Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wie gesagt... Ich bin einfach zu selbstsüchtig, um meine Exsistenz zu beenden und in einem Ort zu sein, wo Bella nicht exsistiert."

Er muss sie wirklich lieben... Ich weiss nicht was ich machen würde, wenn...Nickolas etwas zu stoßen würde.

Plötzlich wante Edward den Blick von der Wand zu mir und schaute mich eindringlich an. Verwirrt starrte ich zurück, bis er leise erwiderte:

"Du hast dich in diesen Menschen verliebt. Stimmts?!", es klang nicht wie eine Frage, sondern eher wie eine Feststellung.

Geschockt und nervös schaute ich weg. Ich habe niemanden davon erzähl, aus Angst, sie würden es nicht verstehen... Er war was besonderes... Ich hatte einfach nur angst, dass sie meinten, das ich viel zu jung war, um zu erkennen, das ich etwas für ihn empfand.

Ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart einfach glücklich und... geborgen. Er konnte mich zum Lachen bringen und die ganze Welt um mich herrum vergessen lassen.

"Ich verstehe dich Claire.", sagte Edward und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, das er Gedanken lesen konnte.

Hoffnungsvoll und auch etwas erleichtert, das jemand jetzt mein Geheimnis wusste, wante ich mein Blick wieder zu ihm.

"Wirklich?", fragte ich leise.

Er nickte nur. Nach einem kurzen Moment schaute er wieder zur Wand und schaute die Bilder von Bella an, wo sie noch ein Mensch war.

"Ich kenne dieses Gefühl... Jedoch musst du vorsichtig sein, ich rede nicht von der Blutlust, so weit ich es mitbekommen habe, reagierst du nicht so... extrem, so wie es andere unserer Art tun.

Was ich meine ist, das du dir deiner Gefühle hundert prozentig klar sein musst, bevor du eine Entscheidung fällst... Vorallem zählt, das du ehrlich zu ihn bist, damit mein ich auch, wenn es an der Zeit wird, das du ihm sagst wer du bist... aber wie gesagt, erst dann wenn du dir absolut sicher bist."

An das habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Was wenn er mich nicht nicht akzepiert, für das was ich bin? Nun, er hat ja auch zu mir gesagt, das er für mich da sein wird, egal was passiert... Ich denke ich muss noch etwas Zeit lassen, um es besser einzu schätzen... Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn... wenn er sich von mir angewidert fühlt, für das was ich bin.

Edward hat recht... ich muss mir absolut sicher sein. Aber, wie werden die anderen jetzt darauf reagieren? Werden sie so verständnisvoll sein, wie Edward?

"Ich werde es niemanden verraten Claire.", erwiderte Edward leise und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken,

"Es ist besser, erst selbst im Klaren zu sein, bevor man Entscheidungen trifft und wenn die Familie sich einmischt... ist es meistens noch komplizierter... vertrau mir."

Wieso sollte ich ihm nicht vertrauen, bis jetzt hatte er auch nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Irgendwie war ich auch dankbar, das er niemanden von Nickolas erzählte.

Jedoch wunderte ich mich immer noch, was genau passiert war, dass es so weit gekommen war mit Edward und Bella?... Vielleicht, sollte ich es einfach nicht erfahren. Anscheind war es so eine harte Zeit gewesen, das jeder versucht es zu vergessen und es wäre keine Hilfe von mir, die Wunde erneut zu öffnen, wenn sie noch beim Heilen war.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Jasper kam langsam rein.

"Claire, wir wollen jagen gehen. Möchtest du mit kommen?"

Ich nickte ihm zustimmend zu und stand vom Boden auf. Edward sagte nichts. Er sah so aus, als hätte er nicht mitbekommen, das jemand anderer im Zimmer war.

"Alice wartet in ihrem Zimmer auf dich Claire. Sie möchte dir andere Sachen geben, für die jagt. Ich komme gleich nach.", vergewisserte er mir.

"Biz zpäter Edward.", rief ich leise zu ihm.

"Bis dann Claire.", erwiderte er, den Blick immer noch zur Wand gerichtet.

Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und ließ Edward und Jasper alleine. Langsam machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu Alice. Ein Gedanke schoß mir unentweg durch den Kopf...

Was konnte man machen, so dass die beiden wieder zusammen sein konnten?

Ich war mir sicher, das Bella immer noch etwas für Edward empfand... oder nicht?

**A/N: UND? WIE fandet ihr es? BITTE lasst es mich wissen!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	14. Kapitel 13: Fremd

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight und deren Fortsetzungen gehören nur Stephanie Meyer... LEIDER!**

**A/N: Hi Leute. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht so lang, wie die anderen... Nun, ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen. **

**Ich bedanke mich an diejenigen, die mir fürs letzte Kapitel ein Review gechickt haben: **

**Blu3ros3, spike007, Edward fan club member, Liss92, Miesch und Jenny!!!!**

**DANKE!!! IHR SEIT DIE BESTEN!!**

**Also viel spaß noch!**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 13 – Fremd

Bella's POV

Es sind mitlerweile 4 Tage vergangen, seit dem Rosalie, Emmett und Claire seit dem ich sie, das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ich musste zugeben, das sie mir sehr fehlten. Da wird einem erst recht bewusst, wie sehr sie einem bedeuten.

Obwohl ich Claire nicht so lange kannte, war sie wie eine Schwester zu mir. Ich fühlte mich so mies, als ich mich an den Gesichtsausdruck von Claire erinnerte, als sie mich bat mit zu kommen. Sie war so enttäuscht.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht... wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschte, die anderen zu sehen... ich konnte es einfach nicht. _Ihn_ wieder zu begegnen, _ihn_ gegen über zu stehen... es wäre einfach zu viel.

Jedesmal kamen diese Erinnerungen ungewollt zum Vorschein und ließen mich nicht vergessen, was er mir angetan hatte.

Ich wünschte das dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende fand... ich kann einfach nicht mehr so weiter machen.

Jeden Tag diese Leere spüren, diese Trauer die mich in meinem eigenen Körper gefangen hielt... es zerfrisst mich innerlich auf. Daher rannte ich in den tiefen Wäldern von Ashland, um mein Kopf und Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen.

Meistens half es mir. Die Geschwindigkeit, der Wind der durch mein Haar streichte und den Widerstand am Körper zu spüren, wenn man unmenschliche Schnelligkeit erreichte... Es war einfach wundervoll und zu gleich schrecklich. Da es mich an_ ihn _erinnerte.

In den letzten Tagen, war ich fast jeden Tag auf der Jagt. Es war kein hunger, das mich durch die Wälder trieb. Nein... es waren die Geräusche der Nacht, die mich in ihren Bann zog.

Ich hätte mir niemals, bevor ich ein Vampir wurde, vorgestellt, dass die Nacht so schön sein konnte. Manchmal war ich so fasziniert von den Wäldern, das ich erst durch den Sonnenaufgang, bewusst wurde, wie lange ich in ihnen war.

Ich hoffte das mir heute ebenfalls, so etwas wieder fuhr. Wo ich einfach nur, auch wenn es für ein kurzen Moment sein durfte, vergessen konnte... doch irgendwie wollte dies nicht geschehen. Meine Gedanken wanderten unentwegt zu einer Person... zu _ihn._

Ich wünschte ich könnte endlich vergessen... doch die Gedanken verfolgten mich... jagten mich.

Obwohl so viele Jahre vergangen waren, ließ _er_ mich nicht in Ruhe. Beteuert wie sehr _er _mich liebt und wie sehr es ihm leid tat.

Ich wusste es besser. Das einzige was er fühlte was sein schlechtes Gewissen und nichts anderes. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich, was mir passiert war und deshalb, bildete er sich ein, das er mich noch immer _liebte._

Ich habe Tage und Nächte damit verbracht, darüber nach zu denken und war mir daher sicher, das es nicht anders sein konnte.

_Er_ bildet es sich nur ein... _Er_ kann mich nicht lieben.

Einmal war ich fast überzeugt worden. Ich war kurz davor, zu ihm zurück zu kehren... doch dann packte mich die Angst.

Angst davor das so etwas erneut passieren konnte. Mich erneut betrog oder auf eine andere Art mir weh tun könnte. Vielleicht würde er später feststellen, das er doch nicht in mich verliebt war, so wie er es glaubte?!

Wenn er mich geliebt hätte, so wie er es so oft sagte, hätte _er ihr _widerstehen können... es war nur Einbildung. Seine liebe zu mir war einfach nur Einbildung, mehr nicht. _Er _würde es nach einiger Zeit einsehen...

Daher rannte ich. Ich wünschte ich könnte so von meinen Problem davon rennen.

Ein großer Baumstamm lag inmitten des Waldes. Ich kam langsam zum halt, so dass ich die letzten Schritte langsam hinüber lief, bis ich mich schließlich hin setzte.

Ich schaute hinnauf zu den Sternen und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Wie oft war ich hier und versuchte zu vergessen. Ich bin es Leid, dies zu fühlen... Wie sehr ich mich sehnte endlich ruhe zu finden. Pure Stille. Nichts als Stille... doch das konnte ich den anderen nicht antun.

Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie ich einmal Tage lang, davon lief. Ich wusste nicht wohin ich rannte, um ehrlich zu sein war es mir auch egal.

Carlisle hatte mir einmal von den Volturis erzählt, wie mächtig sie waren. Sie hatten sehr mächtige und talentierte Vampire als Garde und töten jeden, der sie verärgerte oder deren Gesetzte verstieß.

Ich spielte mit den Gedanken dorthin zu gehen, um es alles zu beenden, doch dann erinnerte ich mich, an was Carlisle mir erzählte. Er meinte, die Volturi bevorzugte sehr talentierte Vampire. Sie sammeln sie regelrecht... daher war es ausgeschlossen. Sie würden mich eher behalten, statt umbringen.

Meine Gedanken wanderte unbeirrt zu meinem einzigen Ziel, wie ich meine exsistenz beenden konnte und kam so auf die Idee zu den Werwölfen zu gehen. Doch gefunden hatte ich keine. Ich wusste nur, dass es in Forks Werwölfe gab, jedoch konnte ich nicht dorthin gehen. Sie würden mich aufhalten, noch bevor ich ein Schritt in La Plush setzen konnte.

Ob es Glück oder Pech war, wusste ich nicht. Nach einigen Wochen, gab ich mein Ziel auf und setzte mich Nachts, in eine Schaukel an einem leeren Spielplatz.

Ich versuchte mich an die Zeit zu erinnern, wie ich mit meiner Mutter als Kind zum Spielplatz gegangen war... doch die Erinnernung kam nicht... Ich hatte sie verlohren.

Ich war am Boden zerstörrt und fing, wie ein kleines Kind, an zu weinen. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos und verzweifelt. Doch dann spürte ich, wie jemand mich in die Arme nahm. Es war Jasper. Er nahm mich mit nach Hause und ließ mich für die nächsten Jahre nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Dies geschah vor etwa 15 Jahren.

Im nach hinnein war ich froh, das ich keine Werwölfe auf meiner Suche gefunden hatte. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, wie ich Esme, Rosalie und die anderen so zur sorge gebracht hatte. Esme hatte ununterbrochen geweint, während sie mich in ihre Arme nahm.

Doch dann gab solche Tage wie diese, da ich mir wünschte ich hätte Erfolg gehabt... dann wäre alles vorbei gewesen.

Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete ich den Sternenhimmel, als ich plötzlich Geräuche hinter mir hörte. Alamiert stande ich auf und drehte mich zu der Stelle von wo ich das Geräuch gehört hatte.

Ich atmete tief ein und merkte das es ein anderer Vampir war. Mit fester Stimme fragte ich:

"Wer bist du?"

"Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Ich war auf der Jagt in den Wälder und habe Sie hier bemerkt.", sagte eine männliche Stimme und dann nahm er langsam einige Schritte auf mich zu.

Er hatte Schulterlanges blondes Haar und war ziemlich groß, vermutlich so groß wie Emmett, jedoch war er nicht so gebaut wie Emmett, eher wie Jasper. Er sah aus, als wäre er 22 oder 23 Jahre alt gewesen, als man ihn verändert hatte.

Doch was mein Blick fest hielt, waren seine Augen. Sie hatten die Form einer Katze und sie waren, das mir bekannte Topaz nur mit etwas rot in ihnen. Warscheinlich war er noch nicht lange "Vegetarier".

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte ich erneut, als ich ihn mir betrachtete.

"Oh, verzeihen Sie mir, wo bleiben meine manieren... mein Name ist William. William McMillan.", darauf hin streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen.

Nervös nahm ich sie in die meine und eriwderte:

"Mein Name ist Bella Hale."

"Freut mich sehr sie kenne zu lernen Bella.", sagte er und lies wiederwillig von meiner Hand los, "Wohnen sie hier in der Gegend?"

"Ja", antwortete ich, "ich wohne mit meinen Schwestern und Bruder zusammen. Was ist mit ihnen? Wohnen Sie hier?"

"Nein leider. Ich bin auf der Durchreise, jedoch werde ich einige Tagen, vielleicht Wochen hier bleiben... natürlich, wenn es ihnen Recht ist?!"

"So wie es aussieht, trinken sie von Tieren... wie lange ist es den der Fall, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Fast einem Jahr... Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen von unschuldigen Menschen trinken. Ich blieb in den Wäldern," fuhr er bedrückt fort, "und verstecke mich vor den Menschen. Ich bin nahe zu verhungert, als ich dann ein Tier gerochen hatte. Ich verlohr die kontrolle und attakierte ein Reh... so merkte ich, das ich von Tieren leben konnte. Seit dem versuche ich es..."

Mit fiel sofort Carlisle ein. Die Gesichte ähnelte seiner ziemlich, jedoch erwähnte ich nichts dazu und fragte daher:

"Wann wurden sie... verändert?"

"Nicht so lange. Es werden im nächsten Monat 2 Jahre."

Ich hätte wetten können, das er viel älter war. Nicht das es sein "alter" verraten hätte. Vielmehr waren es seine Augen, die die Spuren von Zeit zeigten... so wie ich es in Carlisle oder Jasper sah... Naja vielleicht irrte ich mich ja auch.

So unterhielten wir uns die ganze Nacht und den kommenden Morgen. William erzählte mir, von seinem Menschenleben und das er Physik studierte, bevor er zum Vampir wurde. Der Vampir der ihn gebissen hatte, wollte ihn als ein Begleiter haben. Nun, William konnte nicht so leben wie er und verließ ihn.

Er war sehr sympatisch und freundlich. Wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche. Als er mich fragte, wie ich ein Vampir wurde erzählte ich genau die "Story", die ich es Claire einst erzählt hatte. Ich kannte ihn so gut wie nicht und vertrauen, war so eine Sache.

Jedoch musste ich zugeben, das ich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder dieses fremde Gefühl von Ruhe gefunden hatte, als er mir von seinem "Menschenleben" erzählte. Ich konnte zum ersten Mal, seit langem, an was anderem Denken, ausser _ihn_.

Dieses neue Gefühl war mir fremd und ich hatte Angst, es willkommen zu heißen... es war mir fremd.

**A/N: Ich weiss es ist kurz und bestimmt wundert ihr euch, was das alles soll... vertraut mir, wenn ich es euch sage, dass das SEHR WICHTIG ist (bzw. noch wird). **

**In den anderen Kapitel wird euch das schon bewusst.**

**Ich hoffe, ich schickt mir wieder eine Review. Das nächste Kapitel wird SEHR lang und ich bin schon halbwegs durch. Vielleicht schaff ich es, bis zum Wochenende fertig zu schreiben... drückt mir die Daumen!**

**Bevor ich es vergesse, schaut auf mein Profil rein, dort ist ein Foto von William!**

**Bis dann **

**  
Eure Alice1985**


	15. Kapitel 14: Angst

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight + Serie gehören Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N: Hi Leute, ich habe ein weiters Kapitel fertig ... yay me!!**

**Ich habe gestern Abend bis 5 Uhr MORGENS geschrieben, daher ist es auch ziemlich lang geworden! Ich wollte es schon früher schicken, aber ich musste mit meinen Eltern weg... naja, viel spaß noch beim lesen! Bitte sagt mir wie ihr es fandet!**

**Ich bedanke mich ganz GAN DOLL an die jenigen, die mir immer so nette Review schreiben: **

**Liss92, spike007, blu3ros3, Edward fan club member und Misch... ihr seit die Besten Leute!!!!**

Kapitel 14 – Angst

Claire's POV

"Komm uns bald wieder besuchen, Claire!", sagte Esme, während sie mich in ihre Arme nahm. Rosalie und Emmett warteten im Auto auf mich.

"Oui, daz werde ich.", daraufhin löste ich die Umarmung und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, als ich mich dann umdrehte und zum Auto ging. Bevor ich einstieg gab ihn alle ein letztes Lächeln.

Edward stand viel weiter ausserhalb von der Gruppe. Sein Gesicht war, wie so immer, emotionslos und trübe.

Ich hoffe wirklich, das er mit Bella, eines Tages, wieder zusammen kommt... Dafür werde ich schon sorgen... irgendwie.

Daraufhin schaute Edward zum Boden. Es war immer noch so merkwürdiges Gefühl zu wissen, das er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Doch ich meinte es.

Als ich dann einstieg sagte ich deutlich in Gedanken zu Edward:

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf Edward... ihr werdet erneut zu einander finden! Vertrau mir._

Bevor wir aus der Einfahrt hinnaus fuhren, schaute ich nach hinten, zu der Familie die ich lieben lernte. Edward blickte diesmal vom Boden auf und schaute direkt zu mir.Sein Gesicht blieb unberührt von der emotionslosen Maske die er unentwegt trug, doch seine Augen hielten etwas, was ich noch die gesehen hatte... Hoffnung.

Dann waren wir schon aus der Einfahrt.

Seufzend legte ich mich in meinem Sitz zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. Man konnte kaum noch die Ausrisse der Bäume erkennen, es war alles so verschwommen, während ich immer mehr in meinen Gedanken versunk.

Es war die schönste und zu gleich schlimmste Woche meines Lebens. Die schönste, da ich so viel Spaß und Freude an meiner neuen Familie hatte und schrecklichste, da ich in meinem ganzen Leben, oder Exsistenz wie man es auch nannte, noch nie so jemanden leiden gesehen hatte, wie Edward... es beängstigte mich.

Ich fragte mich oft, wie die anderen seinen Zustand, über die Jahre, aushalten konnten. Ich hatte so mitleid mit ihm. Edward die ganze Zeit nicht einmal lachen zu sehen, wenn wir es tate oder mit scherzte, wenn Jasper Emmett ärgerte und sich so lächerlich machte.

Er stand einfach nur da und reagierte nicht... so als wäre er Seelenlos... eine leere Hülle.

Ich weiss nicht wie ich reagieren würde... wenn etwas Nickolas zu stoßen würde. Wir beide sind zwar Freunde, doch ich merkte das ich langsam mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich Angst, das er nicht das gleiche für mich Empfand, wie ich für ihn.

Was wenn er meine Gefühle erwiedert, aber nach dem er weiss was ich bin, sich von mir eckelt? Mich verlässt? Ich weiss nicht was ich machen würde... und dieser Gedanke, erschreckte mich.

"Claire?", hörte ich Rosalie fragen.

"Mmh?", erwiderte ich immer noch, halbwegs in Gedanken verlohren... Wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe.

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du Lust hättest in den nächsten Ferien erneut hier her zu kommen?"

Diesmal hatte sie meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wollte schon zustimmen, doch dann kam der Gedanke an Bella und das sie, erneut, ganz alleine in Ashland sein würde.

Dann war da noch Nickolas. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie wir beide bis dahin zu einander sein würden. Freunde, Liebespaar oder doch Feinde? Ich konnte es jetzt nicht einschätzen.

Doch eins war definitiv fest. Bella würde nicht mit kommen.

Edward hatte mir erzählt, das sie schon lange nicht mehr nach Forks gekommen war und das Lag hauptsächlich an ihn, meinte er. Also würde sie auch diesmal nicht mit kommen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sie sehr vermisst, in der Woche. Sie ist wie eine große Schwester zu mir, die ich nie hatte. Obwohl sie viel Zeit alleine verbrachte, genoß ich jeden Augenblick mit Bella.

"Ich würde liebend gerne", antwortete ich schließlich, "jedoch habe ich Bella zehr vermizzt und wenn zie nicht mitkommt, dann möchte ich doch lieber bei ihr bleiben."

Für einen Moment, sagte niemand etwas, bis schließlich Emmett die die Stille brach:

"Ich denke du hast Recht, Claire. Mir gefällt der Gedanke auch nicht, Bella so oft alleine zu lassen."

Rosalie seufzte kurz, bevor sie leise erwiderte:

"Stimm... es gefällt mir auch nicht. Naja, vielleicht würden sie es mögen uns zu besuchen. Das würde Bella sicherlich gefallen."

Leise hummte ich ihr zu stimmend zu und schaute erneut aus dem Fenster.

Nach dem Edward mir über Bella und ihn erzählte, an dem Abend in seinem Zimmer, hatte mich keiner darauf angesprochen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das sie wussten, das ich es wusste. Keiner erwähnte etwas.

Nach einigen Tagen viel mir auf, das Bella ebenfalls nicht mit Alice geredet hatte, während die Cullens, ausser Edward, bei uns waren in Ashland. Also fragte ich Jasper darüber und er erklärte mir einiges während wir ein spazier gang im Wald nahmen.

Er sagte mir, mit bedrückter Stimme, das Alice mit schuld hatte, an Edwards _Fehler_. Bella und Alice waren damals Beste Freundinnen gewesen und hatte ihr daher sehr vertraut, meinte Jasper, und deshalb konnte sie ihr nie wirklich verzeihen

Jasper war ebenfalls der Meinung gewesen, das Bella nur mit ihr "redete", aus ihm zu liebe.

Es war alles einfach nur frustrierend. Das einzige vorauf ich mich freute, war Bella ... und Nickolas. Morgen würde ich ihn in der Schule sehen... Gott, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe.

_8 Stunden später_

Endlich waren wir angekommen. Naja es es war ja auch kein Wunder, so wie Rosalie fuhr. Ich hätte mich Verwundert, wenn wir zu spät ankamen.

Noch bevor ich meine Tür öffnen konnte, war ich schon in einer extrem festen Umarmung gewesen. Erst durch den einzigartigen Geruch und schocko braunen Haare, wusste ich das es Bella war.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst Claire!", sagte Bella. Sie klang traurig und erleichtet zur gleichen Zeit.

Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung, "Du hazt mir auch gefehlt Bella. Wie geht ez dir?"

"Besser, danke und dir? War es schön in Forks?", daraufhin lösste Bella ihre Umarmung etwas und fruhr mit ihren Händen durch mein Haar und Gesicht. So wie es eigendlich eine Mutter zu ihrem Kind machen würde.

Ich denke, Bella sieht mich irgendwie als ihr Kind und zugleich Schwester an. Sie gab mir ein breites Lächeln, als ich ihr antwortete:

"Ez war richtig schön dort. Die Wälder, das Hauz, der Garten von Ezme- hast du ez eigendlich gezehen? Ez izt traumhaft!"

Bella nickt kurz bevor sie erwiderte:  
"Ja, ich habe es gesehen. Esme brachte mir einige Fotos, nachdem es fertig war."

Sie gab mir einen kleinen Kuss, und ging zu Rosalie. Auch sie wurde ich eine feste Umarmung von ihr genommen.

"HEY! Warum umarmt mich keiner? Warum vergisst mich jeder immer?", rief Emmett aufgebracht.

"Ach, sei nicht so eine Dramaqueen!", erwiderte Rosalie genervt, "Ich umarme dich jeden Tag!"

"Tja dich habe ich auch geheiratet, Schatz. Es ist irgendwie auch deine Pflich, mich zu umarmen und... andere Sachen zu machen."

Rosalie schaute ihn daraufhin wütend, nahen zu giftig, an.

"Meine PFLICHT?!", zischte sie, wobei Emmett daraufhin nervös schluckte, "Ich bin _dir _zu_ nichts_ verpflichtet Emmett. Wir wollen mal sehen, wie du dich selbst umarmen kannst, _Mister_. Von mir bekommst du gar nichts mehr und erwarte nichts.", und dann stürmte sie ins aus. Man konnte hören, wie sie die Tür laut zu knallte.

"Ich denke, ich habe misst gebaut... nicht war?!", fragte Emmett nervös.

"Sieht ziemlich danach aus Emmett.", erwiderte Bella und versuchte dabei, nicht zu lachen.

"Ich... Ich denke, ich sollte mich entdschuldigen gehen!?"

"Ja, das solltest du.", daraufhin rasste er ins Haus.

"Ez wird nie langweilig, mit den beiden, nicht wahr?", fragte ich belustigt und konnte ein kischern nicht unterdrücken.

"Nein, niemals.", und lachte ebenfalls leise mit mir.

Wir nahmen die Koffer und gingen ins Haus und hörte, wie Emmett versuche sich zu entschuldigen.

"Rosy, Schatz?!... Du weisst ich habe es nicht ernst gemeint. Ich liebe dich doch... Öffne bitte die Tür Rosy.", flehte Emmett regelrecht.

Wir lachten daraufhin nur leise. Irgendwie tat Emmett mir leid, da er es wirklich nicht ernst meinte... doch es sieht so aus, als würde Rosalie ihn etwas zappeln lassen.

"Komm Claire", sagte Bella und ging langsam die Treppen hinnauf, "Wir müssen uns für die Schule fertig machen. In einigen Stunden fängt es an."

Bei dem Gedanken an die Schule, musst ich einfach lächeln. In wenigen Stunden würde ich Nickolas wieder sehen und dann rannte ich auch schon in mein Zimmer, um mich fertig zu machen.

"Da hat es ja jemand eilig!", rief Bella hinter mir amüsiert.

_Einige Stunden später_

"Wir sehen uns dann in der Pause", sagte Emmett als er mit Rosalie, die ihm nach etwa 2 Stunden des anflehens verziehen hatte, zum Unterricht lief.

Bella begleite mich, wie immer, etwas, da ihr Unterricht in der Nähe des meinen lag.

Als ich dann in zu Französich ging, kam die nervige Stimme, die mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte:

"Hi Claire!", rief Mike Maxwell und rannte zu mir, sobald ich in die Klasse kam, "Wie geht es dir? Wir waren deine Ferien?"

"Bonjour Mike. Meine Ferien waren schön, danke. Wie waren deine?", fragte ich aus purer Höflichkeit.

"Meine waren ganz okay. Mmh... du Claire?", fing er nervös an, "Ich wollte dich fragen ob du heute Zeit hättest. Es gibt ein neuen Film im Kino und der soll richtig gut sein. Hättest du lust heute Abend dort hin zu gehen, mit mir mein ich?", rappelte er schnell und errötete dabei.

Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum er es immer und immer wieder versucht. Ich meine, er müsste doch mitlerweile bemerkt haben, das ich kein Interesse an ihn hatte.

"Non, Mike. Ich habe viel zu tun. Für die Schule lernen und ein Kunztprojekt muss ich fertig machen... Tut mir leid.", versuchte ich ruhig zu erklären. Ich hatte wirklich ein Kunsprojekt, jedoch hatte ich noch zwei Woche Zeit dafür... das musste er ja nicht wissen.

Mikes Gesicht fiel, als ich es erwähnte und ich fühlte mich für einen kurzen Moment schuldig. Doch dann ginste er mich an und sagte enthustiastich:

"Naja, dann gehen wir ein andern mal, wenn du fertig damit bist... bis dann Claire." Und dann war er auch in seinem Sitz verschwunden.

Ich starrte ihn geschockt hinter her. Was war mit ihm nur los? Merkte er nicht, wenn man jemanden abwimmelte?

Plötzlich hörte ich, wie jemand hinter mir auffällig sich räusperte. Etwas erschrocken, da ich nicht bemerkt hatte das jemand hinter mir stand, drehte ich mich um, und ein etwas besorgter französisch Lehrer schaute fragte mich:

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Claire?"

"Oui... ich war nur in Gedanken vertieft... pardon.", und eilte schnell zu mein Sitz. Mike grinste mich von der anderen Seite schelmich an. Er ging mir, langsam aber sicher, echt auf die Nerven.

Der Rest der Stunden verging wie im Flug und dann war auch schon Lunch Pause. Ich eilte schnell aus Mathe und ging zur Cafeteria. Bella, Rosalie und Emmett waren schon an unserem üblichen Tisch und ging gezielt zu ihnen.

Rosalie und Emmett hatten sich anscheind wieder versöhnt, da sie wie üblich herrum turtelten. Ihnen störte es nicht, das viele Schüle sie anstarrten. Bella hatte ein Buch vor sich und versuchte, verzweifelt sich ab zu lenken.

Rosalie und Emmett waren so sehr mit sich beschäftigt, das sie noch nicht mal bemerkt hatten, das ich zu ihnen gekommen war. Bella hingegen grüßte mich freundlich.

"Hi Claire. Wie war die Schule so weit?"

Ich verzog etwas das Gesicht, als ich ihr antwortete:

"Ich hatte bezzere Tage."

"Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Bella besorgt.

"Nur Mike Maxwell izt mir pazziert. Er kann mich einfach nicht in ruhe lazzen.", gestand ich genervt.

"Maxwell?!", erwiderte Bella verständnisvoll, "Sein Bruder Kevin ist ebenfalls so... besessen und aufdringlich.", selbst sie musste bei dem Gedanken grimassen.

"Er gibt nicht ruhe, bis er ein Date mit mir hat", fuhr Bella nach einem Moment fort, "Ich denke das "Mike", nicht anders sein wird. Sie haben das im Blut."

"Grozzartig!", erwiderte ich sarkastisch, "Waz mach ich jetzt?"

"Das was ich mache Claire. Sie ignorieren."

Bella lachte leise und sagte bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrem Buch widmete:

"Wilkommen an Bord der Maxwell-Stalker."

Genervt ließ ich meinen Blick um die Cafeteria wandern und fand Nickolas, wie üblich alleine an einem Tisch sitzen. Wie immer lag ein Buch vor ihm, welches er immer zu der Zeit lesen würde.

Ich konnte mich von seinem Anblick nicht trennen. Anerseits freute ich mich ihn wieder zu sehen und andere seits... machte ich mir sorgen, wie er aussah.

Nickolas war blasser, als er üblich war und unter seinen Augen waren dunkle ränder zu sehen. Er sah aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.

Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich ihn so betrachte, als mir auffiel, das er nicht die Seite umblätterte oder seine Augen um die Zeilen wanderten. Sie blieben einfach erstarrt auf einem Punkt stehen.

"Bella? Mir izt aufgefallen, daz ich bald ein Kunztprojekt mit einem Schüler anfertigen muss. Ich geh kurz rüber und frage ihn, wie wir das machen wollen. Okay?", fragte ich schließlich etwas nervös.

Bella schaute mich für einen kurzen Moment intensive an. Ich versuchte ruhig ein und aus zu atmen und hoffte, das sie nicht bemerkte, wie nervös sie mich machte. Schließlich nickte sie kurz und versunk erneut in ihren Buch.

Ich nahm meine Sachen und ging auf Nickolas zu. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, das ich zu ihm kam. Mir fiel ein, das er kurz vor den Ferien ebenfalls, so war... So in sich ein illusiert.

"Bonjour Nickolaz.", grüßte ich ihn, während ich platz nahm.

Nickolas schaute daraufhin von seinem Buch hoch und als er bemerkte das ich es war, strahlte er regelrecht auf.

"Hi, Claire. Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen sehen... tschuldige. Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut und wie geht ez dir? Du ziehzt... etwaz krank auz Nickolaz.", gestand ich besorgt.

"Ach... es ist nichts Claire."

Daraufhin bekam ich dieses ungewohnte Gefühl und wusste sofort, das er mich anlog. Ich starte ihn geschockt und etwas verletzt an. Er hatte mich noch nie zuvor angelogen.

Wohlmöglich hatte er es bemerkt, oder er hat es an meinem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und sagte schließlich.

"Ich habe seit Tagen nicht gut geschlafen... es ist die Müdigkeit die mich so fertig macht."

Ich entspannte mich darauf, da ich wusste das er die Wahrheit sagte. Dennoch machte ich mir sorgen um ihn. Es war nicht normal, dass er so erschöpft aussah.

"Du kannzt mir zagen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt Nickolaz.", bot ich ihn, nach einem Moment, an.

Er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln, und sagte leise:

"Ich weiss Claire... danke... Wie war es den bei deiner Tante in Forks?", fragte er schließlich darauf. Anscheind wollte er das Thema ändern.

Ich ging darauf ein und erzählte ihn, wie es war... naja, halbwegs zumindest und so verbrachten wir die ganze Lunch Stunde damit, wie es in Forks war.

In den anderen Unterrichtsstunden unterhielten wir uns, was er hier in Ashland so gemacht hatte. Natürlich taten wir dies, so dass der Lehrer es nicht mitbekommen konnte.

Es war einfach traumhaft. Die ganze Woche über lachten wir, unterhielten uns über alles mögliche. Meistens waren es nicht wichtige Dinge. Es war einfach nur schön.

Da wir ein Kunstprojekt zusammen machen sollten, verbrachten wir noch mehr Zeit mit einander. Meistens waren wir bei ihm zu Hause, oder wir gingen zu einem einsamen Park, wo niemand mehr kam.

Wir sollten von unserem Kunstpartner ein Portrait anfertigen. Daher standen wir meistens eins bis zwei Stunden, uns gegenüber und versuchten zu zeichnen.

Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, fand ich es etwas schwer. Nicht von der Kunstfertigkeit her, sondern da ich mich sehr schnell abglenken ließ. Nickolas hatte ebenfalls das gleiche problem. Er starrte mich manchmal einfach nur an und als ich es dann bemerkte, schaute ich verlegen weg. Er errötete daraufhin immer.

Mit der Zeit, kamen wir uns etwas näher. Er gestand mir, wie oft er mich vermisste, oder das etwas ihn immer an mich erinnerte... Mir erging es nicht anders. Sei es Musik, Bilder oder Bücher, es erinnerte mich nur an Nickolas.

Es machte mich glücklich und gleich zeitig beängstigte es mich. Daher saß ich in meinem Zimmer und versuchte, meine unbekannten Gefühle, die sich mit der Zeit in mich staute, zu verstehen.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken... Es war Nickolas.

Mit einem Lächeln ging ich ans Telefon.

"Bonjour."

_"Hi Claire... Was machst du so?",_ kam seine traumhaft schöne Stimme.

"Nichtz besonderez. Waz machzt du schönez?"

_"Wenn ich ehrlich bin... musste ich an dich denken. Ich habe mir nochmal mein Potrait von dir betrachtet und ich denke, ich sollte es erneut machen... Es ist nicht wirklich gut geworden."_

Ich musste darauf lachen. Sein Portrait von mir, war einfach Perfekt und das wusste er. Nickolas hatte ein besonders Talent in diesem Fach und man konnte es sehen. Es sah aus, als wäre es ein schwarz- weiß Foto und kein gezeichnetes Portrait.

"Ez izt perfekt Nickolaz. Man könnte ez nicht bezzer machen."

_"Nun... okay... Ich wollte dich fragen... ob du... vielleicht Zeit hättest dich mit heute zu treffen.", _fragte er nervös.

"Nein leider... Ich wollte mit meiner Schwester später Weg gehen und etwas besorgen... wir könnten, ein andern Mal etwas unternehmen?!"

_"Ja, das wäre in Ordnung... Claire?... Ich... nun, wollte dich etwas wichtiges fragen... Aber ich möchte es nicht am Telefon sagen... einerseits will ich es los werden... jedoch würde es bescheuert rüber kommen-", _gestand Nickolas extrem nervös und schnell.

Ich unterbrach ihn und fragte ihn:

"Warum fragzt du mich einfach nicht?"

"_Ich...",_ fing er an, bis meine Tür auf ging.

Es war Bella. Sie schaute mich wütend und zugleich enttäucht an. Ich wusste nicht, das sie schon zu Hause war. Ich dachte sie wäre, wieder im Wald.

Verwirrt schaute ich sie an und begriff, das sie darauf wartete, das ich auflegte.

"Nickolaz... können wir morgen reden?", unterbrach ich ihn, bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte. Ich wusste in dem Moment, das Bella alles gehört haben muss. Alles was wir uns gesagt hatten.

_"Claire ist alles in Ordnung?"_, fragte er besorgt.

"Ja... ich muss nur schnell weg.", erwiderte ich kurz und dann legten wir auf.

Bella sagte immer noch nichts. Sie schaute mich nur eindringlich ein, welches mir ganz und gar nicht fiel und dann fragte sie mich, was eine Ewigkeit schien:

"Wie lange geht das schon?", ihre Stimme war fest und kühl. Ganz und gar nicht die Bella, die ich kannte und liebte.

"Waz... Waz meinzt du?" Wenn man Herz noch leben würde, wäre es sicherlich jetzt am rasen.

"Du weisst ganz genau, was ich meine Claire... Wie lange geht das schon?", forderte sie mit kalter Stimme auf.

"Ich... Wir sind nur Freunde Bella. Wir hatten ein Kunstprojekt zusammen und ... und haben zusammen dadurch Zeit verbracht... er... Nickolas ist sehr nett... und ich ... ich mag ihn.", gestand ich den letzten Part flüsternd. Doch sie konnte es ganz deutlich hören.

Ihre Augen fingen an etwas zu funkeln, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Ein _Mensch_ Claire!", schrie sie mich wütend an, "Hast du keine Angst, was passieren könnte."

"Zein Blut verführt mich nicht-", versuchte ich zu erklähren, doch sie unterbrach mich, bevor ich die Chance hatte.

"Ich rede nicht vom Blut, Claire. Ich rede davon, was du dir dabei denkst. Willst du ihm diese _verdammte Exsistenz _geben? Willst du das er sich von _Blut_ eine Ewigkeit ernährt? Willst du ihm das Leben nehmen, was ihm bevor steht?", fragte mich Bella vorwurfsvoll.

"NON! Bella- ", versuchte ich erklären, doch sie unterbrach mich erneut.

"Ist er ein Spielzeug für dich, Claire?", fuhr Bella zornig fort, "Etwas mit dem du deine Zeit vertreiben kannst und wenn es dann langweilig wird, servierst du ihn dann ab? Hast du mal daran gedacht, was du IHN antust, mit deiner selbstsüchtigen Art?"

"Ich-", begann ich und nahm einige Schritte zurück von Bella, da sie auf mich zu kam. Meine Beine berühren die Bettkannte und erschrocken setze ich mich drauf.

"_Er ist ein Mensch, Claire. EIN MEINSCH!_", zischte sie wütend und beugte sich zu gleich auf mich, so das unsere Gesichter sich fasst berührten.

"_Sag mir nicht, dass du für ihn nichts mehr empfindest, als nur FREUNDSCHAFT. Ich habe euch gesehen. Wie ihr in der Cafeteria mit einander redet und mit einander lacht. Wie ihr euch ansieht, wie er dich ansieht. Hast du mal daran gedacht, was du ihm dabei antust, Claire? Sich in dich verlieben zu lassen und dann doch verlassen zu werden?_"

Angsterfüllt starrte ich in ihre stürmige Augen. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte... Wie konnte sie von mir erwarten, das ich jemals Nickolas auf irgend eine Weise weh tun konnte?

"Sein Leben, wäre nicht mehr wie früher.", fuhr sie fort. Ihre Stimme klang erneut fest und kalt. Sie war immer noch, über mich gebeugt.

"Er wäre innerlich zerstört. Willst du ihm das wirklich antun, Claire? Ob gleich du ihn zu einem Vampir machst oder nicht, und ihn noch mehr in dich verlieben lässt, wirst du ihn auf eine oder die andere Weise weh tun!"

Dann nahm sie einige Schritte von mir und ging langsam zur Tür, bevor sie hinnaus war, drehte sie sich um und schaute mich eindringlich ein.

"DU wirst ihn weh tun Claire...", begann sie diesmal mit ruhiger und fester Stimme, "beende es, bevor es zu spät wird... Es ist das Beste... glaube mir...

Du hättest dir auch ein normales Leben gewünscht und nicht..._ das _hier. Ein Leben mit deiner Familie, Freunde... mit deiner Liebe!... Ermögliche ihm dies Claire... Denke nicht an dich, unsere Art ist sehr selbstsüchtig, musst du wissen... gib ihm die Chance, die du nicht hattest..., die dir weg genommen wurde. Er verdient es... wie jeder von uns es eins tat.", und dann ging sie aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich saß da und wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Schreien, weinen, weg rennen, protestieren?... ich wusste es nicht. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich versteinert.

Ich saß einfach nur da. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte man jedes Glück, jede Freude die ich einst hatte, aus mir herraus gerissen.

Doch Bella hatte recht. Nickolas verdient ein normales Leben. Nicht das hier... Er würde mich dafür hassen, wenn ich ihm das weg nehmen würde... Er verdient ein normales Leben zu führen.

Ich war so mit meinen Gedanken vertieft, das ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, das die Sonne aufging. Sonnenstrahlen, fielen auf meine Hand und sofort fing meine Haut, wie tausend kleine Diamanten zu strahlen, die wiederum das Zimmer aufhelten.

Er würde nie wieder ein normales Leben führen können. Er würde sich vor der Sonne verstecken müssen. Für immer und ewig...

Er verdient ein erfülltest Leben.

Ich war einfach egoistisch, dies zu erkennen. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht und nicht an Nickolas... Er ist so ein wundervoller Mensch. Er würde seine Frau und Kinder glücklich machen. Er würde ein Leben führen, welches ich ihm nie bieten könnte...

Wir waren einfach viel zu verschieden.

Erst nachdem Rosalie mich gerufen hatte, das wir zu Schule müssten, ging ich erst vom Bett ab. Ich hatte immer noch die Kleidung vom Sonntagabend an. Es spielte keine Rolle...

Leise stieg ich ins Auto ein und sagte nichts. Ich war in Gedanken vertieft, wie ich es Nickolas sagen konnte, das es mit uns nicht so weiter gehen konnte.

Rosalie fragte mich einige Male, im Auto, ob es mir nicht gut ginge. Als ob Vampire jemals krank werden könnten. Nach dem sie diese Frage mindestens drei Mal gestellt hatte, und ich jedes Mal monoton die gleiche antwort gab, ließ sie es sein.

Bella sagte ebenfalls nichts. Sie schaute nicht einmal zu mir und um ehrlich zu sein, war es mir egal... es war mir alles egal.

Selbst die Unterrichstunden, beachtete ich so gut wie gar nicht. Ich passte zwar auf, jedoch beteildigte ich mich nicht, so wie üblich... es war mir gleichgültig.

Das einzige worauf ich mich ängstigte war Lunch. Ich durfte nicht in seine Richtung schauen, wie ich es normaler weise täte und ihn ein lächeln schenkte. Ich durfte ihn nicht beachten.

Als es so weit war, ging ich zum Lunch, wie üblich zu unserem Tisch. Ich nahm mein Physikbuch herraus und versuchte zu lesen. Es half nicht, das ich mich erinnerte, das Nickolas sonst immer ein Buch beim Lunch hatte.

Ich kämpfte innerlich, nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen. Regelmäßig blätterte ich im Buch. Ich wollte nicht, das die anderen mitbekamen, das ich nur so tat, als würde ich lesen.

In Rosalies und Emmetts besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, konnte ich feststellen, das Bella wohlmöglich nichts erwähnt hatte, was gestern passiert war. Ich war Bella dankbar dafür, das sie es für sich behielt. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie enttäuscht sie wohl auf mich währen.

Als es dann fast zum Unterricht klingelte, ging ich langsam zum Physikunterrich. Ich wollte so weit es geht Nickolas vermeiden. Doch in der Nähe des Physikraumes wartete, wohlmöglich auf mich.

"Claire!", rief er, als er mich sah und kam zu mir gerannt, "Ist etwas passiert?"

"Nein, ez izt nichtz pazziert.", erwiederte ich emotionslos, "Nickolaz, ich weiz nicht wie ich ez dir zagen zoll...ich", fing ich nervös an, "Wir... können nicht zo weiter machen! Ich meine... du und ich... wir... pazzen nicht zusammen. Ich habe eingezehen, daz wir in etwaz hinnein zteigern, waz nicht zein zoll."

Er sah mich so schmerzerfüllt an, das es mir regelrecht weh tat.

"Das meinst du nicht Claire!", Nickolas Stimme brach bei meinem Namen. Wenn ich weinen könnte, würden unendliche viele Tränen meine Wangen entlang laufen.

"Doch Nickolaz.", flüstere ich, "Ez geht nicht zo weiter... ez tut mir Leid, wenn du dich in etwaz eingezteigert hazt... du verdienzt etwaz bezzerez."

"Nein Claire!", protestiere Nickolas verzweifelt und wollte auf mich zu kommen. Ich nahm daraufhin einen Schritt zurück. Ich wollte ihm nicht so nah sein. Es war schon schwer genug.

"Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Bitte Claire... das kannst du nicht meinen!", flehte er mich an.

"Ez tut mir leid, Nickolaz."

Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen. Ich konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie ich ihn damit weh tat. Bellas Worte kamen wie ein leises flüstern in meine Gedanken, als ich in Physik ging und mich auf meinen Platz setzte... _du wirst ihn auf eine oder die andere Weise weh tun_.

Und dies tat ich... ich tat ihm weh.

Ich schaute ihn nicht an.

Ich beachtete ihn nicht.

Ich gab ihn die Möglichkeit, ein normales Leben zu führen.

Es verging eine Woche, seit dem ich Nickolas gesagt hatte, das es mit uns nicht weiter ging... das wir keine Freunde mehr sein könnten.

Ich redete kaum noch etwas mit meiner Familie. Die meiste Zeit blieb ich im Wald, weg von allen. Emmett und Rosalie versuchten mit mir zu reden, doch ich antworte jedesmal das selbe... das ich nichts hatte.

Ich hatte auch nichts mehr... nichts.

Ich fühlte mich so leer, so einsam.

Nickolas versuchte die darauffolgenden zwei Tage, mit mir zu reden, doch er gab es auf, nach dem ich ihn so gut wie nicht beachtete. Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich.

Mit fiel auf, das er von Tag zu Tag immer blasser wurde und die dunkelen Augenränder immer mehr zu nahmen. Ich machte mir sorgen, jedoch machte ich nicht den anschein, ihn danach zu fragen.

Die Lehrer merkten es auch. Man konnte es an ihren besorgten und mitleidserregende Gesichtsausdrücken sehen, jedoch sprachen sie ihn nicht darauf an.

Ich machte mir vorwürfe, dass es meine Schuld war, das es ihm so schlecht erging.

Selbst bei der Lunch-Pause, konnte man sehen wie schlecht es ihm ging. In den ersten Tagen hatte er ein Buch vor sich, jedoch merkte man, das er nicht daraus las, sondern es eher leblos anstarrte.

Am Freitag hatte er kein Buch bei sich. Er schaute einfach auf den leeren Tisch vor sich. Die ganze Stunde über. Er aß nichts, oder bewegte sich... Er saß einfach nur leblos da.

Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich. Ich war schon kurz davor zu ihn zu rennen und ihm um Vergebung zu bitten... jedoch verließ mich der Mut, bei dem Gedanken an die Folgen.

Ich redete mir ein, das er bald drüber hinweg kommen würde. Das er mich eines Tages vergessen würde... Ich hoffte darauf und anderer seits, ängstigte mich der Gedanke.

Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zum Lunch und hoffte, das es ihm heute besser ging. Vielleicht hat ihm ja das Wochenende geholfen.

Sobald ich hinnein ging und ihn sah, wusste ich, das es nicht der Fall war.

Er sah schrecklich aus. Die Augenränder waren, noch dunkeler und er wirkte auch viel blasser. Er starrte erneut einfach auf den Tisch und vergaß die ganze Welt, um sich herrum.

Ich setzte mich, ohne ein Wort zu den anderen. Rosalie und Emmett gaben mir wieder ihre besorgten Blicke, doch ich ignorierte sie nur.

Eines Abends, als ich vom Wald zurück kam, überhörte ich ein Gespräch mit Bella, Rosalie und Emmett. Sie redeten über mich. Nach einer lange diskusion, waren sie der Meinung, das ich unter der "Veränderung" litt.

Bella erwähnte nichts dazu und stimmte zu der Theorie schließlich ein. Seit dem versuchten sie mich nicht weiter unter Druck zu stellen und ließen mir meinen Freiraum... Selbst Mike merkte, das ich nicht gut anzusprechen war und ließ mich in Ruhe.

Wie immer nahm ich mein Physikbuch herraus und tat so als würde ich daraus lesen, bis es so weit war in den Unterricht zu gehen.

Ich hasste es und liebte es zu gleich, die Stunden mit Nickolas zu verbringen. Hasste es, da ich sehen konnte wie sehr ich ihm weh tat und ich der Grund war, das es ihm so ging.

Liebte es, da ich ihm so nah sein konnte, wie es nur ging.

Ich wünschte ich könnte nur einmal spühren, wie es sich anfühlt in seinen Armen zu sein. Sein Gesicht in meinen Händen zu halten...

Kurz bevor es zum Unterrichtsschluß klingelte, schob mir Nickolas ein kleinen Zettel zu und verschwand aus der Tür.

Langsam öffnete ich den kleinen Zettel, welches Nickolas sorgsam gefaltet hatte. Darin stand in feiner Schrift:

_Hallo Claire_

_Ich muss mit dir reden... bitte Claire! _

_Triff mich heute um 17 Uhr in den kleinen Park, wo wir einmal waren. _

_Ich warte auf dich dort... bitte komm. _

_Du fehlst mir, Claire. _

_Nickolas. _

Ich las den kleinen Zettel immer und immer wieder durch.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte... damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Langsam faltete ich den kleinen Brief zusammen und nahm meine Tasche, um aus den, mittlerweile, leeren Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

Ich eilte schnell zum Kunstunterricht und erwartete Nickolas auf seinen Sitz.

Doch er war nicht da. Als es dann zum Unterrichtsbeginn klingelte, kam er immer noch nicht und auch den Rest der Stunde erschien Nickolas nicht.

Besorgt ging ich zu meiner letzten Stunde, Sport. Auch dort erschien er nicht.

Ging es ihm nicht gut? Oder war ich der Grund, warum er gegangen war? Wollte er mich nicht sehen? Wenn es das wäre, würde er sich nicht mit mir treffen wollen.

Ich war viel zu sehr in meinen Gedanken abgelenkt um den Unterricht zu folgen. Würde ich mich mit Nickolas treffen oder nicht?

Sogar nach der Schule, als ich in meinem Zimmer war grübelte ich über diese Frage. Vielleicht war es wichtig und deshalb müsste er mit mir reden?!

Dies redete ich mir zumindest ein und beschloss somit mich mit ihm zu treffen. Ich hatte noch weniger als eine Stunde Zeit und zog mich davor schnell noch um.

Nach einigen Minuten war ich fertig und ging zum Fenster. Wie üblich, in den letzten Tagen, sprang ich aus dem Fenster um für einige Stunden zu verschwinden. Doch diesmal würde ich mich mit Nickolas treffen.

Als ich zum vereinten Treffpunkt rannte, wurde ich immer mehr nervös und aufgeregt, das ich ihn wieder sehen und reden werde. Ich vermisste ihn so sehr... es tat schon weh.

So bald ich den Park sah, fing ich an langsamer zu laufen. Wie üblich war der Park leer. Ich denke nicht, das ich einmal belebt gesehen hatte.

Kaum das ich in den verlassenen Park kam, sah ich Nickolas schon. Er war mit dem Rücken zu mir und betrachtete Gedanken verlohren den Sonnenuntergang.

Rot- violette Strahlen, tauchten den Himmel in eine unbeschreibliche Schönheit. Ein sanfter schein erhellte den alten einsamen Park in ihrer ganzen Schönheit.

Als ich näher ging, drehte sich plötzlich Nickolas um und schaute mich etwas überrascht an. Wohlmöglich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, das ich doch kommen würde.

Verschämt schaute ich weg.

"Hi Claire", begrüßte mich Nickolas leise.

"Bonjour Nickolaz." Ich kam mir auf einmal so... so dumm, lächerlich, naiv, vor? Ich wusste nicht wie ich es beschreiben konnte. Ich fühlte mich so, als würde ich ihn zum ersten Mal sehen und nicht wissen was ich sagen sollte.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nicht gerechnet das du wirklich kommen würdest, Claire.", gestand er, nach dem keiner von uns, für ein Moment etwas sagte. Er klang so traurig... so schmerzerfüllt und ich war der Grund, das es ihm so erging.

Ich konnte ihn nicht in die Augen schauen, als ich leise erwiderter:

"Es tut mir leid, Nickolaz."

"Nein. Ich freu mich natürlich... Ich... Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mich jetzt nicht darauf vorbereitet... was ich dir alles sagen wollte." Nervös fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar.

Ich musste beim Anblick lächeln, welches er erwiederte. Ich konnte hören wie erleichter er ausatmete und dann schaute er kurz hinter sich.

"Wollen wir uns nicht setzten?", fragte er höflich.

Ich nickte zustimmend und dann setzten wir uns auf eine alte Sitzbank. Zwischen uns war nur ein kleiner Abstand.

Er schaute betrachtete mich, mit seinen wunderschönen grauen Augen. Sie sahen aus, als wäre es pures Silber. Ich konnte einfach nicht weg schauen, sie hielten mich gefangen und ich wollte niewieder von ihnen erlösst werden.

"Du hast mir gefehlt Claire.", flüsterte er, so leise, das wenn ich nicht ein Vampir wäre, es sicherlich nicht gehört hätte.

"Du mir auch.", gestand ich ebenfalls flüsternd. Ich konnte sehen wie seine Augen, darauf aufleuchteten.

"Warum dann das alles Claire? Warum... können wir uns nicht mehr sehen? Habe ich irgend etwas falsches gemacht?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Plötzlich nahm er meine Hände, die auf mein Schoß lagen, in seine warmen und drückte sie sanft.

"Bitte Claire... sag mir was ich getan habe.", flehte er mich an.

"Du hazt nichtz falschez gemacht Nickolaz.", erwiderte ich leise.

"Dann warum Claire? Ich versteh es nicht."

"Es izt kompliziert Nickolaz." Seine warmen Hände fühlten sich so angenehm an.

"Dann erklähr es mir, Claire. Bitte, ich möchte es verstehen. Es macht mich fertig, dich nicht mehr zu sehen, mit dir nicht mehr reden zu können... bitte sage es mir."

"Wir dürfen nicht zuzammen zein Nickolaz... Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich und du hazt etwas bezzerez verdient."

"Habe ich nicht das Recht, selbst zu entscheiden was ich möchte oder nicht, Claire? Lass es doch meine Entscheidung sein."

"Du würdezt mich hazzen."

"Niemals, Claire. Ich könnte es nicht... Ich... liebe dich viel zu sehr um dich zu hassen."

Geschockt starrte ich ihn sprachlos an. Er liebt mich?

"Ich habe es schon seit geraumer Zeit bemerkt, was ich für dich empfinde Claire... Ich wollte es dir so oft schon sagen, jedoch fand ich den Mut nicht. Ich hatte Angst wie du reagieren würdest... und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es auch jetzt."

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte...

"Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du nicht so empfindest.", begann er leise, nachdem ich nichts zu seinem Geständnis gesagt hatte.

"Ich...", sagte ich verwundert, "Wie kannst du dich in mich verlieben?"

Er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er sagte:

"Claire, du bist das wunderschönste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen habe. Nicht nur das, du hast ein wundervollen Charakter, du bist witzig, inteligent, vertrauenswürdig, gütig. Jedesmal wenn ich dich betrachte, vergess ich alles um mich herrum, ich bekomm ein angehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend... Ich sehe wieder etwas gutes im Leben. Ohne dich ist es einfach leblos... leer...

Ich habe noch nie, so etwas empfunden... für niemanden."

Sprachlos schaute ich in seine wunderschönen grauen Augen. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ich hörte... Wenn ich weinen könnte würde, würden entlose Tränen fließen.

"Ich wollte dies dir heute sagen Claire... Ich konnte es nicht länger für mich behalten..."

"Du weizzt nicht, worauf du dich einläzzt, Nickolaz!" sagte ich traurig nach einem Moment. "Du wirzt mich verabscheuen!"

"Sag mir was dich bedrückt, Claire!"

"Ich... kann nicht... Ich liebe dich, daz tue ich wirklich, aber ez izt falsch, Nickolaz... Du verdienzt etwaz bezzerez, alz mich... Ein normalez leben, ein-"

Plötzlich spürte ich seine warmen Lippen auf meine, die mich so süßlich unterbrachen. Der Kuss war so herzlich... so sanft. Seine Lippen, streichelten und liebkosten meine... es war das Schönste, was ich je Gefühlt habe und mein erster Kuss.

Viel zu früh löste er seine Lippen, von meinen. Er schaffte nur ein kleinen Abstand, so dass unserer Lippen sich leicht berühren konnten.

Er schaute tief in meine Augen, als er flüsterte:

"Ich möchte kein normales Leben, Claire..." Ich konnte seine warmen Lippen und sein genüßlichen Atem auf meine spühren, als er sprach.

"Ich kann keins haben." Seine Hand streichte sanft, mein Gesicht entlang. Ich wollte fragen was er damit meinte, doch seine Lippen hielten mich davon ab. Erneut küsste er mich sanft und langsam.

Seine warme Lippen, bewegten sich so vorsichtig... als würde es jeden Augeblick, jeden Moment auskosten... sich einprägen. Ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen... doch eine Frage beschäftigte mich, also löste sie sanfte den unbeschreiblich schönen Kuss.

Sie ließ nur einen kleinen Abstand walten und schaute ihn tief in die Augen. Sie leuchteten vor Freude. Ich hatte sie noch nie so schön gesehen... so glücklich.

"Ich verzteh nicht waz du meinzt... du kannzt kein normalez Leben haben? Warum?"

Sofort verschwand der Glanz von seinen Augen und er schaute mich nur noch traurig an.

"Es... es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss Claire. Ich-"

Plötzlich hörte wir etwas und als ich aufschaute, sah ich zu einer ziemlich wütenden Bella. Sie sah mich mehr als zornig an.

Mir fiel dann auf, das der Himmel, nur noch mit dunkelen Wolken bedeckt und nicht mehr klar war.

"Nickolaz?", sprach ich ihn sanft an, "Ez izt bezzer wenn du jetzt gehzt... wir zprechen unz morgen... in Ordnung?!"

Ich konnte sehen, das er nicht gehen wollte. Besorgt fragte er:

"Bist du sicher Claire?"

"Oui... Wir reden zpäter." Er nickte nur zustimmend und ließ meine Hände los, die er die ganze Zeit in seine gelegt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Abschied ging er zu seinem Auto und fuhr daraufhin fort.

Erst als er weg war, zischte Bella wütend:

"_WAS soll das Claire? Ich machte mir sorgen und ging auf die Suche nach dir und was sehe ich? Wie du dich mit ihm heimlich triffst._

_Ich dachte wir hattes es geklärt, das du dich von ihm fern hällst?"_

"DU hazt ez beschlozzen Bella, nicht ich!", erwiderte ich wütend. "DU hazt mir nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben selbzt zu entscheiden. Ich habe mich in Nickolaz verliebt. Ich-"

"_Und jetzt willst du ihn zu das hier verdammen? Ist es so? Du weisst nicht, was du da machst Claire. Du wirst später einsehen, das du dich NICHT in ihn verliebt hast... sondern, das es eher eine Schwärmerei war und NICHTS MEHR! WIE soll es dann Nickolas gehen... soll er für den Rest seiner exsistenz, wegen deiner Naivität leiden. WILLST DU DAS?"_

Es begann an zu blitzen und zu donnern. Ich wusste das es Bella ist, die es verursacht.

Doch ich ignorierte es. Denn ich begriff jetzt, warum sie so dagegen ist... warum sie so reagiert.

"Denkst du, das ich so bin wie Edward? Das ich ihn eines Tages verletze würde?"

Sobald die Worte meine Lippen verließen, berreute ich es sofort. Bella schaute mich nicht mehr wütend an. Sie schaute mich verletzte und geschockt an, jedoch sagte sie nichts.

Sie schaute mich nur an.

Das blitzen und donnern hörte aprubt auf, jedoch blieben die dichten Wolken.

Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, und ihr sagen das ich es nicht so meinte... erschocken über meine Dummheit, konnte ich die Worte nicht bilden.

Auf einmal fing es an zu regnen und ich konnte sehen, wie sie weinte. Ich hatte noch nie Bella weinen gesehen und ich fühlte mich so schuldig, das es meine Schuld war, das sie sich so fühlte.

"Bella, ich-", ich wollte mich entschuldigen, ihr um Vergebung bitten, jedoch drehte sie den Rücken zu mir und rannte in den dunklen Wald.

"Bella, Warte!", rief ich verzweifelt hinter ihr her, doch sie war weg.

Ich rannte hinter ihr her, jedoch konnte ich sie nicht mehr sehen. Ihren Geruch konnte ich auch nicht wittern, da es regnete.

Also rannte ich nach Hause, da ich der Meinung war, dass sie dort war. Ich wusste kein anderen Ort, wo sie sonst wäre.

Wenige Minuten später, kam ich auch schon an. Niemand war im Haus, als ich rein ging. Also machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte leicht.

"Bella! Ez tut mir Leid... Ich meinte ez nicht zo.", gestand ich Schuldbewusst, doch sie antwortete mir nicht.

"Bitte Bella... können wir reden?" Immer noch keine Antwort.

"Bella! Ich zähle biz drei, dann komm ich rein... einz, zwei... drei.", und dann öffnete ich die Tür.

Ich stellte schnell fest, das sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war. Ich wollte schon raus gehen, als ich dann dieses bekannte Brief auf ihrem Bett entdeckte.

Ohne das ich es bemerkte ging ich darauf zu. Auf dem Bett waren zwei Briefe, das Papier war Cremefrabend. Neben dem Bett war eine Truhe. Sie war offen und dort waren hunderte wenn nicht tausende solcher Briefe. Es sah so aus als wäre es sortiert.

Ich nahm eins der Seiten, welches so offen da lag. Sie war in einer sehr eleganten Schrift geschrieben und auf einmal fiel mir ein von wo ich dies gesehen hatte. Es sah genau so aus, wie dieser eine Brief den Bella von mir genommen hatte, als ich es vom Postboten entgegennahm.

Ich fing an zu lesen:

_Geliebte Bella_

_Nachts, wenn ich alleine bin und hinnauf zu den Sternen blicke, sehne ich mich dich in meinen Armen zu halten. Dir sanft mit meiner Hand, dein wunderschönes Haar entlang zu streichen._

_Ich wünschte ich könnte dich noch einmal in meinen Armen halten. Ich würde dich nie wieder los lassen. _

_Ich könnte es nicht...denn du hälst mein Herz in deinen Händen. _

_Was soll ich tun, sag es mir Bella! Was soll ich tun, was soll ich sagen, um dich nur noch einmal in meinen Armen zu halten. Dich an mich zu spühren. _

_Nur einmal in meinen Armen sein. Ich würde dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Ewig in meinen Armen halten...Für immer und Ewig_

_Dein Edward_

Erschrocken und verwundert nahm ich den anderen Brief und las

_Liebe Bella _

_Ich fühl mich so alleine. Ich sehne mich nach deinem Lächeln. Deinem Lachen._

_Unsere Unterhaltungen...Ich vermisse einfach alles an dir. _

_Du fehlst mir einfach, Bella. _

_Du bedeutest mir mehr, als mein eigenes Leben. Ich würde für dich alles tun. Sag mir einfach was ich machen soll, und deine Wille geschehe. Ich möchte dich nur noch einmal sehen. _

_Jeden Tag und jede Nacht, lege ich einfach nur da und betrachte dein schönes Gesicht, in den unbewegten Bildern. Ich versuche mir aus zu mahlen, wie sich dein himmliches lachen oder Stimme klang. _

_Bitte Bella, ich brauche dich wieder in meinem Leben. Ich weiss ich habe ein unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht, aber bitte...bitte Bella gebe mir eine Chance. Wenn nicht, bitte rede wieder mit mir. _

_Ich fühl mich so Leer ohne dich. Du bist das was mich ausmacht. Mein Herz liegt in deinen Händen und so soll es auch bleiben._

_Ich würde eine Ewigkeit darin verbringen, es alles wieder gut zu machen. _

_Ich hoffe einfach das du eines Tages wieder zu mir zurück kehren wirst._

_Hoffnung, das ist einzige was mir geblieben ist. Hoffen das du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst und vielleicht auch wieder lieben. _

_Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, Bella und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. _

_Bitte Bella, komm zurück zu mir. Ich brauche dich. Ohne dich bin nichts._

_Komm zurück ich flehe dich an._

_In liebe Edward. _

Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich las. Diese Briefe sind alle von Edward. Er schickt ihr all diese Briefe? Ohne das ich mich beherschen konnte, griff ich in die offene Kiste und nahm einen Brief herraus und begann erneut an zu lesen.

_Meine Geliebte Bella_

_Ich weiss nicht ob du meine ob du meine Briefe liest oder sie weg schmeißt. Ehrlich gesagt spielt es keine Rolle, solange du siehts, das ich dir welche schicke und du weisst das ich weiter um dich kämpfe. _

_Das einzige was mir geblieben ist, ist die Hoffnung und meine Liebe zu dir. Ohne sie könnte ich nicht mehr exsistieren. Ich wäre eine leere Hülle...Ich kann die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, es würde bedeuten das ich dich aufgeb würdee.. das kann ich einfach nicht.._

_Ich weiss gar nicht mehr wieviel Briefe ich dir bis jetzt geschrieben habe, aber um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir auch egal. Wenn es tausend Briefe kostet dich zurück zu gewinnen, dann ist dies mein Preis. _

_Doch mich plagt der Gedanke, ob du jemals an mich denkst. Ob ich in deinen Gedanken einmal vorkomme, wenn du meine Briefe findest. _

_Die Briefe sind das einzige, wo ich mir sicher sein kann, dass du, auch wenn es nur für eine Sekunde ist, an mich denkst. Auch wenn du sie nicht liest, weiss ich, dass du für einen Moment an mich denkst. _

_Dein für immer liebender Edward. _

Einen nächsten holte ich, wie gefesselt herraus.

_Liebe Bella_

_Ich fühle mich so alleine ohne dich. _

_Tag und Nacht haben keine Bedeutung noch Sinn für mich. Sie sind die Zeiten, die meinen Schmerz in mir tragen, die meine Liebe für dich in alle Ewigkeit hält. _

_Es ist als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen. _

_Es ist dein Teil, deine Liebe die mich vollkommen macht. _

_Ich fühle nichts mehr, ausser der Leere und den Schmerz in mir. _

_Ich weiss du glaubst nicht das ich dich liebe, doch ich tu es, Bella. Ich liebe dich warhaftig und mit jeder Phaser meines Seins._

_Ich sehe nichts mehr ausser deinem himmlichen Gesicht. _

_Ich weiss nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch ist. _

_Ich exsistiere nicht mehr... nicht ohne dich, Bella._

_Verzeih mir... _

_In ewiger Liebe _

_Edward. _

Ein anderer...

_Meine geliebte Bella_

_Ich denke ich sinke weiter in ein Meer des Nichts. _

_So sher sehn ich mich ein zu schlafen und alles los zu lassen. Doch die Angst plagt mich, nie wieder dein atemberaubendes Gesicht zu sehen. _

_Nie wieder sich an unsere schöne gemeinsame Zeit zu erinnern._

_Ich kann mich nicht mehr halten. _

_Frage mich was falsch ist mit mir. _

_Ich kann nicht aufhören dich zu lieben. _

_Ich möchte nicht aufhören dich zu lieben. _

_Es ist das einzige was mich über Wasser hällt..._

_Meine ewige Liebe zu dir. _

_Edward_

Einen weiteren...

_Mein Herz, Meine Bella_

_Verstecke dich nicht vor mir, Bella. _

_Ich liege einfach nur da und versuche vergeblich deine Hand zu berühren. _

_Dir den Schmerz zu stillen, den ich verursachte. _

_Den Kummer zu lindern, den ich bereitete. _

_Die Liebe zu schenken, die du verdienst. _

_Sage mir, was ich sagen soll, damit du mir verzeihst!_

_Zeige mir, was ich tun sill, damit du mir vergiebst!_

_Ich würde alles tun._

_Verlange es, sage es und ich mache es. _

_Bitte Bella... Ich kann so nicht mehr weiter exsistieren. _

_Ich fühle mich so leer, so einsam. _

_Kehre zu mir zurück, Bella_

_Dein für immer liebender Edward_

Noch einen...

_Liebe Bella_

_Ich verdiene es nicht verziehen zu werden. Ich habe den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen und dies verdient nicht vergeben zu werden._

_Jedoch kann ich dich nicht los lassen... ich kann es einfach nicht. _

_Du bist das Beste und wundervollste, was mir je passiert ist und ich habe dir so weh getan... so enttäuscht. _

_Du gabst mir, einem Monster, deine Liebe und ich habe das schrecklichste getan was man machen konnte._

_Dennoch kann ich dich nicht aufgeben... ich kann es einfach nicht._

_Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen. Ich würde dir jeden Wunscherfüllen, jeden Moment mit dir genießen, jeden Augenblick_

_auskosten..._

_Wie konnte ich dir so schreckliches antun? Diese Frage stell ich mir unetwegt. _

_Ich bin mir nur eins sicher, das ich niemals aufhören werde dich zu lieben. _

_Auf ewig Edward._

Einen anderen...

_Komm zu mir zurück Bella!_

_Du musst zurück zu mir! Ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen. Ich fühle mich, als würde mein inneres mich langsam zerfressen. _

_Komm zu mir zurück Bella!_

_Bitte Bella... vergebe mir, nur dieses eine Mal._

_Ich vermisse deine Stimme, dein Lächeln, dein Lachen, deine liebevolle Art, deine zarten Hände, deine Güte... deine Lippen. _

_Ich vermisse es dich in meinen Armen zu halten. _

_Komm zu mir zurück Bella!_

_Ich flehe dich an... komm zu mir zurück. Ich würde alles dafür tun, sag es einfach und ich tu es. _

_Bitte kehre zu mir zurück Bella... Bitte!_

_Ich kann nciht mehr ohne dich. _

_Es macht mich wahnsinnig. _

_Komm zu mir zurück Bella!_

_Ohne dich sehe ich kein Licht, kein Sinn, keine Bedeuting mehr in irgendetwas._

_Bitte komm zu mir zurück zu mir... ich flehe dich an, Bella._

_Ich werde dich für immer und ewig lieben,_

_dein Edward._

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Dies ganzen Briefe waren von Edward. Alle waren von ihm. Seit wann hat er dies zu Bella geschickt?  
Erkennt Bella nicht, das Edward sie über alles liebt?

Man konnte die Trauer, Sehnsucht, Leid förmlich aus den Briefen spühren. Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr er sie liebt.

Was hat er getan, das Bella ihn nicht verzeihen kann? In keines der Briefe stand etwas drinn. Vielleicht würde im nächsten etwas stehen?

Ich wollte schon, ein anderes herraus holen, als mich eine ziemlich wütende Stimme aus meinen Gedanke holte.

"_WAS MACHST DU DA?",_ schrie Bella wütend.

Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu Tür. Bella blickte mich zornig und voller rage an. Ihre Augen leuchteten förmlich voller Wut. Draußen blitze und donnerte es, wie nie zu vor.

Ich habe Bella noch nie so wütend gesehen... so furcheinflösend.

Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst, vor Bella... Was habe ich bloß getan?

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Sagt mir bitte BITTE bescheid wie ihr es fandet!!**

**Auf meinem Profil könnt ihr die Augenfarbe von Bella sehen!**

**Danke nochmals **

**Eure Alice1985**


	16. Kapitel 15: Gebrochen

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight und deren Fortsetzungen gehören (LEIDER) nur Stepahnie Meyer... schade ich weiss. **

**A/N: HI Leute... Ich hoffe euch wird dieses Kapitel gefallen. Hier werden, EINIGE Fragen die euch beschäftigt haben beantwortet. Lasst es mich bitte wissen, wie ihr es fandet!**

**Vor allem bedanke ich mich an die jenigen, die so nett waren und mir ein Review zum letzten Kapitel geschickt haben! **

**Danke an: **

**Spike007, blu3ros3, Miesch, Jenny, Liss92, Edward fan club member, BlueHacinth und Betta Splendens... **

**DANKE SCHÖN!!**

**So, viel spaß beim lesen**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 15 – Gebrochen

Claires POV

Ich starrte Bella voller Furcht an. Ich hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen. Von draußen, konnte man ein schrecklichen Sturm höhren. Es blitze und donnerte kraftvoll. Der Wind heulte fürchterlich. Ohne jeden Zweifel, war dies durch Bella verursacht worden.

Ich war wie erstarrt. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, oder sagen könnte, um mein Verhalten zu erklären. Bellas Augen funkelten mich zornig an. Man konnte hören, wie die Äste gegen das Haus peitschten, es war so ein gewaltiges Gewitte, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte... und es war alles meine Schuld.

_"WAS MACHST DU HIER", _zischte Bella drohend.

"Ich, ich ... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Bella und-"

"_WAS?_", fauchte Bella hass erfüllt und kahm dabei, langsam auf mich zu.Wie ein Jäger auf der jagt und ich war ihre Beute.

_"WOLLTEST DU IN MEINEN SACHEN HERRUM SCHNÜFFELN UND HERRAUS FINDEN, WAS ICH ZU VERBERGE HABE, CLAIRE?"_

"Nein, Bella. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, für das was ich gesagt habe", sagte ich so schnell wie ich es konnte.

"_LÜG MICH NICHT AN, CLAIRE!", _schrie sie zornig, woraufhin das Wetter noch gewaltiger stürmte und tobte. Auf einmal zersprang Bellas Fenster und der Wind toste noch lauter.

Wie angewurzelt stand ich in mitten ihres Raumes und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Bellas stürmige Augen verließen nicht, für ein bruchteil einer Sekunde, die meine.

Doch dann, auf einmal kamen Emmett und Rosalie herrein. Rosalie stand plötzlich mit dem Rücken zu mir und schaute Bella an. Sie nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und versuchte sie mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen. Emmett kam sofort zu meiner Seite und trug mich aus dem Zimmer.

Erst als er sich hinsetzte und mich in seine großen Arme nahm, bemerkte ich, das wir in Rosalies und Emmetts Zimmer waren.

"Claire? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hat... hat dir Bella weh getan?"

Ich schüttelte nur mein Kopf, als ich meine Stimme nicht fand. Was habe ich nur getan, ging es mir immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf.

"Was ist passiert, Claire?", fragte Emmett besorgt.

Daraufhin fing ich, tränenlos an zu weinen.

Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, sie würden meinen Wangen entlang fallen, so das ich mein Schmerz, mein Kummer aus drücken konnte.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Emmetts Brust. Ich schämte mich so sehr, für was ich getan habe. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?

"Shh.. shh... es ist in Ordung Claire.", versuchte Emmett mich zu beruhigen und streichelte dabei kreisend meinen Rücken.

"Was ist passiert Claire?"

"Ich... war... in Bellaz... Zimmer," erwiderte ich schluchzend, nach einem kurzen Moment fügte ich hinzu, "ich... ich habe... ihre Briefe gelezen."

"Du hast was? Alle?", fragte Emmett schockiert und besorgt.

Hastig schütelte ich den Kopf und flüsterte verschämt:

"Nur einige... Waz habe ich nur getan?", sagte ich mehr zu mir, statt zu Emmett.

"Shh... das wird schon wieder?"

"Nein... Bella hazzt... mich.", stellte ich bedrückt fest vergrub mein Gesicht tiefer in Emmetts Brust. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich in seinen Armen lag und tränenlos weinte, während Emmett versuchte mich zu trösten. Es kam mir vor, wie eine Ewigkeit.

Auf einmal klopfte es leise an der Tür, bevor es kurz darauf langsam aufging. Dort stand Rosalie und weiter hinter ihr Bella. Sie sah nicht mehr so... so wütend aus, wie vorhin. Da bemerkte ich auch, dass das Wetter ebenfalls, sich beruhigt hatte.

Jedoch schmiegte ich mich, immer mehr an Emmett. Ich fürchtete mich vor Bella. Ich weiss nicht was passiert wäre, wenn Rosalie und Emmett etwas später gekommen wären. Ich möchte es mir auch nicht vorstellen.

Bella schaute plötzlich auf ihre Füße. Rosalie nahm dann Bellas Hand und zog sie langsam ins Zimmer. Zögernd, schaute sie dann schließlich hoch.

Bellas POV

Ich konnte nicht glauben, wie ich reagieren konnte. Nun gut, ich war wütend auf Claire, das sie einfach in meinem Zimmer hinnein gegangen war und meine Briefe gelesen hatte... doch, wie konnte ich so die Kontrolle verlieren.

Als Roaslie die Tür öffnete, ist mir nicht entgangen, wie Claire sich in Emmett schutz suchend hinnein schmiegte. Verschämt schaute ich zu Boden.

Rosalie nahm kurz darauf, meine Hand und führte mich ins Zimmer. Entschlossen schaute ich zu Claire. Es war an der Zeit, das sie es erfuhr... das sie alles weiss. Doch davor musste ich mich für mein unverzeihlichen Verhalten entschuldigen.

Rosalie schenkte Emmette einen kurzen Blick und beide wollten schon aus dem Zimmer ging. Emmett stand langsam auf und wollte Claire auf dem Bett setzen lassen, jedoch protestierte sie und klammerte sich fester an ihn.

"Es wird alles gut, Claire.", vergewisserte er ihr, bevor er aus dem Zimmer ging. Verschämt schaute ich weg. Ich wollte nicht, das sie solch eine Angst vor mir hatte.

"Claire", fing ich leise an, "Es tut mir Leid... Ich, ich war wütend, das du einfach in meinem Zimmer warst und... und ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tat... ich wollte dich nicht ängstigen... Es tut mir so leid, Claire... Verzeih mir."

Sie schaute mich für einen Moment lang leise und irgendwie überrascht an, bevor sie sagte:

"Ez tut mir leid, Bella. Ich... hätte nicht in dein Zimmer gehen dürfen und... deine Briefe lezen. Ez tut mir leid... wirklich."

Ich nickte nur leicht und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, welches sie eriwderte. Etwas erleichtert, das sie mir so schnell verzeihen konnte, sagte ich schließlich:

"Ich denke... es ist an der Zeit, das du die Wahrheit erfährst, Claire."

Sie schaute mich nur an und wartete das ich fort fuhr. Ich wusste nicht wo ich anfangen sollte. Wie ich es ihr am Besten sagen sollte.

Also beschloß ich sie an dem Ort zu bringen, wo es alles anfing... meinem Zimmer.

"Ich würde es dir gerne in meinem Zimmer erklären... wenn es dir recht ist."

Sie nickte nur stumm und folgte mir, mit einigen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Sobald ich dann hinnein ging, zögerte sie für einen Moment. Doch dann nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und kam schließlich rein.

Ich bat sie auf meinem Bett zu setzten, während ich die Kiste mit den Briefen vor ihr brachte und noch eine, etwas kleinere, Lederkiste hervor holte, die sie nicht zuvor gesehn hatte.

Neugierig und etwas zögerlich betrachtete Claire, die unbekannte Kiste, jedoch sagte sie nichts und wartete geduldig bis ich fort fuhr. Ich war ziemlich nervös, da ich diese Kiste niemanden gezeigt hatte... wirklich Niemanden.

Es war mein Geheimnis.

"Ich denke", fing ich langsam an und hielt dabei, die Lederkiste behutsam in meinem Schoß. Sie bewahrte mein Geheimnis, welches ich Jahre lang mit mir trug. Wie hypnotisiert schaute ich die Lederkiste an, als mir einfiel, was ich vor hatte.

"Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich von dem Anfang beginne..."

So erzählte ich ihr mein Leben als Mensch, wie ich _Edward_ kennen lernte, wie sehr ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte, wie James versuchte mich umzubringen und _Er_ mich von ihm rettete.

Ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie Naiv ich damals gewesen war. Wie konnte ich ihm nur alles glauben, was er mir gesagt hatte?

Mit ruhiger und kontrollierter Stimme, erzälte ich ihr, was mein Leben für immer verändert hatte.

"_Er_ fing auf einmal an, sich von mir zu distanzieren. _Er_ kam weder zur Schule, noch zu mir in der Nacht, wie _er_ es sonst getan hätte. Ich machte mir natürlich sorgen und fragte Alice in der Schule, als wir Lunch hatten.

Sie... sie log mich an und schaute dabei reuelos mir direkt ins Gesicht. Sie meinte, _er_ würde auf der Jagt sein und bald zurück kommen...Sie war so kalt zu mir an dem Tag, wie nie zuvor und ich verließ darauf hin die Cafeteria...", nachdenklich dachte ich an die Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten. Wie wir shoppen waren und sie mir all die unwichtigen Kleidungsstücke, gegen meinen Willen, gekauft hatte. Wie wir zusammen gelacht hatten.

"Sie war wie eine Schwester für mich, Claire.", flüsterte ich mir bedrückter Stimme, während ich weiterhin die Kiste betrachtete. Es war mir immer noch unerklärlich, wie allein die Erinnernung immer noch so... Schmerzvoll sein konnte.

"Tage lang hatte _er_ sich nicht gemeldet und ich gab mir die Schuld dafür. Das ich ihn mit meiner Bitte, einer von ihnen ein Vampir zu werden, letzendlichin die Ferne getrieben habe oder er zu Besinnung gekommen war, das ich nicht gut genug für ihn war...", ich lachte humorlos kurz auf "... oh, wie falsch ich lag!

"Ich war alleine im Haus, als sich alles änderte... Eine Frau, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte, stand im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Augen verrieten, das sie ein Vampir war... Sie waren blutrot."

Claire, schappte geschockt nach Luft, als ich dies erwähnte. Ich ließ mich nicht beirren und fuhr mit ruhiger, fast flüsternder Stimme fort:

"_Sie_ erzählte mir die Wahrheit über _ihn_... das die beiden eine Beziehung hätten, das ich nichts weiter als ein Zeitvertreib... ein Hobby für ihn war und nichts weiter. Ich wollte und konnte es nicht glauben... und dann bewies sie es mir."

Verzweifelt schloss ich meine Augen, als die Erinnerung unwirkürlich sich in meinem Kopf abspielte. Wie viele endlose Tage und Nächte ich darüber geweint hatte, war mir mittlerweile schleierhaft. Sie zerstörte mich... sie brach mich. Ich wünschte so sehr, das ich sie einfach aus meinen Gedanken löschen könnte.

Es einfach vergessen könnte.

Seit Jahren verfolgte diese Erinnerung mich. Jagt mich... Ich konnte nicht helfen, als eine einzelne Träne meinen Wangen entlang fiel. Sie waren so voller Trauer und Schmerz... so wie ich es bin.

Ich strich die Träne nich weg und beobachtete, wie sie auf die Lederkiste, welches auf meinem Schoß lag, fiel. Sie war wie eine kleine pfütze, die später verschwinden würde... verdampfen in die Luft. Es würde nicht mehr da sein... wie sehr ich sie beneidete...

"_Sie_ hatte sich mit _ihm _... zusammen aufgenommen, wie sie sich..._ liebten._.. _Er_ küsste _Sie_, so voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe. _Er... er_ fasste sie überall an an... Ich wollte weg schauhen, es nicht mehr mit ansehen, doch sie zwang mich." Eine weitere Träne folgte, die neben der anderen fiel.

"_Er_ schmiss sie auf das Bett und... und begann... _sie_ aus zu ziehen. Meine Sicht war von meinen Tränen so verschwommen, das ich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Krampfhaft versuchte ich die Bilder und Geräusche zu verdrängen, sie zu blocken.

_Sie _lachte mich aus und spottete mich für meine Dummheit und Naivität... Ich war am Boden zerstörrt und _Sie_ lachte mich nur aus und dann schloss sie meine Augen und biss mich.

Es spielte keine Rolle mehr für mich. Ich wollte nur noch das dieser Schmerz endet... es zerfraß mich innerlich. Doch anstatt mich umzubringen, wollte sie mir ein Geschenk machen, welches _er_ nie wollte und zwar, eine von ihnen zu werde.

Ich flehte und bettelte sie an, mich umzubringen, doch sie ingorierte mich nur und rannte zu den Cullens.

Bevor sie ging, ließ sie das Viedeo auf der Verander... so haben sie alle erfahren, was passiert war... Wie _er_ wirklich war.

Sie waren alle wütend auf _ihn_ und da wurde mir klar, das Alice von der ganzen Sache bescheid wusste... Sie wusste es von Anfang an, Claire... die ganze Zeit."

"Mon diue!", sagte Claire leise. Man konnte die Fassungslosigkeit und Schock aus ihrer Stimme hören.

Und so erzählte ich Claire, von meiner ungewöhnlichen Transformation war, wie _er_ mich darum bat ihn nicht zu verlassen, und wie ich danach, Forks für immer verlassen hatte.

"Die nächsten Jahre verbrachte ich in tiefer Depression. Ich weinte nur und fand nicht gutes mehr im Leben... in meiner Exsistenz... ich wollte es nicht mehr, doch es gab kein zurück mehr.

_Er_ folgte uns, kurz nachdem wir in England waren und flehte mich erneut an, ihn zurück zu nehmen... ihn nicht zu verlassen.

Ich war so überfordert und überlasstet mit dieser ganzen Situation, das ich die Kontrolle über meine Fähigkeit verlohr... Es war einfach zu viel.

Jasper kam und nahm mich von _ihm_ fort... Das war das letzte Mal, das ich ihn gesehen hatte.

Kurze Zeit später, fand Carlisle Josh. Mit seiner und Jaspers Hilfe lernte ich über die Jahre meine Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren... sowie meine Emotionen. Sie beeinflußt nämlich Fähigkeit.

Ich kämpfte Jahrelang gegen meine Depression... _Er_ war nicht gerade eine Hilfe. Ich konnte einfach nicht loslassen... Es ging einfach nicht."

Mein Blick wanderte von der Lederkiste zu der True, mir den Briefen.

"_Er _ließ mich nicht un Ruhe. Auch wenn _er_ mich nicht sehen konnte, hielt es ihn nicht davon ab... mit mir zu reden."

"Kurz nachdem er mir gefolgt waren und ich die Kontrolle verlohr, fing er mir an Briefe... diese Briefe zu schreiben.", Gedankenverlohren dachte ich an den ersten Moment, als ich es bekam.

"Als ich den Erste Brief von ihm bekam, wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte. Einerseits wollte ich es lesen und endlich verstehen... und dann wiederrum wollte ich es einfach zerreisen und wegschmeißen, oder verbrennen. Jedoch konnte ich es nicht...", flüsternt fuhr ich fort, "Stunden lang starrte ich den Brief an, welches mich nahe zu Jagte... Ich konnte seinen Duft an dem Brief riechen.

Nach etwa 3 Tagen, gewann meine Neugier und so fing ich an seine Briefe zu lesen... und zu bewahren... So oft wollte ich sie weg schmeißen doch ich konnte es einfach nicht.

Einmal war ich schon daran sie weg zu schmeißen... doch dann fand ich etwas, was mich davon abhielt... bis heute."

Mein Blick fiel erneut auf die Lederkiste, auf meinem Schoß. Langsam öffnete ich sie und gab sie Claire.

Zurückhaltend und unsicher, nahm sie es von mir. Ich wusste worauf ihr Blick fiel... auf wem es fiel.

Überrascht nahm sie es herraus und betrachtete es mit neugier.

"Als ich die Briefe zusammen gesammelt hatte.", flüsterte ich, "habe ich mich ausversehen, an meinem Schreibtich gestoßen und dabei fiel ein Buch hinnunter, welches ich aus meinem Menschenleben mitgenommen hatte... daraus fiel es.

Es war ein Foto... Ein Foto von ihm und mir... bei unserer Wiese." Weitere Tränen fielen frei meinen Wangen entlang, doch mich kümmerte es nicht. Man konnte draußen ein leises Nieselregen hören.

"Ich nahm dieses Foto, vor etwa zwei oder drei Wochen auf... bevor sich mein Leben für immer verändert hatte.

Als ich es sah, konnte ich es einfach nicht wegschmeißen oder zerreißen, wie mit den Anderen... ich konnte es einfach nicht...

Oft schau ich darauf und versuche mich an die Zeit zu erinnern, wo ich glücklich war... doch es kommt einfach nicht.

Es ist als hätte ich es nie gespürt... eine Illusion meiner Gedanken und nichts mehr.

Doch ich wusste, das es einen Moment in meinem Leben gegeben haben muss, in dem ich das Gefühl von Liebe und Glück spürte... man konnte es in dem Foto sehen."

Claire holte Zeichnungen von ihm herraus, die ich skizzierte und Malte.

"Oft habe ich dagelegen und Stundenlang das Foto angestarrt. Später versuchte ich ihn zu... zeichenen. Sein Gesicht, Seine Augen...

Es ist das einzige was mir geblieben ist... welches mich glücklich macht und zu gleich mich mit kummer besorgt...

Das Jahrelang bewahrte Foto.

Er schickte mir weiterhin Briefe... Mindestens eine jede Woche. Manchmal waren es sogar mehr. Gelegentlich schickt er mir Geschenke... Ich konnte sie nicht wegschmeißen... daher bewahrte ich es.

Ich weiss das alles eine Lüge ist, was er mir schreibt und das er mich nicht liebt... doch es ist schön daran zu glauben.

Manchmal ist die Lüge besser als die Wahrheit, Claire. In einer Lüge zu Leben, ist leichter als die grausame Wahrheit an zu erkennen.

Niemals konnte ich einen Brief zurück anworten... ich konnte es einfach nicht. Es ist nur eine Phase von ihm und früher oder später wird er es einsehen, das er nicht wirklich mich liebt und das er es eher eine Einbildung war... Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es so weit ist."

Ich wusste die Wahrheit. Egal wie grausam sie war, oder wie ungerecht sie sein mag... es ist die Wahrheit. Man sollte es lieber akzeptieren, statt sich etwas einbilden zu lassen.

Claire schaute sich die Potraits an, die ich vor langer Zeit gezeichnet hatte... eigendlich hatte ich nie aufgehört sein Gesicht zu zeichnen. So sehr ich ihn vergessen wollte... ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

Nach dem sie fertig war schaute sie mich mitfühlend an. Ich wollte keinen Mitleid. Mein Leben sollte nun mal so sein und daran kann man nichts ändern... Das 'Leben' ist eben nun mal nicht fair.

"Zind dieze Bilder wirklich von dir?", fragte Claire mich mit bewundernder Stimme, worauf ich nur kurz zu nickte.

"Zie zind... wunderschön.", gestand sie leise, während sie sich die Bilder betrachtete.

Wie oft ich in den Nächten und Tagen, einfach nur da gelegen hatte und sie mir anschaute, weiss ich nicht mehr... Es tat so weh zu wissen, das _er_ mein Herz einfach gebrochen hatte... einfach so.

"Bella?", flüsterte Claire zögerlich und fuhr nach einem kurzen Moment fort, "Ich... ich habe mit Edward gezprochen, alz ich in Forkz war."

Ich versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken, als sie ihren Namen erwähnte, jedoch wunderte es mich nicht.

Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass das passieren würde und eingentlich hatte ich auch damit gerechnet, das sie von dem Ganzen bescheid wusste. Als sie dann schließlich wieder zurück waren, fragte ich Rosalie danach. Sie meinte nur, das Claire nicht wirklich bescheid weiß... und so beließe ich es dabei, bis heute.

Nervös fuhr Claire fort:

"Er liebt dich wirklich, Bella. Er... ich habe ez gezehen, er-"

"Claire," untebrach ich sie mit kontrollierter Stimme. Ich wollte sie nicht erneut erschrecken, "Wenn man an etwas fest glaubt und sich einredete das es so ist, wie es ist, dann wirst du auch nie die Wahrheit erfahren.

Was ich sagen möchte ist, das, zum Beispiel, wenn jemand glaubt die Farbe schwarz sei eigentlich weiß, ist es für die Person die Wahrheit und keine Lüge oder falsche Tatsache.

Ich könnte dir jetzt sagen, das ich in Wirklichkeit ein Werwolf bin. Mich davon Überzeugen, das ich eins bin und du würdest es glauben.

Es ist eine frage des glaubens, Claire nichts weiter.

_Er_ denkt und glaubt, das er mich liebt, nichts weiter. Jasper wollte mir so oft versuchen zu vergewissern, das _er_ mich wirklich liebt. Es ist nur eine Frage der Illusion und Einbildung Claire... nichts weiter."

"Non, Bella... ich habe ihn gezehen. Ich habe zein Raum gezehen. Ez izt voll mit deinen Fotoz."

"Was?", fragte ich sie geschockt.

"Oui, Bella. Zeine ganze Wand waren nur mit deinen Bildern. Einige waren, alz du noch ein Mensch warzt und viele wo du jetzt ein Vampir bizt. Zie zind wunderschön. Er liebt dich wirklich Bella."

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Er hatte Bilder von mir, wie ich jetzt bin... aber wie kam er daran? Ich habe niemals- Emmett!

Aufegbracht und Entäucht stand ich auf und machte mich auf dem Weg zur Tür.

"Bella?", rief Claire fragend hinter mir her, doch ich ignorierte sie. Mit jeder Sekunde wurder ich noch wütender. Wie konnte er nur?!

Ich eilte hinnuter zum Wohnzimmer wo er saß. Er schaute mich fragend an, als ich auf ihn zu kam, Rosalie saß neben ihn.

"_Wie konntest du nur?"_, zischte ich wütend. Man konnte sehen, wie erschrocken er war. Rosalie schaute ihn verwundert an.

"Was meinst du Bella?", fragte Emmett verwirrt.

"_Wie konntest du IHN Fotos von mir geben. Hinter meinen Rücken, obwohl ich gesagt hatte, das ich es nicht möchte. ICH HABE DIR VERTRAUT EMMETT!"_ Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. Er war wie ein Bruder zu mir, wieso tat er dies? Wiese verletzten mich alle, die ich vertraute? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?

"Bella,", fing er an und stand von der Couch auf, "Ich... Er bat mich darum, er flehte mich regelrecht an Bella-"

"ICH HATTE DIR GESAGT DAS ICH ES NICHT MÖCHTE UND NUR WEIL ER DICH DARUM GEBETEN HATTE, MACHST DU ES EINFACH? GABST DU IHN AUCH HEIMLICH HINTER MEINEN RÜCKEN FOTOS ZU IHM ROSALIE?"

"NEIN, Bella! Ich-"

"ABER DU WUSSTEST ES, STIMMTS?", sie sagte nichts darauf hin. Tränen liefen frei über meine Wangen. Hier war die Familie, der ich mehr als alles andere vertraute und liebte und sie hinter gehen mich einfach.

"Und Jasper?", flüsterte ich niedergeschlagen, "Wusste er davon, oder gab er _ihm_ auch Fotos von mir?"

Emmett nickte nur. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das meine Welt erneut so zusammen brechen konnte. Der Wind heulte um das Haus und regen klopfte gegen die Fenster, als niemand etwas sagte.

"Wie konntet ihr nur? Ich habe euch vertraut!"

Diesmal stand auch Rosalie auf und versuchte auf mich zu zu kommen, doch ich nahm einige Schritte nach hinten... ich kannte sie nicht mehr. Keinen von ihnen.

"Bella, er ist miserabel und glaub mir ich habe ihn noch nie so fürchterlich gesehen", erklährte Rosalie, "Er liebt dich wirklich Bella."

"NEIN", schrie ich zornig, "ER BILDET SICH DAS EIN UND IHR UNTERSTÜTZT SEINE ILLUSION. ER HAT MICH NIE GELIEBT!"

"Doch Bella, er- ", fing Emmett an.

"NEIN, ICH WAR FÜR IHN NUR EIN ZEITVERTREIB, EIN SPIELZEUG! NICHTS WEITER!"

"Bella", versuchte Rosalie erneut, doch ich ließ sie nicht dazu. Ich wollte keine Lügen mehr hören. Ich hatte es satt, das mich jeder nur enttäuschte und verletzte.

"ICH HABE EUCH VERTRAUT!", brüllte ich wütend, während unendliche viele Tränen fielen, "IHR WART WIE EINE FAMILIE ZU MIR UND SO BETRÜGT IHR MICH? WARUM? WAS HABE ICH JEMALS EUCH GETAN? MACHT ES EUCH SPAß? FINDET IHR GEFALLEN DARAN, DAS ICH LEIDE?"

"Bella, nein-" Rosalie wollte erneut zu mir kommen doch ich ging weiter zurück.

"WIE KONNTEST DU ROSALIE? ICH DACHTE DU, VON ALLEN, WÜRDEST MICH VERSTEHEN."

Verzweifelt blinzelte ich die Tränen hinweg, als sie mir die Sicht verschwemmten. Ich hatte mich schon lange nicht mehr so hilflos und verletzt Gefühlt, wie an dem Tag, als ich einsehen musste, das der Mann den ich liebe, mich nur ausgenutzt hatte.

Und jetzt muss ich einsehen, das die letzten Personen die ich vertraute mich so hintergangen haben... meine Welt brach zusammen.

"Bella bitte," flehte Emmett, "hör uns einmal zu. Wir-"

"ICH WILL EURE LÜGEN NICHT MEHR HÖREN! ICH DACHTE ICH KÖNNTE EUCH VERTRAUEN, DOCH ICH LAG FALSCH! WIE KONNTET IHR NUR?"

Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Ich musste hier raus...

Weg von hier... weg von den allen.

"BELLA!", riefen sie, als ich aus dem Haus rannte.

Ich wollte nur noch weg. Von meinem Kummer und Schmerz davon rennen. Ich rannte immer tiefer in den dunklen Wald.

Es stürmte und gewitterte fürchterlich, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte.

Wie konnten sie mir das antun? Was habe ich je falsch gemacht, das sie mir so weh taten? Ich dachte ich konnte ihnen vertrauen, Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper. Sie waren wie Geschwister zu mir. Sie wussten wie es mir über die Jahre erging. Wie sehr ich gelitten hatte. Sie wussten, das ich nicht wollte das er irgendetwas über mich erfährt, oder ein Foto von mir bekommt.

Ich wollte das er mich vergisst... sie wussten es alle und dennoch hintergingen sie mich. Sie respektierten _seine_ Bitten und _seine_ Wünsche, aber meine konnten sie nicht? War _er _mehr Wert, mehr geachtet als ich es bin?

Enttäuscht musste ich feststellen, das ich nie wirklich ein Teil der Familie war. Nie hatte ich dazu gehört. Sie alle erduldeten mich nur, weil sie sich sicher nur schuldig fühlten, für das was passiert war.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon rannte, als ich schließlich zum halt kam. Durchgeträngt vom stürmigen Regen und meinen Tränen, setzte ich mich auf ein alten Baumstamm. Die Bäume waren so Dicht, das sie den Mondlich Illuminierten. Schützend von der grauenvollen Welt, zog ich meine Beine an mich und ließ meinen Kummer frei.

Mein Körper schüttelte, als ich weinte. Ich fühlte mich so verlohren, so gebrochen.

Ich wollte mich nur noch verstecken, nicht mehr sein. Wie kann man so viel Schmerz empfinden und dennoch exsistieren? Wie lange kann man so etwas ertragen, bevor es einen in den Wahnsinn trieb?

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Erschrocken blickte ich hoch. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, das ich mein Stirn auf meine Knie gestützt hatte, als ich sie mir herran gezogen hatte.

"Bella?", fragte eine vertraute und besorgte Stimme. Es war William, "Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Ich schütelte nur mein Kopf, als ununterbrochen weitere Tränen fielen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. Ich konnte meine Stimme nicht finden, als ich weinte.

William setzte sich neben mich, ohne dabei den Blick von mir zu lösen. Erneut fragte er:

"Bella, Was ist passiert? Warum weinst du?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was konnte ich sagen? Meine 'Familie' hat mich hintergangen? Ich habe erst Jahre später erkannt, das die Personen die ich traute mich betrogen?

Als hätte er erkannt, das ich nicht darauf antworten konnte, löste er langsam meine Arme, die um meine Beine umschlungen waren und nahm mich behutram in meine Arme. Ich legte, meine Arme um seinen Hals, als er mich auf seinen Schoß nahm.

Unkontrolliert weinte ich in seine Schulter... Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte. William versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch es half nicht wirklich... meine Welt war zusammen gebrochen... für immer.

Claires POV

"BELLA!", rief Rosalie verzweifelt hinter her, als Bella tränenüberströmt aus dem Haus rannte. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig. Es war alles meine Schuld, das sie jetzt weg war... das sie sich gestritten hatte. Hätte ich bloß nichts über Edward erzählt... hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt.

Hilflos setzte ich mich einfach auf dem Boden und fing an tränenlos zu weinen. Es war alles meine Schuld. Auf einmal spürte ich schlanke Arme die sich um mich schlungen. Es war Rosalie.

"Ez ist... allez meine Schuld.", gestand schluchzend und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihre Schulter.

"Nein, Claire... Es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis dies passiert hätte... Sie wollte nie das wir, Edward irgendetwas geben, das ihn an Bella erinnerte. Sie wollte, das er sie vergisst und nicht mehr daran 'denkt' sie zu lieben..."

Auf einmal klingelte das Telefon und Emmett ging schnell ran. Mit nervöser und etwas aufgebrachter Stimme sprach er:

"Hallo?"

"_Emmett? Ist Bella bei dir?" _Man konnte die besorgte Stimme von Jasper deutlich hören, "_Alice hatte ein Vision von Bella und-"_

"Sie ist Weg, Jasper. Sie fand das mit den Fotos herraus und... sie war so wütend und enttäucht... sie weinte und schreite uns an... und dann rannte sie weg.", erklährte Emmett flüsternd.

"_Das hatte Alice auch gesehen."_, seufzte Jasper.

"Wieso habt ihr uns nicht früher angerufen, so dass wir es verhindern konnten?, fragte Emmett neugierig und etwas sauer.

_"Alice blockt ihre Visionen. Jedoch war diese sehr... stark und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie brauchte viel länger, um aus der Vision herraus zu kommen, als normaler weise.", _erklärte Jasper.

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Jasper? Soll ich ihr folgen?"

"_Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn du sie fürs Erste alleine lässt, so dass sie Zeit findet und sich beruhigt... Ich rede mit Alice und versuche sie zu überzeugen, das sie ihre Vision nicht mehr verhindert. Wir lassen euch wissen, wenn sich was ändert."_

"Weiss Edward davon?"

"_Er... hat es gesehen, durch ihre Vision. Er fühlt sich schuldig und schrecklich. Ich geh besser und schau nach ihn. Ich melde mich, wenn sich etwas zeigt."_

"In Ordnung," erwiderte Emmett traurig, "Bis dann Jasper und grüß die anderen von mir."

_"Mach ich und du auch... Bye."_, und dann legten sie auf.

"Das einzige was wir machen können, ist abwarten.", sagte Emmett.

Und das taten wir. Stunden lang hatten wir nichts von ihr gehört und als es dann so weit war zur Schule zu gehen, taten wir es ohne Bella.

Die meiste Zeit über, waren wir leise und in unseren Gedanken vertieft. Ich merkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging und auf einmal war es Lunch. Plötzlich fiel mir wieder ein, das die Schule nach der 5. Stunde zu Ende ging. Irgend eine Lehrerversammlung oder so.

Als ich dann zu unserem Tisch ging, wartete Emmett schon unruhig auf mich. Mir fiel auf, das Rosalie fehlte. Noch bevor ich fragen konnte sagte er so schnell, das es für Menschen unmöglich war es zu hören:

"Ich habe einen Anruf von Jasper bekommen. Alice hatte noch eine Vision. Er konnte mir nicht sagen, um was es geht, da ich im Unterricht war. Rosalie und ich gehen jetzt und du bleibst in der Schule. Wir wollen nicht, das andere auf uns aufmerksam werden. Wir sehen uns später Claire." und dann war er weg.

Besorgt setzte ich mich hin. Tausend Fragen und Möglichkeiten schoßen mir durch den Kopf, als ich vor mir hin starrte.

"Claire?", kam eine angenehme vertraute Stimme, zu meiner Seite, die zu niemand anderen, als Nickolas gehörte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich war so froh ihn zu sehen. Er machte mich, allein mit seiner Gegenwart so Glücklich, wie kein anderer. Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor ich erwiderte:

"Oui... ich war nur in Gedanken vertieft. Zetz dich doch. Meine Geschwizter zind heute nicht da. Zie hatten etwaz zu erledigen."

Zögerlich setzte er sich hin und fragte besorgt:

"Hast du Gestern ärger bekommen von deiner Schwester, als sie uns gesehen hatte?", nach einem Moment sagte er zögerlich,

"Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht."

Wie konnte ich das vergessen?!

"Pardon Nickolaz... Ich hatte mit Bella eine... Auzeinanderzetzung, doch wir haben ez geregelt", erwiderte ich. Naja das dachte ich zumindest.

"Okay... Oh, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hättest mit mir zusammen nach der Schule spazieren zu gehen... du weisst schon... einfach nur so rum laufen... im Wald vielleicht." Seine Wangen röteten sich darauf. Ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als ich dies bemerkte.

"Liebend gern, Nickolaz... Nach der 5. Ztunde?"

"Ja... aber nur wenn du kein ärger bekommst. Ich möchte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

"Non, daz wirzt du nicht.", vergewisserte ich ihn und wir beide unterhielten uns daraufhin über alles mögliche. Sogar in Kunst brachten wir es fertig, die ganze Zeit zu reden, ohne das die Lehrer es mitbekommen konnten und ohne das ich mich versah, hatten wir Schluß.

Wir gingen gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, aus der Schule. Er gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe bevor er fragte:

"Wohin sollen wir gehen?"

"Ez zpielt keine Rolle."

"Ich war schon lange nicht mehr im Wald und ich vermisse den Geruch der Bäume.", gestand er verlegen. Ich gab ihm ein verständisvolles Lächeln und willigte freudig ein.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunden, blieben wir vor einem kleinen Fluss stehen. Wir setzten uns zusammen auf ein großen Felsen und genossen für ein Moment, in Stille, die schöne ruhige Aussicht.

"Claire?", fing Nickolas nervös an und nahm meine Hand in seine,

"Ich... Gestern wollte ich dir noch etwas erzählen, erinnerst du dich?"

Ich nickte nur verwirrt. Ich erinnerte mich daran, jedoch besorgte mich seine nervösität, vor der ganzen Sache. Also blieb ich still, so dass er weiter erzählen konnte.

"Ich weiss nicht, wie ich es sagen soll Claire... Ich weiss nicht wie du reagieren würdest... Ich möchte nicht das du mich hasst, das ich es nicht viel früher erzählt hatte. Ich möchte nicht das du von mir denkst, das ich mit dir gespielt habe... das habe ich nicht. Ich liebe dich wirklich Claire.", pledigte er verzweifelt.

"Waz meinzt du Nickolaz?", fragte ich zum Teil verängstigt, "Ich... ich versteh nicht ganz."

"Ich... ich habe Leukämie, Claire.", flüsterte er und schaute verschämt auf unsere gemeinsamen Hände.

Sobald diese Worte seine lieblichen Lippen verließen, fühlte ich als würde mein Herz aus mir heraus gerissen. Meine Welt blieb stehen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nicht er. Nicht mein Nickolas. Nein, Bitte.

"Non, Nickolaz... daz izt nicht wahr!", flüsterte ich geschockt.

Er nickte nur traurig, und sagte mit ermüdeter Stimme:

"Ich habe es schon seit 4 Jahren... Ich habe Schämotherapien und Knochenmarktransplantationen bekommen, doch nichts half... Die Ärzte meinen, das es nicht mehr Heilbar sei, da mein Körper es nur abstößt..."

Wenn ich weinen könnte, würde jetzt hunderte von Tränen fließen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich hörte. Es muss ein Albtraum sein. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht Nickolas... Es muss ein Weg geben...

"Ez muzz etwaz geben, daz dir helfen kann Nickolas. Mein Onkel izt ein Arzt. Er wird dir helfen!"

Er schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf, als er erwiderte:

"Es ist nicht heilbar, Claire..."

"DOCH ez MUZZ etwaz geben Nickolaz! Ez muzz einfach", erwiderte ich mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, "Warum kannzt du nicht etwaz anderez auzpobieren? Eine andere Therapie? Eine andere Methode?"

"Es klappt nichts... ich habe vieles Versucht... es hilft nicht. Ich habe die Therapien vor einem Jahr abgebrochen."

"Waz?", flüsterte ich erschrocken. Er konnte nicht aufgeben... Er konnte es einfach nicht.

"Ich... Es half nichts mehr, Claire.", versuchte er verzweifelt zu erklähren, "Die Chämotherapie schwächte mich nur noch mehr... es war furchtbar und das schlimmste, was ich je durchgemacht hatte... ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr."

"Du gibzt einfach auf?", fragte ich entsetzt und aufgebracht, "Du kannzt nicht einfach aufgeben, Nickolaz! Du kannzt einfach nicht!"

"Es tut mir Leid, Claire!",sagte er als Tränen seine Wunderschönen grauen Augen füllte. Wie sehr ich mir doch in diesem Moment wünschte ebenfalls weinen zu können.

Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte.

Langsam nahm er meine Hand, in die seine und küsste sie sanft und sinnlich. Eine Träne lief seine Wange entlang, als er seine Augen schloß und meine Hand an seine blaße Wange hielt.

"Ich möchte dich nicht verlassen Claire.", flüsterte er traurig, "Glaube mir, ich würde alles tun, um nur bei dir zu bleiben... Ich will dich nicht verlassen." Weitere Tränen fielen seinen schönen Wangen entlang.

Langsam strich ich mit meiner anderen Hand, seine Träne hinweg.

"Ich hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, das ich mich jemals so verlieben würde, wie ich mich in dich, Claire. Ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, das ich so eine wundervolle Person, wie dich kennen lernen durfte... Glaube mir, ich möchte dich nicht verlassen... wenn es ein Weg, gäbe um bei dir zu bleiben... ich würde es akzeptieren... ich würde es tun.

Ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen...", er schenkte erneut einen kleinen warmen Kuss meiner Hand, "Ich liebe dich mit meiner ganzen Seele."

Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und schlung meine Arme um seinen Hals. Achtete darauf ihn nicht zu doll zu drücken, als er leise weinte... für uns beide.

Ich wusste nur einen Weg, wie er weiter 'leben' könnte, oder besser gesagt exsisitieren könnte. Der Gedanke gab mir ein kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer und zu gleich ängstigte er mich. Könnte ich ihn zu so einem 'Leben' verbannen? Würde er mich danach hassen? Würde er mich verabscheuen, für das was ich bin? Würde er mich akzeptieren und weiterhin lieben?

Es gab nur einen Weg es herraus zu finden... doch zuvor musst ich noch eins wissen.

Langsam löste ich meine Umarmung und nahm sein Hände in meine. Mit bedrückter Stimme versuchte ich zu fragen:

"Wie...lange..."

Er verstand was ich meine und antwortete so leise, das ich es gerade noch hören konnte:

"Nicht mehr als ein Jahr... Vielleicht noch ein paar Monate."

Sprachlos schaute ich ihn an. Das einzige was ich tun könnte, ist ihn... zu verändern. Einen von _uns_ machen... Jedoch würde ich Nickolas die Wahl lassen, es selbst zu entscheiden, ob er dieses Leben, diese Exsistenz möchte.

"Es tut mir so leid, Claire!... Ich wünschte es wäre alles ganz anders gekommen.", seine Stimme brach beim letzten Satz, "Es tut mir so Leid Claire... bitte hass mich nicht."

Wie konnte er nur soetwas denken? Ich könnte ihn niemals hassen.

Vorsichtig nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und gab ihm ein sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen... es war das schönste Gefühl was ich je erlebt hatte.

Nach einem Moment, löste ich es und schaute ihn in die Augen:

"Ich könnte dich niemalz hazzen, Nickolaz. Ich liebe dich, mehr alz du dir vorztellen könntezt.", ich nahm noch einmal unnötig tief Luft und sagte mit nervöser Stimme:

"Ez gibt einen anderen Weg."

"Nein, Claire. Ich habe alles ausprobiert-"

"Non, Nickolaz", untebrach ich ihn. Meine Hände lagen immer noch um sein Gesicht, als ich mich in seinen Augen verlohr,

"Ez gibt einen anderen Weg... einen geheimen."

Verwirrt und neugierig schaute er mich an, noch bevor er fragen konnte, war plötzlich jemand in unserer Nähe. Nervös stand ich auf und schaute in die Richtung, von wo das Gerräuch kam. Eine kleine Briese kam mir von der Richtung entgegen und ich konnte den einzigartigen Geruch von Vampir wittern.

Besorgt und aufgebracht, wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte. Nickolas würde nicht heil hier raus kommen und der unbekannte Vampir hat sicherlich ihn gerrochen.

"Claire?", fragte er besorgt. Noch bevor er weiter reden konnte, hob ich schnell meine Hand hoch um ihn so zu sagen, das er leise sein sollte, welches er sofort tat.

Die Geräuche wurden immer Laute, dennoch zu leise für einen Menschen. Was sollte ich nur machen. Mit ihm Weg rennen? Bleiben? Doch bevor ich eine Entscheidung fällen konnte, stand sie da.

Sie hatte Feuerrotes Haar. Ihre Kleidung war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und in ihr Haar waren einige Blätter. Sie hatte dennoch die ausserordentliche Schönheit eines Vampirs. Jedoch war eins so schrecklich wie nichts anderes... es waren ihre Augen. Sie waren blutrot, was nur eins bedeutete.

"Wer bist du?", fragte ich mit kontrollierter Stimme. Was ich eins gelernt hatte, von Josh, lass niemals dein Feind wissen oder erahnen, das du Angst hast.

Sie kischerte nur belustigt und kam einige Schritte auf uns zu.

"Man hat dir nichts von mir erzählt?", fragte sie mit spöttisch, "Tz tz tz... und ich dachte, die Cullens wären eine wohlerzogen und vergessen nicht _alte Freunde_... Mein Name ist Victoria."

"Was willst du?", verlangte ich zu wissen. Ihr Name kam mir bekannt vor. Mir gefiel sie nicht. Ganz und gar nicht... Sie hatte so eine böse und gemeine Art an sich.

"mmh?", fing sie an, "Fürs Erste, würde ich mit einem kleinen Snack... dein Freund zum Beispiel, wäre nicht mal so eine schlechte Wahl, mit apfinden und dann könnten wir etwas hier und dort tratschen."

Ich blieb still. Mein ganzer Körper war wie eingefrohren. Ich würde nicht zu lassen, das dieses... Biest, Nickolas weh tat!

"Wer ist sie Claire?", flüsterte Nickolas in meinem Ohr. Doch es nüzte nichts. Vivtoria konnte ihn ganz deutlich hören.

"Oh wo bleiben meine manieren... ich bin Victoria, ein Freund der Familie."

"Hör auf zu lügen." Verlangte ich wütend.

"ICH soll aufhören zu lügen?", sagte sie mit falscher aufgebrachter Stimmer, "Warum hörst du nicht auf, IHN anzulügen, Claire?"

Woher wusste sie meinen Namen? Wer war sie?

"Was meinst sie Claire?", fragte Nickolas nervös. Er musste hier weg und zwar schnell.

"Nickolaz, geh nach Hause... bitte, ich rufe dich später an."

"Claire was ist los?"

"Wieso sagst du es nicht einfach Claire, darling?", erwiderte Victoria, "Ich könnte es auch für dich tun Claire."

"NON!", schrie ich sie wütend an.

"Wieso nicht? Hat die kleine Claire angst, das Nickolas dich hassen könnte?"

Nickolas sagte nichts und starrte verwunderte zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Man konnte an seinem Stirnrunzeln erkennen, das er versuchte zu verstehen, was vor sich geht.

"Nun Nickolas. Unsere Claire hier, hat dummer weise vergessen, dir zu sagen was sie ist. Das passiert bei einigen von uns, um die Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte... In Wirklichkeit Nickolas, ist Claire ein Vampir! So wie der Rest der Cullens und ich auch natürlich."

Nickolas Augen weiteten sich. Er schaute mich geschockt an und fragte schließlich: "Das ist doch ein witzt, oder?"

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich wollte es ihm auf eine schonende Art und Weise erklären. Noch bevor ich erwidern konnte, sprach Victoria erneut unaufgefordert.

"Natürlich stimmt das, mein kleiner Mensch... Eigentlich siehst du gar nicht so schlecht aus, für deine Art mein ich.", langsam leckte sie sich die Lippen und kam dabei spirchend auf Nickolas zu. Schützend ging ich vor ihm.

"Wirklich schade... aber dafür, werde ich jeden kleinen Tropfen deines Blutes, mit Freude genießen."

"DAZ WIRZT DU NICHT!", schrie ich sie an, bevor ich wütend knurrte. Ich würde nicht zu lassen das ihm etwas passierte. Ich würde ihn bis aufs Letzte verteidigen, auch wenn ich es mit meiner Exsistenz bezahlen musste.

Victoria lächelte mich nur süßlich an und knurrte ebenfalls, bevor sie aufforderte:

"Das werde wir sehen, meine Teuerste.", und dann griff sie mich an.

Ich schlug ihr so fest ich konnte mit der Faust quer durchs Gesicht. Ein Ohrenbeteubendes Geräuch von zwei aufeinander parallende Steinen, war zu hören. Sie flog einige Meter in den Wald und prallte gegen einen Baum.

Sorgenschwer, drehte ich mich zu Nickolas. Er sah, wenn nicht möglicher, noch blasser aus. So blass wie ich es bin und sein Herz rasste wie verrückt. Doch das alles war belanglos. Er musste hier weg.

"Renn Nickolaz! Lauf to schnell du kannzt, weg von hier!"

"NEIN! Ich lass dich nicht alleine mit ihr!", protestierte er, "Es ist mir egal, wer oder was du bist Claire. Ich liebe dich für die Person die du bist, Claire und ich lasse dich nicht alleine, so das dir diese Verrückte weh tun kann."

Seine Augen starrten mich, mit nichts anderem ausser purer Liebe an. Wenn mein Herz noch schlagen konnte, wäre es bestimmt mittlerweile am rasen.

"Ich liebe dich auch Nickolaz.", erwiderte ich dankend.

"Ohhh, wie niedlich ein Vampir und _Mensch_ Liebensdrama... mmmh... irgendwie erinnert sie mich doch an jemanden.", erwiderte sie spöttisch, "Wie die Besten Dramen, wird diese ebenfalls tragisch Enden!"

Diesmal versuchte sie Nickolas an zu greifen, jedoch kam ich dazwischen und schlug sie mehrmals in den Bauch.

"RENN NICKOLAZ!", schrie ich verzweifelt.

"NEIN! Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen! Ich-"

"RENN NICKOLAZ! DU KANNZT MIR NICHT HELFEN!"

Ich schaute zu ihm rüber als ich Victoria unter mir hielt. Man konnte die Sorge in seinem Gesicht sehen. Noch bevor ich ihm erneut sagen konnte, das er gehen soll, griff Victoria mich, während ich unaufmerksam war, an.

Sie drehte mich aprubt um. Victoria schlug und krazte mich, so oft sie konnte. Ich versuchte es ab zu wehren, doch ich konnte es nicht. Sie war viel zu stark. Nickolas rief verzweifelt meinen Namen, doch ich schrie immer und immer wieder, das er weg rennen soll. Ich wollte nur das er sicher war.

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie sich etwas seitlich an meinem Bauch zerte. Ich konnte ein schrei nicht unterdrücken, als sie weiter versuchte mich zu zerfetzen.

Nickolas schrie und flehte Victoria an, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, doch sein Leiden wahr unghört. Sie Zerrte weiter an mir rum, bis auf einmal sie von mir war. Erschrocken und ziemlich überrascht schaute ich auf und entdeckte Nickolas mit einem langen, etwas breiten Ast ich der Hand, der die kapazität eines ziemlich großen Basballschläger hatte.

Victoria war nur einige Schritte von mir und kam schnell auf die meine, so wie ich. Ich kam schützend vor Nickolas. Als sie schließlich vor mir stand, packte sie mich wütend am Hals und schleuderte mich quer durch den Wald bis ich gegen ein Felsen prallte.

Mit etwas Mühe stand ich auf und rannte zu der Stelle wo sie waren. Geschockt bei dem Anblick, blieb ich stehen. Victoria hielt ein wehrenden Nickolas am Hals fest und schaute dabei belustigt zu mir.

"Möchtest du noch etwas, zu deinem kostbaren Nickolas zu sagen? Ein paar letzte Worte, des Abschieds?", fragte sie spöttisch.

Geschockt starrte ich Victoria an, die die Liebe meines Leben in ihrer Hand hielt. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, legte sie Nickolas Nacken gewaltvoll zur Seite und biss ihn.

"_NON!!!_", schrie ich geschockt und verängstigt. Ich rannte zu Victoria und versuchte sie von Nickolas zu zerren. Doch ihr griff war härter als Stahl. Es bewegte sich nicht, um ein Milimeter.

Unkontrolliert fing ich an zu weinen, als ich versuchte ihren Griff zu lösen und immer mehr Nickolas dem Tod geweiht war. Plötzlich schlug jemand Victoria mit einem Schlag mehrere Meter von Nickolas, der zu Boden fiel. Ich fing ihn gerade noch recht zeitig.

Dankend schaute ich auf und endeckte, den Besorgten Blick von Bella. Sie kniete sich vor mir und schaute sich Nickolas genauer an. Nach einem kurzen Moment sagte sie traurig:

"Es geht ihm gut, so weit man es sagen kann... Er wird in kürze mit seiner Transformation beginnen. Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn du nach Hause gehst, bevor es beginnt. Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen." Man konnte die blanke Wut in ihren Augen sehen, als der Wind anfing immer stärker zu werden.

"Ich kann dich hier nicht alleine lazzen Bella!", protestierte ich.

"Doch das kannst du. Glaube mir, ich werde schon mit ihr fertig! Bring du Nickolas zu uns und kümmer dich um ihn.", sagte sie letzten Teil, verständnisvoll.

Ich nickte schluchzent und nahm ihn in meine Arme. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. So schnell, wie nie zuvor. Kurz bevor ich an kam, bewegte sich Nickolas etwas und öffnete kurz darauf seine Augen.

"Claire.", erwiderte er erleichtert, als er mich sah. Ich schenkte ich ein kleines Lächeln, welches er versuchte zu erwidern. Doch dann versetzte sich sein Gesicht in eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse. In seinen Augen konnte man den schier Horror sehen.

"CLAIRE!", schrie er panisch und griff mit seinen Händen an seinemHals, "ES BRENNT!"

**A/N: UND? WIE fandet ihr es? Lasst es mich BITTE wissen!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	17. Kapitel 16: Zerrissen

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ich denke wir wissen ALLE, wem wirklich die Story gehört... S.Meyer!**

**A/N: HI Leute! Ich habe es endlich früher geschaft, das Kapitel hoch zu laden! Jedoch seit ihr GEWARNT, das in diesem Kapitel so einiges an brutalen Szenen geben wird. **

**Bevor ihr anfängt zu lesen, wollte ich mich an die jenigen Bedanken, die mir so nette Reviews zum lezten Kapitel schickten: **

**Blu3ros3, Miesch, spike007, Edward fan club member, Liss92, Lilkins, Jenny, Stinchen und Jeannelle... DANKE LEUTE!!! IHR SEIT DIE BESTEN!!!**

**So viel spaß beim Lesen!**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 16 – Zerrissen

Claires POV

_RENN!_

Immer schneller und schneller rannte ich durch den dichten Wald. In meinen Armen lag Nickolas in schmerzen.

"_CLAIRE!_", schrie er qualvoll, "_MACH DAS ES STOPPT! CLAIRE!"_

_RENN!_

Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihn mit beruhigenden Worten zu sänftigen, doch es war aussichtslos. Ich war machtlos.

_RENN!_

Ich musste so schnell es geht, nach Hause und hilfe holen. Für Bella und Nickolas. Das war das einzige was ich tun konnte.

Meine Gedanken schriehen immer und immer wieder das gleiche, welches momentan das Wichtigste war:

_RENN!_

Die Zeit war gegen mich. Sie war mein Feind.

Ich weiss nicht wie lange ich mittlerweile rannte, als ich erleichtert das kleine Haus entdeckte.

_"CLAIRE!_", schrie Nickolas vor schmerz, "_CLAIRE! ICH BRENNE! STOPP ES!_"

Noch bevor ich die Tür öffnen konnte, ging sie wie von alleine auf und dort stand jemand, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Es war Carlisle.

Besorgt schaute er zu dem Jungen, den ich in meinen Armen hielt. Es sah bestimmt für den Aussenstehenden komisch aus, das ich, so eine kleine Person, einen Jungen trug er mindestens ein Kopf größer war als ich. Wenn der Ernst der Situation nicht so gravierend wäre, würden wir bestimmt darüber lachen... doch es war es nicht.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Carlisle ihn von mir und ging ins Haus hinnein. Gezielt lief er ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen Cullens, ausser Edward, Emmett und Alice, in mitten des Raumes standen.

Esme kam sofort zu mir, als sie mich gesehen hatte und nahm mich in ihre Arme. Erst dann bemerkte ich, wie mein ganzer Körper unkontrolliert schüttelte, als ich tränenlos weinte.

"Bella.", fing ich panisch, zwischen meinen schluchzen an, "Zie izt in Gefahr! Ein Vampir... Vicktoria, hat unz angegriffen... Zie hat Nickolaz gebizzen...dann... dann kam Bella und... meinte ich zoll rennen..."

"Shhh...", unterbrach mich Esme sanft, als sie langsam mein Haar entlang strich, "Es wird alles wieder gut!"

"_CLAIRE!"_, schrie Nickolas verzweifelt. Ich löste, etwas unsanft, die Umarmung mit Esme und ging schnell zu ihm. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

_"CLAIRE!_"

"Ich bin hier Nickolaz.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, woraufhin er seine Augen öffnete und mir in die Augen sah. Er versuchte mir ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken, jedoch fing er erneut an schmerzerfüllt zu schreien. Diesmla fing er an unkontrolliert um sich zu schlagen.

Carlisle griff ihn daraufhin, fest an den Schultern, so dass er sich nicht weiter weh tun konnte. Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete er erneut die Augen und schaute Carlisle direkt an, da er nahe zu sich über ihn gebeugt war.

"_WER SIND SIE? CLAIRE!!", _schrie er verwirrd, "CLAIRE!"

"Claire ist hier, Nickolas.", vergewisserte Clarlise. Ich nahm daraufhin Nickolas Hand in meine,

"Mein Name ist Carlilse und ich werde Ihnen... mit der schwierigen Situation behilflich sein."

Ich wusste nicht ob Nickolas es wirklich verstand, was Carlisle meinte, da er gleich darauf hin erneut qualvoll schrie:

"_CLAIRE! WAS PASSIERT MIT MIR?"_

Verzweifelt schaute ich zu Carlisle, der mit ein trauriges Lächeln schenkte.

"Es ist besser wenn du es ihm sagst Claire. Er vertraut dir und würde es warscheinlicher verstehen, als wenn ich es ihm erklären würde. Ich werde ihm etwas Morphium gegen seine Schmerzen geben. Es wird es nur etwas lindern, mehr leider auch nicht... Es tut mir leid Claire.", sagte er aufrichtig.

"_CLAIRE! HILF MIR!"_

Carlisle nahm seinen kleinen Arztkoffer, welches mittlerweile neben ihm lag. Ich sezte mich daraufhin neben Nickolas und nahm seine Hände in meine, da er anfing sich zu krazen und zu schlagen.

"Nickolaz", sagte ich ruhig und versuchte nicht zu weinen, als ich mich etwas zu ihm beugte. Er öffnete daraufhin seine Augen und schaute mir ins Gesicht. Vom Augenwinkelt konnte ich sehen, wie Carlilse das Morphium vorbereitete.

"Was passiert mit mir?", fragte Nickolas mit bemüter kontrollierter Stimme. Man konnte sehen, wie er versuchte nicht zu schreien.

"Du... Du verwandelzt dich Nickolaz... Als zie dich gebizzen hat, izt ihr Gift in dein Blut gelangt und jetzt erlebzt du die Tranzformation.", versuchte ich so gut es geht zu erklären.

Nickolas schrie nur quälend. Er versuchte sich zu beherschen, doch das gelang ihm nicht. Carlilse injekzierte schließlich das Morphium in ihn und nach einigen Minuten wurde er etwas ruhiger.

Er schaute mich erneut an, als er mich verwirrt fragte:

"Was passiert jetzt mit mir Claire?"

Ich nahm unnötig einmal tief Luft sagte mit trauriger Stimme:

"Du verwandelst dich, in ein... Vampir."

Nickolas schmerzerfüllte schreie, waren das einzige was man hören konnte.

_Währenddessen bei Bella_

Bellas POV:

Währe ich doch viel früher gekommen, dann hätte ich es vielleicht verhindern können, das Vicktoria einen Unschuldigen verdammte... Währe ich doch viel früher gekommen.

Wehmütig drehte ich mich von der Stelle, wo Claire mit Nickolas weg rannte, zu Vicktoria, die langsam vom Boden aufstand.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, kam sie langsam auf mich zu.

"Ach, wem haben wir den da? Ist das nicht unsere kleine Bella?", nachdenklich legte sie ihren Zeigenfinger an ihren Kinn, als sich mich begutachtete,

"Nicht mehr... _menschlich_, wie ich sehe... warum musstest du mir mein Spaß verderben, Bella? Ich hätte mit dir liebend gern geteilt."

_"Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Vicktoria! Keiner greift meine Familie an!"_, zischte ich wütend. Wie sehr ich diese Person, wenn man sie überhaupt noch so nennen durfte, hasste.

Sie lachte nur schelmich, als sie einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu nahm, "DAS nennst du eine Familie? Sie spielen doch nur mit dir. Sie sind nur mit dir zusammen, weil sie Schuldgefühle haben."

Wie angewurzelt starrte ich sie geschockt an. Woher wusste sie das? Hat sie hinter mir her spioniert? Wie lange?

Ich merkte gar nicht, wie nah sie mir kam, als sie sagte:

"Oh, ich weiss so einiges über dich, liebe Bella und deine _Familie._.. Ich war eigentlich ziemlich wütend, als ich herraus gefunden hatte, das Emmett Laurent vernichtet hatte, als er einen kleinen Familien Snack hatte...

Naja, den Resultat kennen wir ja... wie heißt sie noch gleich?... Ach ja, _Claire Caur de Maire, _oder wie ihr sie nennt..._ Hale._

Ja, ja... ich weiss so einiges über euch. Vorallem über dich, Bella."

Mir fehlten die Worte, als mir tausend Fragen durch den Kopf schoßen. Mir wurde nicht bewusst, als sie einen letzten Schritt auf mich zu nahm und mir ins Ohr flüsterte:

"Oh, und ich weiss über Loverboy bescheid... Wie er dich hinterging, wie er mit dir spielte... Sage mir, Bella, was ist das für ein... Gefühl zu wissen, keinen Wert zu haben... Zu wissen, das jeder dich anlügt."

Wütend über ihr wissen, stieß ich sie von mir und zischte wütend. Woher wusste sie das alles? Sie musste mich beobachtet haben, anders hätte sie es nicht gewusst, oder? Wenn, ja... seit wann spielt sie dieses Spiel?

"Habe ich einen Nerv getroffen, Bella?", rief sie höhnisch.

"Woher weisst du das?"

"DAS... ist eine wirklich gute Frage, nicht wahr? Warum sollte ich es dir sagen und meine Zeit damit verschwenden, wenn ich dich doch so wieso auseinander nehmen werde?!", fragte sie mich sarkastisch.

"_Das werden wir sehen!_", zischte ich zornig und griff sie an. Ich schlug sie gegen einen Felsen, welches nahe dem Fluss lag und begann sie mit den Fäusten zu schlagen. Der Wind fing an stärker zu wehen und ich wusste, das ich mich irgendwie beherrschen musste, bevor ich total die Kontrolle verlohr.

Vicktoria hingegen lachte nur und fragte:

"Ist das alles, was unsere kleine Bella zu bieten hat... tz tz tz, da hatte Claire mehr auf den Kasten als du!"

Wütend ließ ich ein gefährliches Knurren herraus und fletschte meine Zähne dabei, als ich sie packte und quer durch den Wald schmiss. Sie flog einige Meter, bis sie gegen einen Baum prallte, der wiederum brach und zu Boden fiel.

"Na, das ist doch schon viel besser, findest du nicht?", fragte Vicktoria bevor sie auf mich zu rannte und versuchte mich an zu greifen. Ich wehrte ihre Fäuste ab und stoß sie seitlich, mit meinem linken Bein, gegen ihren Magen. Etwas stolpernd ging sie einige Schritte zurrück. Schnell fand sie ihren Gleichgewicht wieder und knurrte mich wütend an, bevor sie mich angeriff.

Sie schlug mich mit ihren Armen und Beinen, versuchte mit ihren Nägeln mich zu kratzen und an meinem Fleisch zu zerren. Sie kämpfte schnell und geschickt. Keine Frage Fertigkeit, die sie über die Jahre und Jahrunderte gelernt hatte.

Dennoch konnte ich die meisten, ihrer Versuche mich zu verletzen verhindern. Ich war schneller als sie. Meine Kampferfahrung, habe ich von Emmett gelernt und wenn ich schon ihn besiegen konnte, wird Vicktoria kein großes Problem werden... Wie falsch ich lag.

Ich hörte merkwürdige Geräusche vom Wald und schaute, für einen kurzen Moment, in die Richtung. Dieser kleine Moment, war genug für Viktoria, um die Oberhand in unserem Kampf zu bekommen.

Sie schlug mich zu Boden und sah triumphierend zu mir hinunter, "Keine Sorge. Ich werde jeden deiner sogenannten _Familie_, einen kleinen Teil von dir schicken. Als Andenken natürlich... Hast du ein bestimmten Wunschkörperteil, welches ich Loverboy schicken sollte?"

Ich knurrte nur wutentbrannt und versuchte mich von ihrem Griff zu befreien. Zweifelsfrei war sie viel stärker als ich, da sich ihr Griff nicht lockerte.

Ein gewaltiges Gewitter zog sich plötzlich herran. Es donnerte und blitze, so kraftvoll, das bei jedem Donnerschlag, die Erde vibrierte.

Zornig und ausser mir vor Rage, nutze ich meine Fähigkeit, so dass ein starker Windzug, Vicktoria von mir nahm. Ich war überrascht, als dies wirklich funktionierte, da ich es nie zuvor wirklich ausprobiert hatte.

Schnell stand ich auf meinen Beinen und schaute, in das geschockte Gesicht von Vicktoria. Ihre feuerroten Haare, fielen ihr zerwühlt von allen Richtungen ins Geschicht.

Als sie sich aufrichtete, schaute sie mich hasserfüllt an und knurrte böswillig, bevor sie auf mich zu rasste.

Ich berreitete mich auf ihren Angriff vor und blockte erneut schnell ihre Schläge mit meinen Armen. Sie bemerkte zügig, was ich tat und nahm einige Schrite zurück, um Anlauf zu nehmen. Sie sprang daraufhin, hoch in die Lüfte auf mich zu. Ich reagierte rasch und stütze mich auf meine Hände, als ich sie Kopfüber mit meinen Beinen, erneut seitlich in den Wald schlug, welches ein Ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch von sich gab.

Meine Augen waren zu der Stelle fixierte, wohin ich Vicktoria geschlagen hatte. Ich konnte sie nicht sehen und mein ganzer Körper war auf ihren Angriff vorberreitet, jedoch kam sie nie.

Verwirrt versuchte ich verzweifelt zu hören, wo sie war. Doch man konnte nur die Geräusche des Waldes und andere unbekannte leises rennen öhren. Es irritierte mich nur noch mehr.

Auf einmal bemerkte ich, wie jemand hinter mir stand. Ich drehte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, bevor Vicktoria mich anttackieren konnte.

"_Spielen wir jetzt unfair, Vicktoria?_", zischte ich wütend, als sie langsam auf mich zu kam.

Sie schenkte mir ein teuflisches Lächeln und anwortete:

"Ich _spiele_ wie es mir passt, Bella... Mach dich auf deine letzen Momente, deiner peinlichen Exsistenz berreit."

_"Träum weiter!"_, war meine zornige antwort, bevor ich mich auf sie zustürzte.

Ich rannte zu ihr und schlug sie so schnell ich konnte, an mehreren Stellen. Sie wehrte sich anfänglich nicht. Man konnte die disorientierung in ihr deutlich sehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie schließlich erwiderte. Sie griff schmerzvoll nach meinen Armen und verdrehte es so, dass man nur das knacken der Knochen hören konnte.

Ich erdrückte den Drang, vor Schmerz auf zu schreien. Diese Genugtuung würde ich ihr nicht geben. Stattdessen, hob ich mein Bein so hoch und schlug Vicktorias Kopf. Sie ließ meine Arme los. Leblos fielen sie einfach neben mir. Es würde einige Minuten brauchen, bis sie sich wieder von alleine heilen konnten, naja, das dachte ich zu mindest.

Knurrend rannte Vicktoria auf mich zu, woraufhin ich nur in die Luft sprang, um sie so an zu greifen. Jedoch klappte es nicht, so wie ich es geplannt hatte. Sie griff nach meinen Beinen und schmiss mich mit den Rücken zu Boden.

Im nächsten Moment war sie auf mir und krazte und zerrte an meinem Körper. Ich schrie vor schmerz, da ich es nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Verteidigen konnte ich mich nicht, da ich meine Arme nicht bewegen konnte.

Hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie immer mehr Blut aus meinem Körper floss. Sie riss, mehr fleisch von meinem Bauch, als ich Qualen erleident schrie. Vicktoria lachte nur darauf immer lauter. Sie genoss jede kleine Sekunde.

Der Wind peitschte kraftvoll durch die Wälder. Man konnte Äste knacken hören und wie einige Bäume zu boden fielen. Der Boden zitterte, bei jedem Donnerschlag.

Ich versuchte verzweifelt, erneut mit einem Windschlag Vicktoria von mir zu schmeißen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Sie bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Vielleicht ist es besser so. Ich wäre keine Last mehr für die anderen. Sie könnten endlich wieder zusammen leben, ohne mich... _Er_ würde schließlich über mich hinweg kommen... das war Beste.

Entschlossen, mein Schicksal zu akzeptieren, wartete ich darauf das sie mich vernischtete. Schweigend und voller Hoffnung wartete ich auf das Ende.

"SCHREI!", keischte Vicktoria fordernd, "SCHREI FÜR MICH BELLA!"

Doch ich schwieg. Diese Befriedigung wollte ich ihr nicht geben. Frustriert riss sie einen weiteren Hautfetzen aus meinen Arm herraus. Ich schrie nicht daraufhin... Ich wartete auf das Ende.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein verzweifelten und so wütendens Knurren, wie nie zuvor. Es kam mir, auf merkwürdige weise, bekannt vor.

"Ach, wenn haben wir den da?! Ist das nicht Bellas Loverboy?", sagte Vicktoria spöttisch, woraufhin ein tiefes knurren zu hören war.

Geschockt, versuchte ich auf zu stehen. Ist _er_ hier? Ist _er_ gekommen, um mir zu helfen? Warum?

_Er _liebt mich nicht und wenn etwas _ihm_ passiert, würden die anderen es mir nie verzeihen.

Determiniert ihm zu helfen versuchte ich auf meine Beine zu kommen, jedoch konnte ich es nicht. Anscheind hatte sie auch mein Bein gebrochen.

Hilflos musste ich zusehen wie die beiden kämpften. _Er _hatte deutlich die Oberhand, als er sie gegen ein Felsen hielt. Knurrend zerrte und riss er an ihr. Vickoria schrie nur Qualvoll.

Auf einmal kamen zwei weitere Personen. Es waren Emmett und Alice. Geschockt schaute sie von mir zu _ihm._ Kurz darauf ging Emmett zu _ihm_, um Vicktoria ein für alle mal zu vernichten.

Alice kam rasch zu meiner Seite und versuchte mir zu helfen.

"OhmeinGott, Bella! Ichhabeesnichtvielfrühersehenkönnen. Estutmirsoleid! Ichhättemirnieverzeihenkönnen, wenndiretwaspassiertwäre.", sagte sie eher hysterisch. Ich nickte nur kurz und drehte mich von dem Bild, wie Vicktoria von zwei äusserst wütenden Vampiren, regelrecht auseinander genommen wurde.

Ich konnte nichts sagen, oder protestieren, als Alice mich in ihre Arme nahm und anfing zu weinen. Ich denke ich stand immer noch unter Schock, von all dem was passiert war.

Völlig überraschend roch ich etwas unangenehm stechendes, wie Benzin. Kurz drauf, konnte man Rauch sehen und da wurde mir klar, das Vicktoria für immer zerstört war.

"Bella!", rief Emmett ausser sich, "Bella, geht es dir gut? Sage etwas!"

"I-ich", es war merkwürdiger weise, irgendwie schwierig zu sprechen, "J-ja...g-gut."

Ich spürte, wie sich meine Knochen langsam wieder in ihre ursprünglich Position einrichteten. Es fühlte sich extrem unangenehm an.

"Bella!", sagte eine erleichterte Stimme, die ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Ich war zerrissen zwischen meinen Gefühlen. Einerseits sehnte ich mich zu ihm, wollte mich in seine Arme schmeißen und andererseits kannte ich die Wahrheit über _ihn_. Worin wir in der Realität keine Zukunft hatten.

_Er_ stand plötzlich vor mir. Selbst seine sorgenvolles Gesicht oder blutdurchtränktes Aussehen, hätte seine Schönheit nicht ruinieren können. Er war noch immer so Atemberaubend gut aussehend wie vor 39 Jahren. Sein unordentliches bronzenfarbendes Haar, fiel ihm leicht in die Augen. Seine Augen waren so schwarz, wie ich es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Nicht desto troz sah er einfach herrlich aus.

Mir war bewusst, dass ich niemals über ihn hinweg kommen werde. Doch das bedeutete nicht, das _er_ keine Chance verdient hatte. Ich weiss, das_ er _mich nie geliebt hatte. Höchstens eine Schwärmerei für das Verbotene, die verbotene Frucht. Jetzt plagten _ihm_ die Schuldgefühle seines Spiels und dessen Folgen.

Schon zu Beginn, nahm _er_ immer jede so kleinste Ursache oder Unfall auf sich und gab sich die Schuld dafür.

Es war _seine_ natur. _Er_ kannte es nicht anders.

Ohne mich würde _er_ eines Tages glücklich werden. Vielleicht eine andere finden, auch wenn der Gedanke mir unbehangen schenkte. Es war besser so. Ich durfte _ihm _keine Hoffnung geben, das _er_ eine weitere Chance hat. Es war einfach Falsch in einer Lüge zu leben. Eines Tages würde es _ihm_ klar werden, das _er_ in Wirklichkeit mich nicht liebt... und das wäre das grauenvollste für mich.

Also tat ich das einzig Richtige, ich ignorierte ihn. Bittend schaute ich zu Emmett, der mich daraufhin aus Alice zierlichen Armen nahm und in seine großen, legte. Nicht ein Moment später, rannte er los. Seine Schritte waren so anders als meine. Sie waren Kraftvoll und Dynamisch, genauso wie Emmett.

Kurz darauf kamen wir auch schon zu unserer Einfahrt. Man konnte ein qualvolles geschrei von drinnen höhren. Ohne jeden Zweifel, waren dies des von Nickolas.

Währe ich doch viel früher gekommen. Ich hätte es verhindern können.

Noch bevor Alice die Tür öffnen konnte, ging sie von Rosalie auf. Sie schaute mich nur mit einem geschockten Ausdruck an.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich wirklich so schlimm aussah. Meine Frage wurde kurz darauf von Esmes blanker Panik bestätigt. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich ihrer Augen weiteten.

"Oh mein Gott, Bella! Carlisle komm schnell!", rief sie verzweifelt, als Emmett mich ins Haus hinnein trug. Man konnte sofort, das Blut von Nickolas riechen. Es war überall auf der Couch.

Emmett legte mich vorsichtig, auf die andere Chouch. Auf einmal war Carlisle vor mir. Man konnte das entsezten in seinen Augen sehen. Er fasste sich schnell und bat Rosalie sein Koffer aus Claires Zimmer zu bringen.

Ein erneuter Schrei kam von obene. Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Anscheind war Nickolas in Claires Zimmer.

Währe ich doch viel früher gekommen, dann müsste sie dies alles nicht durchmachen.

"Bella?!", sprach mich Carlisle sanft an, "Kannst du deine Arme bewegen?"

Ich versuchte es, doch sie waren noch immer wie gelähmt an meiner Seite.

"N-e-ein." Meine Stimme brach mehrmals ab. Was war bloß los?

Als hätte Carlisle gehant was mir durch den Kopf ging, sagte er besorgt:

"Deine Arme sind mehrmals gebrochen, ebenfalls deine Rippen und dein rechter Bein. Dein Hals, nun, es wurde halbwegs aufgerissen. Sowie an andere Körperregionen... An deinen Armen, Bauch, rechte Wange und etwas an deinen Bein."

Kein Wunder, das mich alle so geschockt anstarrten. Ich sah bestimmt schrecklich aus.

"Aber keine Sorge.", beruhigte mich Carlisle, "Die Heilung beginnt schon und nach spätestens zwei Stunden, müsstest du vollkommen geheilt sein."

Jeder gab mir ein mitfühlendes Lächeln... wie an dem Tag, an dem ich verwandelt wurde. Ich wollte kein Mitleid. Ich brauchte es nicht.

"m-mein Zim-mer", versuchte ich zu sagen. Ich wollte nur noch alleine sein und keinen von ihnen sehen.

Erneut nahm mich Emmett in seine Arme und ging langsm die Treppen hinnauf. Ich merkte das er etwas sagen wollte, jedoch unterdrückte er dies.

Schweigend brachte er mich in mein Zimmer und legte mich auf mein Bett. Dort lagen immer noch die Truhe mit den ganzen Briefen offen und die kleine Lederkiste. Die ganzen Zeichnungen und das Foto, konnte man deutlich sehen.

Seine Augen weiteten, als sie von Bild zu Bild wanderten.

Schämend schaute ich weg. Warscheinlich würden es jetzt alle herraus finden, was ich verbarg. Was ich wirklich für _ihn_ empfand.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sammelte er jedes Bild, sowie das Foto und legte sie behutsam in die Lederkiste. Er stellte es neben mir auf mein Bett. Vertrauenswürdig schaute er mich an und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er mir in mein Ohr flüsterte:

"Ich werde es niemanden sagen, Bella!" Er gab mir daraufhin einen kleinen Kuss auf die linke Wangen und dann ging er leise hinnaus. Tränen traten mir in die Augen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, so vielen die Tränen.

Die restlichen zwei Stunden verbrachte ich damit, über mein Leben nach zu denken. Wie sehr es sich verändert hatte, besonders in den letzten Tage. Die Familie der ich mehr als alles andere vertraute, hintergang mich Jahrelang und jetzt retteten sie mich vor Vicktoria.

Warum?

Warum kümmerten sie sich um mich, wenn es ihnen doch egal war, war ich dachte oder wie ich zu etwas stand?

Warum?

War es Mitleid, Schuldgefühle oder waren sie einfach nur veranwortlich für das was geschehen war? Ich war nichts weiter, als eine Bürde für alle.

Calisle kam einmal hinnein, um zu begutachten, wie weit ich heilte. Ich schaute ihn nur Leer an und antwortete nicht weiter. Jasper wollte ebenfalls zu mir kommen, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisen. Ich gab ihm das Gefühl, das er nicht erwünscht sei. Er verstand es schnell, da er sich sofort umdrehte und ging.

Ich wollte niemanden sehen. Claire war die ganze Zeit bei Nickolas. Ihr Zimmer, war genau neben meins und man konnte deutlich seine verzweifelten Schreie hören.

Claire flehte hilflos Nickolas an, sie nicht zu hassen für was ihm zugestossen war. Mein Herz brach bei ihrer bitte. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich daraufhin weinte. Nickolas hingegen, meinte das er alles akzeptieren oder in Kauf nehmen würde, um nur mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Ich fühlte mich so schuldig daraufhin. Nicht nur, das ich zu spät kam, sondern das ich Claire so viel Kummer berreitet hatte. Er liebt sie wirklich und wahrhaftig.

Mein Blick fiel auf die kleine Lederkiste, die mein Geheimnis bewahrte. Meinem Leben einen Sinn gab. Was mich eins Glücklich gemacht hatte... es zerreisste mich innerlich

Ich lag einfach nur da und schaute die Kiste an. Es war meine Bürde... So wie ich eine Bürde, für diese Familie war.

Man konnte es nicht los werden, da es an einem fest hielt... So wie das bewahrte Foto zu mir.

Nach dem ich vollkomen geheilt war und mit festem Entschluss ging ich hinnunter. Man konnte nichts anderes ausser Nickolas schmerzerfüllte schreie hören.

Jeder saß ihm Wohnzimmer. Man konnte nicht mehr das Blut riechen, warscheinlich hatte Esme es schon gereinigt. Als ich langsam ins Zimmer ging, fielen alle Blicke auf mich.

Ich ignorierte sie so gut es ging und hielt mein Gesicht frei von Emotionen, als ich mit kontrollierter Stimme sagte:

"Es ist das Beste, wenn ich euch verlasse. Ich gehöre nicht hier her."

"Wir wissen von deinen Absichten.", fing Carlisle an und überraschte mich damit ungewollt. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Alice und da wurde mir alles klar. Sie musste wohl eine Vision von mir gesehen haben.

"Dennoch versteh ich es nicht Bella?", fuhr Carlisle zum Teil verletzt fort, "Warum? Ich, sowie die anderen hier würden gern verstehen warum?"

"Ich habe nie zu euch gehört.", fing ich kühl und kollektiv an, "Ich war eine Last, ein Bürde zu euch. Ihr fühlt euch schuldig für das was passiert war und denkt das es in eurer Veranwortung liegt, was aus mir geschieht. Doch das braucht ihr nicht mehr, da ich es ein Ende setzen werde."

Keiner sagte für einen Moment etwas. Ich ließ daraufhin mein Blick zu deren Gesichtern wandern. Esme sah mich so schmerzerfüllt an, wie nie zuvor. Die anderen waren eher geschockt und verletzt.

Auch _er_ hatte den Blick von Esme. Doch ich ignorierte es so gut, wie es ging und versuchte meine Emotionen unter kontrolle zu halten. Das letzte was ich brauchte, war das Jasper meine waren Gefühle wusste.

"Ihr habt jetzt Claire und Nickolas, als neue Familienmitglieder", fuhr ich mit der gleichen Stimme fort, "Es wird euch viel einfacher ergehen und ihr könnte ein normales Leben führen... ohne mich."

"IST ES WEGEN DIESEN BESCHEUERTEN FOTOS, DIE WIR EDWARD GEGEBEN HABEN?", schrie mich Roslie ausser sich vor Wut an.

Ich ließ mich nicht beeindrucken, und antwortete weiterhin distanziert:

"Es gibt viele Gründe, Rosalie. Ich habe diese Familie auseinander gebracht. Habe euch 39 Jahre von eurem normalen Leben gehalten.

Ich kann jedesmals, wenn du zurück aus Forks kommst, aus deinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wie sehr du sie vermisst. Das Gleiche ist es auch mit Emmett. Es ist an der Zeit, das ihr zusammen kommt, ohne mich.

Ich war und werde nie ein Teil _eurer_ Familie sein. Das wurde mir, wie du erwähnt hast, mit den Fotos, die du _ihm_ gegeben hast klar geworden. Emmett und Jasper, haben ebenfalls dies getan, obwohl ich euch mehrmals gebeten hatte, es nicht zu tun.

Es war euch egal, was ich dachte oder wie ich mich fühlte."

"Bella," untebrach mich Jasper, "Wir wollten dir nicht weh tun, oder dir das Gefühl geben, das du nicht willkommen bist. Wir taten es... weil..."

"Weil, _er _ein wahres Familienmitglied ist und ich nicht.", beendete ich den Satz von Jaspers kurz.

"Das ich nicht wahr!", protestierte Esme daraufhin, "Du bist wie eine Tochter zu mir Bella. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen."

"Esme... du wirst Claire haben und Nickolas. Du wirst sie mehr lieben, als mich. Sie ist eine liebenswerte Person und-"

"Bella!" Diesmal unterbrach _er_ mich und schaute mich noch immer mit dem verletzen Blick an. Ich ignorierte es so gut es ging.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich... fühlte mich schrecklich ohne dich zu der Zeit. Ich wollte etwas von dir haben. Irgendetwas. Ich wollte sehen, wie du aussahst. Ein Blick hätte mir gerreicht, daher bettelte und flehte ich Emmett, Jasper, sogar Rosalie an. Mir nur ein Foto von dir zu geben. Erst nach Monaten, brachten sie mir eins.

Ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dies tat, es war nicht meine Absicht."

"Warum klammerst du dich so sehr daran?", fragte ich, als ich immer lauter wurde, "Warum lässt du einfach nicht los?"

"Ich liebe dich Bella. Du bist ein Teil von mir. Ich-"

"Hör auf in deiner Illusion zu leben. Du hast mich nie geliebt, es war nur eine Abwechslung für dich. Nichts weiter!

Was du nur fühlst, sind die Schuldgefühle die dich plagen. Nichts weiter!"

"Das ist nicht wahr Bella!", widersprach _er_ mir, "Ich liebe dich!"

"_Nein, das tust du nicht!_", zischte ich wütend. Jasper wollte zu mir kommen, um mich zu beruhigen, doch ich funkelte ihn zornig an, woraufhin er nicht näher kam.

"Wach endlich auf! Du hast mich nicht einmal geliebt. Es war die Faszination, die dich an mich band. Die Neugier, das du meine Gedanken nicht lesen konntest. Der Reiz meines Geruches, der dich zu mir zog... du fühlst dich nur schuldig für das was passiert war. Sogar deine Familie fühlt sich Rechenschaft, für deine Fehler, für deine Leichtsinnigkeit."

"DAS IST NICHT WAHR BELLA!", schrie _er_ verzweifelt und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. Mit einem festen Griff, packte er mich an meinen Armen und zog mich etwas an sich.

Geschockt starrte ich ihn an, als die ganzen Emotionen und Gefühle in mir zu explodieren begannen. Ich wollte nicht das er mich anfässt. Ich wollte ihm nicht so nah sein. Ich wollte für ihn nichts empfinden.

Unwirkürlich fing ich an zu schütteln, als in mir die Wut und Zorn immer mehr und mehr stieg.

"ICH LIEBE DICH, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! WARUM KANNST DU DAS NICHT EINFACH EINSEHEN?!"

Lügen. Alles nur Lügen. Ich wollte nicht das er mich anfässt. Mit den Händen, die mich glauben ließen, das er mich liebte und mit ihnen mich betrog... Mein Herz herraus riss.

Ausser mit vor Rage, lösste ich seinen Griff und nahm einige Schritte von ihm. Keiner im Raum sagte etwas.

"DU LIEBST MICH NICHT! WACH ENDLICH AUF, AUS DEINER ILLUSION! DU WILLST ES NUR, SO DAS DU ES DEINEM SCHLECHTEN GEWISSEN EINREDEN KANNST! NICHTS WEITER!

LASS ENDLICH VON MIR! DU BIST MIR KEINE RECHENSCHAFT SCHULDIG! ICH AKZEPTIERE ES WIE ES IST UND DAS SOLLTEST DU AUCH! SIEH ENDLICH DIE WAHRHEIT!

WIR GEHÖREN NICHT ZUSAMMEN! DAS TATEN WIR NIE!"

Ich kämpfte mit meinen Tränen, als ich aus dem Haus stürmte.

"BELLA!", schrie _er_ hinter mir her, als ich hinnaus rannte. Doch ich ignorierte es und rannte schneller in den Wald.

Erst als es anfing zu regnen, wurde mir bewusst, das es mein Werk war. Es war tröstend, wenn der Himmel dein Leid teilen konnte, den ich in mir trug. Sie schenkte mir Geborgenheit und das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein.

Vom Wind angetrieben, rannte ich immer schneller in den Wald. Es war mir egal wohin ich rannte, hauptsache weg. Weg von allen.

Nach dem ich die bekannte Wiese, mit dem gefallenen Baumstamm geschichtet hatte, blieb ich stehen. Langsam blieb ich stehen und sezte mich darauf.

Ich legte mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und fing an zu weinen. Warum war mein Leben, so verdammt? Warum musste ich so leiden?

"Bella?", rief eine vertraute Stimme. Als ich hoch schaute, blickte ich zu William. Besorgt kam er zu mir und sezte sich neben mich.

"Irgendwie findest du mich immer, wenn es mir blendent geht!", erwiderte ich sarkastisch.

"Naja, Freunde sind auch für schlechte Zeiten da, nicht nur für die Guten... Was ist passiert Bella?"

"Es... ist einfach nur kompliziert", sagte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er mich in seine Arme und drückte mich fest. Dankend erwiderte ich sie.

Auf einmal hörten wir ein Geräusch aus dem Wald und ohne das ich mich versah, stand _er_ dort. Als _er_ bemerkte wie nah wir uns waren, wurden seine Augen, pech schwarz. So schwarz, wie ich es nur einmal gesehen hatte.

Wütend knurrte _er_ William an, _er _fragte:

"_Was suchst du hier William?_"

Was ging hier vor? Woher kannten sie sich?

**A/N: UND? SCHOCK, ni? Wenn ihr euch fragt, was es mit William und Edward hat... nun, in EINEM Kapitel habe William schon einmal VORHER erwähnt!**

**Kommt ihr auf das kleine Geheimnis?**

**Ich hoffe ihr schickt mir wieder nette Reviews!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	18. Kapitel 17: Lügen

**DICLAIMER: ****Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse gehören LEIDER nur Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N: Sorry, das ich nicht früher schreiben konnte. Ich habe ENDLICH Eclipse bekommen und habe es durch gelsen... für die jenigen die es noch nicht gelesen haben, sag ich nur eins... ES IST DER WAHNSINN!!! Es wird euch in vieler hinsicht überraschen, das kann ich euch sagen!**

**Naja, Ich hoffe, das euch mein Kapitel gefallen wird. Bevor ihr anfängt zu lesen, wollt ich mich an die vielen Review bedanken... die waren echt schön... Also bedanke ich mich an: **

**Blu3ros3, Stinchen, spike007, Edward fan club member, Liss92, Miesch, Jenny, BlueHyacinth, xxx und BellaCullen... DANKE SCHÖÖÖN!!!!**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 17 – Lügen

Geschockt wanderte mein Blick von _ihm_ zu William, der wiederum _ihm _ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.

"Hallo Edward.", grüßte William _ihn_ freundlich, "Es muss eine Ewigkeit sein, das wir uns zu letzt gesehen haben! Wie geht es dir und Evelyn? Das letzte Mal, als ich euch beide sah- ich glaube es müsste gut 50 Jahre sein- wolltet ihr beide heiraten... Also wo ist denn nun die Gute?"

Mein ganzer Körper erstarrte regelrecht, als mir klar wurde was William sagte. Was es bedeutete.

Beide hatten etwas, bevor ich ein Vampir wurde... bevor er mich kannte... etwa 10 Jahre vorher.

_Er_ hatte mich von anbeginn belogen. Ich hatte gehofft, das ein funken Wahrheit zwischen uns gab. Ein Moment der Wahrheit... Sogar die anderen, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper... sie alle haben mich nur angelogen.

Lügen nährten mein Leben... meine Exsistenz.

"_WAS??_", brüllte _er_ wütend, "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SO ZU LÜGEN? WAS FÜR EIN KRANKES SPIEL SPIELST DU? ICH HATTE NIE ETWAS MIT IHR!"

William schaute ihn belüstigt an und erwiderte etwas irritiert:

"Mein treuer Edward... beruhige dich. Ich wollt dich nicht verärgern. Falls ihr beide nicht mehr zusammen seit, ist es in Ordnung. Beziehungen kommen und gehen. Warscheinlich wart ihr nicht für einander... schade eigentlich."

"ICH WAR NIE MIT IHR ZUSAMMEN!", knurrte _er_ zornig, "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MIR SO ETWAS ZU UNTERSTELLEN? MICH ALS LÜGNER DA ZU STELLEN? ICH FRAGE DICH NUR NOCH EIN LETZTES MAL... WAS HAST DU VOR?!"

Selbst jetzt lügt er ohne einmal mit den Augen zu blicken. So sicher, als würde man denken er meint jedes einzelne Wort. Wie kann er das nur, wenn ich die Wahrheit kannte.

"Das ist nicht wahr.", sagte ich zum ersten Mal, seit dem _er_ gekommen war. Meine Stimme war leblos und fast geschlagen, als ich weiter fuhr:

"Du warst... mit ihr zusammen... du hast sie geliebt."

Mit einem schmerzefüllten Gesichtsausdruck schaute er mich. Seine schwazen Augen schauten mich flehend an... doch ich konnte es nicht mehr. Es war alles einfach zu viel.

"Bella", fing _er_ bittend an, "Ich... es tut mir leid, glaube mir! Wenn ich die Zeit zurück drehen könnte, würde ich alles wieder gut machen... es tut mir so leid Bella... bitte, es tut mir leid... glaube mir, bitte."

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte die verräterischen Tränen, weg zu drücken. Ich wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.

"Ich kann nicht!", flüsterte ich müde. Müde von meinem Leid. Müde von den ganzen Lügen... Müde von meiner Exsistenz.

"Bitte Bella", flehte _er_, "Komm mit mir, lass uns über alles reden und-"

"Was geht hier vor Bella! Woher kennst du ihn.", fragte William irritiert.

"Das ist eine lange Gesichte."

Ich wollte nur noch weg. Weg von _ihm_. Weg von hier. Einfach nur weg. Als hätte William gewusst was ich wollte, sagte er mit seiner sanften Stimme:

"Komm lass uns gehen, Bella... " und ergriff dabei meine Hand.

Daraufhin konnte mein fürchterliches Knurren hören. Ein Geräusch, welches schmerzerfüllt grausam war und plötzlich verschwand die angenehme Hand, die meine hielt.

Ein Ohrenbeteubendes Geräusch von kolodierenden Steinen war zu hören und als ich zu der Stelle schaute, blieb ich erneut erstarrt stehen.

_Er _und William kämpften gnadenlos mit einander. _Er _schlug ihn mehrere Male mit seinen Fäusten in sein Gesicht und knurrte dabei erbahmungslos, bis seine schläge, William in die Luft schmiss.

William drehte sich so in der Luft, so dass er sich auf sein Angriff vorberreiten konnte und atackierte kurz darauf _ihn._ Doch _er_ war viel schneller als William und deckte sein Angriff in dem _er_ William seitlich mit seinem Fuß gegen einen Stein schlug.

Man konnte nur noch eine Explosion hören, so fürchterlich das es die Erde, kurz erbeben ließ. William stand schnell wieder auf und rannte auf ihn zu und fletschte seine gefährlichen Zähne zu _ihm_.

Geschickt packte William _ihm_ am Hals und hob ihn knurrend hoch, als er ihn darauf kraftvoll gegen einen Baum schlug, welches sofort sich entwurzelte.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Wie gebannt schaute ich den fürchterlichen Kampf zu. Ich wollte nicht, das einer von ihnen sich verletzt... auch nicht _er_. Es war mir egal, wie sehr _er_ mir weh getan hat... ich wollte nicht das _er _sich verletzte... ich würde es mir nie verzeiehen. William war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und als Freund versuchte er mich zu verteidigen. Es wäre ganz alleine meine Schuld, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde.

Angsterfüllt musste ich zusehen, wie William auf _ihn_ zu rannnte. _Er_ sah was William vor hatte und sprang sofort auf seine Beine und kniete sich nieder, so dass _er_ William zu Boden zwingen konnte. Mit Erfolg. William fiel daraufhin mit einem knall zur Erde, welches erneut erzitterte.

Diesmal handelte _er_ noch geschickter und sprang auf seine Brust. Seinen rechten Fuß hielt er an Williams Kehle, wärend er mit dem anderen fest an seiner Brust stand. _Er_ beugte sich etwas herrunter, so dass er direkt in Williams Augen sehen konnte und ließ dabei ein fürchterliches Knurren von sich. _Seine_ ganze Haltund war dem eines Raubtieres gleich. Einem Raubtier der in jedem Moment zum Angriff aus war.

William schaute _ihn_ wütend an. Seine Augen waren ungebrochen fixsiert und dabei ließ er ein tiefes Knurren aus sich enfliehen. Auf einmal knurrte_ er _viel lauter und gefährlicher als zuvor. William nutzte diesen Moment und griff beide Beine von _ihm. _Er schmiss ihn einige Meter von sich, so dass _er_ erneut gegen den Felsen warf, welches daraufhin in zu Trümmern fiel.

Ich konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen, wie sie sich ohne jeglichen Grund angriffen.

Beide liefen hass erfüllt auf einander zu. Berreit den anderen zu zerstörren, koste es was es wolle.

Zielstrebig lief ich auf die sie zu. Ich konnte spüren wie die Kraft in mir stieg, als ich einen kraftvollen Windzug herbei holte und sie genau zwischen ihnen hindurch ging.

Die beiden flogen in die jeweils andere Richtung. Verwirrt und etwas disorientiert, schaute sie zu mir, als sie feststellten, das ich es war. Man konnte die Begeisterung und Bewunderung in ihren Augen sehen.

"_Es reicht!"_, zischte ich wütend zwischen meinen Zähnen, als ich langsam zu William ging. Zornig drehte ich mich zu _ihm_ um,

"_Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?"_

"Bella, du verstehst nicht! Er hat etwas vor. Er –", versuchte _er_ mir zu erklären.

"WIESO SOLLTE ICH ES NICHT VERSTEHEN?", schrie ich _ihn_ wütend an, "ICH BIN KEIN MENSCH MEHR! BEGREIF ES ENDLICH! ICH BIN NICHT DIE BELLA, MIT DER DU SPIELTEST!"

"Bella, bitte!", pledigte _er_ mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme, "Es tut mir leid! Ich liebe dich mehr als anderes auf der Welt, glaube mir! Bitte."

Wieso konnte er mich nicht einfach los lassen? Warum konnte er nicht damit aufhören? Was konnte ich noch tun, damit er von mir ging? Damit er endlich seine wahren Gefühle einsah, was nur?

Ich nahm einige Schritte von ihm und sagte ermüdend:

"Geh... bitte! Ich... ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich kann das nicht mehr hören... diese lügen!... Geh... bitte!"

"Nein, Bella!", _er _und wollte auf mich zu kommen, "Gib mir eine Chance. Ich-"

"NEIN! DU hast mein Leben genug zerstört. VERSCHWINDE!"

"Bella, bitte! Es tut-"

Ich hatte genug davon. Aus voller Wut rief ich einen erneuten Windstoß hervor und ließ es genau in seiner Richtung los. Er flog mehrere Meter tief in den Wald, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Aufeinmal griff William nach meiner Hand und rief eilend:

"Komm Bella, lass uns verschwinden, bevor er zurück kommt!"

Ohne daran zu denken, ließ ich ihn mich führen. Ich wollte nur noch weg und tat alles, um dies geschehen zu lassen. Wir rannten immer weiter in den Wald.

Es erschien mir wie eine Ewigkeit, als wie schließlich langsam zum stehen kamen. Vor uns war eine kleine Hütte, die ich eigentlich nicht, nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dennoch kam sie mir, auf merkwürdige weise, bekannt vor.

"Es tut mir leid William, was da passiert war. Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären warum _er_ sich so verhalten hat.", entschuldigte ich mich leise.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Bella. Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Eigentlich wollte ich dir etwas zeigen."

Fragend schaute ich William an, als er mir einen lieblichen Lächeln schenkte und mich weiter zum Haus brachte. Seine Augen strahlten förmlich vor Freude. Eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet, das er wütend mich ausfragen würde, was das ganze mit _ihm_ sollte, oder wieso ich nicht von _ihm_ erzählte. Ich hatte mit dieser Reaktion absolut nicht gerechnet.

"Gefällt es dir? Ich habe es selber gebaut. Bin erst gestern fertig geworden."

"Es sieht wirklich sehr schön aus, William... aber ich dachte, du wolltest nicht länger hier in der Gegend bleiben?!"

Verlegend schaute er zu Boden und murmelte leise:

"Das dachte ich auch... bis ich dich kennen gelernt habe.", noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er rasch vort und ergriff erneut meine Hand, "Komm! Lass uns rein gehen!", und zog mich mit sich.

Innen sah es recht gemütlich aus. Es war nicht so ausgerwöhnlich, wie bei den Cullens, dennoch war es behaglich eingerichtet.

"Es ist sehr schön, William."

"Ich hatte gehofft das es dir gefällt. Komm setz dich.", bot er an und wir beide nahmen auf einer dunkel braunen Ledercouch platz. Normalerweise mochte ich nicht diese Farbe, als Couchgarnitur, doch es passte irgendwie hier her.

Er erzählte mir, wie er das alles gebaut hatte, seine Baukonstruktion, den Design und so weiter.

Um ehrlich zu sein, interessierte es mich nicht wirklich. Meine Gedanken wanderten unentweg zu sein Thema. Zu _ihm_ und William.

Woher wusste William über _Evelyn_? Oder das die beiden etwas hatten? Verlobt waren? Ich konnte nicht das Gefühl los werden, das ich etwas wichtiges, was praktisch vor meinen Augen lag, nicht sehen konnte... nicht ergreifen konnte.

Wenn William _ihn_ kannte, dann müsste er auch die anderen kennen oder? Dann hätte er doch sagen können, das er diese Familie kennt, oder nicht?

William bemerkte schnell, das ich ihm nicht ganz folgte, bzw. so gut wie nicht zu hörte, daher fragte er mich etwas besorgt:

"Bella? Ist alles in Ordung?"

"Mmh... oh, ja. Es ist nur, das mir etwas eingefallen ist, was ich versuchen will zu verstehen, doch irgendwie... geht es nicht!", erwiderte ich frustriert.

"Was ist es? Vielleicht kann ich helfen.", bot er freundlich an.

"Mich beschäftigt, das was _er_ gesagt hatte... was ihr beide gesagt habt-"

"Ahh, du meinst woher ich wusste, das mit Evelyn und _ihm_? Nun, ich war mit ihr, man könnte sagen zusammen und eines Tages lernten wir die Cullens kennen. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb und blieben bei ihnen für einige Wochen... Nun, lange Rede kurzer Sinn..._ Er_ war wie ein Freund zu mir und schnappt meine Freundin, Evelyn, die ich eigentlich heiraten wollte."

Geschockt und zu gleich etwas irritiert schaute ich William sprachlos an. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich denken sollte. Hat _er_ mich von Anfang an belogen? Hat mich meine... nein, _seine_ Familie die ganzen Jahre nur angelogen? War mein ganzer Leben und Exsistenz nur eine einzige Lüge?

Doch warum hatte ich das Gefühl, das da noch etwas war? Das mir etwas vertraut und dennoch fremd war? Wieso hatte ich das Gefühl, das ich diese Geschichte... über Evelyn schon gehört hatte, nur... anders?

Ich schüttelte nur traurig mein Kopf, als ich es zu Boden senkte. Vielleicht suchte ich nach einem Grund, es _nicht_ zu glauben? Das musste es sein.

"Es tut mir so leid, William!", und das tat ich wirklich. Ich wusste, wie es sich anfühlen musste, von der Person betrogen und verletzt worden zu sein, die man über alles liebte.

"Du hattest damit nichts zu tun, Bella! Es sollte dir nicht leid tun und ausserdem, ist es schon nahe zu ein halbes Jahundert her?", veruschte er humorvoll rüber zu bringen.

Ich schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. Mit Bewunderrung schaute ich ihn an.

"Das muss schwer gewesen sein... ich meine zu... wissen, das alles nur... lügen waren."

Er schaute auf seine Hände und flüsterte kummervoll:

"Das war das schwerste, was ich durch machen musste."

Ich nahm seine Hand in meine und drückte sie tröstend. Wenigstens er wusste, wie ich mich fühlte. Wie es mir erging.

Nach einem kurzen Moment, schaute er wieder freudig auf und sagte:

"Komm ich muss dir noch etwas zeigen!", und wieder einmal zog er mich mit sich, ohne das ich etwas sagen konnte.

Er führte mich zu einem anderen Winkel der Hütte, welches Links verlief. Dort standen zwei separte Türen, die anscheind zu anderen Zimmer führten.

"My Lady!", adressierte er mich versnoppt, "Darf ich Ihnen, ihre Gemächer vorführen. Es wurde eigenhändig von Sir William erbaut." Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich anfing zu kichern. Jedoch ließ er sich nicht beirren und öffnete gescheit die Tür.

Es sah wunderschön aus. Ein großes Bett, war in Mitten des Raumes plaziert, ein Bücherregal und ein Fernseher waren noch im Raum. Die Farben waren in verschiedenen Braun tönen.

"Das bauchtest du wirklich nicht William, ich-"

"Papalapap! Es war mir ein vergnügen, Lady Isabella."

Ich gab ihn ein kleines Lächeln, als ich ihm in den selben hochnäsigen Ton erwiderte:

"Darf den Lady Isabella eure bescheidenen Gemächern besehen, Sir William?"

Er lachte kurz auf, "Aber natürlich, meine Lady! Tretet nur ein!", und darauf öffnete er sein Zimmer. Es war etwas größer als meins. Es hatte ebenfalls die gleiche Einrichtung wie die meiner, nur das er eine weitere Couch dazu hatte. Sein Zimmer waren in den Farben Schwarz und rot gemustert.

"Ich muss zugeben, guter Sir, das eure Gemächer die des meinen größer und schöner Eingerichtet sind. Sollte nicht die Lady des Hauses, das größt möglichste Zimmer bekommen, da sie viel mehr Kostbarkeiten hat, als die ihr es seit?", neckete ich ihn scherzhaft. Ich versuchte dabei, ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren und so auch William.

"Verzeiht Lady Isabella Marie Swan für meine Unachtsamkeit! Natürlich können Sie mein Zimmer in ihre Besitztümer nehmen... Ich entschuldige mich zu tiefst."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Mein Lächeln fiel, als ich immer mehr erstarrte. _Isabella Marie Swan..._ woher wusste er das ich ursprünglich _Swan _hieß? Ich habe ihm das nie erzählt, das wusste ich ganz genau! Ich hätte es ihm nie gesagt, da ich es seit Jahren, nicht mehr erwähnte und versuchte so, meine Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. Den Leid und Kummer, den ich besonders meinen Vater verursacht hatte... Ich wollte nicht mehr daran erinnert werden.

Woher wusste er das also?

Zuerst schaute er mich verwirrt an und dann entdeckte er seinen Fehler und fing an zu lachen. Nach einem kurzen Moment schaute er mich belustigt an und seufzte gespielt, als er sagte:

"Und ich dachte, ich wäre so gut darin... Nun, jeder Meister, macht irgendwann ein Fehler."

"Wer bist du?", fragte ich immer noch geschockt.

Er grinste schadenfreudig, als er mich fragte:

"Das hast du noch nicht herraus gefunden Isabella? Die Frage ist doch, was habe ich mit dir vor? Warum könnte ich dich gebrauchen?"

Panisch versuchte ich von ihm weg zu rennen. Wollte nur noch weg von hier. Noch bevor ich aus seinem Zimmer hinnaus fliehen konnte, heftete er mich gegen die Wand.

"Na, na... wo wollen wir den hin? Da wo es doch so schön Anfängt?!" Seine Augen funkelten böse, als er auf mich herab sah. Ich versuchte vergeblicht ihn von mir zu stoßen, doch er war viel zu stark. Er bewegte sich nicht ein Stück.

"Was willst du?", fragte ich verzweifelt.

Er gab mir ein teufliches Lächeln und kam ganz nahe zu mir. Ich drückte mich immer mehr in die Wand hinnein, in der Absicht ihm zu entkommen. Es war vergeblich.

Ich drehte mein Kopf zur Seite und schloss meine Augen, als er in mein Ohr flüsterte:

"Dich! Ich will dich!... Ich habe fast 40 Jahre daran gearbeitete und jetzt gehörst du mir, Isabella... nur mir!"

Er nahm schließlich einen kleinen Abstand von mir. Seine Augen bohrten regelrecht meine.

"W-warum tust du das?", flüsterte ich voller Furcht.

"Du bist eine _Il cantane dell'anima_... und du gehörst nur mir, sonst niemanden.", sagte er besitzergreifend, nach einem Moment fuhr er erneut fort, "Nach dem ich dich entdeckte, warst du leider schon vergeben... ich musste etwas dagegen unternehmen, oder nicht?!

Also verfolgte ich dich einige Monate... Ich muss zugeben, das ich beinahe James selbst getötet hätte, wäre er mir unter die Finger gekommen.

Naja, dann hatte ich noch ein anderes Problem am Hals... Dein geliebten Edward. Ich wusste das du ihn mehr als alles andere liebtest... das war das Beste was mir wiederfahren konnte.

Denn die _Il cantane dell'anima_, so prophezeit man hat die Möglichkeit unter ihrem Leid, eines der Mächtigsten Vampire zu werden... Also tat ich, was notwendig war.

Ich rief eine alte Freundin von mir... du kennst sie sicherlich, sie heißt Evelyn. Ich bat ihr mir einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun, da sie mir noch was schuldig war, seit dem Cullen- Unfall, möcht ich mal so sagen.

So schmiedeten wir unseren kleinen Plan. Eines Abends als Edward aus deinem Zimmer zu sich nach Hause rannte, griffen Evelyn und ich ihn an. Evelyn biss ihn schließlich und injekzierte so... sagen wir mal Phäromone direkt in seinen Körper. Er hatte nicht die gerinste Chance ihr zu widerstehen.

Natürlich gab es noch einen kleinen Hacken und zwar das er sich, an unseren kleinen Besuch _danach_ erinnern könnte... tja, da komm ich ins Spiel!", grinste er mich voller Schadenfreude an.

Mit blankem entsetzen und horror, starrte ich ihn an, als ich versuchte alles zu begreifen, was er von sich gab. Wie diese Person vor mir, so einfach zugeben konnte, mein Leben zerstörrt zu haben.

"Ich habe die bescheidene Fähigkeit... Gedanken zu löschen. Ich brauchte ihm nur in die Augen zu sehen und sagen was er vergessen sollte. Man könnte sagen, es ist eine Art hypnose.

Seine kleine Schwester, Alice war ein etwas komplizierter Fall. Sie sah es kommen und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Doch die Gute, kam zu spät und so löschte ich ebenfalls ihre Erinnerung, so dass auch sie keinerlei Erinnerung an mich hatte.

Der Rest war nur noch ein Kinderspiel. Evelyn kam zu dir, erzählte ein paar selbsterfunden Geschichten über Edward und voila, dann hab ich dich gebissen... ich muss zugeben, das ich noch nie so ein wohlschmeckendes Blut gekostet hatte."

Ich versuchte ein Schuddern zu underdrücken, "Evelyn hat mich-"

"Oh, nein, nein...", unterbrach mich William amüsiert, "Du solltest nur den Anschein haben, das Sie dich verwandelt hatte. In Wahrheit war ich es. Als sie dir die Augen zuhielt, kam ich aus meinem kleinen Versteck und biss in dein geschmeidigen Hals... es war so köstlich.

Naja, den Rest kennst du ja... Schade das deine Freundin, Rosalie, Evelyn so... auseinander genommen hat. Langsam fing ich an sie zu mögen, aber was solls... dafür habe ich dich.

Ich habe sogar, fast ein Jahr dieses wiederliche Tierblut getrunken damit meine Augen diese tobaz Farbe annehmen... Ich habe viel für dich getan, meine Isabella... meine _Il cantane dell'anima_...

Eine alte Prophezeiung besagt das... _Chi costa l'amina del cantante, il padre del destino sarà_... Wer das Blut der Sängerin kostet, wird der Vater des Schicksals sein...

Macht und Stärke werden meine Geschenke...

Und weisst du was der witzigste Teil bei der Geschichte ist, ich weiss wie ich deine ganzen Erinnerung zu diesem Ereignis, über die Cullens und Edward aus deinem Gedächnis löschen kann... ich habe lange gebraucht um es herraus zu finden, es ist eigentlich ganz einfach... ich muss meinen Gift in dein Körper injekzieren... und du wirst dich an nichts erinnern... rein... gar... nichts!

DU wirst mich lieben, verheren, mir zu Macht verhelfen... Wir haben ja gesehn, wie Mächtig du sein kannst, in dem du mich vor Edward beschütztest... Wie du meine Lügen so hin genommen hattes, ihnen einfach glauben schenktest... um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich mehr... Hindernisse erwartet... naja um so besser für mich.

Falls du dich wunderst, warum ich davon ausgehe, das ich auf diese Weise deine Erinnerung löschen kann... nun, ich tat es einmal ich tat es einmal... um genau zu sein, tat ich es heute. Du warst schon einmal hier, in diesem Haus, in diesem Zimmer... Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wo du warst, als die kleine Claire von Vicktoria angegriffen wurde? Hast du mal versucht, dich daran zu erinnern?

Es ist nichts da! Rein gar nichts... Du fragst dich bestimmt woher ich das weiss mit Vicktoria... nun, ich hatte sie vor einigen Jahren getroffen und wie Frauen nun mal sind, erzählte sie mir, von ihrem ach so tollen James... bla-bla-bla... die Frau kann reden, muss ich sagen.

Naja, Ich versprach ihr, das, wenn sie mir ein kleinen Gefallen tun würde, ich ihr eins täte... Eigentlich wollte ich sehen, wie du reagieren würdest wenn Vicktoria, Claire getötet hätte. Vielleicht wäre deine Fähigkeit gestiegen? Vielleicht auch nicht? Leider werden wir das nicht mehr erfahren... "

Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben was ich hörte. Es war von Anfang an geplannt... den ganzen Leid und Schmerz den ich fast 40 Jahre in mir trug, war einfach nur geplant??

Meine Familie... Edward... habe ich so lange leiden lassen, wegen Ihm und seinen krankhaften Plan von irgenteiner Propheizeiung? Die Endlose Nächte und Tage, die ich mich gequellt hatte, davon ausging das Edward mich nicht geliebt hatte, war nur ihm zu verdanken?

Hasserfüllt starrte ich ihn an. Er würde bezahlen, was er mir angetan hatte! Oh, wie ich ihn abgrundtief hasse. Wie konnte ich ihm nur vertrauen, wie nur?

"Ich muss zugeben...", sagte er triumphierend, "Das dein Blut... noch immer, eine Köstlichkeit ist... bald gehörst du mir...mir ganz allein!"

Plötzlich wurde William mit einem fürchterlich wütenden Knurren von mir gezerrt. Er krachte einige Meter gegen die Wand, welsches daraufhin kaputt ging.

Ich blickte in die wütenden, dennoch erleichterten pech schwarzen Augen von Edward. Er nahm einige Schritte auf mich zu. Seine Hand, nahm er sich halbwegs hoch und wollte mich anfassen... mein Gesicht streicheln, als er es zögerlich wieder hinnunter nahm.

"Edward.", flüsterte ich erleichtert sein Namen, das erste Mal nach fast endlosen Jahren. Hoffnungsvoll schaute er mich an und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln, bevor wir von einem anderen Knurren unterbrochen wurden.

"Ach, wem haben wir den hier?", spötette William, als er auf ihn zu ging, "Eddy-weddy... bist gekommen um lebewohl zu sagen?"

"Schau ihm nicht in die Augen, Edward!", warnte ich ihm flüsternt. Verzwickt die Situation auch sein mag, ich genoß es richtig, wie sein Name sanft und anmutig über meine Zunge rollte... es fühlte sich so ungewohnt an, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise.

"_Du wirst bezahlen William! Ich werde dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen. Jeden Moment werde ich genießen!", _schwor Edward wutentbrannt.

"Das werden wir ja sehen... Eddy!", rief William herrausfordernt, bevor Edward angriff.

Beide Kämpften so gewaltvoll und schnell, das man es schwer hatte zu erkennen, wer wer war.

Ich konnte nicht mit Ansehen, wie Edward sich wegen mir verletzten konnte. Ich hätte ihn vertrauen müssen. Ich hätte ihm eine Chance geben müssen... ich hätte irgendetwas tun können.

Entschloßen tat ich das einzige was ich tun konnte... ich versuchte jede meiner Energie in mich um zu leiten, so dass ich meine Fähigkeit, auf das Letzte benutzen konnte, um Edward zu beschützen.

Ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ihm etwas zustieße

Ich konzentrierte mich so weit wie möglich und versuchte, den Schaden die die beiden Anrichteten zu ignorieren. Ich spürte wie der Windzug um mich herrum immer stärker wurde. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre es unter Strom.

Der Wind heulte zornig, als ich auf William zu ging, der Edward zu Boden hielt und ihn mehrere male schlug. Ich packte ihn und stoß ihn gegen die Wand, in dem er mich festhielt.

Mit einem lauten Knall, der die Wand zum Einsturz brachte, fiel er in die Trümmer. Schnell stand er auf und schaute mich geschockt und bewundert an.

Hasserfüllt packte ich ihm am Hals und hielt ihn in der Luft. Ich ließ meine ganze Energie die ich in mir trug an ihn aus. Nicht lange dauerte es bis man quälende schreie hören konnte... es waren die meine. Sein flehen, ein Ende zu haben... es waren die meine.

Jahrelang wollte ich das mein Leid, mein Kummer ein Ende fand... Er sollte spüren wie gelitten hatte... was ich durch machen musste.

Ich spürte wie ich immer schwächer wurde, doch ich ignorierte es und pushte mein Körper zu mehr Energie an. Auch wenn es mein Ende bedeuten würde...ich würde nicht aufgeben.

Ein Blitzschalg, so ungewöhnlich wie kein anderer, wie ein Feuerblitz verbrannte William in meinen Händen.

Er zerfiel zu staub in meinen Händen... es war vorbei.

Ermüdet drehte ich mich zu Edward, um ihn ein leztes Mal zu sehen. Es waren so viele Emotionen in seinem Gesicht geschrieben... Schock, Erleichterung, Freude, Trauer, Liebe, Sorge...

Es tat mir so leid, was ich Edward zu muten musste. Das es alles meine Schuld, war, das er so leiden musste. Ich hätte ihm eine Chance geben können... ihm zuhören können. Er hat wegen mir so gelitten... Ich bin an allem Schuld...

"Es tut mir leid, Edward.", sagte ich mit meiner lezten Kraft, bevor die ewige Dunkelheit mich in ihre Arme nahm... während ich zu letzten Mal, die schmerzerfüllten schreie hörte... es war dies eines Engels... mein Engel:

"BELLA! NEIN!"

**A/N: UND? Wie fandet ihr es? Habt ihr damit gerechnet, oder nicht? Ich hoffe ihr sagt mir, wie ihr dieses Kapitel fandet.**

**Eure Alice1985**


	19. Kapitel 18: Chance

**DISCLAIMER:**** Mir gehört nichts von Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N: HI LEUTE!!!! Ich kann es nicht glauben, das ich fast 100 REVIEWS haben... DANKE!!!**

**Ganz besonders an diejenigen die mir letzten ein Rewiev geschrieben haben: **

**Miesch, jenny, Jeannelle, blu3ros3, Edward fan club member, BellaCullen, Liss92, BlueHyacinth, Steffi und an spike007**

**DANKE**

**So, viel spaß beim Lesen**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 18 – Chance

Grelles Licht fiel auf meine geschloßene Augen und weckte mich ungewollt auf. Stöhnend wollte ich mich, mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen, auf die andere Seite umdrehen, als ich plötzlich gegen ein Körper prallte.

Erschrocken, setzte ich mich sofort aufrecht und da war er. Edward. Er setzte sich am Bett Ende und schaute mich besorgt und sichtlich nervös an.

Schnell bemerkte ich, das ich in meinem Zimmer war. Die anderen konnte ich unten hören. Selbst Claire und Nickolas. Wie lange war ich... könnte man sagen Bewusstlos... wenn Nickolas Transformation schon zu Ende war?

Nervös schaute ich wieder zu Edward. Wie sollte ich ihn fragen, wenn ich schon allein bei seiner presenz, die Sprache verschlägt? Er war noch immer so atemberaubend schön. Sein bronzenfarbendes Haar fiel geschmeidig, über seine wunderschönen dunkel goldenen Augen. Anscheind war er schon lange nicht mehr jagen.

Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Wir schauten uns in gemeinsamer Stille an. Es war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Ich genoss es.

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr er mir fehlte. Wie sehr ich mich nach ihm sehnte. Die unzähligen Unterhaltungen, die wir miteinander teilten, bevor dies alles geschah. Wo alles noch einfacher war.

"Bella.", sagte er und brachte so die Ruhe. Unsicher fuhr er fort, "Wie geht es dir?"

Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, bevor ich leise antwortete:

"Besser... denk ich. Wie lange war ich..."

Ich wusste nicht wie ich den Satz beenden sollte, Weggetrete, Bewusstlos, Ausgeschaltet, Eingedösst, oder doch geschlafene??

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete er:

"Drei Tage... Ich.. wir dachten schon, dass du niewieder auffachen würdest." Die Angst war deutlich in seiner Stimme.

Verschämt schaute ich auf meine Hände. So viel Kummer habe ich ihn berreitet... er hätte weit aus mehr und besseres verdient, ausser mich. Jemanden der ihn glücklich macht, der ihm zum Lachen bringen konnte.

"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte ich mich flüsternd.

"Das braucht es nicht, Bella... Ich bin nur glücklich, dass es dir besser geht."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Claire rannte auf mich zu und gab mir eine so feste Umarmung, das ich schon Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Ich brauchte es zwar nicht, dennoch war es ziemlich unangenehm.

"Bella! Ich habe mir zolche zorgen gemacht! Geht ez dir bezzer?, fragte Claire, als sie langsam ihre Arme von mir löste.

"Ja, Claire. Mir geht es besser... wie geht es Nickolas?" Ich schämte mich so, für mein Verhalten. Wie ungerrecht und gemein ich zu ihr war, ich hoffte wirklich, das sie eines Tages mir verzeihen würde.

Sie schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und bevor sie sagte:

"Ihm geht ez blendend! Er freut zich zo zehr, daz er mit mir jetzt für immer an meiner Zeite zein kann." Ihr lächeln fiel etwas, als sie traurig weiter furh, "Er... hatte Krebz... ez war unheilbar. Ich habe davon erfahren, kurz bevor Vicktoria kam."

"Es tut mir leid, Claire."

"Das braucht ez nicht... Ez izt in Ordnung zo wie ez izt. Nickolaz izt glücklich und daz izt daz Wichtigzte... Kommzt du runter Bella? Die ganze Familie wartet unten auf dich."

Ich nickte nur kurz, als ich im Augenwinkel sah, wie Edward langsam vom Bett aufstand und auf mich zu kam. Ich musste mich richtig unter Kontrolle halten, um mich nicht umzu drehen.

Zielgerichtet, folgte ich Claire aus dem Zimmer. Edward war hinter mir. Sobald wir unten waren, drehten sich alle zu uns. Verlegen schaute ich hinnunter, als mich erneut diese Schuldgefühle plagten.

Ich konnte einfach den Gedanken nicht los werden, das ich Schuld am ganzen Dillema war. Das ich der Grund bin, das sie Jahrelang von einander getrennt waren... Ich war an allem Schuld.

Auf einmal spürte ich zwei Arme, wie sich sich um mich legten. Eine Gefühl der Ruhe und Behaglichkeit, breitete sich in mich aus.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung Bella.", flüsterte Jasper in meinem Ohr, "Hab keine Schuldgefühle, für das was passiert ist."

Bekümmert nickte ich, als er die Umarmung löste. Esme kam sofort zu mir und ohne ein Wort, nahm sie mich ebenfalls in ihre Arme,

"Du hast uns solch eine Angst berreitet, Bella. Tut das nie wieder!"

"Ich versuchs!" versprach ich. Sie gab mir daraufhin, ein liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, als dann die restliche Familie und Nickolas zu knochenbrechenden Umarmungen auf mich zu kamen... Fast alle, ausser Edward und Alice.

Schämend schaute ich zu Alice, die mir ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. Sie traf ganz und gar kein Schuld. Sie versuchte mich zu verteidigen und wurde von William angegriffen, der ihre Erinnernung löschte.

Die ganzen Jahre, habe ich mit dem Gedanken leben müssen, das sie mit Edward unter einer Decke war. Von all dem Bescheid wusste... ich habe ihr nie eine Chance gegeben, es mir zu erklären.

"Es tut-"

Noch bevor ich mich für mein Verhalten und Vorurteile entschuldigen konnte, gab sie mir ein große Umarmung, die Emmetts und Claires in den Schatten legte. Freudig erwiederte ich sie. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich sie vermisste, wie sehr mir ihr Shopping- Wahn fehlte.

Ihr zierlicher Körper fing leicht an zu zittern, als sie anfing zu schluzen. Tröstend legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken und fuhr langsam hoch und runter. Dabei versuchte ich selbst, mich unter kontrolle zu halten und nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen.

Jasper spürte natürlich, die Drohenden Eskalation, den Alice hörte plötzlich auf zu zittern. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und legte ruhig seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Sobald er mich berührte, kam dieses wohlige Gefühl wieder. Ich schenkte ihm ein dankedes Lächeln, welches er erwiderte.

"Oh Bella!", fing Alice plötzlich voller Freude an und löste ihre Umarmung, "Wir müssen unbedingt shoppen gehen. Clare du kommst auch mit... Ach was solls, wir machen einen Weiber Tag und gehen alle shoppen. Ich habe von dieser Mall gehört, welches nicht so weit liegt und-"

"Alice Schatz", unterbrach Jasper seine, vor Freude bebenden, Frau, "Lass uns erst Sitzen und dann könnt ihr alles später planen, nachdem wir die Situation besprochen haben."

Alice schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln und küsste ihn auf die Lippen, bevor sie ihn zur Couch mit zog. Selbst Jasper konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er ihr widerwillig, oder nicht, folgte.

Ich nahm einmal unnötig tief Luft, als ich auf die Couch zu ging. Esme, Carlise, Emmett und Rosalie saßen auf der größeren, wobei, Rosalie auf Emmetts Schoß saß. Claire und Nickolas quetschten sich zusammen in den einzelnen Sessel. Jasper setzte sich links von mir, Alice saß auf Jasper schoß.

Als ich erneut zu Nickolas und Claire schaute, erwischte ich wie Nickolas mich angrinste. Er schaute rasch von mir zu Edward, bevor sein Blick zu Claire fiel. Er gab ihr ein wissendes Lächeln, als sie grinsend kurz zu mir rüber blickte.

Ich drehte mich zu Edward und bemerkte, wie zögerlich er auf den Platz neben mir schaute, eher er sich neben mich setzte. Er ließ so viel Raum zwischen uns wie möglich. Ungewollt musste ich an unsere erste Begegnung denken. Wie er sich in Biologie so weit von mir weggelehnt hatte.

Doch jetzt, hasste er mich warscheinlich und meine Gedanken von damals, liesen sich jetzt Bestätigen. Ich würde es ihn nicht verübeln. Ich war gemein zu ihm, habe ihn Jahrelang leiden lassen... Ich schaute schnell zu Carlisle, mit der Absicht meine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Das letzte was ich brauchte war, das Jasper wusste, wie miserabel Edwards Haltung mir gegen über berreitete.

Glücklicherweise, begann Carlisle:

"Ich hab einige Fragen an dich, Bella... wenn es dir Recht ist?"

"Ja, es ist schon in Ordnung."

"Edward hat uns nur Teilweise erzählen können, was vor sich ging."

"Was hat er denn Erfahren?", fragte ich Carlisle und schaute dabei zu Edward, der nervös zu mir schaute.

"Ich habe nur herraus gefunden, _William_... vorhatte dich zu... besitzen." Er zischte seinen Namen wütend und seine Augen wurden pech schwarz.

"Als wir beide kämpfen, sah ich in seinen Gedanken, wie er Alice's und meine Gedanken gelöscht hatte, als er und _Evelyn_ uns angriffen... und... wie er dich gebissen hatte, als _sie_ dir die Augen zu hielt." Seine Augen wurden, wenn möglich noch dunkler, als seine Gedanken warscheinlich wieder diese Erinnerung hervor rief.

Ich wollte so gern meine Hand auf seine mitlerweile gebaltenden Fäuste legen... doch ich hatte Angst auf seine Reacktion. Würde er mich zurückweisen? Würde er mich mit einem widerwärtigen Blick aschauen?

Carlisle holte mich, erneut aus meinen Gedanken, als er mich mit den Fragen weiter fuhr:

"Kannst du uns sagen, was genau passiert war Bella?"

Ungern drehte ich mich von Edward zu Carlisle und seufzte kurz auf. "William hatte es von Anfang an geplant. Er verfolgte mich seit Jahren, sogar als ich ein Mensch war, daher wusste er auch von James."

Edward ließ ein fürchteinflößendes Knurren von sich, als er etwas näher zu mir kam, so dass nicht mehr so ein Abstand zwischen uns herrschte.

Ich versuchte ein Lächeln zu verkneifen, als ich das Bemerkte.

"Edward beruhige dich!", ermahnte Carlsile Edward, der daraufhin aufhörte und sein Kiefer knirschend zusammen fielen.

"Fuhr ruhig fort Bella.", bat mich Carlisle freundlich.

"Nun, was danach passierte, wisst ihr ja... Als ich dann zu William ging, nannte er mich versehentlich Isabella _Marie Swan_ und da fiel seine Maske, könnte man sagen. Er gestand mir, das er dies alles von Anfang an geplant hatte. Angeblich wegen irgend so einer Prophezeihung, von der er gehört oder geselesen hatte... Er nannte mich _Il cantane dell'anima_, glaub ich."

"_Die Sängerin des Blutes_," unterbrach mich Carlisle, "Sie sind sehr selten. Man bezeichnet nur die Menschen, dessen Blut einem Vampir zu singt... ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt." Er schaute kurz zu Edward.

Nach einem Moment, nickte Carlisle kurz, mit einem Lächeln, zu mir, um mir zu sagen das ich weiter erzählen sollte.

"Er sagte auch etwas, was in der Prophezeihung stand... _Chi costa l'amina del cantante, il padre del destino sarà_... Wer das Blut der Sängerin kostet, wird der Vater des Schicksals sein... was meint er damit?", fragte ich verwirrt Carlsile.

"Ich glaub ich habe dies irgendwo mal gelesen... es müssen Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrunderte her sein... Ich glaube dieses Buch ist in England, welches uns weiter helfen kann... hat er nochwas gesagt?"

Ich überlegte kurz und da fiel mir das mit Vicktoria wieder ein. Schämend blickte ich auf meine Hände, welche auf meinem Schoß lagen.

"Er... er meinte, das ich diese Fähigkeit nur bekommen habe, da ich... so gelitten hatte... das es wichtig für die Prophezeihung gewesen sei... daher hatte er Vicktoria, die er zufällig kennen lernte, auf ... Claire los gelassen."

Einige schnappten geschockt nach Luft, als Edward, Nickolas und Emmett anfingen zu knurren. Carlsile und, ich denke auch mit Hilfe von, Jasper beruhigten sie alle, kurz darauf wieder.

"Warum hat er das getan?", fragte diesmal Esme bestürzt, als sie sorgenvoll einen Blick zu Claire warf.

"Er... er wollte das ich erneut in eine... Depression verfalle... er wollte sehen, ob sich meine... Fähigkeit dadurch stärken würde."

Erneut knurrte Edward wütend, während er etwas näher zu mir kam. Ich redete mir ein, das er dies nur tat, da er sich verantwortlich für mich fühlte... und nicht weiter.

"Aber eins frage ich mich", sagte Alice, "Wieso hat er dir das alles erzählt? Ich denk mal nicht, das er in deine Gedanken kann... also wie wollte er damit umgehen?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich mit neugier zu mir.

"Er fand einen Weg, wie er meine Gedanken löschen konnte.", flüstere ich bekümmert, "Er... indem er mich beisst und so sein Venom in meinem Körper gelang, kann er kontrollieren, was er löschen kann... er tat es einmal, meinte er."

"Wann?", fragte diesmal Edward. Man konnte sehen, wie er versuchte sein Zorn in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Als Claire angegriffen wurde... William zeigte mir seine kleine Hütte und meinte, das er da zum ersten Mal versuchte, ob dies klappen würde... daher konnte ich mich auch nicht daran erinnern, wo genau ich davor war, bevor ich Claire zu Hilfe kam... ich kann mich an nichts erinnern.", gestand ich sorgenvoll.

Keiner sagte etwas für einigen Minuten. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken vertieft, bis Emmett zornig sagte:

"Oh, wie ich wünschte, diese kleine Ratte zwischen meine Finger zu bekommen. Ich wette, ich könnte das gleiche, wie Bella ihn mit meinen bloßen Hände verbrennen."

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten, als ich zu lachen anfing. Nach einem Moment, taten es die anderen mir gleich.

"So, jetzt reden wir über unseren Weiber-Tag!", forderte Alice auf, als wir uns langsam beruhigten.

"Nimm es mir nicht übel, Alice, aber ich wollte eigentlich etwas raus gehen, um ein spazier gang machen."

Bevor sie mir antworten konnten, wurden ihre Augen unklar und sie blieb ganz still. Anscheind hatte sie eine Vision. Als sie davon raus kam, schenkte sie mir ein lächeln und meinte:

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir können später darüber reden!"

Verwirrt schaute ich zu Alice, bevor ich mich von der Coauch hob und zur Tür ging. Noch bevor ich es schaffte, hielt mich eine Stimme auf, die so schön war, als alles andere... an die ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen werde:

"Kann ich dich begleiten Bella?", fragte mich Edward etwas unsicher.

Ich drehte mich um und lächelte ihm an. "Sicher".

Er schenkte mir daraufhin seinen so liebenswerten, schiefen Lächeln. Es blendete mich regelrecht. Erst als ich mich widerwillig umdrehte, merkte ich, das ich mein Atem anhielt.

Keiner von uns sagte etwas, als wir langsam immer tiefer in den Wald gingen. Um so lauter waren meine Gedanken. Etliche Fragen, gingen in meinem Kopf, als er ruhig neben mir ging.

Ist er nur gekommen, um mich von der nächsten drohenden Gefahr zu schützen? Oder hatte er nur Schuldgefühle, wegen der ganzen Sache? Das er mich vor Williams Plan nicht vorraus sehen können, um mir zu helfen? War es nur seine Verantwortung, oder... empfand er doch noch etwas für mich?

Ich wollte in keine unnötige Hoffnung verweilen. Es wäre viel schlimmer, wenn man einsehen muss, das man umsonst gehofft hatte... Aber warum war er dann, als ich aufwachte neben mir? War er die ganze Zeit dort gewesen?

Ohne das ich es bemerkte, ging ich zu einem Platz an dem ich nur ein mal gewesen war. Erst als ich die kleine Lichtung sah, welches zu diesem Ort führte, wurde es mir bewusst.

Edward hat wohl, meine etwas Angespannte Haltung bemerkt, denn er brach das Schweigen, in dem er mich fragte:

"Ist alles in Ordnung Bella? Ich kann auch gehen, wenn du es möchtest."

"Nein, es ist nichts.", vergewisserte ich ihm, "Es ist nur... das ich hier schon lange nicht mehr gewesen bin."

Es war wieder still zwischen uns. Die Ruhe war nicht unangenehm. Sie gab mir Zeit, über vieles nach zu denken und meine eigenen Gefühle zu verstehen.

Schweigend gingen wir zu der kleinen Wiese, die mich so sehr an die von Forks erinnerte. Jedoch floß hier ein kleiner Fluß entlang, welches zum See mündete. Es war wirklich klein, nicht breiter als ein Meter und tief war es auch nicht.

Edward blieb für einen Moment stehen, und schaute sich beeindruckt um. Ich brauchte nicht seine Gedanken zu lesen, um zu wissen, das er an Forks dachte. Er schaute für ein kurzen Moment zu mir, bis er zu Boden schaute.

"Es ist wirklich schön hier... falls du alleine sein möchtest, brauchst du-"

"Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung.", unterbrach ich ihn, "Nur wenn du es möchtest!" fügte ich etwas nervös hinzu.

Edward blickte wieder zu mir und gab mir eines seiner atemberaubenden schiefen Lächeln. Ich war so froh, das ich nicht mehr erröten konnte, sonst wäre ich sicherlich tomaten rot angelaufen.

Ich drehte mich schnell um, nachdem ich sein Lächeln erwiederte, und setzte mich in mitten der Wiese. Erst nach einigen Minuten, kam Edward zögerlich zu mir und setzte sich hin. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Ich traute mich nicht, den angenehmen Frieden, der zwischen uns herrscht und in mir lag, zu unterbrechen.

Ich hatte Angst auf das Resultat. Was wenn ich durch meine Sturheit, alles zerstört hatte? Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen.

So betrachtete ich genüßlich den langsamen Sonnenuntergang, wie der Horizont in verschiedenen Farbtönen eingetaucht wurde.

Erst hatte es ein angenehm gelblich- orangefarbenden Ton, welches ineinander verlief. Dann wurde diese Farbtöne immer dunkler und hatten ein nahe zu lebendigen Eindruck. Die vorerst gelbliche Farbe, wurde orange, die orange Farbe wurde rot, später so tief rot, das es den Anschein von Blut hatte.

Der obere Horizon, wurde dabei etwas bläulich bis es immer dunkler wurde und so die anderen Farben in sich einsog. Man könnte sagen, das sie wie eine dunkle Decke über den Himmel fiel und so die Sterne zum leuchten brachte, die sich dadrunter verborgen.

Auf einmal hatte ich das Gefühl, wie jemand mich von der Seite beobachtete. Als ich mich umdrehte, blickte ich in Edward Gesicht, welches mich eindringlich studierte. Als würde er jede Gesichtskontur, versuchen wollen sich zu prägen.

Etwas ungewohnt von seinem Verhalten, schaute ich mich verlegen um. Er tat dies oft, als ich ein Mensch war, jedoch war es so lange her und die Intensität machte mich nervös. Auf eine gute Weise, bemerkt.

"Bella", flüßterte er liebevoll und plötzlich spürte ich seine Hand auf mein Gesicht. Sie war nicht mehr so kalt, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, sondern eher weich und angenehm. Sie zog mich langsam zu ihm, so dass ich in sein Gesicht blicken konnte.

"Ich musste so lange ohne dieses atemberaubende Gesicht leben... dreh dich nicht von mir."

Wie konnte ich seine Bitte je abschlagen. Als er seine Hand von meinem Gesicht löste, könnt ich schwören das es noch dort lag.

Genüßlich schaute ich in sein Gesicht. Er sah einfach immer noch so schön aus, wie damals und sein Duft... es war noch schöner, als je zuvor... als ich es je in Gedächnis hatte. Ob ich zu ihm genau so roch?

"An was denkst du?", fragte er mich. Man konnte aus seiner ruhigen Stimme deutlich die Frustration hören.

Unsicher schaute ich zu Boden, als ich flüsterte:

"Mir ist aufgefalle das... du immer noch so riechst, wie damals...nur besser und da fragte ich mich... ob...ob ich-"

"Ob du genau so für mich riechst.", stellte er fest, worauf hin ich nur zu Boden nickte.

Erneut legte er seine Finger unter meinen Kinn, welches diesmal ein kleines Kribbeln hinterließ. Ich schaute in seine wundervollen dunkelgoldenen Augen, als er sagte:

"Du riechst genau so wie damals... nur intensiver und weniger... wie soll ich es sagen... weniger _trinkbar_. Es ist wohlriechender und angenehmer, wie frische Fresia."

Ich glaub, bis jetzt hat niemand, meinen Geruch so beschrieben, wie er es tat.

"Kann ich dich ... etwas fragen, Bella?"

Diesmal war Edward ziemlich nervös. Ich nickte ihm nur zu, worraufhin er einmal unnötig tief Luft nahm und begann mit hörbar nervöser Stimme:

"Ist es... zu spät für uns?", flüsterte er, woraufhin ich erstarrte. Ich wusste das diese Diskussion kommen würde und jetzt war sie hier.

"Ich... ich weiss es nicht.", gab ich kummervoll zu, denn ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte? Ob es weiter gehen sollte, nachdem ich ihm so weh getan hatte.

"Empfindest du noch etwas für mich?"

Ich merkte wie er selbst erstarrte. Wie auffhörte zu atmen, als er auf meine antwort wartete. Verlegen schaute ich erneut auf meine Hände, als ich erwiderte:

"Ich konnte nie aufhören... ich... ich habe es versucht, aber es ging nicht."

Erneut hob seine Hand, mein Gesicht wieder hoch und schaute mich voller Freude an. Seine Augen strahlten regelrecht, vor Glück. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, das ich der Grund gewesen sein soll.

"Du hast mir so gefehlt Bella.", gestand er, als seine Hand langsam mein Gesicht streichelte. Ich genoß seine liebliche Berührung, als sie die Konturen meines Gesichts entlang lief.

"Ich hätte noch weitere hunderte oder tausende Briefe geschickt, um nur diese Worte zu hören.", fuhr er leise fort als, die andere Hand, das gleiche tat, wie die andere. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, wie wohlig und beruhigend seine Berührung sein konnte.

Seine Hände fühlten sich fast warm auf meiner Haut an. Er konnte mich jetzt anfassen, ohne Angst zu haben, mir weh zu tun.

"Es waren 5823 Briefe, die du mir geschickt hast.", korregierte ich ihn. Seine Augen weiteten sich daraufhin.

"Ich habe schon lange, den Überblick verlohren... du hast sie alle gelesen?"

"Ja, das habe ich... sie sind alle in einer Truhe.", gestand ich leise.

Seine Augen wurden weicher, nach dem ich es leise gestand.

"Ich dachte immer... das du sie wegwirfst, sobald du sie sahst!" Man konnte den Kummer in seiner Stimme hören, "Ich habe nie aufgegeben... ich konnte es nicht."

"Ein altes Foto von uns beiden, hinderte mich daran, sie weg zu werfe."

"Ich bin froh das du es gelesen hast.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Seine Finger tanzen geschmeidig über mein Gesicht, wie ein Feder. Ich wollte so gern, meine Augen schließen und mich dieses einzigartigen Gefühl hingeben. Jedoch waren sie schon längst, in seinen wunderschönen goldenen Augen versunken.

"Ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein Bella.", gestand Edward so leise, als wäre es ein verbotenes Geheimnis, "Ich möchte wieder in deinen Leben sein Bella... ich möchte wieder mit dir sein. Sag mir was ich sagen soll, um mit dir wieder zusammen zu sein. Ich liebe dich, Bella.", seine Stimme brach am Ende und mein Herz bei seinem Geständnis. Er kam ein Stück näher, als er fort fuhr:

"Ich tu alles... sag es einfach bitte. Sag was du hören möchtes, Bella... Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben, nicht für einen Moment. Du bist ein Teil von mir... meine Seele, welche ich, bevor ich dich kennen durfte, vor vielen Jahren verlohr. Ich fand sie, in dem ich dich fand, Bella... Du bist meine Seele, mein Herz... mein Leben...gib mir bitte noch eine Chance... bitte.", bat er mich sehnsüchtig. Unsere Lippen berührten sich fast, so nah waren wir.

Sein Sinne betäubender Atem strich sanft über mein Gesicht, als sich fast unsere Lippen berührten. Nur einige Zentimeter hielten uns davon. Es brachte mich zum Wahnsinn, wie nah wir uns standen.

Oh, wie einladend seine Lippen doch waren. Sie sahen so sanft und geschmeidig aus.

Nach einem Moment, merkte ich das er nichts mehr sagte und auf meine antwort wartete... wie konnt ich ihn nur so warten lassen. Ich lehnte mich, mit einer kleinen Bewegung zu ihm und schloß den gemeinen Abstand., so dass unsere Lippen sich endlich berühren konnten.

Nicht für ein Moment zögerte er. Im Gegenteil. Seine linke Hand, ging von meinem Gesicht in mein Haar hinnein, wobei die andere Hand, noch immer zärtlich an meinem Gesicht lag.

Der Kuss war einfach himmlich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es sich so wundervoll anfühlen konnte, als sich seine Lippen sanft über meine bewegten.

Zu Erst war es sanft und langsam, so wie ich es in Erinnung hatte. Doch dann spürte ich, wie seine Zunge sanft über meine unter Lippe fuhr. Ohne das es mir wirklich bewusst wurde öffnete ich mein Mund, während sich meine Arme um sein Hals schlungen.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, immer mehr dringlicher. Ich versuchte ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er mir fehlte, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und noch immer, mehr als alles andere liebte... daran würde sich nichts ändern, das stand fest... wir hatten eine zweite Chance verdient.

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Schreibt mir bitte, wie ihr dieses "romantische" Kapitel fandet! **

**Bis denne**

**Eure Alice1985**


	20. Kapitel 19: Glück

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight (+ Serie) gehören LEIDER nur Stepahnie Meyer!**

**A/N: OH MEIN GOTT!!!! Ich habe über 100 REVIEWS!!! 106, um genau zu sein. Ihr seit einfach die Besten und ich bedanke mich an all diejenigen die so klasse waren und mir Reviews zu dieser Storie geschickt haben... DANKE! **

**Ausserdem bedanke ich mich an die jenigen die mir fürs letzte Kapitel eins geschickt haben:**

**spike007, BlueHyacinth, Miesch, Jenny (die mir 2 mal geschickt hat... danke süße), BellaCullen und an Bunny... DANKE SCHÖN!!**

**Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, hoch zu laden. Ich hatte dieses Kapitel seit 2 Tage fertig aber irgendwie bekam ich keine Internetverbindung... Ich glaube es lag am Wetter... es war brutal HEIß hier (max. Temperatu: 58°C!!!)**

**So viel spaß noch!**

**Eure Alice1985**

**P.S. Eine Neue Story kommt von mir auch bald raus... ich denke so in einer Woche! Sie wird Illusion heißen!**

* * *

Kapitel 19 – Glück

Es kam mir vor wie ein Traum. Ein Traum aus dem ich nie wieder erwachen wollte. Ich lag, mit dem Rücken, in Edwards Arme, während wir den Sonneneaufgang gemeinsam beobachteten.

Die ganze Zeit über, strich Edwards Hand liebevoll über meine Haare entlang. Gelegentlich würde er mein Gesicht streicheln. Ich hingegen nahm seine andere Hand in meinem Schoß und spielte langsam mit seinen Fingern.

Als wir so da lagen, dachte ich an das Foto, von ihm und mir. Wie oft ich wohl winfach da lag und nach gedacht hatte, wie es sich anfühlte... wie es wohl gewesen sein musste, einfach nur zufrieden zu sein.

Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, das ich nie wieder erfahren werde, wie es sich anfühlt.

Doch jetzt konnte ich es. Es war einfach das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt und ich wollte es nie wieder verliehren. Ich möchte nie wieder ohne Edward sein. Über die Jahre hinweg habe ich nur gelitten und war depremiert, sah nichts gutes in irgendetwas.

Mit Edward war es, als könnte ich endlich wieder richtig atmen. Als würde ich wieder alles mit Farbe sehen und nicht mehr schwarz-weiß. Ich fühlte mich lebendig, wie nie zuvor.

Auf einmal spürte ich ein kleinen, dennoch sinnlichen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Ich seufzte nur genüßlich darauf und schloß meine Augen. Wie konnte ich, all die Zeit, nur ohne ihn leben?

Er Strich mit seiner Nasenspitze mein Nacken entlang, als er flüsterte:

"Wir sollten langsam gehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon."

"Können wir nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?", fragte ich hoffnungvoll.

"Das würde ich liebend gern, Bella. Wenn es nach mir geht, würde ich für immer hier bleiben und dich in meinen Armen halte." Edward küsste erneut meine Stirn, "Jedoch bin ich mir sicher, das die anderen nicht so viel Gedult haben... und bestimmt werden sie bald nach uns suchen."

Ich musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, für immer in seinen Armen zu legen... mehr wollte ich auch nicht. Doch ich wusste, das er Recht hatte. Die anderen würden defenetiv nach uns suchen.

Seufzend erwiderte ich:

"Du hast Recht Edward... Wir sollte gehen."

Doch keiner von uns beiden machte den Anschein auf zu stehen. Im Gegenteil. Edwards Arme schlungen sich um mich und drückte mich noch etwas ansich. Ich musste einfach bei seinem Verhalten lächeln. Anscheind wollte er auch nicht gehen.

"Wir können noch 5 Minuten warte, meinst du nicht Bella?"

"Absolut! Wir können noch 5... oder 10 Minuten warten."

Er lachte darauf nur herzhaft, bevor er erneut meine Stirn küsste. Doch diesmal lagen seine Lippen länger an meiner Schläfe. Ich konnte einfach der Versuchung nicht länger wiederstehen, als ich mich schließlich ergab und mich zu ihm umdrehte.

Ich drückte sanft, dennoch bestimmend, meine Lippen an seine. Er wartete nicht lange, bis er es leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie schön sich seine Lippen gegen meine fühlten. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und dringlicher. Seine Arme legten sich um meine Tailier, so dass ich ihm noch näher sein konnte.

Es fühlte sich so wundervoll an... man könnte sagen warm. Seine Lippen fühlten sich nicht kühl an. Je länger wir uns küssten, umso wärmer kamen sie mir vor. Jedesmal bekam ich ein wohliges Kribbeln in der Magengegend, wenn wir uns küsste.

Plötzlich lösten sich seine genüßlichen Lippen von meinen. Seine Lippen waren zwar nur um ein ganz kleinen Stück von mir entfernt. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich plötzlich protestrierend kurz aufstöhnte, als sich mein Blick sehnsüchtig auf seine Lippen fixsierten... Wenn ich mich nur etwas vor lehnen, würde ich ihm erneut einen küssen können.

Anscheind hatte er meine Absicht erahnt, den er fing an leise zu lachen. Seine Lippen wandelten sich zu dem Atemberaubenden schiefen Lächeln, welches mir bis heute, regelrecht weiche Knie bereitete. Ob ich mich je daran gewöhnen werde?

"Wir sollten gehen, Bella. Ich kann bis hierher ihre Gedanken hören. Glaub mir, sie haben keine Gedult mehr auf uns zu warten. Emmett versucht gerade die anderen zu überreden, nach uns zu suchen."

"Dann sollten wie besser gehen.", stimmte ich wenig erfreut zu.

Edward lachte nur leise, auf meine Reaktion und gab mir ein kleinen Kuss, bevor er mich in seinen Armen hatte und stand. Etwas disorientiert schaute ich ihn an und dann zu Boden.

Wann hat er das getan?

"Edward, ich kann mittlerweile laufen ohne hinzufallen."

"Ich weiss Bella!", sagte er nur und fing an zu laufen mit mir in seinen Armen.

"Damit wollte ich sagen, das du mich ruhig runter lassen kannst."

"Ich kann... aber möchte nicht! Ich liebe es dich in meinen Armen zu tragen. Ich würde es für immer tun, wenn du mich nur lassen würdest. Ausserdem passte du, wie ein... fehlendes Puzzelteil in meine Arme."

Ich lachte nur erfreut zu seinem kleinen Geständnis und kuschelte mich mehr in seine Arme. Indertat. Wir passten wie ein Puzzelteil dem anderen... Es war einfach Perfekt.

Den ganzen Weg über hielt Edward ein normales Tempo an, als wir nach Hause gingen... naja, er ging. Normalerweise würde er rennen... naja, so wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Doch ich denke das er den Moment noch weiter genießen wollte, wobei ich ihm dankbar war.

Wir hatten noch so viel, nach zu holen. So viel Zeit die wir verlohren hatten. Doch wir hatten eine Ewigkeit, um dies wieder gut zu machen. Ich mochte zum ersten Mal den Gedanken an die Ewigkeit.

Ich legte einen kleinen Kuss, genau unter seinem Ohr, worraufhin Edward kurz schauderte. Natürlich ist mir dies nicht entgangen und ich musste daraufhin nur kichern, als meine Lippen noch immer, ganz nah dem seines Halses war.

Selbst Edward musste kurz auflachen, auf sein Verhalten hin. Ich war zufrieden, das ich solch eine Reaktion aus Edward hervor holen konnte. Ich erinnerte mich noch ganz gut daran, das, als ich noch ein Mensch war, er es immer schaffen konnte, mich peinlich erröten zu lassen, sowie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Vielleicht könnte _ich_ ihm ja, eines Tages aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen? Einen Versuch ist es ja Wert!

Mit einem Lächeln schaute ich ihn an. Seine dunkel goldene Augen schauten mich mit nichts ausser purer Liebe an. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie ich ihm zweifeln konnte...

"Ich liebe dich.", gestand ich flüsternd. Das tat ich wohl in den vergangen Stunden etliche Male und dennoch kam es mir nicht genug vor.

Edward lächelte daraufhin so freudig, wie nie zuvor. Jedesmal, wenn ich ihm sagte, wie sehr ich ihn liebte schenkte er mir dieses Knie erweichende Lächeln.

Man konnte schon das Haus sehen, als ich beschloß den restlichen Weg zu Fuß zu gehen. Natürlich nicht ohne das Edward davor protestierte. Ich gab ihm ein kleinen tröstenden Kuss, dennoch schmolte er wie ein kleiner Junge.

Ich lachte unkontrolliert zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Edward versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren, doch das brachte mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Kurz darauf tat er es mir gleich.

Er griff liebevoll nach meiner Hand und wir beide gingen, noch immer lachend zum Haus. Ich glaub nicht, das ich schon einmal so gelacht hatte... nicht in den fast 40 Jahren.

Überraschend zog er mich auf einmal ansich, so dass ich gegen sein Brustkorb prallte. Er legte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Wange, bevor die Tür plötzlich aufging.

Esme, Alice und Jasper standen davor. Sie hatten alle ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Da seit ihr ja beiden!", rief Esme. Man konnte sehen, wie sie vor Freude regelrecht strahlte.

"Emmett wollte schon ein Suchtrupp zusammen stellen.", fügte Jasper humorvoll hinzu, woraufhin Alice anfing zu kicher. Ich wette sie wusste was Edward und ich die ganze Zeit gemacht hatten.

Als wir beide schließlich rein gingen. Waren alle, ausser Claire und Nickolas im Wohnzimmer. Der Fernsehr lief im Hintergrund, doch keiner beachtete es, sobald wir hinnein gingen.

Edward hielt immer noch meine Hand. Natürlich merkten dies die anderen sofort und begrüßten uns liebevoll.

"Hallo Bella, Edward. Setzt euch doch bitte.", bat er uns und machte mit seiner Hand eine Geste zur leeren Couch, gegenüber von ihm. Edward führte mich sofort dorthin.

Kaum nahm ich Platz, da hob Edward mich hoch und setzte mich auf seinem Schoß. Ich fühlte mich etwas unwohl, da die anderen hier waren. Anscheind merkte er dies, da er daraufhin seine Arme um mich legte und mich etwas fester an sich zog... Naja, soviel machte es mir doch nicht aus.

"Bella, wir wollten mit dir etwas bereden. Es geht um... Nickolas.", sagte Carlisle zögerlich. Mein Lächeln fiel daraufhin. Mir war klar was er meinte.

Wir müssten von hier weg. Bestimmt suchten seine Eltern und die ganze Stadt nach ihm. Wir dürften keine Vermutungen oder Spuren hinterlassen, welches es zu uns leiten konnte.

"Wissen es Claire und Nickolas?", fragte ich besorgt.

"Ja. Wir haben mit Nickolas darüber gesprochen. Claire ist mit ihm oben und versucht... es ihm besser zu erklähren warum es so wichtig ist."

"Oh... Wohin sollen wir gehen?"

"Darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen Bella... ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir _alle _nach England ziehen würden? Dort haben wir eines unsere größten Grundstücke. Es ist etwas weiter abgeschottet von der Stadt, so hätte Nickolas keine großen Schwierigkeiten seine Kontrolle zu trainieren."

Ich lächelte zu der Idee zusammen nach Englang zu ziehen. Nickolas könnte dort mit Hilfe von den anderen seine Kontrolle über seine Blutlust arbeiten.

"Die Idee hört sich gut an.", sagte ich, "Wann sollen wir packen?"

"Nun, da ihr beide weg wart, ", man konnte sehen wie er versuchte nicht schelmich zu grinsen, "haben wir gedacht, das es am Besten wäre wenn wir spätestens in zwei Tagen gehen. Wir sagen den Bewohnern von hier, das euch die derzeite Situation, mit dem verschwinden von Nickolas, eher in eine ruhigere Gegend umziehen wollt... damit dürfte keine Probleme herrschen." Er warf Alice, die auf Jaspers schoß saß, ein dankendes Lächeln zu.

"Dann sollten wir besser packen gehen." Ich wollte schon aufstehen doch Edward war schneller. Er nahm mich erneut in seine Arme und trug mich vor seiner ganzen Familie hoch.

"Edward!", rief ich aufgebracht und peinlich berührt, "Lass mich runter! Ich kann selber die Treppe hoch gehen!"

Emmett, Alice und Jasper fingen daraufhin an zu lachen.

"Ich weiss Schatz.", erwiderte Edward gelassen und ging langsam die Treppen hinnauf, mit mir in seinen Armen natürlich,

"Ich lass dich schon runter... später... vielleicht in deinem Zimmer."

Schließlich gab ich es auf, mich weiter zu wehren... es war ja ehe Sinnlos. Die anderen lachten daraufhin nur noch lauter. Ich funkelte sie, von Edwards Schulter aus, böse an, doch Emmett brüllte regelrecht vor lachen, so dass er sich an der Couchkehne stptzen musste... Ein großer starker Vampir der sich stützen musste, vor lachen... das konnte nur Emmett.

Mit einem seufzen gab ich es schließlich auf und ließ mich nach oben tragen... naja, so schlimm war es ja auch nicht.

Schließlich kamen wir zu meinem Zimmer und selbst da wollte er mich nicht hinnunter lassen. Er trug mich den ganzen Weg zu meinem Bett und setzte sich auf mein Bett. Natürlich saß ich dabei auf seinem Schoß.

Diesmal versuchte ich gar nicht zu protestieren. Auch wenn er mich wie eine zerbrechliche Porzelanpuppe behandelte... irgendwie genoss es ich es auch, in seinen Armen zu legen. Dieses Gefühl vollkommen zu sein, war so... ich konnte keine Worte dafür finden. Wundervoll? Einmal? Schön? Irgendwie waren diese Worte, dem Gefühl der zum Ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten in mir war, nicht gerecht werden. Es war deren nicht würdig.

Ich legte meine Kopf erneut an seine Schulter und schloß meine Augen dabei. Ich wollte so viel von diesem neuen Gefühl, in mich saugen, so weit es ging.

Reflexartig legte Edward seine Arme um mich. Seinen Kopf legte er dabei leicht an meinen.

Als ich zufrieden meine Augen schloß, bemerkte ich plötzlich etwas helles und als ich sie öffnete konnte ich ein Lächeln nicht weiter unterdrücken. Allein wie oft ich heute gelächelt hatte, grenzte schon nach einem Wunder.

Die Sonne strahlte so hell in meinem Zimmer, das Edward und ich anfingen zu glitzen. Bezaubert hob ich meinen Kopf von seiner Schulter, worauf hin er das gleiche tat. Ich beobachtete wie die Sonnenstrahlen harmonisch auf seine und meine freie Haut schien.

Millionen von kleinen Diamanten reflecktierten in meinem Zimmer. Regenbogenfarbten tanzten an den Wänden. Es war einfach wunderschön. Ich glaube nicht, das ich jemals so etwas schönes gesehen hatte.

Edwards Gesichtsausdruck, war dem die meiner gleich. Er selbst schaute bewunderntswert herrum, bis sein Blick schließlich zu mir fiel. Sein lächeln wurde, wenn möglich noch breiter und schöner. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich vor Freude lachte.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, das ich der Grund sein sollte, das Edward so... strahlte. Ich fühlte mich so... zufrieden.

Er beugte sich etwas vor, um mich zu Küssen. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Als sich unsere Lippen erneut trafen, fühlte ich mich einfach vollkommen. So als würde nichts schlimmes mehr geschehen... als würde es nur noch ihn und mich geben.

Ich fühlte mich einfach glücklich. Das war das Wort, welches zu diesem Aussergwöhnliches Gefühl passte... Glück! Es gibt kein besseres Wort, welches zu uns beiden besser passen könnte... wir waren einfach im Glück und es gab nur noch Edward und mich.

* * *

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wie Edward und Bella wieder zusammen sind. Vorallem jedoch war es mir wichtig, das Bella in diesem Kapitel ENTLICH einsieht, das sie die Liebe und ihren Glück akzeptieren soll und nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen... naja, sagt mir einfach wie ihr es fandet! (BITTTEEE!!!)**

**Bis denne, eure Alice1985**


	21. Kapitel 20: Kuss

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse... alles gehört Stephanie Meyer!!!**

**A/N: Hi Leute... so hier ist Kapitel 20! Meine neue Story ist auch raus... sie heißt "Illusion"!**

**Bevor ihr anfägt zu lesen, wollte ich mich noch an die jenigen bedanken die so nett waren und mir fürs letzte Kapitel ein Review geschrieben haben: **

**Spike007, Edward fan club member, Jenny, Miesch, BellaCullen... DANKE LEUTE!!! Ihr seit die Besten!**

**So viel spaß beim Lesen! **

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 20 – Kuss

"Kommst du Bella?", fragte Edward und wartete vor meiner Tür, mit zwei vollbepackten Koffern auf mich.

"Bin gleich fertig.", vergewisserte ich ihm und packte schnell, meine restlichen Sachen ein. Nun, es waren die Briefe von Edward die mich ins Grübeln brachten.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich sie mitnehmen sollte oder nicht. Sie waren von Edward und in vielen beschrieb er seine Liebe zu mir, welche ich so oft, in den vergangenen Jahren gelesen hatte und anderer Seits, wollte ich nicht mehr an meine Vergangenheit, die Trennung, den Kummer, denken.

Ich habe sogar Edward gefragt, wie er darüber denkt. Er meinte nur, ich solle das tun, was ich richtig halte... also kam ich zu dem Entschluss sie mit zu nehmen. Es waren schließlich diese, zum Teil, wundervollen Briefe, die mir zeigten, wie sehr er mich liebte. Obwohl ich zu dem Zeitpunkt es ja nicht glauben wollte. Dennoch las ich sie oft.

Diese Briefe waren einfach ein Teil von ihm... von mir... Von uns.

Ich legte das Foto und die Zeichnungen von Edward, welches in der Lederbox lag, in die Truhe und schloss es.

"Soll ich es für dich tragen?", fragte Edward.

"Du weiss doch sicherlich, das ich "Superkräfte" habe, oder?" und konnte ein Lachen letzendlich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Selbst Edward musste Lachen.

Nach dem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, nahm ich die fast schwerelose Truhe und meine Gitarre, sie ich mit dem Band um meine Schulter trug und ging hinnunter.

Edward wollte so oft, das ich für ihm etwas spielte... ich würde es ja... doch irgendwie hatte ich, etwas Hemmung es zu tun. Normalerweise habe ich immer nur für mich selbst gespielt. Selbst als Jasper oder Tanja, von den Denali Klan, zeigte wie man spielte, tat ich es ungern. Ich schaute meistens nur zu und übte alleine.

Ich versprach Edward, das ich etwas ihm vorspielen würde, wenn er mich mit seinem Klavier begleiten würde. Er willigte mit einem Grinsen ein und bat mich, wenn er etwas spielen sollte, das ich ihn ebenfalls mit meinem Instrument begleitete.

Als wir beide hinnunter gingen, warteten schon die anderen auf uns in ihren jeweiligen Autos.

Claire und Nickolas waren in den Mercedes von Carlilse und Esme.

Rosalie und Emmett waren in Emmetts Monsterauto. Selbst als Vampir konnte ich mich nicht an die übergröße gewöhnen. Rosalie hatte einige Extras eingebaut, dadurch wirkte es nur noch riesiger.

Alice und Jasper waren in Rosalies neuem Jaguar... inklusive mit Extras.

Edward hatte noch immer sein silbernes Volvo. Es brachte alte und schöne Erinnerung hervor. Sein Volvo war das einzige unter den Autos welches nicht neu wirkte und ich war ziemlich froh darüber. Ich mochte es nicht, herrum zu protzen.

Rosalie hingegen wollte, sobald die Autos mit den Schiffen in England an kamen, daran herrum basteln. Edward war etwas skeptisch, was das betraf. Er willigte schließlich nur ein, wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte, in dem was sie tat.

Er wollte sein Volvo nicht zu sehr verändern und ich war auch froh darüber. Ich mochte alte Autos... besonders Edwards Volvo.

"Edward, Bella? Wir fahren dann mal los.", rief Esme, nachdem sie ihr Fenster runter fuhr, "Wir treffen uns dann später im Flughafen."

"In Ordnung Esme.", sagte Edward und gab mir ein Kuss auf die Wange, als er daraufhin die Truhe von meinen Händen nahm, um es ins Auto zu verstauen. Er packte es hinter dem Rücksitz.

Ohne auf uns zu warten fuhren die anderen schon los. Wir vereinbarte uns, das wir seperate Wege zu verschiedenen Flughäfen nehmen. Somit wollen wir vermeiden, unnötig auf zu fallen.

Alice und Jasper fliegen von Alaska aus nach Englang. Rosalie und Emmett würden von New York aus kommen. Esme, Carlisle, Nickolas und Claire würden, wie Edward und ich, von Vermond nach England fliegen... als Familie könnte man sagen.

Da, mitlerweile ganz Main auf der Suche nach Nickolas war, wollten wir von anderen Bundesländern aus, nach England fliegen.

Wir wollten Nickolas damit nicht unnötig in Gefahr tun, bzw. an seiner Seite stehen, wenn seine Blutlust zu viel für ihn werden könnte. Eigentlich machte Nickolas sich recht gut. Er kam mit der Tier Jagt ziemlich zu recht.

Nachdem ich das letzte Auto, ausser unseren von der Einfahrt fuhr machte ich mich auf auf Edwards Volvo zu. Er wartete schon bei der Beifahrer Seite, mit einem Lächeln auf mich.

Wie hypnotisiert ging ich auf ihn zu. Es war als würden zwei Magnetpole zu einander gehen. Keine Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren... nicht das ich es wollte.

Edwards Blick bliebt ungebrochen auf meinen, selbst er kam jetzt mir entgegen.

Als er vor mir stand, nahm er sanft mein Gesicht zwischen seine starken kühlen Händen. Für einen Moment schauten wir uns einfach nur in die Augen.

Oh, wie sehr ich sie liebte, seine Augen. Obwohl alle "Vegetarierer" goldene Augenfarbe hatte, waren seine besonderes schön. Sie wirkten so... lebending, als wäre es flüßiges gold, mit einem einzigartigen Schimmer.

Doch was meine Aufmerksamkeit nahm, waren seine schwungvollen voluminösen Lippen. Sie sahen so sanft aus... so weich. Der Drang war fast schon zu viel geworden. Edward schien das gleiche gedacht zu haben, da sein Blick... man könnte sagen, hungrig auf meine Lippen fiel.

Je länger ich auf seine umwerfenden Lippen starrte, um so größer war der Drang mich einfach vor zu lehnen und sie einfach zu küssen... diesen einmaligen Gefühl von seinen Lippen zu bekommen.

Ich konnte den Drang in seinen Augen sehen, jedoch machte er keinen Anschein mich zu küssen. Etwas verwirrt schaute ich ihn an, als mir klar wurde warum er es nicht tat.

Er wollte das ich zuerst nachgab und ihn küsste. Na warte... was er kann, kann ich schon lange. Ich schenkte ihm ein Zuckersüßes Lächeln und löste mich von seinen Händen, die sanft mein Gesicht hielten und machte mich auf dem Weg zum Auto.

Ich versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als ich den Griff der Beifahrertür hielt. Doch bevor ich die Chance hatte sie zu öffnen, schlungen sich seine Arme um meine Tailier und ehe ich mich versah, umschloßen sich meine Lippen mit der die seiner.

Der Kuss war voller Leidenschaft und Drang, wie ich es nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Natürlich haben wir uns, in den letztem Tagen oft geküsst, dennoch war dieses Kuss ganz anders.

Es war so sinnlich und sanft. Es war als, könnte ich die Liebe spüren die er für mich empfand... es war voller Sehnsucht, Verlangen... und Lust.

Es war einfach das Schönste was ich je erlebt hatte. Seine Lippen schmiegten sich so sanft und dennnoch fordert gegen meine, so dass ich alles um mich herrum vergaß.

Doch plötzlich fing sein Telefon an zu vibrieren. Zunächst versuchte er es zu ignorieren und küsste mich weiter. Nach einer Minute wurde es doch ziemlich nervig. Ungewollt löste er den Kuss und griff nach seinem Handy, welches in seiner Hosentasche war.

"Was ist?", fragte er genervt.

Ich wollte schon ein Schritt zurück nehmen, doch dann wurde mir bewusst, das ich meine Arme unbewusst um sein Hals gelegt hatte. Als hätte er mein Vorhaben geahnt, zog er mich, mit einem Arm näher an sich.

_"Edward, ich weiss was du mir Bella da machst und ihr solltet besser los gehen, bevor ihr noch den Flieger verpasst. Wirklich Edward," _tadelte Alice von anderem Ende des Telefons, _"Ihr beide wird noch genug Zeit haben herrum zu machen."_ Ich konnte sogar das Lachen von Jasper am anderen Ende hören.

"Danke für die Information.", erwiderte Edward sarcastisch. Ich versuchte dabei nicht zu kichern. "Bis dann, Alice!" Mit diesen Worten legte er einfach das Handy auf.

Ich fing an daraufhin an zu lachen und legte mein Kopf an seine Schulter. Selbst Edward lachte daraufhin leise mit mir und streichelte, mit der frei gewordene Hand, mein Haar entlang.

Nach dem wir uns einiger maßen wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Edward:

"Wir sollte besser los gehen... sonst verpassen wir wirklich noch den Flieger."

"Ja, da hast du recht.", stimmte Edward mit mir und löste mich von seinen Armen.

Er küsste noch schnell meine Schläfe bevor er, wie ein Gentelman, meine Tür öffnete. Ich schenkte ihm ein dankendes Lächeln, bevor ich einstieg und kurz darauf fuhren wir los.

Während der stillen Fahrt, musste ich an die schönen Tagen denken die wir zusammen hatte. Wie glücklich und zufrieden ich jetzt waren.

Wieso konnten wir das nicht von Anfang an haben? Wieso mussten Edward und ich so viel Leiden, wenn wir von Beginn an, glücklich sein könnten?

Oft habe ich mich gefragt, was es für ein Gefühl war glücklich zu sein... geliebt zu werden? Ich hatte diese Gefühle vollkommen vergessen... wusste nicht mehr wie es sich anfühlt.

Warum musste es so kommen? Wegen irgendso einer Prophezeihung, die wohlmöglich falsch war?

"An was denkst du, Bella?", fragte Edward neugierig.

Als ich mein Blick zu ihm wante, konnte man deutlich die Frustation in seinem Gesicht sehen. Ich war ziemlich froh darüber, das er noch immer meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

"Ich habe nur an uns gedacht... und warum wir das alles durch machen musste.", gestand ich etwas zögerlich.

Edwards Griff um den Lenkrad wurde daraufhin sofort fester und sein Gesicht ernst. Seine Augen wurden schwarz, vor Wut.

"Wir werden das schon herraus finden Bella.", vergewisserte er mir mit fester Stimme.

"Ich weiss... Es ist nur...", ich wusste nicht wie ich es sagen sollte. Ich war so verzweifelt bei der ganzen Sache...

"Ja, Bella?", fragte Edward freundlich und wollte so dass ich weiter fuhr.

"Es ist nur... wir hätten die ganzen Jahre zusammen sein können... ich weiss, ich hätte dir eine Chance geben sollen und-"

"Nein, Bella.", unterbrach mich Edward, "Du hast keine Schuld an der ganzen Sache. Du hattest voll und ganz Recht, mir nicht zu verzeihen. Hätte ich nur-"

"Dann solltest du die Schuld auch nicht auf dich nehmen Edward." Sagte ich ebenfalls mit fester Stimme. Er hatte keine Schuld, an der ganzen Sache. Nur wegen mir war dies alles geschehen.

Er schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln und nickte kurz.

"Nur wenn du dir auch nicht die Schuld dafür gibst."

"In Ordnung.", sagte ich, obwohl ich wusste das es so war.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von uns etwas. Es war eine angenehme Stille. Eine Ruhe, wo jeder von uns in ihren Gedanken versunken war.

Wie sehr ich mir wünschte das es alles anders gekommen wäre. Wir wären bestimmt glücklich geworden... leider kann man auch nicht mehr daran ändern.

"Carlisle wird es schon herraus finden, was wirklich dahinter steckt Bella.", vergewisserte mir Edward erneut und brach somit die Stille.

"Ich weiss... man kann es auch nicht mehr ändern."

"Wir werden es herraus finden, Bella. Das versprech ich dir."

Ich sagte daraufhin nichts mehr. Ich schenkte ihm nur ein dankendes Lächeln und griff nach seiner Hand, welches an der Kuplung lag. Daraufhin zog er meine Hand sanft zu sich und legte ein sanften Kuss auf meine Handoberfläche.

"Ich liebe dich Bella.", gestand er liebevoll.

Egal wie grauenvoll und ungerecht unsere bisherige Vergangenheit war, wir würden Zeit haben, es wieder gut zu machen. Wir beide haben eine Ewigkeit die verlohrene Zeit wieder nach zu holen.

Es spielte keine Rolle, was uns noch erwartete... wenn wir uns beide hatte, konnten wir mit allem fertig werden.

"Ich liebe dich Edward."

Die Zukunft die vor uns lag, war das einzige was zählte... welches ich kaum noch erwaten konnte, mit vollen Zügen zu leben... mit der Person, den ich über alles liebe und für immer lieben werde.

Edward.

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich wollte einfach mal eine romantische Szene schreiben. Eine in dem man wirklich sieht, wie sehr sich die beiden wirklich lieben... es wird nur noch einige Kapitel geben bis es zu Ende geht... keine Sorge... ich plane schon an einer Fortsetzung! **

**Bis dann ihr lieben**

**Eure Alice1985**


	22. Kapitel 21: Liebe

**DISCLAIMER:**** So, Twilight und Co, gehören S. Meyer**

**A/N: Hi Leute, ES TUT MIR SO SOOO LEID, das es so lange gedauert hat hoch zu laden... Meine Uni hat mir kurzfristig bescheid gegeben, das ich noch ein Englisch Test schreiben muss. Daher musste ich dafür pauken... aber keine sorge ich habe es einwandfrei geschrieben. **

**Bevor ihr anfängt zu lesen, möchte ich mich an all diejenigen bedanken, die so nett waren und mir ein Review geschrieben haben: **

**Miesch, spike007, Jenny, BellaCullen, Jeannelle, EdwardsGirl, Jasper is Mine, Liss92, VampireLady und an bunny... DANKE LEUTE!!!!**

**So viel spaß beim Lesen: **

**Eure Alice1985 **

Kapitel 21 – Liebe

Sanfte Küsse legte Edward meinen Hals entlang. Es war das schönste Gefühl, das ich je erlebt hatte. Sein einmaliger Duft benehbelte all meine Sinne, während ich genüsslich in seinen Armen lag.

Ich würde nichts dagegen haben, ewig in seinen Armen zu liegen. Mehr brauchte ich einfach nicht. Er war alles was ich brauchte. Mein Edward.

Fast ein Monat war schon vergangen, als wir von Main nach England umgezogen sind. Edward und ich beobachteten seit dem, nahe zu jede Sonnenaufgang zusammen. Es war einfach wundervoll.

"Wir sollten langsam wieder zurück gehen.", murmelte Edward zwischen seinen sanften Schmetterlings Küssen vor. Wie benehbelt nickte ich nur. Es war wirklich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er mich so himmlich küsste.

Doch keiner von uns machte den ersten Schritt. Wie so immer. Oft müssten wir uns zwingen, von unserem kleinen Versteck welches im Wald lag, auf zu stehen und zurück zu gehen.

Edwards Küsse wanderten von meinem Hals, langsam immer mehr nach oben... unter meinem Ohr... mein Kiefer... mein Kinn... meine Wange... ein kleinen Kuss auf meine Nasenspitze und dann machte er halt.

Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, das ich sie geschlossen hatte. Edward hingegen schaute mich nur amüsiert an. Dennoch ist mir nicht entgangen, wie sein Blick langsam auf meine Lippen fielen. Ich wusste, das er mich küssen wollte... doch er wartete.

Was er kann, kann ich schon lange.

Ich fing an, genau wie er es eben tat, langsam sein Hals zu küssen. Sanft lies ich meine Zungenspitze an seinem Hals entlang. Er konnte dabei ein leises Stöhnen nicht verhindern. Unwirkürlich musste ich darüber lächeln. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ich zu ihm solch ein Effekt haben könnte.

Weiterhin erkundigte ich lagsam mit meinen Lippen, seinen Hals immer weiter höher bis hin zu unter seinem Ohr. Schließlich nahm ich sein Ohrläppschen zwischen meine Lippen und liebkoste es so verführerisch, wie ich es nur konnte. Ich streichte sanft meine Zunge entlang, woraufhin Edward schauderte. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich kurz auf kicherte.

Doch ich faste mich schnell. Edwards Arme schlungen sich begierig um meine Tailier und zogen mich so nahe an sich herran, wie möglich.

Schließlich nahm ich sein Ohrläppschen zwischen meine Zähne und biss darauf sanft. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es Edward so... aus der Fassung bringen könnte, denn das nächste was ich wusste war, das seine Lippen auf meine waren.

Er küsste mich mit solch einer Leidenschaft, das wenn ich noch ein Mensch wäre, sicherlich bewusstlos wär. Ich lies mich in seine Arme sinken und genoß seine wundervollen Lippen auf meine... es war einfach atemberaubend schön... zum Glück musste ich wirklich nicht Atmen.

Widerwillig, meiner Seits, brach er den Kuss. Dennoch waren seine Lippen nur einige Zentimenter von meinen Entfernt. Ich konnte sein schönen Atem auf meine Lippen spüren, als er sagte:

"Wir sollten wirklich zurück gehen, Bella... sonst verlier ich wirklich meine Beherrschung."

"Und was ist so schlimm dabei?", hauchte ich unschuldig zurück.

Ich verstand nicht, warum er sich noch immer zurück halten wollte. Ich war ein Vampir und ich bin sicherlich nicht so zerbrechlich wie ein Mensch es ist.

Er legte ganz kurz seine Lippen auf meine, um ihnen ein kleinen Kuss zu schenken und dann sagte er, mit einer etwas verlegene Stimme:

"Bella, Ich möchte das es etwas besonderes wird... Ich... ich habe es mir immer ganz anders vorgestellt... ich wünschte, ich könnte es ändern."

Jetzt wurde mir klar, warum er warten wollte. Er hat sich sein erstes Mal ganz anders vorgestellt und nicht... so wie es gekommen war. Ausserdem ist er in einer Zeit gebohren, wo solche Dinge ein Tabu Thema waren und erst nach der Ehe, konnte man mit seinem Partner intim werden. Mir ist es gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, wie schrecklich es für gewesen sein musste.

"Ich weiss es ist lächerlich, Bella." fing er nervös an, "Ich habe es mir immer ganz anders vorgestellt... ich habe es mit dir vorgestellt... So wie man es eigentlich machen sollte... Ich fühl mich dir so... unwürdig... ich habe dich nicht verdient-"

"Du hast mich verdient Edward.", sagte ich mit fester Stimme und nahm liebevoll sein Gesicht zwischen meinen Händen,

"Du hast mich mehr als verdient, so wie ich dich verdiene Edward. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr Edward und ich würde dich niemals unwürdig finden." Ich gab ihm ein kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

"Wir machen es wie du es für richtig hältst, Edward.", vergewisserte ich ihm.

Er schaute mich für ein Moment leise an. In seinen Augen konnte man nichts ausser Liebe sehen. Sie waren so warm und wunderschön. Ich könnte sie die ganze Zeit betrachten... in ihnen versinken. In reinen gold eintauchen... mehr brauchte ich nicht.

Er legte erneut seine süßlichen Lippen auf meine. Zu früh endete dieses einmalig schöne Moment.

"Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere Bella und daran wird sich nichts ändern."

"Ich liebe dich auch Edward... das habe ich schon immer.", gestand ich leise.

Er schenkte mir ein liebevollen Lächeln und stand plötzlich auf. Mit einem Schwung zog er mich hoch und mit einer anderen Handbewegung nahm er mich in seine Arme.

"Du weisst doch, das ich laufen kann Edward?!"

"Ja, ich weiss."

"Also könnte ich eigentlich laufen, oder?"

"Nein, das kannst du nicht liebste. Ich trage dich... wenn du mich lassen würdest, würde ich es für immer machen... würdest du?", fragt er mich und lief langsam aus dem Wald.

Ich fing an zu lachen, bei der Idee das er mich überall und zu jeder Zeit trug. Es klang eigentlich verlocken, jedoch absurd.

"Nein, Schatz. Das geht leider nicht.", Ich versuchte Ernst zu klinge, doch irgendwie ging es nicht recht, "Spätestens wenn ich jagen muss, müsste ich wieder meine Beide benutzen."

"Ach, da kann man etwas arangieren, Liebste. Ich könnte dir, z.B. etwas mitbringen. Du sagst einfach was du willst und ich bring es dir... seh es einfach als ein Lieferservice an."

Unkontrolliert fing ich an zu lachen, bei der Idee Edward in ein Lieferservice Kleidung und dazu noch mit einem lächerlichen Lieferhut, vielleicht mit einem falschen Plüschbär darauf. Und dann vor der Tür mit einem breiten Lächeln die "Lieferung" bringt.

"Du bist unmöglich, Edward.", sagte ich zwichen meinen Lachen.

"Deshalb liebste du mich.", stellte er fest.

"Ja, dafür liebe ich dich Edward." Und legte daraufhin ein kleinen Kuss auf seine Schläfe.

Ehe wir uns versahen, waren wir bei unserem neuen zu Hause. Eigentlich würde ich jetzt versuchen von seinen Armen hinunter zu gehen, jedoch gab ich es auf zu protestieren... es war ehe Sinnlos. Er würde ich mich ehe nicht runter lassen.

Noch bevor Edward die Tür öffnen konnte, ging sie von Claire auf. Sie hatte ein glückliches Lächeln um die Lippen, als sie zwischen Edward und mir schaute. Man fand sie eigentlich selten ohne ein Lächeln, seit dem sie mit Nickolas zusammen war. Er machte sie glücklich und das konnte man sehen. Ich freue mich für sie, denn sie hatte, nachdem was alles passiert war, es wirklich verdient.

"Hi, Bella, Edward.", grüßte sie freundlich und richtete ihren Blick zu Edward, "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ez okay izt wenn wir Bella heute entführen... fürz Shoppen natürlich."

Ich könnte schwören, das da noch mehr dahinter steckte, als sie verriet. Sie hatte dieses... seltsame Blick, als sie Edward für einen Moment schweigend anschaute. Bestimmt sagt sie ihm in ihren Gedanken etwas.

Edward schenkte ihr ein sorgenfreies Lächeln und erwiderte:

"Sicher. Ich wünsch euch dann viel spaß."

Ich war mehr als geschockt von Edwards Leichtsinnigkeit und merkte erst, als ich auf dem Boden stand, das er mich von seinen Armen nahm.

Irgendwas war doch am Laufen. Normalerweise würde er mich keine 5 Minuten aus dem Blickwinkel lassen und jetzt lässt er mich mit den Shopper-Holicer einkaufen?

"Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, Schatz.", vergewisserte er mit und küsste mich kurz auf meine Lippen. Ich war noch immer wie benehbelt, als ich zusah, wie er aus dem Haus ging.

Ich wollte ihm schon hinterher gehen, doch dann packte mich Claire bei der Hand und zog mich die Treppen hoch.

"Komm Bella. Alize und ich wollen shoppen gehen. Doch alz erztez muzzt du dich umziehen... nichtz gegen deine Kleidung... aber ez izt nicht Shopping tauglich."

Verwunderd schaute ich auf meine Kleidung. Ich hatte eine verwaschene blue Jeans und ein schwarzes Top an... was war den daran nicht in Ordnung?

Als wir schließlich zu meinem und Edwards Zimmer ankamen, stand Alice vor meinem Teil des Kleiderschrankes. Ich schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, als sie mir eins gab. Es war noch immer irgendwie merkwürdig mit Alice.

Es kam mir so vor, als wüsste sie immer nicht, wie sie sich in meiner Gegenward verhalten sollte. Ich wusste das sie sich noch immer die Schuld an allem gab... das hat mir Edward und Jasper gesagt.

Vor kurzem verriet mir Edward besorgt, das Alice daran dachte, das sie sich noch immer die Schuld an dem ganzen gab. Sie meinte, das an dem alles veränderten Abend, als Evelyn und William Edward angegriffen hatten, sie lieber die anderen geholt hätte, anstatt alleine auf zu brechen. Sie war sich sicher, das dann alles verhindert werden konnte.

Sie war einfach noch immer schüchtern und zurück gezogen. Ich glaube das war einer der Gründen, bzw. Hauptgrund, warum ich nicht protestierte. Ich hasste es wirklich einkaufen zu gehen. Es war nervtötend und stressig, in der Menschenmange angemessene Kleidung zu finden... aber was tut man alles für eine Schwester... oder besser gesagt Schwestern.

Doch ich denke der Hauptgrund warum ich es auch tat, war mein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich habe Alice so viel ungerechtes getan. Ihr niemals eine Chance gegeben, ihren stand der Dinge zu hören. Ich würde alles tun, um es wieder gut zu machen, auch wenn es heißt Stunden lang shoppen zu gehen.

"Hi Bella.", grüßte Alice mich verlegen und hielt eine schwarze Jeans und eine türkis-blaues Top in einer Hand,

"Ich habe schon mal nachgeschaut was du anziehen könntest... nur wenn es dir recht ist, Bella. Du musst es nicht anziehen, wenn du es nicht möchtest."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Alice. Ich weiss das du ein guten Geschmack für Mode hast, also verlass ich mich ganz auf dein Rat.", unterbrach ich sie freundlich.

Sie schenkte mir ein erleichtertes Lächeln, "Danke Bella... oh, ich denke wir sollten in etwa 5 Minuten los gehen, sonst sind die Besten Sachen weg."

"Wer kommt den alles mit?", fragte ich, als ich die Kleidungstücke aus ihrer Hand nahm und mich auf dem Weg zum Bad machte.

"Rosalie und Esme werden auch mitkommen. Ein richtigen Weiber-Abend werden wir haben. Ist das nicht Toll?!"

Ich hielt mich mit aller Kraft zurück, nicht auf zu stöhnen und ging ohne Widerworte ins Badezimmer. Ich HASSTE es Einkaufen zu gehen. Es war pure Zeitverschwendung. Ich könnte die Zeit mit Edward verbringen, aber nein, ich muss shoppen gehen.

Warte mal... Edward war ebenfalls merkwürdig heute. So als würde er irgendetwas im Schilde führen... vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur vor.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer, zog ich mich schnell um und ging hinnaus in mein Zimmer. Rosalie und Esme waren jetzt auch schon da.

"Da wir alle hier sind, können wir auch los gehen.", sagte Rosalie.

"Also los Mädels, ab zum Shoppen!!!", rief Alice enthustiastich. Selbst Claire fing an vor Freude herrum zu springen. Sie packte Alice am Arm und rannte schon mal runter. Sie waren wie für einander geschaffen... die perfekten Shopping-Buddys.

Sogar Esme musste bei dem Bild lachen. Sie nahm liebevoll mein Arm und ging mit mir die Treppen hinnunter... Das kann ja was werden.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, waren wir bei der nächstgelegene Mall angekommen. Es war riesig und hatte unendliche viele Boutiquen... ich war in der Hölle!!!

Wir gingen von einem Laden in den nächsten. Alice und Claire bombadierten mich mit Kleidungen, die ich, wie eine Barbie- Puppe anziehen durfte. Esme und Rosalie waren zum Glück nicht so... besessen mit Einkaufen, wie diese Beiden. Sie liesen mich die meiste Zeit in Ruhe... Die meiste Zeit nur.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, fand sie gefallen an meiner Tortur und atakierten mich ebenfalls mit Hosen, Blusen und Schuhe. Doch ich ahnte da noch nicht, das dies nur der Anfang meiner Folter war.

Wir gingen von einem Geschäft in den nächsten. Unzählige mahle zog ich mich um. Probierte unendlich viele Kleidungsstücke an.

Ich dachte ich habe schon das schlimmste gesehen... oh, wie falsch ich lag. Als wir aus einem Geschäft gingen, welches sich "Louis Vouitton" nannte, dachte ich schon das alles endlich vorbei war. Das hoffte ich zumindest für ein kurzen Moment. Doch dann gingen wir auf eine Boutique zu, die mir, als ich noch ein Mensch war, Albträume berreitet hatte.

Victoria's Secret.

Ich versuchte mich gegen die verrückt gewordenen Vampire, die ich Schwestern und Mutter nannte, zu wehren. Doch sie waren zusammen viel, viel stärker als ich es war. Widerwillig ging ich die Tore der Hölle.

Es war einfach grauenvoll und viel schlimmer als alles andere was sie mir in den vergangen Stunden angetan hatte. Ich wäre sicherlich Tod umgefallen vor Verlegenheit, wenn ich noch ein Mensch wäre.

Doch das schlimmste jedoch war es, das vier weibliche Wesen mich mit Unterwäsche regelrecht bombadierten.

Es flogen regelrecht Tangas, BH's, Korsagen und überraschender Weise auch Pyjamas, auf mich zu. Nichts desto trotz, wollte ich hier nur noch raus.

Nach etwa 40 Minuten gingen wir endlich aus diesem schrecklichen Geschäft herraus. Wir machten uns auf dem Weg zum Parkhaus, doch dann blieb plötzlich Alice stehen. Sie hatte ein glasigen Blick und war ganz starr. Sie hatte ein Vision.

Esme war sofort an Alice Seite und umarmte sie, so dass Alice weniger unter den Menschen auffiel. Kurze Zeit später wachte sie von ihrer Vision auf und hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie mich anschaute... Das Gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

"Komm Bella. Wir müssen noch in ein Geschäft rein gehen. Es wird dir auf jeden Fall gefallen. Komm schon!"

Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, zog sie mich mit sich.

"Aliiice!", gab ich genervt und erschöpft wieder. Nun gut, Vampire können nicht müde werden, aber ICH war es. Kein Wunder bei dem ganzen Maraton- Shoppen.

"Wir haben genug gekauft. Ich frage mich schon, ob das alles in meinem Schrank rein passen wird und ausserdem, will ich endlich nach Hause."

Wir hatten wirklich genug gekauft. Es waren mehr als 20 große Einkaufstüten, voll mit Klamotten die nur mir gehörten.

"Ach was, das ist nicht viel und ausserdem habe ich Jasper und Emmett, wärend wir in Levis waren angerufen und ihnen das kleine Problem erklärt. Sie bauen gerade an deinem Kleiderschrank und machen darauf ein begehbaren Schrank. Ist das nicht Klasse! Wenn wir zurück sind, wird es schon fertig sein."

Ich atmete einmal tief ein, um mich zu beruhigen. Esme schenkte mir ein tröstendes Lächeln, während Rosalie und Claire hingegen süffisant kicherten.

Auf einmal entdeckte ich einen Ausgang, welches nur einige Schritte von mir war. Vielleicht könnte ich schnell dorthin gelangen und den restlichen Weg nach Hause rennen. Nun, ich wusste zwar nicht wie schnell sie waren, aber ich wette ich könnte sie überholen. Edward konnte nur schwer mit mir mithalten... mit Hilfe meiner Fähigkeit, natürlich.

Noch bevor ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzten konnte, griff mich am Arm und klebte regelrecht an meiner Seite. Sie lächelte teuflich, "Ich weiss was du vor hast, Bella. Wir können es auf die einfache oder auf die schwere Tur machen. Ich bevor ziehe eigentlich die Schwere, da ich dann noch mehr Shoppen kann. Die Läden haben bis Mitternacht auf, das würde bedeuten... das wir noch 7 Stunden Zeit hätten, um mehr zu kaufen. Also die Entscheidung liegt bei dir, Bella."

Alice konnte richtig gruselig werden, wenn sie es wollte. Schließlich tat ich das, was am Besten war. Ich hielt meine Zunge und ließ mich auf weitere qualvolle Folter und Tortur ein. Noch schlimmer als Victorias Secret konnte es wirklich nicht werden... oder?

Wir gingen schließlich in eine Boutique hinnein, wo der Name mir nichts sagte. Naja, das tat es in vielen Geschäften nicht. Dieses Geschäft jedoch hatte nur Abendkleider und ich muss auch zugeben, sie waren wunderschön.

Es gab Kleider in jeder Farbe und jeden erdenkliche Schnitte. Ich lies mein Blick über die Kleider wandern. Sie funkelten und glitzerten.

Rosalie, Esme, Claire und sogar Alice wühlten in den schönen Kleidern herrum. Einige Frauen, die in diesem Geschäft arbeiten, kamen zu ihnen um sie zu beraten.

Mmh... vielleicht sollte ich auch etwas herrum schauen, solange ich noch die freie Wahl habe.

Ich ging etwas weiter nach hinten in dem Geschäft und lies meine Hand über die Kleider, die auf dem Kleiderstange hangen, entlang gleiten. Es fühlte sich so geschmeidig weich und kühl an. Sie waren aus purer Seide.

Doch dann sah ich ein blaues Kleid, welches mir regelrecht den Atem verschlagen hatte. Es war ein helles Blau, welches dennoch ein strahlenden Ton hatte. Sie war mit Diamanten bestickt. Der Rückenausschnitt war gekreuzt und ging bis hin zum Trägerberreich, im vorderen Bereich. Es war einfach wunderschön. **(A/N: Foto ist auf meinem Profil)**

"Es ist wunderschön Bella.", kam Alice Stimme hinter mir, "Ich habe dieses Kleid in meiner Vision gesehen. Es sah einfach umwerfend an dir aus."

"Danke Alice."

"Das brauchst du nicht. Na los geh dich umziehen. Die anderen sind ebenfalls in der Kabine und ziehen sich um."

Erst dann bemerkte ich den Stapel Kleider in ihren kleinen Armen.

Sie sah wohl mein Blick und lachte kurz auf, "Naja, ein Mädchen wird nun mal schwach bei den ganzen Kleidern. Das gut ist ich brauch es nicht anzu probieren.", sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich, als sie den Weg zu der Umkleide machte.

"Es ist nun mal vorteilhaft die Zukunft zu sehen, da ich sehen kann welche Kleider mir stehen und passen."

"Wenn du es gesehen hast, wie ich darin aussehe, brauch ich es doch nicht anzu probieren, Alice?!" Ich hasste es mich permanent aus und an zu ziehen. Nun gut dieses Kleid sah einfach himmlich aus, doch ich war einfach erledigt von dem ganzen shoppen.

"Nein, da gibt es kein weg dran vorbei. Ich will das du es siehst." Sie schubste mich in eine leere Kabine und bevor sie die Gardine hinter sich schloss, sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern:

"Glaub mir es wird sich lohnen und schau bitte nicht ins Spiegel, wenn du fertig bist. Ich will das du es hier mit uns sehen. Das wird ein Spaß!"

Ich versuchte nicht laut zu stöhnen, als ich genervt erwiderte:

"In Ordnung, Alice."

Ich zog mich schnell aus und war nur noch in meiner Unterwäsche. Vorsichtig nahm ich das Kleid von dem Hacken und zog es langsam an.

Es fühlte sich so angenehm leicht, auf der Haut, an. Es war so kühl und weich, das man das Gefühl hatte nichts an zu haben. Ich wollte mich schon umdrehen und ins Spiegel schauen, doch Alice Stimme hinderte mich daran:

"Bella, komm raus wir warten auf dich!"

Als ich aus der Umkleidekabine schließlich rausging, schauten mich Esme, Rosalie, Claire und Alice mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Keiner sagte etwas. Ich beführschtete schon, das ich lächerlich in diesem Kleid aussah.

Besorgt ging ich zur Spiegelwand, welches neben Alice war. Noch bevor einer etwas sagen konnte, schaute ich hinnein und was ich dort sah, verschlug mir regelrecht den Atem.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus.", flüsterte Rosalie, die jetzt hinter mir stand. Die anderen Stimmten ihr zu.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, es wird sich lohnen.", sagte Alice mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich sah wirklich schön aus in diesem Kleid. Es passte perfekt. Ich glaube nicht das ich jemals so schön ausgesehen habe.

Lächelnd drehte ich mich um und nahm Alice in die Arme. Ich drückte sie so fest, so dass sie es diesmal schwer hatte zu Atmen... naja, notwendig war es ehe nicht.

"Danke Alice!!!"

"Keine Ursache, Bella. Aber wir sollten wirklich los gehen, sonst bekomm ich noch Ärger von Edward. Wenn er dich heute in diesem Kleid sieht, wird es ihm mehr als umhauen, das kann ich dir versprechen."

Als ich die Umarmung von ihr löste, hatte sie ein schelmiges Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Was meinst du, wenn mich Edward heute in diesem Kleid sieht?... Warum und Wohin, den eigentlich?"

"Er möchte mit dir, heute Abend weg gehen und da musst du schon besonders aussehen. Das 'Warum' oder 'Wohin' kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Edward würde wirklich sauer werden."

Ich hasste es überrascht zu werden. Dieses warten und grübeln, was es den sein könnte, trieb mich immer in den Wahnsinn. Es machte mich unruhig und nervös. Als hätte Alice in dem Moment meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie beruhigend:

"Es wird dir gefallen. Mach dir bloß keinen Kopf. Denk einfach an die positive Seite. Wenn du dich innerhalb von 2 Minuten Auziehst sind wir in 44 Sekunden hier raus. Es würde keine 50 Minuten dauern bis du dann, umgezogen mit eingerechnet natülich, Edward wieder sehen würdest... Also beeil dich lieber. Die anderen gehen schon für ihre Kleider bezahlen."

In der tat, waren die anderen schon an der Kasse. So weit ich sehen konnte, waren es mindestens 9 Kleider am Tresen. **(A/N: Deren Kleider könnt ihr ebenfalls auf meinem Profil sehen.)**

Ich antwortete gar nicht Alice, als ich schnell in die Kabine ging. Ich wollte schon gar nicht das Kleid ausziehen, doch der Gedanke an Edward und das ich ihn spätestens in einer Stunde sehen könnte, bewegte mich schließlich dieses wunderschöne Kleid aus zu ziehen.

Sobald ich es von mir hatte. Kam Alice Hand zwischen dem Vorhang ausgstreckt.

"Ich geh so lange das Kleid bezahlen, wärend du dich umziehst." Daraufhin gab ich das Kleid und zog mich schnell um.

Nach einigen Sekunden kam ich schließlich raus und sah wie drei Mitarbeiterinnen die Kleider und wie ich es jetzt auch sehen konnte Schuhe weg packten.

"Wir haben dir auch ein paar Schuhe gekauft. Sie werden dir gefallen." **(A/N: Ihr könnt die Schuhe ebenfalls auf mein Profil sehen.)**

"Daran zweifel ich nicht Alice." Ich gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, "Danke Alice, für alles."

"Keine Ursache Bella."

Ich war wirklich froh, das wir uns endlich ohne diese stille Spannung in der Luft, mit einander reden konnten. Wer hätte gedacht, das ein Tag schoppen, solche Wunder bewirken konnte?!

Wie Alice es versprochen hatte, waren wir nach zwei Minuten und unmengen an Geld leichter, aus dem Geschäft. Kurz darauf waren wir in den zwei Autos, mit dem wir zu Mall gekommen waren und fuhren nach Hause.

Innerhalb von einer halben Stunde, rasten wir regelrecht nach Hause und ohne widerrede oder protest lies ich die Folter auf mich zu kommen... In Alices Zimmer. Sie quälte mich mit Haarstyling, Make-up und einer Maniküre... es war der blanke Horror. Nicht nur Rosalie und Alice hatten gefallen an meiner tortur, sonder auch Claire.

Eigentlich dürfte es mich gar nicht mehr überraschen, nachdem ich sie shoppen gesehen hatte. Ich bin mir sicher das sie in der Zeit, sogar Alice eine konkurenz in Sachen Shoppen werden könnte. Esme saß auf einem Stuhl, gegen über von mir, und erzählte mir von ihrer neuesten Idee, das Haus umzustrucktieren.

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten war ich endlich fertig und in meinem Kleid. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an.

"Darf ich jetzt in den Spiegel schauen?!", fragte ich ungeduldigt. Keine von ihnen hatte mir erlaubt, wärend der Tortur, einmal in den Spieglen zu blicken.

Alice nahm meine Hand und bat mich aufgeregt:

"Mach die Augen zu und nicht schummeln!"

Seufzend tat ich das was sie mir sagte. Es nützte ehe nicht, wenn ich mich dagegen wehrte. Also schloss ich meine Augen, wie gewünscht, und lies mich von Alice führen. Nach einem Moment bliebe wir stehen.

"Du kannst deine Augen jetzt öffnene!", rief Alice ziemlich aufgeregt.

Als ich sie schließlich öffnete, konnte ich nicht glauben was ich sah. Sollte diese Person, die mich zurück starrte, etwa... ich sein?

"Bin das etwa...ich??", fragte ich mehr als überrascht.

"Ja natürlich, Liebste!", stimmte Esme hinter mir zu. Vom Spiegel aus konnte ich sehen, wie sie mir ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.

"Du siehst für uns immer so schön aus. Die anderen haben deine Schönheit nur etwas unterstrichen."

Ich schenkte ihr ein dankendes Lächeln und widmete mich erneut auf mein Spiegelbild... Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, das _ich_ es sein sollte.

"Komm, Bella.", sagte Alice und nahm meine Hand, um mich vor dem Spiegel zu zerren, "Edward wartet schon auf dich."

Wenn mein Herz noch schlagen könnte, würde es sicherlich wie verrückt rasen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten ihn endlich zu sehen. Aufgeregt und nervös folgte ich Alice. Rosalie, Claire und Esme gingen hinter mir.

Plötzlich blieben wir stehen. Verwirrt schaute ich umher und merkte erst dann das wir an der Treppenschwelle standen.

"Edward wartet unten auf dich.", sagte Alice aufgeregt. Dankend nahm ich sie in meine Arme und drückte sie so fest ich konnte.

"Danke Alice.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr.

"Keine Ursache Bella," sagte Alice und löste sanft die Umarmung.

Ich schenkte ihnen noch ein letztes Lächeln, bevor ich mich umdrehte und hinnunter ging. Edward wartete unten am Fuße der Treppen auf mich und er sah überweltigend aus.

Er hatte ein schwazen Anzug und darunter ein weißen Hemd an. Er trug keine Krawatte, sondern lies zwei Knöpfe offen. Ich war, man konnte schon sagen, regelrecht benehbelt von seiner Schönheit.

Selbst Edward hatte diesen verträumten Blick, woraufhin ich nur noch mehr lächeln musste. Es war noch ziemlich ungewohnt zu wissen, das ich so ein Effekt auf ihn hatte. Das ich ihn so... blenden konnte. Allein bei dem Gedanken musste ich leise lachen.

Edward kam daraufhin anscheind wieder zu sich, da er mein Lächeln liebevoll erwiderte und langsam auf mich zu kam, in dem er die Treppen hoch ging.

Aufgeregt wartete ich auf ihn, das er endlich zu mir kam und ehe ich mich versah stand er vor mir. Sein wunderschönes Gesicht war so nah zu mir, das ich sogar sein wundervollen Duft riechen konnte. Für einen Moment schloß ich meine Augen und atmete Tief ein... Ich konnte nie genug davon bekommen.

Plötzlich spürte ich angenehme weiche Hände auf jeder Seite meines Gesichtes. Sie strichen sanft meine Wangen entlang. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, war zwischen mir und Edward nur noch wenige Zentimeter.

Den Drang ihn zu Küssen, wuchs jede erdenkliche Sekunde. Ich konnte es auch in seinen Augen sehen, das es ihm nicht anders erging.

Ehe ich mich versah legte er sanft seine Lippen auf die meine. Es war das schönste Gefühl, welches ich je kannte. Sanft bewegten sich seine Lippen gegen meine. Noch bevor er intensiver werden konnte, brach er den Kuss. Seine Lippen waren noch so nah zu mir, das ich mich nur hinlehnen brauchte, um ihn zu küssen. Doch bevor ich es tun konnte, sagte Edward leise:

"Du siehst wunderschön aus, Bella."

"Das gleiche könnte ich zu dir auch sagen, Edward.", hauchte ich liebevoll, bevor ich ihn schließlich erneut küsste... ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen... er war wie meine Droge, ohne die ich nicht leben konnte.

Seine Hände wanderten daraufhin meinen Rücken entlang. Seine Berührung auf meiner blanken Haut, gab mir eine angenehmes Kribbeln, woraufhin ich meine Arme um ihn schlung.

Zu früh löste er erneut den Kuss. Noch bevor ich etwas dagegen sagen oder machen konnte, schenkte er mir ein lieblisches schiefes Lächeln.

"Wir sollten langsam losgehen.", sagte er und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, nahm er mich in seine Arme und trug mich hinnunter.

"Du weisst ich kann laufen, Edward.", neckte ich freundlich und legte einen Kuss auf seine linke Halsseite. Er schauderte darauf ganz kurz, woraufhin ich leise lachen musste. Verlegen über seine Reaktion, schenkte er mir ein etwas unsichers Lächeln. Ich konnte sehen, das ihm etwas beschäftigte, jedoch beließ ich es dabei.

Sobald er aus der Tür war, rannte er los. Er lief direkt in den Wald. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an:

"Edward, wohin gehen wir?"

"Zu unserer Wiese, Liebste.", antwortete Edward gelassen. Nicht einmal sein Tempo wurde langsamer als er mir antwortete.

"Und was ist dort? Ich meine wir haben uns doch wegen einem Grund so herraus geputzt, oder nicht?"

"Du musst dich überraschen lassen, Schatz.", sagte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht und legte schnell einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe.

"Du weisst ich mag keine Überraschungen, Edward."

"Nur dieses eine Mal Bella. Es wird dir gefalllen...ich meine ich hoffe es wird dir gefallen...und wenn nicht...wir können darüber reden und vielleicht-"

"Edward.", unterbrach ich ihn, "In Ordnung ich werde warten und mich dieses eine Mal überraschen lassen."

Er lächelte nur daraufhin etwas nervös und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit des Rennens zu.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Ich verstand nicht warum er so nervös war. Noch bevor ich ihn danach fragen konnte, kamen wir an und was ich sah, verschlug mir den Atem.

Überall auf der Wiese, lagen hunderten von Teelichtern verstreut. In mitten der Wiese lag eine große Decke ausgebreitet... es war einfach wunderschön.

Ich wollte schon von seinen Armen hinnunter gehen, doch Edward hielt mich nur noch fester und trug mich über die ganzen Kerzen, zu der ausgebreiteten Decke. Er ließ mich vorsichtig darauf sitzen und setzte sich neben mir.

"Das ist... wunderschön, Edward.", sagte ich begeistert und schaute um mich herrum. Selbst der Horizont leuchtete einmalig. Hunderte Sterne konnte man erkennen. Der Mond war in ihrer einzigartigen Schönheit und gab dem ganzen eine perfekte Harmonie.

"Ja, das ist sie.", sagte Edward nach einem Moment, mit einer verträumten Stimme. Als ich dann zu ihm schaute, hatte er erneut diesen verträumten Blick. Seine Augen waren regelrecht auf mich fixiert.

Er lehnte sich vor und legte erneut seine sanften Lippen auf die meine. Seine Lippen bewegten sich so sanft... so zart, so als hätte er Angst mich zerbrechen zu können. Es irritierte mich nur noch mehr und langsam fürchtete ich mich vor dem was kommen würde.

Was ist wenn er genug von mir hatte und es mir so auf diese Weise sagen wollte? Oder ihm bewusst wurde, das er vielleicht nur Freundschaft haben möchte? Vielleicht sollte dies unser Abschiedskuss werden... unser Abschiedsabend?

Vorsichtig brach er den Kuss und schaute mich nervös an. Er nahm meine Hände in seine und ich schwöre, wenn mein Herz noch schlagen könnte, würde ich definitiv einen Herzinfakt erleiden.

"Ich... Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Bella... oder besser gesagt, etwas Fragen."

Vielleicht wollte er fragen, ob wir nur Freunde bleiben könnten? Vielleicht hatte er Angst mir dabei weh zu tun und ist deshalb so nervös?

"Ich versteh schon...", flüßtere ich leise und schaute auf unsere gemeinsamen Hände, "Du brauchst es nicht zu sage, wenn du es nicht möchtest..."

"Ich... weiss nicht was du meinst.", sagte er, nach einem Moment, irritiert.

Langsam löste ich meine Hand von seiner und stand auf... ich fühlte sofort diese Leere, welche ich so verabscheute... so verachtete und hoffte, nie wieder zu fühlen.

Ohne zu zögern tat er es auch. Ich vermied den Blickkontakt als ich ihm sagte:

"Wenn du nur Freundschaft haben möchtest... ist es in Ordnung. Ich... Ich habe viele Fehler in der Vergangenheit getan, es ist nur verständlich."

Für einen Moment sagte keiner von uns etwas. Ich nahm sein Schweigen, für die Antwort die ich befürchtete.

"Ich denke ich sollte besser gehen."

Noch bevor ich mich ganz umdrehen konnte, griff er nach meiner Hand.

"Nein, Bella.", rief er mit einer verzweifelten Stimme, "Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich wollte dir einen Heiratsantrag machen und nicht mit dir Schluss machen!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich daraufhin. Selbst Atmen konnte ich nicht mehr, als ich mich zu ihm erschrocken umdrehte. Ich hätte damit nicht gerechnet... obwohl die ganze Dekoration so traumhaft schön war, hätte ich nicht gedacht, das es wegen _das_ gewesen sein sollte. Einen Heiratsantrag.

Auf einmal kniete er sich auf einen Bein vor mir. Meine Hand war noch immer fest in seiner und als ich in seine wunderschönen Augen blickte.

"Bella, mein Leben war ohne dich wie eine leere Hülle, ohne jegliche Bedeutung. Jeder Tag war wie der andere, ohne jeglichen Sinn... In den letzten Monat habe ich mich noch nie so glücklich und vollkommen gefühlt. Die Tage haben wieder an Farbe und Glanz bekommen. Mein Leben hat wieder einen Sinn... _Du_ bist mein Leben, Bella. Meine Seele, die ich vor so langer Zeit verlohren hatte und jetzt wieder gefunden habe.

Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich Leben, Bella und das möchte ich auch nie wieder... Ich möchte für immer und alle Zeiten, an deiner Seite sein... ein Teil deines Lebens werden, Bella. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt... als alles andere was ich kenne... daher frage ich dich... möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Sprachlos und gerührt schaute ich ihn an. Ich merkte wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Das was er sagte... was er für mich fühlte, war einfach das wunderschönste, was ich je gehört hatte.

Leise fielen Tränen meine Wangen entlang. Es waren Tränen des Glücks.

Edwards Gesichtsausdruck wurde mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde immer nervöser und unsicherer. Schließlich sagte ich mit leiser zitternder Stimme:

"Ja."

"Ja?", fragte Edward überrascht und erleichtert zugleich.

Ich nickte kurz und wiederholte erneut mein Antwort. Diesmal mit einer festen Stimme:

"Ja, Edward."

Er sprang darauf regelrecht nach oben und nahm mich in seine Arme. Edward drehte sich voller Freude um sich und schrie in den Wald:

"SIE HAT JA GESAGT!!! JA!!!"

Ich war mir sicher, das die anderen es sicherlich hören konnten. Kurz darauf blieb er stehen und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Meine Arme legte ich um seinen Hals und vertiefte den Kuss genüßlich.

Nach einigen Minuten, oder Stunden... ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl für die Zeit verlohren...brach er den Kuss. Ich wollte schon protestieren, doch dann bemerkte ich, wie seine Hand in die Hosentasche ging. Ohne es zu bemerken hielt ich voller Anspannung mein Atem an.

Eine kleine schwarze Schmuckbox holte er schließlich herraus und als er sie öffnete, sah ich wohl, den schönsten Ring den ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Ein klarer weißer Diamant blickte zu mir hinnauf. Es glitzerte sogar unter dem Mondlich in jede erdenkliche Farbe. Ein dünnes Goldband hielt den Diamaten. Es war eine klassische Schönheit, in ihrem alten und einzigartigem Stil... so wie es Edward war.

"Es ist wunderschön Edward.", gestand ich, man konnte sagen, überwälltigt, "Das musst dich doch ein vermögen gekostet haben. Das brauchtest du wirklich nicht, Edward.", versuchte ich zu tadeln. Selbst ich konnte sagen, das es nicht gerade überzeugend klang.

Edward schenkte mir sein wudervolles schiefes Lächeln und sagte mit amüsierter Stimme:

"Diesen Ring, habe ich von meiner Mutter geerbt. Ich habe ihr vor langer Zeit versprochen, das ich diesen Ring nur der Person geben werde, die mein Herz berührt. Die für mich die Welt bedeutet... meiner Seelenverwanten und du hast mehr als mein Herz berührt Bella... du bist das wonach ich mich mehr als alles andere Sehne. Du bist meine Seelenverwante, mein Herz... das Leben, welches du mir jeden Tag mit deiner Liebe einhauchst... Du hast diesen Ring, mehr als alles andere verdient, Bella."

Er nahm den Ring vorsichtig aus der Schatulle herraus und nahm meine Hand. Langsam plazierte er den Ring an meinem linken Ringfinger... Es passte wie angegossen.

Ich konnte das Gefühl nicht los werden, das es sich genau richtig anfühlte. Obwohl es der Ring von Edwards Mutter, Elizabeth Masen, war, stand es mir makellos.

"Danke schön.", sagte ich schließlich erneut zu Tränen gerührt.

Edward legte daraufhin einen kleinen Kuss auf meine linke Hand, wo der Ring war und schloß den kleinen Abstand zwischen uns.

"Ich danke dir, Bella... für alles.", flüßterte er leise, bevor er mich erneut leidenschaftlich küsste.

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bald kommt die Story zu ihrem Ende und ich hoffe auf eure Reviews! **

**Danke Alice1985**


	23. Kapitel 22: Ewig

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight + Co. S. Meyer!!!**

**A/N: ES TUT MIR SO UNENDLICH LEID, das es so lange gedauert hat!!!!!!! Meine Uni hatte wirklich herrum gestresst und ich habe dieses Kapitel auch in meiner Freistunde geschrieben, um es endlich fertig zu bekommen!!!! **

**Dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch schön lang geworden! Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen. Vorallem wollte ich mich ganz besonders an die tollen Reviews bedanken die ich bekommen habe:**

**Jenny, spike007, EdwardsGirl, Isabella Volturi (die mir gleich 4 Reviews geschrieben hat, danke süße), BellaCullen, Jasper Is Mine, VampireLady, Miss Isabella, Liss92, Miesch, **

**books-mybestfriends, LunaNigra und an La tua cantate... DANKE VIELMALS für euren tollen Reviews. DANKE!!!!**

**So viel spaß beim Lesen!**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 22 – Ewig

Ich glaube, ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich gewesen, wie ich es jetzt war. Ununterbrochen hatte ich ein Lächeln im Gesicht, welches ich nicht mehr los werden konnte... nicht das es mich störte.

Es war mittlerweile zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem mir Edward einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Die ganze Familie war ausser sich vor Freude. Die Behaglichkeit war so intesiv, dass es Jasper regelrecht überweltigte und mit Alice in die Lüfte sprang.

Emmett und Nickolas rollten, bei dem Anblick, vor lachen auf dem Boden. Jasper brauchte Stunden um von seinem 'Glücks-Trip' wieder herrunter zukommen. Es ist eben nicht einfach ein empath zu sein, vorallem wenn man eine hyperaktive Ehefrau hat, wie Alice.

Natürlich hatte sich Alice sofort dazu bereit erklärt die Hochzeit, mit Hilfe von Esme, Claire und Rosalie zu planen. Zum Glück hatte ich so gut wie nichts zu tun mit den Vorbereitungen. Jedoch behielt ich mein, Stimmrecht zur Hochzeit. Wenn ich ihnen völlig die freie Hand überließ, würde ich am Ende eine Hochzeit haben, die eher für die Prominenten geeignet wäre, anstatt zu mir.

Sie haben sich sogar die Arbeit zur bevorstehenden Hochzeit schon aufgeteilt. Esme ist für die Dekoration verantwortlich, Rosalie für die Blumen, Claire und Alice für die Kleider. Edward wollte unbedingt selbst die Musik für die ganze Hochzeit organisieren... und ich, nun sie fragten mich nur gelegentlich nach meiner Meinung zu der einer Auswahl der Dekoration.

Wir haben fast drei Tage gebraucht bis wir den Hochzeitstermin eintscheiden konnten. Edward war es recht egal wann der Tag werden sollte, nur nicht länger als ein Monat, da er doch so lange nicht warten wollte... meinte er zu mindest. Alice wollte hingegen etwas mehr Zeit haben, um so _besser_ und _umfangreicher_ die Hochzeit zu planen.

Daher stimmte ich mit Edward zu. Um so früher, desto besser. Also beschlossen Edward und ich, das die Hochzeit in einem Monat stattfinden sollte.

Alice hatte, nach dem wir uns für diese Zeitspanne entschieden hatte, eine Vision von dem gefragten Tag bekommen und zwar der 23. August.

Es war schon merkwürdig, da am nächsten Tag eine Sonnenfinsternis war. Edward und ich spielten daher mit dem Gedanken es an diesem Tag zu verlegen, doch Alice bestehte darauf, das es genau dieser Tag werden müsse. Sie meinte, das sie noch nie so eine klare Vision hatte, wie diese. Daher beliessen wir es dabei... Man sollte ja nie gegen Alice stimmen, wenn sie eine Vision hatte.

Übermorgen war es dann schließlich so weit und um ehrlich zu sein fühlte ich mich ziemlich nervös. Ich wusste nicht wieso. Ich meine ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere und er liebt mich. Meine Nervösität war daher ziemlich unbegründet, dennoch konnte ich es nicht los werden.

Ich versuchte einen klaren Kopf von der ganzen Hektik und meiner Nervösität, in meinem und Edwards Zimmer, zu bekommen. Ich tat nichts besonderes und legte mich daher auf unserem Bett und schaute die Decke an. Vielleicht hoffte ich so, irgendwie Klarheit zu finden... leider ohne Erfolg.

Auf einmal hörte ich wie die Tür leise aufging. Sanfte gleichmäßige Schritte kamen auf mich zu. Sein einmaliger Duft kam mir entgegen, woraufhin ich tief einatmete... ich könnte es überall und zu jeder Zeit erkennen. Es war so einzigartig... so erfrischend und zu gleich sinnlich... so wie mein Edward.

Leicht senkte sich das Bett, als er neben mir platz nahm und sich mich legte schließlich legte. Ich drehte mich daraufhin zu ihm. Sein Arm ging um meine Tailier und zog mich etwas näher zu sich. Er schenkte mir ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor er einen kleinen Kuss auf meine Lippen legte.

"Du warst hier über zwei Stunden Bella.", begann Edward mit einer etwas besorgten Stimme, "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, es ist nichts."

Versuchte ich glaubhaft rüber zu bringen, doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich sehen, dass das nicht wirklich klappte. Er sagte nichts und wartete geduldig auf mein Geständnis. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen fing ich an:

"Nun, gut... ich... ich weiss es klingt vielleicht lächerlich, aber ich... ich bin etwas... nervös vor der Hochzeit."

Edward lächelte mich nur liebevoll an, bevor er erneut meine Lippen küsste, doch diesmal war es leidenschaftlicher und sinnlicher, als der Kuss zuvor.

Ich wusste nicht wieviel Zeit verging, als er langsam den Kuss brach. Etwas verwirrt und zugegeben etwas benehbelt, schaute ich ihn nur an.

"Falls es dir hilft, Bella", sagte Edward nicht lauter als ein flüstern, "Ich bin auch ziemlich nervös wegen übermorgen."

Überrascht und ziemlich erleichtert schaute ich Edward an.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja.", vergewisserte er mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln, "Ich denke es ist völlig normal, das wir etwas nervös sind vor der Hochzeit. Du hättest mal Alice sehen müssen, oder Rosalie. Ich sage dir, es war die reinste Hölle. Alice hatte regelrecht Panikattaken, vor ihrer Hochzeit. Jasper versuchte sie die ganze Zeit sie zu beruhigen, doch es hatte kaum etwas geholfen.

Rosalie hingegen hatte immer das gleiche Problem, es musste alles perfekt sein... Ich meine ALLES! Und jedesmal, in ihren 4 oder 5 Hochzeiten, hatte sie jedesmal 2 bis 3 Stunden vor der Zeromonie regelrechte Panikattaken. Was wenn mein Kleid, nicht so schön ist, wie das Letzte von meiner vorherigen Hochzeit? Was wenn etwas schief läuft? Und so weiter."

Ich konnte es mir richtig vorstellen, wie es wohl ausgesehen haben musste und lachte drauf los.

"Das hätte ich gern gesehen."

"Ja, das war auch ein Erlebnis. Esme hingegen war nur etwas nervös... ich glaube sie war sogar noch nervöser als du es jetzt bist."

Überrascht schaute ich in seine wundervollen goldenen Augen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das Esme, die immer gelassen und ruhig war, nervös werden konnte.

"Es ist völlig normal nervös zu sein.", beruhigte er mich erneut und gab mir einen Kuss, doch diesmal legte er sie auf meine Halsseite.

"Ich wünschte nur, das es endlich vorbei wäre. Ich meine... die ganze Aufregung und... diese Hektik... es macht mich Wahnsinnig.", gestand ich zögerlich.

Er schaute mich für ein Moment leise an. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und nachdenklich.

"Wir müssen nicht so groß feiern Bella. Wir können auch nach Vegas gehen und sofort heiraten, wenn du es möchtest."

Dankend schenkte Edward ein kleines Lächeln, für seine Aufmerksamkeit und für den Versuch mir alles Recht zu machen. Doch das war nicht richtig.

"Das hört sich wirklich verlockend an, doch das wäre nicht fair den anderen gegenüber. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Claire und die anderen, würden es mir nie verzeihen."

"Doch das würden sie... mit der Zeit."

"Vielleicht," gab ich sanft zu, "Doch ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, Edward. Sie sind ein Teil unserer Familie und ich finde, das sie es verdient haben eine Hochzeit... _unsere_ Hochzeit zu erleben... nach dem wir so viel durch gemacht hatten."

Edward schenkte mir sein himmlisches Lächeln, welches mir noch immer mich benehbeln konnte. Er strich mit seinen Fingern saft über meinem Gesicht... es war ein langsamer Tanz, welches mir ein beruhigendes Gefühl schenkte.

"Du hast Recht.", sagte er leise und legte erneut einen Kuss auf meinen Lippen. Daraufhin umschlung ich schnell, meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Meine Finger gruben sich in sein wundervolles brozenfarbendes, durchwühltes Haar. Sie waren so sanft wie feinste Seide.

Edward lachte leise, gegen meine Lippen, auf meine Reaktion zu seinem kleinen unschuldigen Kuss. Dennoch war es er, der den Kuss vertiefte.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich so sinnlich, das ich immer mehr wollte. Ich konnte alles um mich herrum vergessen... seine Küsse, waren wie die Droge, die ich brauchte um zu überleben.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, das, wenn allein seine Küsse solch eine Auswirkung auf mich hat, wie wird es wohl dann, wenn wir... intim werden?

Edward brach erneut den Kuss, um anscheind es nicht noch weiter kommen zu lassen. Mir ist es nicht entgangen, als ich bemerkte wie er nach Luft ringte, welches ich unbewusst gleich tat.

Doch dann machte ich, was keiner von uns in diesem Moment gedacht hätte... Ich gähnte.

Edward lachte daraufhin nur leise und nahm mich erneut in seine Arme. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, woraufhin er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe legte.

"Ich glaube du solltest etwas schlafen, Schatz.", schlug Edward sichtlich amüsiert vor.

Es war eines meiner 'Talente', wie Edward es so schön sagte, das er an mir liebt. Die Fähigkeit zu schlafen. Es erinnerte uns auch an die kurze, aber dennoch schöne Zeit die wir zusammen hatten, als ich noch ein Mensch war. Es war als, gehörte uns für immer ein Teil, welches uns niemand mehr wegnehmen konnte.

"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte ich mit halbgeschlossenen Augenliedern. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie müde ich doch war und einige Stunden schlaf würden wirklich gut tun und meine Gedanken und Gefühle von der Nervösität befreien. Ich merkte wie langsam sich eine weiche Decke um mich schlung.

"Keiner ist da. Alice, Claire gehen die Kleider und dein Hochzeitskleid von dem Schneider abholen. Esme und Rosalie haben noch ein paar Dekorations - Probleme zu beweltigen. Nickolas, Emmett und Jasper besorgen einige technische Sachen und Carlisle... hat noch einige recherschen zu erledigen."

Carlisle war, seit dem wir nach England umgezogen waren, jeden Tag damit beschäftigt, mehr über die Prophezeihung zu erfahren. Leider hatte er bis jetzt gar kein Erfolg gehabt. Langsam glaubte ich das es gar keine Prophezeihung gab.

"Oh.", gab ich mit müder Stimme wieder und rückte mit letzter Kraft zu Edward, so dass mein Kopf etwas näher zu seiner Schulter lag und ich um so näher an seiner Halsseite war. Ich konnte hier am besten seinen wunderschönen Duft riechen. Genüsslich sog ich seinen Duft ein..

Edwards Arme umschlung sich um mich, während eine Hand langsam meinen Haar entlang strich.

"Schlaf schön Bella."

"Edward."

"Ja?!"

"Ich... liebe dich."

Ich spürte wie Edward unter mir leicht zu lachen anfing, da sein Brustkorp etwas vibrierte. Er legte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Schläfe, bevor er sagte:

"Ich liebe dich auch Bella... ich werde dich ewig lieben!", war das letzte was ich hörte, bevor ich in einem Traum fiel, wo es nur Edward und mich gab.

_"... das ist wirklich unglaublich."_, hörte ich jemanden sagen. Die Stimme war ganz nahe zu mir und sie war mir auch nicht fremd.

_"sshh, Alice! Du weckst sie noch auf."_, tadelte die unverkennbare Stimme von Edward.

_"Sie wird sowieso bald aufstehen. Ich habe in meiner Vision gesehn, wie Bella schläft... nun gut, ich wusste das sie die Fähigkeit hat zu schlafen, doch ich wollte es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen."_, erwiderte Alice noch immer mit einer begeisterten Stimme.

Ich drehte mich in die Richtung von wo ich Edwards Stimme gehört hatte, bevor ich meine Augen öffnete. Das erste was ich sah, war Edwards himmlisches Lächeln... Ich könnte mich jedes Mal aufs Neuste in ihn verlieben.

Ohne die Augen von mir zu nehmen, beugte er sich etwas zu mir um so den kleinen Abstand zwischen uns zu schließen, so dass er mir einen Kuss geben konnte.

Leider Endete es, so schnell es anfing. Diesmal drehte er sich zur Tür und sagte tadelnd:

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das du sie noch aufwecken würdest."

Ich konnte Alice nicht sehen, da ich noch lag. Erst als ich mich aufsetzte, konnte ich sehen wie sie vor dem Bett, auf einem Stuhl saß. Sie hatte ein aufregendes Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Wie ist es so zu schlafen, Bella?", fragte Alice und ignorierte vollkommen Edwards tadelnde Blicke.

"Nun, es ist... ermüdent und erholsam.", versuchte ich zu erklären, "Manchmal träumt man echt dummes Zeug, die gar kein Sinn ergeben."

"Ich wünschte ich könnte auch träumen.", schwärmte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Es ging mir sehr nahe, sie so leiden zu sehen, daher versuchte ich sie etwas aufzumuntern.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte auch Visionen von der Zukunft bekommen, dann wüsste ich jedesmal was Edward vor hat oder plant mir zu schenken... oder mich überraschen will.", sagte ich und schenkte Edward ein schelmisches Lächeln.

"Ach wirklich?!", mockte er daraufhin verspielt.

Alice kischerte auf Edwards Reaktion hin.

"Da hast du auch recht, Bella.", sagte Alice und versuchte dabei nicht zu lachen, "Jasper hat es verdammt schwer mich zu überraschen, daher macht er es ziemlich spontan... naja, ich sollte mal nachsehen, was mein geliebter Ehemann so treibt... Bis dann ihr zwei!", und dann war sie auch aus dem Zimmer.

Edward nahm mich sofort in seine Arme, sobald sich die Tür schloss und küsste mich erneut. Diesmal jedoch war es leidenschaftlicher... und so schön... ich konnte mich nie daran gewöhnen, wie atemberaubend sich seine Lippen anfühlten.

Bevor noch intensiver wurde, hörte er auf. Zwischen uns war nur ein kleiner Abstand, welches die Sehnsucht zu einander nur noch erhöte. Sein wundervoller Atem kitzelte über meine Lippen.

"Wie war dein Schlaf, Bella?", flüßtere er so sanft das ich es fast nicht hören konnte.

"Gut.", brachte ich gerade noch herraus. Mein Blick und meine Sinne waren nur auf seine himmlichen Lippen gerichtet, die nur ein Stück von mir entfernt waren.

Anscheind hatte er bemerkt, was in meinen Gedanken so vor sich ging und lehnte sich endlich vor, um mich zu küssen. Doch bevor sich unsere Lippen berühren konnten, hielt er an.

Verwirrt öffnete ich meine Augen und erst dann wurde mir auch bewusst das ich sie für einen kurzen Moment schloss. Edward hatte ein süffisantes Lächeln im Gesicht... oh, na warte.

Ich lehnte mich vor, so wie er es wohl erwartet hatte und tat das mit was er wohl nicht gerechnet hatte. Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge langsam seinen Lippenkonturen entlang. Unwirkürlich schudderte er darauf.

Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln lehnte ich mich zurück und schaute ihn triumphierend an. Er hatte noch dieses geblendete Blick, woraufhin er erst nach einem kurzem Moment herraus kam.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, ging ich vom Bett zu meinem neuen Kleiderschrank. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich daraufhin lachen musste.

"Na warte.", knurrte Edward verspielt und sprang regelrecht vom Bett auf mich zu.

Halb lachend und schreiend, versuchte ich so schnell es geht vom Zimmer zu rennen. Doch leider war Edward schneller und im nächsten Moment lag ich erneut auf dem Bett. Er beugte sich über mir und schenkte mir _sein_ triumphierendes Lächeln. Welches einfach himmlich aussah.

Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, waren seine Lippen auf meine. Diesmal war der Kuss dringlich und vordernd. Es war als konnten wir von einander nicht genug bekommen. Selbst Edward verlohr jegliche Kontrolle und Beherrschung.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir uns so leidenschaftlich Küssten, als langsam Edwards Hand unter meinem Shirt ging. Es fühlte sich so wundervoll an, seine Hand auf meiner Haut zu spüren, es war als würde der Berreich den Edward berührte zum Leben erwachen.

Meine Hand tat kurz darauf das gleiche und fuhr unter seinem Shirt, seinen Rückenmuskeln entlang... es war so weich und glatt.

Auf einmal spürte ich, gegen meinen Lippen, wie er ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich lies. Dieses kleine Geräusch trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn.

Edward war gerade dabei, mein Oberteil aus zu ziehen, als er abrupt aufhörte. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an und noch bevor ich die Frage stellen konnte, erklärte er ausser Atem:

"Carlisle möchte uns sehen. Er hat etwas gefunden."

Meine Augen weiteten sich darauf. Ich wusste was Edward meinte und zwar das Carlisle hinweise zu der berüchtigten Prophezeihung gefunden hatte.

Ich ging schnell in meinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und wechselte schnell meine Kleidung. Ich nahm eine dunkelblaue Jeans mit einem weisen Sport-Pullover. Als ich ins Zimmer ging, war auch Edward fertig.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm er meine Hand und machte uns den Weg zu Carlisle Büro.

Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Die Spannung und Aufregung war einfach viel zu groß. Ebenso war die Angst da, das wir etwas erfahren würden, was uns nicht gefallen würde.

Ohne es zu bemerkten, standen wir auf einmal vor der Tür zu Carlsile Büro. Nervös schaute ich zu Edward auf, der mir wiederrum ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella."

Ich traute meiner Stimme nicht, da es sicherlich mich verraten würde, wie nervös ich doch war. Daher nickte ich nur ihm zu.

Edward lehnte sich vor und küsste sanft meine Schläfe, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Carlisle begrüßte uns mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und bat uns auf der Couch platz zu nehmen, welches gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich gegenüber uns.

Ich war so nervös, das ich noch nicht mal etwas sagen konnte. Ich wartete mit voller Anspannung darauf, das er endlich erzählt, was er weiss.

Edward nahm meine Hand in seine und kreiste langsam mit seinen Fingern um meine Handrücken. Es half etwas mich zu beruhigen, doch meine Anspannung blieb.

Selbst Carlisle und Edward sagten nichts. Es sah so aus, als würde Carlisle Edward in Gedanken etwas sagen, denn kurz nach dem ich dies bemerkte sagte Edward in einem ruhigen Ton:

"Ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn die anderen dabei sind?"

Ich nickte nur zustimmend, woraufhin Edward in einem normalen Ton rief:

"Kommt ins Carlsile Büro, er hat etwas herraus gefunden."

Kaum hatte er etwas gesagt, ging die Tür von Alice auf. Neben ihr war Jasper. In Alices Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich sehen, das sie es schon wusste. Warscheinlich hatte sie schon eine Vision von dem ganzen bekommen.

Ich konnte sehen, wie sie versuchte kausal zu schauen und nichts zu verraten, was sie berreits wusste. Jedoch konnte ich sehen, das sie irgendwie... frustriert und verwirrt war. Als ich mein Blick zu Edward warf, starrte er Alice mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Genervt ließ ich mein Augen auf Edward. Ich spürte wie die Wut langsam in mir aufstieg. Anscheind wusste Edward, was vor sich ging und hielt mich bewusst hinters Licht. Ich verstand noch immer nicht, warum er mir nicht einfach sagen konntw, was von sich ging?!

Etwas gereizt löste ich meine Hand von seiner und schaute direkt zu Carlisle und den anderen, nur nicht zu Edward. Ich wusste, das es kindisch war, doch ich konnte es nicht aushalten, wenn er mir etwas verheimlichte und es mir nicht sagen wollte. Ich war kein Mensch mehr und ich könnte mit der Situation fertig werden, egal wie fürchterlich oder grauenvoll es sein mag.

Ich konnte spüren, wie Edwards Blicke sich regelrecht in mich bohrten, doch ich ignorierte sie vollkommen. Jasper schaute mich wissend an, er versuchte mich mit seiner Fähigkeit etwas zu beruhigen. Doch wir beide wussten, das es so nicht klappen würde, daher blockte ich seine Kraft. Ich wollte ausserdem nicht, das er wegen mir sich verausgabt und erneut jagen muss.

Für ein kurzen Moment, wanderte Jaspers Augen zu Edward. Wohlmöglich ihm zu sagen, wie ich mich fühlte.

Kurz darauf lehnte sich Edward etwas an mich und flüsterte in meinem Ohr so leise, das ich es nur hören konnte:

"Es tut mir leid Bella, wenn ich dich verärgert habe. Ich habe versucht Alice Gedanken zu lesen und herraus zu finden was sie weiss. Leider blockierte sie alles und sang ununterbrochen ein Lied, welches ich absolut hasse... und zwar von den Beatles, obendrein noch verfehlt sie nahe zu jede Note."

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich einfach Lächeln. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen drehte ich mich zu Edward und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte ebenfalls so leise das er mich nur hören konnte:

"Es tut mir leid."

Er schenkte mir nur ein liebevolles Lächeln und küsste mich ebenfalls auf die Wange und flüsterte erneut in meinem Ohr:

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, Bella."

Auf einmal hörte ich wie die Tür leise in den Schloss fiel. Als ich schließlich zu Carlisle schaute, bemerkte ich das alle mittlerweile die anderen ebenfalls im Raum waren und mich und Edward mit einem lächeln beobachteten. Anscheind hatten sie nicht bemerkt, wie lächerlich ich mich verhalten hatte.

"Nun, da wir alle hier sind, kann ich ja berichten bzw. euch zeigen was ich gefunden habe.", er ging mit wenigen Schritten zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte ein altes kleines ledergebundenes Buch hervor. Es war dunkel braun und an vielen Stellen schon ziemlich beschädigt. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das es dort lag, als Edward und ich rein hinkamen.

"Ich habe euch etwas enthalten und zwar das die Prophezeiung in nur drei Büchern festgehalten wurde... und dafür wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich wollte keine unnötigen Hoffnungen schenken, falls ich gescheitert hätte mit meiner Suche nach dieser Prophezeihung. Wie auch immer, eines von diesen drei Aufzeichnungen habe ich als Geschenk von den Volturis bekommen, in den Jahren als ich in Italien mit ihnen lebte.

Es war ein Abschiedsgeschenk von Markus. Die anderen beiden Bücher waren ebenfalls in den Besitztümern der Volturis. Jeweils eines noch in den Besitztümern von Caius und Aro."

"Wie bist du daran gekommen?", fragte Jasper überrascht und irgendwie beeindruckt.

"Ich habe einen Freund von mir darum gebeten mir dieses Buch zu besorgen. Leider musste ich ihm als Gegenleistung versprechen, niemanden zu verraten wer er ist. Bitte, Edward mach es mir nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist."

Carlisle schaute Edward bittend an, woraufhin er nur ein einmal kurz nickte. Carlisle fuhr daraufhin weiter.

"Ich habe schon angefangen, das Buch zu übersetzten und zu deuten... doch es sind viele Unklahrheiten und... vorallem bin ich an manchen Stellen ziemlich verwirrt, da es absolut gar kein Sinn ergiebt."

"Warum hast du, der Person oder damals als du es geschenk bekommen hast, nicht gefragt, was es zu bedeuten hatte?", fragte Edward.

"Ich habe dieses Buch erst gesehen, als ich kurz vor meiner Abreise von Volturi stand. Davor habe ich dieses Buch nicht gesehen, da es in einem einem Versteck bewahrt wird und du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, wie aufgeregt und neugierig ich war. Ich konnte in dem Moment einfach nicht klar denken, da ich so überweltigt von Markus Geste war. Woher sollte ich auch wissen, welch kostbares Schatz er mir gab, um so nach dem Inhalt zu fragen? Zu deiner anderen Fragen... die Person die mir dieses Buch gab, hat ziemlich viel riskiert, um an das herran zu kommen. Doch leider weiss er genau so viel wie ich."

"Was hast du herraus gefunden, Carlisle?", fragte ich diesmal ungeduldig.

Er schenkte mir ein entschudligendes Lächeln, ehe er begann,

"Natürlich, nun... In diesem Buch steht die Prophezeihung nach dem wir so lange gesucht haben. Es ist auf Latein und ziemlich undeutlich. Vieles ist in alten Metaphern und Symbole gedeutet.

Ich habe herraus geschrieben, was ich übersetzten und verstehen konnte."

Vorsichtig öffnete er das Buch in der Mitte und holte ein weißes zusammen gefaltendes Papier herraus, welches deutlich dem alten, gelblichen Papier hervor stich.

"Es gibt zwei Zusammenschlüße der Prophezeihung. Eines handelt von Frieden zwischen den Welten... Ein Bund zwischen alten Feinden und Rivalen... die andere handelt von absoluter Macht und Stärke, die alles zerstören wird... Nur eines diese Prophezeihungen wird geschehen... es geht ganz davon aus, wie die Entscheidung fällt.

Wer das Blut der Sängerin kostet, wird der Vater des Schicksals werden... Im Bunde der _la tua cantante_ wird die Zunkunft geschmiedet.

Dieses wird sich nur entscheiden bzw., das Schicksal aller verändern... wenn der Tag zur Nacht wird und nichts mehr erleuchtet... Ein Schattenschleier umhüllt die Welt in eine ewige Nacht... In der wird die Erlösung erscheinen, welches Schicksal und Zukunft verändert wird."

Es ist ziemlich undeutlich, wie ich schon gesagt habe... doch dieser Abschnitt was jetzt kommt ist umso verwirrender...

_Bambini des destino_ _et futuro... _Die Töchter des Schicksals und der Zukunft werden alles entscheiden... Wie oder wann ist leider nicht beschrieben."

Enttäuscht und traurig schaute ich auf meine Hand die Edward an sich gezogen hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden. Keiner sagte etwas. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Im Prinzip haben wir nichts herraus finden können... es sind noch mehr Fragen entstanden, anstatt beantwortet.

"Waz heizt daz jetzt?", fragte Claire sichtlich verwundert, "Waz bedeutet ez?"

"Das... weiss ich nicht so genau.", gestand Carlisle ungewöhnlich leise. Ich glaube ich konnte mich nicht einmal erinnern, das Carlisle mal etwas nicht wusste... es war so merkwürdig.

"Ausserdem...", fuhr Carlisle etwas zögerlich fort, "steht etwas über die _la tua cantate_... es ist noch nicht fest gelegt oder völlig so bestimmt. Es wird in der Prophezeihung nur als behauptung gestellt."

"Was ist es?", fragte Edward besorgt und ungeduldig.

Carlisle seufzte bedrückt und öffnete eine Seite im Buch. Er las daraus vor, doch keiner von uns verstand was es bedeutete. Anschließend übersetzte schließlich Carlisle ihre Bedeutung, mit einem beunruhigenden Unterton in seiner Stimme:

"Die Bürde der Sängerin des Blutes, kann keiner von ihr nehmen, es gehört ganz allein der Sängerin des Blutes... Sie wird die Prophezeihung erfüllen... und dafür wird sie ein Opfer geben müssen, welches keiner von ihr nehmen kann... ihr Leben."

Edward stand abrupt auf und stellte sich schützend vor mir. Er schaute Carlisle mit einem blutrünstigen Blick an und knurrte dabei wutentbrand, so als würde Carlisle mich jeden Moment umbringen wollen... als wäre er der Feind.

"_Keiner wird ihr etwas antun, hörst du mich... KEINER!"_, brüllte Edward zornig.

Ich stand auf und nahm liebvoll seine Arm und seine Faust in meine Hand in meine und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung Edward.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

"Beruhige dich Edward!", versuchte Jasper der ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

Man konnte in den Gesichtern der anderen sehen, wie geschockt sie waren. Ich wusste nicht, ob es wegen dem was Carlisle so eben gesagt hatte, oder die Art wie Edward Carlsile drohte.

"_Es ist NICHTS in Ordnung!", _brüllte Edward, jedoch blieb sein Blick auf Carlsile fest, so als würde er darauf warten, das er jeden Moment in ein fürcheterlich Monster verwandeln würde.

_"Niemand wird dich von mir nehmen. NIEMAND!"_

Jasper, kam näher und legte seine Hand auf Edward Schulter. Ich konnte sehen, wie er sich langsam beruhigte. Dennoch blieb sein Blick starr auf Carlsile. Als ich schließlich zu ihm schaute, konnte man die Schuldgefühle in seinem Gesicht sehen.

"Es tut mir leid, Edward. Das ich nicht mehr herraus finden konnte... Es steht nicht fest und vorallem ist der Schreib- und Vormulierungssil so geschrieben, das es eine Möglichkeit ist und nicht eine Tatsache... es muss nicht so kommen wie es beschrieben wird."

Diesmal wante Edward seinen Blick von Carlsile und schaute zu Alice, die wenig überrascht schaute.

"Siehst du etwas ungewohntes oder das Bella in irgend einer Gefahr schwebt?", Edwards Stimme klang fest und kontrolliert, welches nur mit Hilfe von Jasper möglich war.

Alices Augen wurden glassig und nach einem kurzen Moment war auch Jasper an ihrer Seite. Besorgt schaute ich von Alice zu Edward und hoffte wirklich, das er sich unter kontrolle hielt. Ich habe noch nie gesehn, das Jasper jemand anderes ausser mir berühren musste, um so seine Fähigkeit anwenden zu können. Es war wirklich merkwürdig.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Alice wieder zu sich kam und ein lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Selbst Edward entspannte sich immer mehr, so dass er liebevoll meine Hand nahm. Als er zu mir schaute schenkte er mir ein kleines Lächeln, doch seine Augen verieten etwas anderes. Sie waren pech schwatz und man konnte die Sorge und Zorn in ihnen sehen.

"Ich sehe nichts schlimmes... Eure Hochzeit... übrigens siehst du traumhaft aus in deinem Hochzeitskleid.", sagte Alice mit einem breiten grinsen,

"Die Hochzeit wird einfach perfekt. Als ich weiter in die Zukunft blickte, sah ich nur, wie ihr beide glücklich lacht und wie du Edward beim rennen überholst, als wir auf der Jagt sind... ah, übrigens Emmett, du würdest verlieren, wenn du auf Edward setzt... bleib was Wett-Angelegenheiten angeht... lieber bei Jasper, oder Nickolas. Sie haben mehr Anhnung als du."

Für einen Moment sagte keiner etwas, bis ich anfing zu lachen. Kurz darauf taten es Jasper und Alice und dann die anderen nach.

"Ich sage doch,", fing Nickolas an mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an, "Es hat nichts mit größe zu tun, oder alter... es geht nur ums Talent!... Sorry Emmy, das fehlt dir nun mal."

Diesmal konnte Edward sich nicht beherschen, als er mit ansah, wie Emmetts Augen weiteten bei dem Spitznamen "Emmy".

Emmett stand plötlich wütend auf und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, Nickolas wütend an.

Aufeinmal stand Jasper neben Nickolas und gab ihm ebenfalls ein grinsen, bevor er begann:

"Nickolas hat recht. Du bist wirklich schlecht in Wetten.", sagte Jasper.

"Oder Playstation.", fügte Nickolas süffisant hinzu.

"Beim Wrestling ist es bei dir, immer eine Glückssache."

"JA!", stimmte Nickolas zu und versuchte bei dem möderiösen Anblick von Emmett nicht zu lachen, "EIGENTLICH bist du nicht SOO stark."

"Wo er recht hat hat er recht... EMMY!", brachte Jasper herraus, bevor er vor unkontrolliert anfing zu lachen.

Emmett knurrte wütend und rannte auf die beiden zu, die daraufhin aus dem Raum rannten. Man konnte hören wie die drei mit einander kämpfen. Sie knurrten und lachten.

Edward nahm meine Hand und zog mich plötzlich mit sich. Ohne ein Wort zu den anderen zu sagen, ging er aus dem Zimmer und zwar in die Richtung wo unseres lag.

Als wir ankamen, schloss er schnell die Tür hinter mir und nahm mich sofort in seine Arme. Die Umarmung, war nicht so liebevoll und zärtlich. Nein, es war vielmehr ängstlich, so als hätte er Angst, das ich jeden Moment, verschwinden würde... mich in Luft auflösen würde.

"Versprich mir das du mich niemals verlassen wirst.", flüserte Edward, "Versprich es Bella... Ich ... Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, nicht exsistieren... nicht noch einmal... Bitte, versprich es mir!", flehte mich Edward eindringlich ein. Seine Stimme brach am Ende, worraufhin es mir eiskalt den Rückern hinnunter lief.

"Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Niemals... das verspreche ich dir."

"Danke.", flüsterte er etwas erleichert, doch seine feste Umarmung blieb weiterhin unzerbrechlich.

"Ich liebe dich Bella... Für immer und alle Ewigkeit!", versrpach er mit leiser fester Stimmer, "Ich lasse nicht zu, das dir etwas passiert!"

"Es wird nichts passiere.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, "Du hast Alice gehört... alles wird gut werden. Edward. Wir beide werden für immer zusammen bleiben... nur du und ich... für immer und ewig."

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich überlege seit geraumer Zeit, ob ich ein Kapitel (die Hochzeitsnachtszene!) extra in Rated M schreiben soll... was haltet ihr davon? Wollt ihr etwas schmudeliges lesen? Lasst es mich bitte wissen!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	24. Kapitel 23: Atemberaubend

**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer gehört Twilight Saga**

**A/N:**** Hey Leute, als aller erstes möchte ich mich für die Verspätung entschuldigen. Es ging bei mir nur drunter und drüber… doch jetzt habe ich wieder Zeit :D … Das nächste Kapitel wird noch von meiner Lieben Beta Leserin, Nightmare and Dream, korrigiert wird… Danke nochmals für deine Hilfe.**

**Außerdem wollte ich mich bei all den tollen Leser bedanken die mir ein Review geschrieben haben (und natürlich an all die, die meine Story lesen)…**

**Lena, Lielan, La Morraine, -DEViiL-, Jojo92, Natalie, Tina, Vanny-Bunny, the-last-BeLLa, LunaNigra, Nightmare and Dream, bunny, November Heart, Jasper Is Mine, Miss Isabella, EdwardsGirl, xBabyPrincessX, spike007, Liss92, kullakeks, La tua cantante…. ****Vielen lieben Dank!!**

**So, viel Spaß beim Lesen!! :D **

Kapitel 23 – Atemberaubend

Die ganze Nacht über blieb ich in den behaglichen Armen von Edward. Keiner von uns wollte die angenehme Ruhe und den Frieden brechen.

Nachdem Edward erfahren hatte, um was die Prophezeiung handelte und die mögliche Konsequenz daraus, welche mein Leben kosten könnte, hatte er fast seine Kontrolle verloren. Er war kurz davor gewesen Carlisle, der uns von der Prophezeiung erzählte, anzugreifen. Nur mit Hilfe von Jasper konnte sich Edward beruhigen. Dennoch brauchte Edward, noch einige Stunden, bis er zu Besinnung kam.

Ich hatte Edward noch nie so außer sich... so hilflos gesehen... so verzweifelt... es machte mir Angst. Doch ich sagte nichts. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Wir genossen die gemeinsame Stillen die uns gegeben wurde.

Wir schauten uns stundenlang in die Augen… wir brauchten keine Worte, wir brauchten keine Versprechungen… wir hatten uns. Die Ruhe war so angenehm, so friedlich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Doch leider würde jedes schöne Moment ein Ende finden, welches in unserem Fall mit Alice zu tun hatte. Ohne anzuklopfen kam sie mehr als begeistert und aufgeregt in unser Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Komm Bella, wir haben nur noch 6 Stunden bis zur Zeremonie. Wir haben noch so viel zu tun!"

Ich wollte protestieren, doch als hätte Alice meine Absicht erahnt oder besser gesagt voraus gesehen, sagte sie bevor ich die Chance hatte:

„Je schneller du fertig bist, desto schneller kannst du mit Edward zusammen sein. Eine Ewigkeit in dem es nur euch beiden gibt."

Ich musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken, das Edward und ich zusammen sein werden. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm wenden, als ich wie gefesselt in seine wunderschönen Augen schaute. Sie hatten so ein leuchten in sich, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

In diesem Moment wollte ich nur eines... Ich wollte dieses wunderschöne Leuchten in seinen Augen immer sehen… Ich wollte ihn glücklich machen so wie er es mit mir tat… jeden Tag für alle Zeit.

Ich würde es nicht zu lassen, dass irgendeine Prophezeiung, dies alles zerstören konnte.

„Ich liebe dich.", gestand ich flüsternd und mir blieb regelrecht der Atem weg, als ich mit ansah, wie seine Augen noch heller wurden. Sie nahmen ein wunderschönes Gold an und sein Lächeln wurde noch strahlender.

Edward lehnte sich etwas zu mir und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die meine. Genüsslich bewegten sich seine Lippen gegen meine. Dieses Gefühl... Ich würde nie genug kriegen können_.._.

Viel zu früh, brach er langsam unseren Kuss, doch seine Lippen waren nur um einige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich konnte seinen süßlichen Atem spüren… Oh, wie sehr ich mich nach einem weiteren Kuss von ihm sehnte.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass dir etwas passiert", flüsterte er so leise das ich es nur hören konnte und legte daraufhin erneut seine Lippen auf meine. Es war einfach nur himmlisch.

Einfach nur in Edwards Armen zu legen, war mein Paradies, mein persönlicher Himmel. Ich würde keinen anderen Ort der Welt bevorzugen. Das Einzige was ich brauchte, war Edward.

Erneut brach er unseren Kuss. Ich wollte schon protestieren, doch er kam mir zuvor.

„Ich glaube du solltest dich jetzt fertig machen.", er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Alice, die mit einem Grinsen geduldig auf uns wartete.

„Alice hat recht, Bella. Sobald dieser Tag vorbei ist, gibt es nur noch dich und mich.", sagte Edward lächelnd.

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass es nur noch uns beide gab, schenkte mir so ein wohliges und glückliches Gefühl, wie ich es noch nie hatte.

Edward löste langsam – und in seinem Gesicht konnte ich auch sehen, etwas widerwillig – unsere Umarmung. Sobald seine Berührung von mir war, fühlte ich mich, als würde etwas fehlen. Ich sehnte mich nach seiner Berührung. Als hätte Alice es gesehen – was sie bestimmt tat – packte sie mich schell und schwang mich über ihre Schulter.

Ziemlich überrascht schaute ich hinab auf Alice' Rücken und dann auf zu Edward, der jetzt vor Lachen wieder zurück auf das Bett fiel. Ich konnte mir selbst ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Hier war ich, über Alice' Schulter, die nun kleiner war als ich, und wurde von ihr aus dem Zimmer getragen.

In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts anderes, außer dass diese 6 Stunden endlich vorüber wären. Wofür brauchten wir eigentlich 6 Stunden um fertig zu werden? Mit dem ganzen Vampir da sein, brauchten wir nicht länger als einige Minuten, oder höchstens eine halbe Stunde.

Ich schluckte ungewollt bei dem Gedanken, auf das, was mich erwartete.

_6 Stunden später_

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich in den großen Spiegel, welcher Rosalies halbe Wand bedeckte, hinein starrte. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ich es war. Dass diese Person, die so geschockt zurück starrte, in Wirklichkeit, ich war.

Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf einmal auf meine Schulter und holte mich wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Bella", gestand Alice mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Schließlich drehte ich mich seit langem wieder von dem Spiegel und schenkte Alice ein dankendes Lächeln, bevor ich meine Arme um sie warf und sie in eine feste Umarmung drückte.

„Danke, Alice. Danke für alles!"

„Ach, was! Glaube mir, es hat mir mehr Spaß gemacht als du es dir je vorstellen könntest.", gestand Alice und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Ich glaube ich war noch nie so gerührt wie in diesem Moment. Hier stand ich mit meiner Familie, die ich so lange Zeit von einander getrennt hatte und dennoch konnten sie mir verzeihen. Sie schenkten mir ihre Liebe, als wäre nichts geschehen… Das Gefühl sie nicht zu verdienen nagte in mir, als ich versuchte die Tränen weg zu blinzeln.

„Es gibt nichts für das du jetzt weinen müsstest, Bella.", sagte Rosalie, als sie zu mir kam.

„Es sind Freudentränen", versuchte ich sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu überzeugen, während sie mir eine leichte Umarmung schenkte.

Es war wirklich der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens und ich konnte es kaum erwarten mit dem Mann meiner Träume die Ewigkeit zu verbringen.

„Außerdem habe ich etwas, was dir gefallen wird. Ich habe dich dabei erwischt, wie du es neulich beim Shoppen angeschaut hattest.", sagte Alice und hielt mir eine kleine schwarze Box entgegen.

Neugierig nahm ich sie aus ihrer kleinen Hand und es verschlug mir regelrecht den Atem, als ich hineinblickte.

_Edward POV_

Ich glaube ich war in meinem ganzen Leben bzw. Existenz noch nie so nervös, wie in diesem Moment. Ich versuchte gelassen zu wirken, als ich vor dem Altar, welcher in unserem Garten war, auf die Frau meines Lebens wartete, doch ich konnte meine Familie nichts vor machen. Vor allem nicht Jasper, der die ganze Zeit versuchte mich zu überzeugen, mich mit seiner Fähigkeit etwas beruhigen zu dürfen. Doch ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte jedes Gefühl für immer bewahren.

Langsam kamen die Anderen und nahmen ihren rechtmäßigen Platz ein. Es war eine kleine Feier, nur mit unserer Familie. Mehr brauchten wir auch nicht.

Mittlerweile waren alle anwesend, außer Jasper und Bella. Als wir darüber sprachen, wer sie zum Altar führen sollte, sagte sie ohne kaum zu überlegen, dass es Jasper sein sollte.

Er war immer für sie da gewesen und hatte sie beschützt, auch vor sich selbst, worauf ich ihm für immer dankbar sein werde.

Ich konnte mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als ich mich daran erinnerte wie sie meinte, dass er auch ein sehr gutes Mittel gegen Nervosität wäre. Das sei ein weiterer Grund gewesen.

Carlisle würde uns rechtmäßig trauen, so wie er auch alle anderen aus unserer Familie getraut hatte. Doch jetzt war es an der Zeit für uns. Für Bella und mich.

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass wir bald zusammen sein werden. Für Immer und Ewig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich so glücklich und zufrieden fühlen konnte wie in diesem Moment.

In meiner Hosentasche spielte ich mit meinen ungeduldigen Fingern an einer kleinen schwarzen Schatulle. Ich weiß, dass Bella nicht einen weiteren Ring wollte, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich ihn an dem Tag, an dem ich ihr den Heiratsantrag machte in einem Geschäft. Er war einfach perfekt für sie.

Es war ein dreikarätiger topazfarbender Diamantenring. Um den Stein waren zwei kleine klare Diamanten. Sie könnte es an dem Finger tragen, an dem sie auch den Ring meiner Mutter trug. Er würde wunderschön an ihr sein.

Sanfte Töne holten mich aus meinen Gedanken und als ich erkannte, welche genau das waren – die des Hochzeitsmarches – schaute ich gespannt zu der noch geschlossenen Tür.

Mir ging nur eins durch den Kopf, als ich nervös darauf wartete Bella aus der Tür kommen zu sehen… _Bitte lass sie keine kalte Füße bekommen… Bitte lass sie keine kalte Füße bekommen..._

Doch dann ging die Tür auf und da stand sie… Es war als würde die Zeit still stehen.

Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen, denken, oder mich bewegen.

Sie war einfach atemberaubend.

Ein Engel. Sie war einfach atemberaubend.

Ganz in weiß stand sie da und blickte mich mit ihren himmlischen blauen Augen an. Oh, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Ich könnte für immer sie nur anschauen und würde noch danach dursten sie weiterhin zu sehen.

Gebannt von ihrer Schönheit konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden, auch nicht als Jasper sie schließlich zu mir brachte und sie vor mir stand.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich ihr zu. Das war das Einzige, was mir durch den Kopf ging.

Sie war mein Ein und Alles. Mein Leben. Meine Seele. Die Essenz meiner Existenz… und ich würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen. Komme, was da wolle. Sei es die Prophezeiung, Vampire oder sonst wer, ich würde alles dafür tun, um diese wunderschöne Person zu schützen… auch wenn ich mein Leben dafür geben würde. Ich würde es mit Freude tun, so lange ich weiß, dass sie in Sicherheit ist.

Ich schenkte keine Beachtung zu dem was Carlisle sagte und ich konnte bei dem Blick von Bella sagen, dass es ihr nicht anders ging. Bei dem Gedanken konnte ich mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

_Edward! Dein Ja-Wort!!_, kam plötzlich Alice' laute Stimme in meinem Kopf, als ich kurz danach, „Ich will.", sagte.

Dann sagte Carlisle erneut etwas und hielt inne und ich wusste, dass Bella an der Reihe war. Doch sie schaute mich nur mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Amüsiert über die ganze Sache, nahm ich Bellas Hand und legte einen kleinen Kuss darauf. Ich hielt meinen Blick auf sie als ich so leise flüsterte, sodass es keiner hören konnte: „Bella mein Herz, du bist dran das Ja-Wort zu sagen."

Bella errötete daraufhin und ich konnte ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als ich dies bemerkte… und dann sagte sie die Worte auf die ich eine Ewigkeit gewartet hatte und eine weitere Unendlichkeit hätte warten können:

„Ja, Ich will."

Es war als würde mir in diesem Moment die ganze Welt gehören. Diese atemberaubende und wundervolle Person will mit mir eine Ewigkeit verbringen.

_Sohn, du kannst ihr jetzt den Ring geben_, sagte Carlisle zu mir gedanklich.

Langsam holte ich die kleine Schatulle heraus und öffnete sie für sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick. Ich hoffte einfach, dass es ihr gefallen wird. Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gehört flüsterte sie so leise das ich es nur hören konnte:

„Der Ring ist wunderschön, Edward."

„Nicht mehr als du es bist, Bella", sagte ich ebenfalls so leise und sie lächelte mich an… Ich konnte nie genug von ihrem Lächeln bekommen.

„Als ich diesen Ring sah, wusste ich das es für dich bestimmt war", fing ich mit meinem Eheversprechen an. „Mit diesem Ring möchte ich zeigen, wie sehr du mir bedeutest und wie wertvoll du mir bist, obwohl dies nur ein kleines Zeichen meiner Gefühle ist.

Seit du in meinem Leben getreten bist, habe ich zum ersten Mal Glück in dir gefunden. Du gibst meiner Seele Frieden und mir das Gefühl der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt zu sein. Ich fühl mich vollkommen mit dir, denn ohne dich, ohne meine andere Hälfte, kann ich nicht mehr existieren.

Ich liebe dich jeden Tag mehr und mehr. Du hast mir gezeigt was Liebe bedeutet und was Liebe ist… Das einzige was ich sagen kann ist, dass ich dich Liebe.

Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, Bella. Du bist mein Engel, mein Herz. Ich verspreche dir dich zu schützen, dich zu ehren und für dich zu sorgen, denn du hältst mein Herz.

Ich möchte auf Ewig an deiner Seite bleiben, um zu zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe, Bella. Du allein bist der Grund, warum ich lächel… und mit diesem Ring nehm ich dich zu meiner Frau und ich verspreche dich auf immer zu lieben… bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Vorsichtig steckte ich ihr, den Ring an den Finger. Er sah einfach wunderschön an ihr aus, zusammen mit dem Ring meiner Mutter. Als ich dann zu ihr aufschaute, sah ich wie eine kleine Träne ihre Wange entlang lief, welches ich langsam von ihr strich und den Finger zu meinen Lippen führte um ihre Träne weg zu küssen… sie war das kostbarste was ich hatte.

„Bella, deine Worte", sagte Carlisle, woraufhin Alice ihr eine kleine schwarze Schatulle gab.

Sichtlich überrascht schaute ich, als sie langsam die Schatulle öffnete und ein goldsilberner Ring erschien. Die Gravur war einzigartig; Gold auf Silber. Selbst bei der Entfernung konnte ich erkennen was in dem Ring eingraviert wurde; es war einfach perfekt.

_Edward & Bella für immer und ewig._

„Ich liebe dich, Edward. Dieser Ring soll meine Verbundenheit und ewige Liebe zu dir zeigen.

Du bist mein Leben und mein Leben wäre nicht vollkommen ohne an deiner Seite zu sein. Wenn du an meiner Seite bist, ist es als würde alles Glück der Welt mir gehören.

Du bist meine fehlende Seele und mein ganzes Herz… und ich bin glücklich endlich mit dir vereint zu sein.

Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere, auf der Welt. Du gibst mir das Gefühl frei und am Leben zu sein.

Ich werde dich nie verlassen. Das Einzige was ich brauche, ist deine Liebe… Nichts spielt eine Rolle mehr… außer das wir zusammen sind.

Du bist der Mann meines Lebens, der Mann auf den ich mein ganzes Leben und meine Existenz gewartet habe. Du bist meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft. Du bist mein Schicksal und wenn ich in deine Augen blicke, sehe ich unser gemeinsames Leben vor uns. Unsere gemeinsame Zukunft.

Jedesmal wenn ich dich ansehe, fühle ich mich wunderbar. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, kannst du mir meinen Atem rauben, und dafür liebe ich dich.

Ich liebe dich für all das, was du für mich getan hast… ich liebe dich für deine Liebe zu mir… ich liebe dich wegen dir."

Das war das Schönste was mir jemals gesagt wurde. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich noch glücklicher fühlen konnte als zuvor, doch das übertraf alles. Ich fühlte mich als würde ich schweben, als würde ich vor Freude schreien können. Doch ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Sprachlos stand ich vor ihr und beobachtete, wie sie meine Hand in ihre zarte nahm und den Ring in der anderen hielt.

„Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zu meinem Ehemann. Ich werde dich lieben und ehren bis auf alle Ewigkeit… denn nur du hältst mein Herz."

Dann steckte sie mir den Ring langsam an meinem Finger. Es war der schönste Moment in meinem Leben. Ich hielt ihre Hände in meinen und wollte sie nie wieder los lassen, denn sie war das Gute in meinem Leben.

Es war als hätte Gott sie zu mir geschickt und obwohl ich sie hätte nicht verdienen dürfen, war ich mehr als dankbar für dieses wertvolle Geschenk.

„Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mr. und Mrs. Masen–Cullen", dann richtete Carlisle seinen Blick zu mir, „Du darfst die-"

Ich lies ihn gar nicht erst aussprechen, als ich mich zu Bella beugte und sie in meine Arme nahm und sie als meine Frau küsste. Ich konnte ihr Lächeln während des Kusses spüren.

Ich ignorierte alles um mich herum, sogar als die anderen applaudierten oder als Emmett uns zupfiff. Das Einzige was zählte, war meine Bella und ich.

_Bellas POV_

Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Ich war jetzt offiziell Edwards Ehefrau. Bella Masen-Cullen. Es war als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen als ich daran denken musste wie atemberaubend Edward am Altar aussah. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm wenden und auch er nicht von mir, als er mich sah. Es war einfach perfekt.

Es kam mir vor als wäre die Hochzeit gerade erst vorbei gewesen und nicht vor etwa 7 Stunden.

Glücklich sah ich auf unsere beiden Händen, die miteinander verbunden waren. Meine Hand und die meines Ehemannes, der neben mir saß in einem privaten Flugzeug, als wir auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen waren.

„Also, wo fliegen wir hin?", fragte ich zum unzähligsten Mal, worauf er nur meine Hand lachend zu seinem verführerischen Mund führte und einen Kuss darauf legte.

„Wir sind gleich da, noch ein paar Minuten."

„Du könntest mir ein kleinen Tipp geben!", sagte ich und versuchte verführerisch zu wirken, als ich mich etwas zu ihm lehnte. Für einen Moment sah mich Edward mit einem etwas verträumten Blick an, woraufhin ich mit allen Mittel daran Kämpfte nicht zu lachen. Anscheinend hatte er gemerkt, was passiert war und versuchte schnell normal zu wirken indem er wegschaute.

Bevor er es machen konnte nahm ich auf seinem Schoß Platz und lehnte mich ihm noch näher, so dass sich unsere Lippen fast berührten, als ich fragte, "Kannst du mir denn nicht ein kleinen Tipp geben, Mr. Mason-Cullen? Nur ein ganz kleinen?"

„Eine…Insel… Eine kleine Insel", hauchte er bevor er den kleinen Abstand zwischen uns schloss und uns in ein leidenschaftlichen Kuss versetzte.

Er lies ein kleines Knurren von sich als er feststellte was ich getan hatte, woraufhin ich mein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Du kleine Verführerin. Na warte, das werde ich dir zurück zahlen."

„Ach wirklich? Wie denn?", fragte ich unschuldig, woraufhin seine Augen sich um einiges verdunkelten bevor er in einem tiefen Ton leise sagte: „Das wirst du noch sehen."

Noch bevor er mich erneut küssen konnte, hörten wir wie die Ansage aus dem Cockpit kam, das wir in kürze landen werden. Also stand ich schnell auf, bevor Edward mich daran hindern konnte. Mir war jedoch nicht entgangen wie er mich mit seinen hungrigen Augen regelrecht… auszog… und ich konnte es kaum erwarten.

Einige Minuten später landeten wir schließlich. Der private Jet flog auch gleich wieder ab und ließ uns allein auf der Insel. Sie war einfach ein Traum. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, nur ein Haus, und Edward sagte, dass sie uns gehörte.

Als ich darauf zugehen wollte, hielt mich Edward zurück und nahm mich mit einem Schwung in seine Arme. Ich begann zu protestieren, doch er hörte nicht auf mich. „Schatz, dies sind unsere Flitterwochen und ich habe das Recht als fürsorglicher Ehemann seine Ehefrau über die Schwelle, in unserem Fall, über die Insel und zum Haus zu tragen."

Ich konnte daraufhin nur lachen und lehnte mich geschlagen an seine Brust, als er langsam zum Haus ging. Er ging absichtlich langsam, so dass wir die Schönheit des kleinen Paradies genießen konnten.

Als wir dann schließlich am kleinen Haus ankamen, fiel mir sofort seine einzigartige Schönheit auf. So weit ich sehen konnte, war das ganze Haus nur aus Holz und Backstein. Es wirkte so warm und einladend.

Doch bevor wir hinein gingen, wurde es plötzlich dunkler. Auch Edward bemerkte dies und schaute gleichzeitig wie ich auf zum Horizont. Wie gefesselt standen wir da und wurden Zeugen wie sich der Mond vor die Sonne drängte und den Tag in Dunkelheit hüllte.

Um so mehr der Tag der Dunkelheit verfiel, desto stärker spürte ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ein Kribbeln. Ungewollt fing ich an schneller zu atmen, mein ganzer Körper fing an wärmer zu werden und meine Augen brannten. Edward merkte dies und nahm mich sofort in seine Arme. Merkwürdigerweise fing er auch an zu zittern, und wurde wärmer.

Als ich aufschaute, fand ich ihm in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie ich es war. „Was passiert mit uns, Edward?", fragte ich angsterfüllt, als mich Edward mit all seiner Kraft an sich hielt.

„Ich… weiß es nicht."

Es war ein ganz schmerzfreies Gefühl und dennoch entzog es uns all unsere Energie. Der Tag wurde immer schwärzer und das merkwürdige Gefühl immer stärker.

Doch dann hörte es plötzlich auf. Es war als wäre es nie gekommen. Auch Edward hörte auf zu zittern. Als ich zur Sonne blickte, war sie ganz von dem Mond verfinstert, so dass man nur an einem weißen Ring erkennen konnte, dass dort die Sonne stand.

Verwirrt schaute ich zu Edward und konnte nicht glauben was ich sah. Geschockt starrte ich ihn für einen Moment an und versuchte zu begreifen, was ich da sah. Selbst Edward schaute mich mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck an, wie ich ihn.

„Deine… Augen, Edward… Sie sind… grün", stellte ich verblüfft fest und konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, weg zu schauen, denn sie waren das Schönste was ich je gesehen hatte. Edwards Augen weiteten sich bei der Erkenntnis, doch die klare hellgrüne Farbe blieb erhalten.

„Und deine sind… braun, Bella."

Geschockt ging ich unbewusst mit meiner Hand zu meinen Augen und da hörte ich es. Zwei langsam schlagende Herzen. Eines, das von mir ausging und das andere von… Edward.

Anscheinend hatte er es auch bemerkt, denn seine wunderschönen grünen Augen wurden noch weiter, als er mit seiner Hand unbewusst auf seinem Brustkorp über seinem Herz inne hielt.

„Was passiert mit uns, Edward?", fragte ich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bella."

„Ich fühl mich noch immer wie ein Vampir… Wie kommt es das wir wie… wie Menschen… ich meine, menschliche Merkmale bekommen?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Ich… weiß es nicht."

Erneut schaute ich zum Horizont und stellte fest, dass noch immer die Sonnenfinsternis herrschte und als ich Edward fragen wollte, ob es vielleicht damit zu tun hatte, legte er plötzlich seine Hand auf meine Wange.

Es war als wäre mein ganzer Körper elektrisch aufgeladen worden, denn in diesem Moment vergaß ich alles um mich herum außer Edward.

Als ich meinen Blick auf Edward richtete, spielte alles andere keine Rolle mehr. Nur er war wichtig. Nur er war was zählte. Nur Edward war es… und als er sich beugte und seine Lippe auf meine legte, war es als wurde in mir ein Feuer entfacht…

Alles andere spielte keine Rolle mehr.

**A/N:**** Und?? Wie fandet ihr es? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie am Anfang erwähnt, ist schon das 24. Kapitel fertig. Ich warte nur noch, das es korrigiert wird. Jedoch muss ich euch warnen, das Kapitel 24 M-Rated wird und daher als Einzel Kapitel unter M-Rated FF zu finden sein wird. Ich werde es natürlich hier Bescheid sagen.**

**Bis dann ihr lieben.**

**Eure Alice1985**


	25. Kapitel 24: AN

**Kapitel 24 – A/N**

**A/N: Hey Leute, **

**Ich habe endlich das M-Rated Kapitel fertig!! **

**Ihr könnt es unter M-Rated, unter dem Namen „Flitterwochen" finden. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen!! **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**Eure Alice1985 **


End file.
